


Verrat und Schuld

by Asarih



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: Canon typical, F/M, Light Side Sith Warrior, Lots of Content Spoilers, Past Betrayals, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Sith Warrior Spoilers, Typical Violence Behavior, swtor spoilers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 86,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9882608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asarih/pseuds/Asarih
Summary: Jeder der genauer über Quinns Verrat nachdenkt, muss sich nach dem Warum Fragen.Erst Recht wenn der Spielercharakter (Sith Krieger) sich mit ihm in einer romantischen Beziehung befindet.In meiner Geschichte habe ich versucht zu erklären, wie es zu diesem Verrat kam und was mögliche Beweggründe gewesen sein mögen.Die Geschichte beinhaltet unter anderem Originalkonversation aus dem Spiel und macht dabei ein paar chronologische Sprünge, weil ich gerne das erzählen möchte, was im Spiel nicht ausgearbeitet wurde. Desweiteren wird die Beziehung zwischen meiner Sith Kriegerin und Theron Shan und das Verhältnis zu ihrer Schwester, Darth Occlus, vom Rat der Sith beschrieben.





	1. Vor der Abreise auf Balmorra (Sith Warrior Chapter 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Baras und Malavai Quinn haben ein Gespräch, bevor Malavai mit der Schülerin von Darth Baras den Planeten Balmorra, als ihr neues Teammitglied, verlässt.  
>   
> Der Spielercharakter wird in folgenden Kapiteln mit: Sith Lord, Schülerin (von Darth Baras), Zorn (des Imperators), Kommandantin, Asarih tituliert.

Quinn packte seine persönlichen Dinge in einen großen Koffer. Er konnte es kaum erwarten Balmorra endlich zu verlassen. Er war voller Tatendrang und begierig darauf, seine Karriere endlich wieder in Schwung zu bringen und sein taktisches Wissen und seine militärischen Fähigkeiten auszubauen.  
Außerdem konnte er nur schwer leugnen, dass er die Schülerin von Darth Baras nicht anziehend und aufregend fand. Doch solche Gedanken waren unprofessionell und er schob sie beiseite.  
Er diente Darth Baras, dem er seine Karriere verdankte.  
Gerade hatte er seinen Koffer geschlossen, da kam die Holoübertragung, die Darth Baras angekündigt hatte.  
Quinn aktivierte sein Holo und sofort erschien Darth Baras maskenverhangenes Gesicht.

„Quinn, Eure schnelle Auffassungsgabe ist bemerkenswert, dass war ein perfektes Schauspiel für meine Schülerin. Trotz das ich Euch die Freiheit verwehre Euren Posten selber zu wählen, denke ich, dass ein Posten an der Seite meiner Schülerin weitaus attraktiver ist, als Balmorra. Eure hervorragende Arbeit auf Balmorra bleibt also nicht unbelohnt“, sagte Darth Baras ohne Umschweife.

„Da bin ich ganz Eurer Meinung, mein Sith Lord. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Euch und Eurer Schülerin von großem Nutzen sein kann. Endlich bekomme ich die Gelegenheit tiefgreifend etwas im Imperium zu bewegen“, sagte Quinn und fügte mit der Absicht sich noch etwas unentbehrlicher zumachen, hinzu:  
„Ich hoffe Eure Schülerin mit meinem taktischen Verständnis zu bereichern, mein Sith Lord“.

„Ganz recht Quinn. Es mangelt ihr durchaus an taktischem Verständnis aber vor allem an Feinfühligkeit im Umgang mit dem Imperium. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob sie den Kodex der Sith nun fehlerfrei aufsagen kann.  
Doch kommen wir zum Wesentlichen.  
Irgendwann wird sie gegen mich aufbegehren, dass können wir zum Wohle des Imperiums nicht zulassen. Bis dahin bleibt sie eine nützliche Waffe für das Imperium, und wir sind der Arm der diese Waffe führen muss bis sie ihren Zweck erfüllt hat“, sagte Darth Baras mit einer einladenden Handbewegung.

„Dann werde ich mich schnell auf den Weg machen, um mich Eurer Schülerin anzuschließen bevor sie Balmorra verlässst, Meister“, sagte Quinn.

„Denkt daran Quinn, wir müssen das Ganze äußerst subtil angehen. Meine Schülerin darf keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Es ist von großem Vorteil, wenn sie in dem Glauben bleibt, dass sie selber die Wahl hatte Euch in Ihre Crew aufzunehmen.“, sagte Darth Baras.

„Und wenn sie ablehnt, Meister?“, fragte Quinn besorgt.

Darth Baras schnaubte verächtlich. Manchmal war es äußerst lästig mit machtblinden Leuten zu arbeiten. Aber wenigstens waren sie meist ungefährlich.

„ Die Macht hat mir gezeigt, dass sie bereits Sympathie für Euch hegt, Quinn. Ihr konntet Eure Kompetenz unter Beweis stellen. Die Mission wäre anders verlaufen, hättet ihr nicht interveniert. Sie weiß das, auch wenn sie es vielleicht nicht direkt zugegeben hat. Außerdem unterschätzt Ihr Ihr streben nach Macht. Um so mehr Leute sie befehligen kann, desto mächtiger wird sie sich fühlen. Sie wird nicht ablehnen, andernfalls habe ich schon einen Plan“, sagte Darth Baras selbstsicher. 

„Ich werde mein bestmögliches tun, um Euch zufrieden zu stellen, Darth Baras“, erwiderte Quinn und verneigte sich.

„Nichts geringeres erwarte ich. Zusammen können wir das Imperium zu wahrer Größe führen. Studiert Ihr Schwächen, erstattet mir Bericht und wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werdet Ihr zuschlagen mein Spion. Und entweder Ihr seid erfolgreich und leistet dem Imperium damit einen wertvollen Dienst oder Ihr werdet bei dem Versuch sterben, durch die Hand meiner Schülerin oder durch meine eigene“, sagte Darth Baras in aller Deutlichkeit. 

„Ja, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Quinn mit einer weiteren leichten Verbeugung und Darth Barras beendete die Holoübertragung.

Vorsorglich stellte Quinn sicher, dass die gesicherte Verbindung bis zum Ende verschlüsselt blieb, löschte die Daten und machte sich zum Raumhafen auf.

Eines hatte er bereits über die Schülerin Darth Baras in Erfahrung bringen können, sie war wie die meisten Sith Lords, empfänglich für wohl platzierte Schmeicheleien und demütiges Verhalten. Abgesehen von seinen vielen anderen Fähigkeiten konnte er sie womöglich so davon überzeugen, dass sie ihn aufnahm. Seine ehrliche Bewunderung sollte ihm in die Hände spielen, falls sie versuchen sollte seine Gefühlslage über die Macht zu erforschen.

Er hatte Glück, bei seiner Ankunft, in Hanger 7, lag die Fury noch im Dock.  
Geduldig wartete er, bis die Schülerin von Darth Baras zusammen mit ihrer Twilek Sklavin Vette eintraf.

Während er auf sie wartete, studierte er Ihr Schiff von außen. Es war in einem guten Zustand, doch Quinn führte das auf das junge Baujahr des Schiffes zurück. Als er seine Blicke über das Schiff streifen ließ, fielen ihm sofort ein paar Verbesserungen ein, die er, wenn er die Chance dazu bekam, umsetzen wollte.

Dann hörte er näherkommende Schritte und als er sich umdrehte, stand die Sith mit ihrer Twilek Sklavin vor ihm.

„Ich hoffe Ihr findet meine Anwesenheit hier nicht störend, ich bitte um eine Audienz“, sagte Quinn, ging ein paar Schritte auf Darth Baras Schülerin zu, und verneigte sich.

„Ihr seid jederzeit willkommen, Quinn“, sagte die Schülerin und lächelte.

„Das freut mich zu hören“, erwiderte Quinn und faltete die Hände zum Dank.

„Wie Ihr wisst, hat Darth Baras mir ermöglicht, dass ich dort eingesetzt werde, wo ich möchte. Das ist eine Entwicklung die ich ersehnt habe, aber nicht erwartet hätte“, fuhr er fort und lief auf und ab.

„Euch bei Eurer Mission auf diesem Planeten zu helfen, hat meinen Ehrgeiz wiedererweckt, mit dem ich meine Karriere begonnen habe. Einen möglichst tiefgreifenden Einfluss auf das Imperium zu haben.“

„Willkommen zurück im Leben, Quinn“, sagte sie.

„So fühlt es sich an, mein Sith Lord.  
Mir fällt keine glorreichere und ehrenwertere Art ein, die Galaxis zu verändern, als Euch zu dienen.“, sagte Quinn.

Und um seine Bereitschaft zu unterstreichen, ging er vor Darth Baras Schülerin auf die Knie während er weiter redete:

„Ich bin hier, um mich Euch zu verpflichten. Ich bin willens und bereit, jeden Dienst zu tun, den Ihr als passend erachtet.“

„Jeden Dienst, den ich als passend erachte?“ fragte die Schülerin leicht amüsiert. 

„Das ist ekelhaft“, schaltete sich Vette ein.

„Bitte nicht jetzt, Vette“, erwiderte die Schülerin bestimmt.

„Wenn ich die Gelegenheit bekomme, werde ich mich sicher als würdig erweisen. Ich bin ein ausgezeichneter Pilot, Militärstratege und ein tödlicher Schütze. Ich kann dieses Schiff fliegen, Eure Schlachten planen, Eure Gegner einschätzen und töten. Einen unermüdlicheren und loyaleren Gefolgsmann werdet Ihr nicht finden. Ich widme mein militärisches Können und meine ganze Kraft Eurer Sache“, sagte Quinn und senkte seinen Kopf in Demut.

Darth Baras Schülerin fühlte sich Unwohl, weil Quinn so vor Ihr kniete. Fühlte es sich so an, wenn man Macht besaß, wenn man ein privilegierter Sith war? Oder war das nur maßlos übertriebenes Gehabe, dass Quinn ganz zu eigen war. Im Grunde spielte es keine Rolle, er konnte Ihr Team wirkliche bereichern. Es wäre töricht sein Angebot abzulehnen. 

„Ich hätte Euch gerne in meinem Team, Quinn“, sagte sie.

„Das Vergnügen ist auf meiner Seite. Danke. Ich werde meine Unterlagen vorlegen, sobald wir abgereist sind“, sagte Quinn und erhob sich.  
Er lief zu der Ecke, in der er sein Gepäck abgestellt hatte und folgte der Schülerin ins Schiff.  
Während Vette schon zu Ihrem Quartier ging wartete Quinn im Eingangsbereich des Schiffes.  
„2V-R8 wir haben einen neuen Passagier. Weise ihm ein dauerhaftes Quartier zu und kläre Ihn über das Schiff auf. Er wird von nun an der Captain dieses Schiffes sein“, sagte die Schülerin und gab Quinn einen sanften Klaps auf die Schulter bevor sie sich aufmachte, um in Ihr eigenes Gemach zu gehen.  
Sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis sich Balmorra von der Haut zu spülen. 

„Ich danke Euch mein Sith Lord“, sagte Quinn und verneigte sich, doch sie war schon weiter gelaufen.

„Willkommen auf der Fury, mein Name ist 2V-R8 und ich bin der Schiffsdroide. Folgt mir bitte“, sagte 2V-R8 und stellte sich aufrecht vor Quinn.

„Na schön, dann wollen wir mal“, sagte Quinn und zog sein Gepäck hinter sich her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In meiner Fassung hat Darth Baras, Quinn von Anfangan als Maulwurf in das Team seiner Schülerin geschleust.  
> So klingt es für mich am logischsten. Es würde abgesehen von seiner persönlichen Charaktereigenschaft auch seine starke Zurückhaltung gegenüber seinem Sith Lord erklären.


	2. Verrat geplant (Sith Warrior Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kleiner Zeitsprung.  
> (die Zeit zwischen Quinns Aufnahme ins Team und seinem Verrat ist noch in Arbeit)
> 
> Darth Baras kontaktiert Quinn, um ihm den Befehl zur Mordausführung zu geben.

„Endlich meldet Ihr Euch wieder, Quinn. Die Dinge entwickeln sich schnell. Der Rat der Sith ist kurz davor mich als die Stimme des Imperators zu akzeptieren. Mit mir als Stimme werden wir das Imperium zu wahrer Größe führen und aus seinem Winterschlaf holen. Doch zuvor müsst Ihr dafür sorgen, dass der Zorn Corellia niemals lebend erreicht und unsere Pläne durchkreuzt“, sagte Darth Baras.

„Eure ehemalige Schülerin ist sehr aktiv, die Zeitfenster für eine sichere Kommunikation sind klein“, erwiderte Quinn steif. Er gab sich die größte Mühe seine Zweifel zu verbergen.

„Ihr zweifelt doch etwa nicht, Captain? Ich habe versucht Euch nicht diesem persönlichen Konflikt auszusetzen, der jedem Spion anhaftet. Doch Lord Draagh konnte letztendlich keine Erfolge verbuchen. Ihr hingegen, werdet mich nicht enttäuschen“, sagte Darth Baras und Quinn spürte wie seine Blicke unter der Maske auf ihm ruhten.

„Danke für Euer Vertrauen, mein Sith Lord“, erwiderte Quinn mit gespielt emotionsloser Mine.

„Lasst Eure Gefühle für meine Schülerin hinter Euch, sie schaden dem Imperium und bringen Euch nichts ein. Besinnt Euch auf Eure Pflichten gegenüber dem Imperium. Wir müssen jetzt handeln. Meine Schülerin folgt einer Sekte, die sich die Hand des Imperators nennt und hält sich für dessen Zorn. Welche Beweise konntet Ihr für deren Glaubwürdigkeit finden? Sie sind so nebulös wie unglaubwürdig“, sagte Darth Baras.

„Es ist schwer handfeste Beweise für deren Echtheit zu finden. Und ich gebe zu, dass die Kommunikation mit ihnen … seltsam ist und ihre Motive ...sind nicht zu durchschauen“, sagte Quinn nachdenklich.

„Stellen wir uns den Tatsachen, der Imperator ist abwesend. Doch seine Abwesenheit kostet uns zu viel. Er hat mir aufgetragen diesen Krieg zu gewinnen und mich zu seiner Stimme gemacht. Und wir werden diesen Krieg verlieren, wenn wir unsere Passivität nicht durchbrechen.“, sagte Darth Baras sehr eindringlich.

„Da stimme ich Euch zu. Aber Eure ehemalige Schülerin könnte mit ihrer Stärke den Kriegsbemühungen auf Corelia sehr zuträglich sein“, versuchte Quinn zu erklären.

„Meine ehemalige Schülerin ist ein Störfaktor. Ihr denkt zu kurzsichtig, Quinn. Corelia ist nur ein Planet, wenn auch einer mit viel symbolischer Aussagekraft. Aber es geht darum die Struktur des Imperiums langfristig erfolgreich zu verändern, um nicht nur eine Schlacht sondern den ganzen Krieg zu gewinnen“, sagte Darth Baras und fügte hinzu:  
„Ich werde meinen stärksten Schüler nach Corelia schicken, um die Kriegsbemühungen zu unterstützen.“

Nach einer kleinen Bedenkpause für Quinn fuhr Baras fort.

„Ihr werdet Euch auf meine Seite schlagen, Quinn oder werdet wie meine Schülerin vernichtet. Euer Vater würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn ihr nicht Euren Pflichten für das Imperium nachkommt.  
Ihr seid es Eurem Vater schuldig, das Imperium zur Gewinnerseite zu führen. Denkt an Eure Familie auf Dromund Kaas.“

Wenngleich Darth Baras einen deutlichen aber kein aggressiven  
Tonfall anschlug, entging Quinn nicht die versteckte Drohung, die in seinen Worten lag.

Quinn hatte schon vor dem Gespräch seine Chancen abgewogen. Darth Baras war für das Imperium der vielversprechendere Sith, derjenige der mehr Erfahrung hatte und derjenige der über die Jahre immer stärker an Einfluss gewonnen hatte. Er besaß eine Machtbasis und die nötige Weitsicht, um im Rat große Wellen zu schlagen. Außerdem wollte er das Imperium ebenso siegen sehen wie er selbst. Er schuldete Darth Baras viel. Er schenkte ihm Hoffnung und gab ihm Aufgaben, die seiner Qualität entsprachen, als Quinn sich selber schon auf dem Abstellgleis sah. 

Und Baras ehemalige Schülerin?  
Sie war jung und besaß wenig Lebenserfahrung. Sie verstand zwar das Spiel der Sith zu spielen, und war eine Meisterin der Manipulation, doch es fehlte ihr an echtem Patriotismus. Sie löste viele Dinge auf unkonventionelle Art. Deswegen konnte Quinn ihre Handlungen schwer einschätzen und manchmal verachtete er ihre Gnade, wenn sie seiner Meinung nach dem Imperium nicht dienlich war.  
Doch ihre Stärke und ihr Sinn für Ehre war beeindruckend. Sie war eine tödliche Waffe, die das Blatt oft zugunsten des Imperiums wendete. Außerdem war sie eine Erfolgsgarantie für Darth Baras Belange. Sie war ein Rohdiamant der nur darauf wartete geschliffen zu werden und seine Bestimmung zu finden.

Quinn bewunderte und begehrte sie, in vielen Belangen, einige davon waren sehr persönlicher Natur und hatten schon oft seinen Verstand getrübt. Er hasste und liebte es wenn sie es schaffte ihn auf seine Männlichkeit zu reduzieren. Er musste stets auf der Hut sein, sich nicht in seinen Gefühlen zu verlieren. Denn das hätte sein Auftrag und die bevorstehende Aufgabe unmöglich gemacht. 

„Wie soll ich eine so scharfsinnige Machtanwenderin zur Strecke bringen?“fragte Quinn. 

„Unterschätzt nicht den Einfluss den Ihr auf sie habt. Ihr lächerlich naives Vertrauen. Wo Lord Draagh mit bloßer Stärke gescheitert ist, werdet ihr trickreich obsiegen,“sagte Darth Baras schroff und Quinn spürte Darth Baras eindringlichen Blick auf sich ruhen, auch wenn er seine Augen nicht sehen konnte. 

Der eindringliche Blick auf ihn verstärkte sich und plötzlich merkte Quinn wie er in die Luft gehoben wurde und kaum noch Luft bekam. Instinktiv packte er sich an die Kehle, um Darth Baras Machtgriff zu lösen- vergeblich. Offensichtlich schien Darth Baras langsam die Geduld zu verlieren.

„Ich verlasse mich auf Euch Quinn“, sagte Darth Baras mit eisiger Stimme. „Wie stehen Eure Bemühungen bezüglich der Analyse der Schwächen des Zorns“.

„Ich...“, japste Quinn nach Luft ringend, als er unsanft zu Boden fiel. Er konnte nichts mehr denken, sein Gehirn schrie nach Sauerstoff. Dem Raum, von dem aus er seine Kommunikation mit Baras pflegte, war jegliche Wärme entwichen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er wieder antworten konnte.  
„Ich habe ein Programm für Droiden geschrieben, das eine Stärke/Schwäche Matrix enthält, die auf das Kampfmuster des Zorns abgestimmt ist“, sprudelte Quinn drauf los.

All seine Gefühle und Zweifel waren für den Moment beiseite gewischt, doch sein Verstand arbeitete dafür mit Hochleistung. Darth Baras war ein Meister des Folterns und Quinn würde ihm sicherlich keinen weiteren Grund liefern ihn zu foltern.

„Fantastisch. Ihr werdet es weit bringen, Quinn“, sagte Darth Baras erfreut und fuhr fort:  
„Isoliert sie bevor Ihr unsere Falle zuschnappen lasst“.

„Was soll mit dem Rest der Crew anschließend passieren, mein Sith Lord?“, fragte Quinn.

„Wer ist es wert sich unserer Sache anzuschließen, Captain?“fragte Baras.

Quinn musste nicht lange überlegen, als der Captain des Schiffes kannte er die Crew sehr gut. Er kannte ihre Stärken und Schwächen. Viele Personalentscheidungen seiner Meisterin konnte er nicht nachvollziehen, aber jetzt hatte er die Gelegenheit darauf endlich Einfluss zu nehmen.

„Den größten Wert wird zweifelsohne Jaesa Wilsam haben, durch ihre Machtgabe“, antwortete Quinn.

„Und Ldt. Pierce?“ fragte Baras.

Quinn verzog angewidert das Gesicht bevor er antwortete:

„Er ist körperlich in Form und ein solider Soldat, aber er ist kaum die Mühe wert. Soldaten wie ihn gibt es wie Sand am Meer.“

Er sah seine Chance, Pierce endlich für die zügellosen Blicke, die er dem Zorn üblicherweise zuwarf, zu bestrafen und ihn endgültig aus dem Weg zu räumen. Pierce war ungehobelt und respektlos.

„Na schön“, gab sich Baras zufrieden.

„Vette, die Twilek, sie ist nicht mehr als ein geschwätziges Etwas, ohne ihr Schockhalsband taugt sie nicht mal als Sklavin etwas. Broonmark ist eine starke Bestie, falls er sich uns anschließen möchte, ist er durchaus brauchbar“, sagte Quinn.  
Vettes ständige Witzeleien konnte er noch nie leiden. 

„Ich will Jaesa Wilsam, Quinn. Sie ist für uns von großem Nutzen. Doch könnt Ihr sie nicht überzeugen, muss sie sterben. Ihre Gabe ist zu wertvoll, als das sie sie für jemand anderen einsetzen darf“, sagte Baras bestimmt.

„Wie Ihr wünscht Meister. Ich werde alles versuchen sie davon zu überzeugen sich uns anzuschließen oder sie zu Euch bringen“, sagte Quinn unterwürfig.

„Wunderbar. Ich stelle Euch alle nötigen Mittel für Euren Plan zur Verfügung. Sagt mir was Ihr braucht“, sagte Baras.

Quinn hatte vor einiger Zeit schon einmal ein Szenario in seinem Kopf durchgespielt, wenn sich das Unvermeidliche nicht abwenden ließ. Er hatte gelernt stets vorbereitet zu sein, und sich den wechselhaften Gemütslagen der Sith anzupassen. Diese Fähigkeit erwuchs seinem starken Selbsterhaltungstrieb. 

Er brauchte ein Raumschiff, um den Zorn zu isolieren. Er würde ihr vorschlagen sie zu begleiten, so vermied er weitere Störfaktoren. Doch wenn sie auf weitere Begleitung bestand, brauchte er einen Schallemitter, mit dem er sowohl Machtanwender, Mensch als auch Bestien kurzzeitig außer Gefecht setzen konnte. Und natürlich noch die Droiden und eine plausible Geschichte.  
Damals hatte ihm sein Vater viele Kriegsgeschichten erzählt, meistens vor dem zu Bett gehen. Quinn erinnerte sich an eine Geschichte in der das Imperium schon einmal Schiffe mit einem Transponder ausgestattet hatte, um besser zu überwachen, welche Schiffe in einem Sektor sind und welche davon unautorisiert waren. Daraus würde er eine passende Geschichte konstruieren.

Als er Darth Baras seinen ausgearbeiteten Plan unterbreitete, war dieser äußerst zufrieden.

„Unsere Zukunft wird ruhmreich, Quinn. Meldet Euch bei mir, wenn die Sache erledigt ist“, sagte Baras und beendete die Übertragung.

Erschöpft sank Quinn in seinen Sessel. Der Raum füllte sich augenblicklich wieder mit Wärme und Quinn fiel in einen leichten Schlaf.

Schwarze lange Haarspitzen tanzten über seine Brust. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte in die nussbraunen Augen seines Sith Lords. Lächelnd umfasste er mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht und sie presste ihre warmen Lippen auf seine.  
Schließlich ging sie von ihm herunter und erst jetzt erkannte er seine Umgebung, sie waren im Frachtraum des Schiffes. Sein Sith Lord trug ihre hautenge Trainingskleidung, die ihre Weiblichkeit viel zu deutlich abzeichnete. Ihre langen Haare waren etwas zerzaust und ihre Frisur hatte sich aufgelöst. 

„Ich habe gewonnen, aber Ihr hattet immerhin ein paar neue Tricks auf Lager, Quinn“, sagte sie vergnügt.

Er richtete sich auf, sein Nacken schmerzte und als er sein Arm betrachtete zierte ein langer Kratzer seinen Unterarm.

„Mit Eurer Stärke...“, wollte Quinn sagen doch seine Worte wurden von einem lauten Blasterschuss erstickt. Er hob überrascht den Kopf auf der Suche nach der Geräuschquelle und blickte schließlich in das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht des Zorns.  
Der Zorn hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen, und Blut färbte ihre weisse Traingskleidung rot. Ein Blasterschuss eines Droiden hatte sie von hinten in den Oberkörper getroffen. Sie presste ihre Hände auf ihren Brustkorb und aus ihrem Mund quoll Blut. Heftig hustend sank sie langsam zu Boden.  
„Mein Sith Lord“, schrie Quinn rannte, rutschte und strauchelte zu ihr hinüber um sie aufzufangen.  
Er schlang seine Arme um sie, drückte sie ansich. Ließ den Blick hastig im Raum umherschweifen nach seiner Mediausrüstung.  
„Malavai“, flüsterte sie.  
Er blickte ihr mit besorgtem Gesicht direkt in die Augen.  
Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange.  
Kein Blinzeln mehr... ihr Blick starrte durch ihn hindurch in die Leere.  
„Ziel eleminiert. Mission erfolgreich“, sagte der Droide und ging wieder in seine Standbyposition.  
„Neeeein...“, schrie Quinn schüttelte den leblosen Körper des Zorns.  
Sein Nacken schmerzte unaufhörlich.

Quinn öffnete die Augen und rieb sich mit einer Hand seinen Nacken.  
Es war nur ein Traum, und durch seine unbequeme Schlafposition hatten Nackenschmerzen ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen.  
Er stand auf und ging zum Waschbecken, um kaltes Wasser über sein Gesicht laufen zu lassen. Er fühlte sich elend, als ob ihm jemand all seine Freude ausgesaugt hatte. Was für ein schrecklicher Traum. Offensichtlich hatten es seine Schuldgefühle in sein Unterbewusstsein geschafft. 

Warum nur musste sie sich gegen ihren Meister stellen, alles wäre so einfach gewesen würden beide auf der selben Seite stehen. Sie wären unaufhaltsam gewesen.  
Wunschdenken.  
Zwei Sith Lords dieses Formates waren wie zwei Kampffische in einem zu engen Becken. Er wusste schon lange, dass diese Sache für Einen der Beiden nicht gut ausgehen würde. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Eine Entscheidung, die sein Überleben sichern würde. Sein Selbsterhaltungstrieb gewann wieder die Oberhand. Und im Gefühle unterdrücken war er ein Meister.


	3. Anflug auf Corelia und Verrat (Sith Warrior Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn führt seinen Plan aus, seinen Sith Lord zu beseitigen.  
> Zeitfenster nach Voss und vor Corelia.  
> Es sei erwähnt das Jaesa noch der hellen Seite der Macht angehört.

Sein Sith Lord war so beschäftigt mit den Vorbereitungen für Corelia und ihrer Meditation, dass sie Quinns zunehmende Nervosität nicht bemerkte und er sie kaum zu Gesicht bekam. Der Planet Voss hatte sie so inspiriert, dass sie viel Zeit mit Jaesa zubrachte, um sich über neu gewonnene Erkenntnisse der Machtnutzung auszutauschen.

Ihm war es Recht, hätte sich ihre Beziehung noch weiter intensiviert, hätte er ernsthafte Zweifel daran gehabt, ob er Darth Baras Befehle trotz seiner Eindringlichkeit hätte ausführen können oder sein Plan unentdeckt bleiben würde. 

Sie kaufte ihm die Geschichte mit dem Signalsender und der Sperre Corelias, durch das verhängte Kriegsrecht, ab. Nur Pierce hatte Bedenken geäußert. Doch das Quinn und Pierce selten einer Meinung waren, war nichts ungewöhnliches und der Zorn schenkte ihnen deswegen keine Beachtung.

Natürlich musste sie auch noch ihr Schülerin mitnehmen. Kampftraining. Aber er war bereit. Die Stunde der Wahrheit war gekommen. So sehr er dem Ganzen auch entgegenfieberte, so sehr wollte er auch davor weglaufen. Doch ein Entkommen war nun nicht mehr möglich. 

Er bedauerte den Verlust der handvoll Soldaten, die für seine Täuschung geopfert werden mussten. Aber alles musste realistisch wirken. Ihr Ableben diente einem höheren Zweck, versuchte er sich einzureden.

Als sie den Ort seiner Falle erreicht hatten, hielt er Inne und drehte dem Zorn den Rücken zu. Mit Bedacht wählte er seine Worte:

„Mein Sith Lord. Ich bedaure, dass unsere Wege sich trennen. Aus Respekt wollte ich dabei sein, um Euer Schicksal zu erleben.“

Quinn drehte sich zu seinem Sith Lord um und konnte ihre Verwirrung förmlich greifen.

„Welches Schicksal, Quinn. Wovon redet Ihr?“fragte sie überrascht.

Er zog Kraft aus ihrer Unwissenheit. Er hatte die Fäden in der Hand, und dass verlieh ihm Stärke:

„Das ist sehr schmerzhaft für mich, aber das alles war eine Falle. Es gibt kein Kriegsrecht und auch keinen speziellen Signalsender.  
Baras ist mein wahrer Meister, ich habe Euch hergelockt, um Euch zu ermorden.“

Verwirrtheit wich einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck, den nur würdige Gegner des Zorns erblicken durften.

„Und ich dachte Ihr liebt mich“, sagte sie und Härte lag in ihrer Stimme.

Quinns Herz machte einen Satz in seiner Brust, doch der Gesichtsausdruck und der Tonfall seines Zorns half ihm hervorragend dabei, die Fassung zu bewahren. Er konzentrierte sich auf das wesentlich, seine Aufgabe. 

„Es liegt weder an Euch noch an mir. Es ist Darth Baras, ich schulde ihm mehr, als ihr Euch vorstellen könnt.  
Ich wollte nicht zwischen Euch wählen müssen, aber er hat mich dazu gezwungen und ich muss mich auf seine Seite schlagen“, erwiderte er.

Er gönnte ihr den Augenblick der Erkenntnis, sie hatte seinen Respekt und seine Würdigung verdient. Und er hatte ihr die Wahrheit gesagt. 

„Nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben? Ich habe Euch sogar dabei geholfen, Moff Broysc auszuschalten“, sagte der Zorn, die ihre Verletzlichkeit nicht mehr länger verbergen konnte. 

„Ihr habt mir sehr geholfen, ja. Deshalb handle ich heute auch schweren Herzens. Aber ohne Darth Baras hätte ich überhaupt keine Karriere machen können“, sagte Quinn und etwas Wehmut lag in seiner Antwort.

Die Zeit auf Balmorra und die unfaire Behandlung des Militärs hatte offensichtlich tiefere Narben hinterlassen, als der Zorn geahnt hatte.

Jaesa, die bislang nur eine stille Zuhörerin war und mit ihren feinen Machtsensoren die Stimmung einfing, sah ihre Chance Quinn umzustimmen:

„Quinn, Ihr macht einen großen Fehler, wir werden das Imperium verbessern“.

„Beherzigt Jaesas Rat, Quinn“, sagte der Zorn mit gespielter Gelassenheit.

„Jaesa, Ihr habt keine Ahnung wie lange ich gefürchtet habe, dass Ihr Eure Gabe auf mich anwendet. Ihr hättet mich lange, bevor meine Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen waren, aufhalten können.  
Aber nun habe ich die Oberhand“, triumphierte Quinn, denn Jaesa war eine seiner größten Sorgen gewesen und diese Last fiel nun von ihm ab.

„Meister, er ist immer noch sehr selbstsicher. Ich sehe wenig Raum seine Worte anzuzweifeln“, bedauerte Jaesa.

„Deine Kraft wird von großem Nutzen sein, wenn Darth Baras Dich auf seine Seite gezogen hat. Aber für den Moment kann ich nicht zulassen, dass Du meine Pläne störst“, sagte Quinn und drückte auf den Schallemitter, während der Zorn noch sein weiteres Vorgehen abwog.

„Ahhh“, schrie Jaesa und fasste sich an den Kopf. Das Hämmern in ihrem Kopf ließ sie ohnmächtig werden und sie sank zu Boden.

Nach einer kurzen Benommenheit eilte der Zorn an Jaesas Seite und überprüfte ihren Puls. Quinn hatte leise gehofft, dass der Schallemitter auch den Zorn ausschalten würde. Doch er hatte von Anfang an wenig Hoffnung gehabt, jemand so Mächtiges damit tangieren zu können. Quinn wollte nun keine Zeit verlieren, solange Jaesa noch ausser Gefecht gesetzt war:

„Sobald Ihr tot seid, wird sich Eure Crew entweder Baras und mir anschließen oder sterben.  
Baras und ich haben das hier seit einer Weile geplant. Ihr werdet Euch diesem Kampf alleine stellen müssen, mein Sith Lord.“

Zornig erhob sich der Zorn und zückte ihre Lichtschwerter.  
Der Angriff auf Jaesa hatte ihr gezeigt, wie ernst es Quinn meinte.

„Baras wird das Imperium direkt in den Untergang führen“, fauchte sie.

„Baras war seinen Feinden immer einen Schritt voraus. Er wird uns zum Sieg führen“, widersetzte sich Quinn.

„Ihr wisst für wen ich jetzt arbeite, Captain. Wenn Ihr auf Baras Seite steht, seid Ihr gegen den Imperator persönlich“,entgegnete sie.

„Der Imperator herrscht, aber er ist nicht hier. Baras tut, was jeder echte Patriot tun würde“, sagte Quinn und begann auf und ab zu gehen. Er tippte auf sein Controlpad und die Türen hinter ihm schoben sich zur Seite weg und zwei Kriegsdroiden flankierten ihn. 

„Nachdem ich Euch die ganze Zeit im Kampf beobachtet habe, kenne ich Eure Stärken und Schwächen zur Genüge. Diese Kriegsdroiden wurden speziell für den Kampf gegen Euch programmiert. Ich habe eine Chance von beinah null Prozent berechnet, dass sie versagen“, sagte er.

„Dann habe ich ein Problem, ich weiß wie gründlich Ihr seid. Ich bin mir sicher das wird meine größte Prüfung. Aber Euer Vertrauen in Statistiken ist Eure größte Schwäche“, sagte der Zorn ruhig. Sie ging im Kopf bereits die Kampfbewegungen durch, Ausweichschritte die es ihr erlaubten drei Gegner gleichzeitig zu besiegen. Sie wollte gewinnen, ein Scheitern kam nicht in Frage. Sie wollte nicht sterben, nicht auf diese herabwürdigende Art und Weise. Sie aktivierte ihre Lichtschwerter.

„Und wenn ich Recht habe ist es Eure letzte Prüfung.  
Es tut mir Leid, dass es dazu kommen musste, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Quinn schließlich und gab den Kriegsdroiden den Kampfbefehl.

Der Zorn sprang in die Luft und attackierte die beiden Kriegsdroiden abwechselnd, sie bewegte sich so schnell, dass Quinn Probleme hatte sie mit seinem Blaster zu erfassen.  
Sie kannte die Baureihe der Droiden, sie hatten alle die selben Schwachstellen, auch wenn diese in ihren Angriffen eine Herausforderung waren, so blieb ihre Karosserie doch die selbe. Der Zorn ließ sich von der Macht durchströmen und versuchte nicht nachzudenken, über das was sie hier tat. Bald schon ging der erste Droide scheppernd zu Boden und für einen kurzen wirbelnden Augenblick konnte sie Unsicherheit auf Quinns Gesicht erkennen. Sie wusste nun, dass sie gewinnen würde.  
Doch der letzte Droide begann Quinn Deckung zu geben, dass war unerwartet. Sie warf eines ihrer Lichtschwerter in Richtung Quinns Blaster, und blockte mit dem anderen die Angriffe des Droiden. Ihr Lichtschwert streifte Quinns Handrücken doch verfehlte den Blaster knapp. Quinn biss die Zähne zusammen, um den sengenden Schmerz in der Hand abzuschütteln. Seine Schüsse wurden noch ungenauer.  
Das gab ihr genug Raum, um auch den zweiten Droiden entgültig auszuschalten.

„SysSysSysstemversaaaaaaaaaaaagggen“, gab der Droide noch von sich bevor er rauchend und qualmend zu Boden ging.  
Ein hämisches Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des Zorns.

Quinn feuerte nun ohne Unterlass in die Richtung des Zorns. Seine Mine blieb unbewegt und seine Augen blickten in die Leere.  
Mit beiden Lichtschwertern lenkte sie seine Blasterschüsse zur Seite ab und näherte sich ihm. Als sie in Reichweite war griff sie mit der Macht nach seinem Blaster und schleuderte ihn gegen die nächste Wand.  
Entsetzt blickte Quinn seinem Blaster hinterher und dann kapitulierend seinen Sith Lord an.  
Als sie ihn erreicht hatte rammte sie ihm mit voller Wucht ihr Knie in die Weichteile und als er sich vor Schmerzen krümmend vorne überbeugte ließ sie ihn mit einem Schlag in den Rücken zu Boden gehen.  
Sie genoss für eine Weile den Anblick, wie er gebrochen zu ihren Füßen lag, griff aber nicht ein als er sich mühsam wieder aufrappelte.

Sein Gesicht war blasser als sonst und schützend hielt er die Arme vor seinen Körper.

„Was ist schief gelaufen, ich habe alles genau berechnet. Ihr solltet tot sein“, sagte er schließlich als er wieder in der Lage war zu sprechen.

„Nach all unserer gemeinsamen Zeit habt Ihr noch nicht begriffen, dass ich unschlagbar bin? Nein im Ernst, es war ein kühner Versuch, aber die Macht lässt sich nicht berechnen“, antwortete der Zorn fast schon amüsiert. Die Last war von ihr abgefallen, dieses Gefühl der Überlegenheit war berauschend. Für genau dieses Gefühl kämpfte sie.

„Das ist ein schwacher Trost. Ich bin ratlos.  
Ich habe Euch verraten, mich mit Eurem schlimmsten Feind verschworen. Ich erwarte keine Gnade von Euch“, sagte Quinn kleinlaut und auf seinem Gesicht zeichneten sich Sorgenfalten ab.

„Es ist nutzlos mir Widerstand zu leisten“, schmetterte ihm der Zorn entgegen und dachte :  
Ich werde Dich brechen bis ich in dein Herz schauen kann.

Ihre Augen leuchteten rot auf und ein Machtschub schleuderte Quinn gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand und er fiel unsanft auf den Boden. Er wollte sich gerade aufrappeln, als der Zorn mit dem Machtgriff nach ihm griff. Sie drückte ihm die Luftzufuhr ab, bis er sich mit beiden Händen an die Kehle fasste.  
Es fühlt sich schlimmer an, als bei Baras, dachte Quinn. Aber wenn er schon sterben müsste, dann durch ihre Hand, er hatte es verdient. Er genoss den Schmerz, denn es war seine gerechte Strafe, auch wenn seine Hände an seiner Kehle ums Überleben kämpften. Gleich würde es vorbei sein. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Quinn sank zu Boden und blieb bewusstlos liegen.  
Die Wut verebbte und der Zorn bemerkte, dass Jaesa wieder zu sich kam und rannte zu ihr.

„Jaesa, seid Ihr in Ordnung?“fragte der Zorn leise.

„Meister, es tut mir Leid, dass ich Euch keine Hilfe war“, sagte Jaesa und richtete sich auf. Mit einem Blick auf Quinn fragte sie:  
„Ist …..ist er tot?“

„Nein, noch nicht. Ich.....habe die Kontrolle verloren, aber wiedergefunden.  
Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich noch nicht was ich mit ihm machen soll.  
Ich konnte Baras Macht über ihn sehen, als das Leben langsam aus ihm wich und er um Luft kämpfte. Er sah Baras als seine einzige Chance zu Überleben. Ich hoffe ich konnte Baras Zugriff auf ihn lösen. Es ist schwierig, wenn jemand auch ein stückweit selber dazu bereit war“, erklärte der Zorn traurig. 

„Ich spüre Eure Traurigkeit, Meister. Lasst Euch von seinem Verrat nicht von der dunklen Seite verzehren. Auch er kann gerettet werden“, sagte Jaesa in ihrem typischen beruhigenden Jeditonfall und legte dem Zorn eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Oh Jaesa nicht jetzt, kein Jedi Gequatsche. Quinn muss nicht gerettet werden. Er meinte was er sagte, aber ich habe Hoffnung, dass er wenigstens nicht mit dem Mord einverstanden war“, sagte der Zorn wütend. 

Jaesa ließ ihre Hand sinken und beobachtete wie ihre Meisterin auf und ab ging und zögerlich sagte sie nach einer kleinen Weile:

„Aus Loyalität habe ich es nicht vorgeschlagen, Meister, aber lasst mich meine Gabe bei ihm anwenden. Das Verschafft Euch Sicherheit und Gelassenheit“.

Der Zorn blieb stehen und schaute Jaesa an. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf:

„Gute Idee, Jaesa, nur um sicher zu gehen. Für jetzt und für die Zukunft. Danke.“

„Ich werde zum Schiff zurückkehren, Meister“, sagte Jaesa zufrieden.

Quinn lag immer noch auf dem Boden. Langsam ging der Zorn zu ihm herüber und stieß ihn mit dem Fuß an, so dass er auf dem Rücken zum Liegen kam. Sie beugte sich hinunter und fühlte seinen Puls. Er war schwach aber beständig, seine Atmung flach aber gleichmäßig und er hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen.  
Ihr Blick blieb auf seinem Gesicht haften. Sie liebte sein markantes Kinn, sein Muttermal, seine hohen Wangenknochen, die jetzt besonders herausstachen durch die Prellungen, die sein Gesicht zierten.  
Ein Luftzug fegte durch den Raum und ein Geruch aus Blut, Schweiß und Quinns Parfüm schlug ihr entgegen. Jaesa musste gerade durch die Luftschleuse zurück zum Schiff gegangen sein.  
Ein wohlig warmes Gefühl der Vertrautheit machte sich in der Brust des Zorns breit.  
Sie liebte seinen Geruch.  
Doch schon bald verflog das Gefühl und wurde durch Wut über sich selbst ersetzt.  
Wie hatte sie nur so naiv sein können, sich durch Quinns Zuneigungen blenden zu lassen. Hatte sie sich so sehnsüchtig jemanden gewünscht, der sie liebt und begehrt.  
Ihr wurde auf einmal klar, warum die Sith nie viel von ihren Bindungen hielten. Wenn man von Anfang an nicht viel von ihnen erwartete war die Enttäuschung am Ende auch nicht sehr groß.  
Bindungen waren eine Schwäche. Sogar die Jedi hielten Liebesbindungen für eine Schwäche.  
Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte merkte sie, wie Quinns Atmung sich beschleunigte. 

Sie richtete sich auf und sah dabei zu wie Quinn endlich wieder das Bewusstsein erlangte. Mit verschränkten Armen stand sie vor ihm, als er sich mühsam aufrappelte.

„Ich werde Euch am Leben lassen, und wir werden sehen, ob Ihr mein Vertrauen wider erlangen könnt“, sagte sie kühl. Es kam mehr aus einem Impuls heraus, als das sie wirklich über ihre Worte nachgedacht hatte.

„Mein Sith Lord, ich...Das kommt unerwartet, Darth Baras würde ein solches Versagen niemals vergeben“, sagte Quinn mit zaghafter Stimme.

„ICH BIN NICHT ER“, schrie sie ihn an.

Beschwichtigend hob Quinn die Hände und sagte:

„Vergebt mir. Wenn Ihr mir gestattet, unter Euch dienen zu dürfen, werdet Ihr meine Hingabe niemals wieder hinterfragen müssen.“

Der Ansatz eines verstohlenen Lächelns streifte den Mundwinkel des Zorns und sie kniff angriffslustig die Augen zusammen, während sie Quinn fixierte.

„Das ist das Schöne daran, ich bin jetzt Eure einzige Option.  
Und... Ihr werdet es wieder gutmachen müssen. Captain. Unter vier Augen“, sagte sie gedehnt.  
Sie genoss die Tatsache, dass sie nun diejenige war, die sein Schicksal in den Händen hielt. Nun stand er in ihrer Lebensschuld, nicht mehr in der Baras. Doch dadurch ähnelte sie Baras mehr als sie sich eingestehen wollte.

In Quinns Kopf drehte sich alles. Er hatte hämmernde Kopfschmerzen, aber er hatte überlebt, vorerst. Mit berechnendem Blick schaute er seinen Sith Lord an. Noch immer konnte er nicht fassen, dass sie ihn verschont hatte. Das war nicht die übliche Vorgehensweise für Verrat im Imperium. Doch war diese Unberechenbarkeit nicht der Grund seines Scheiterns gewesen. Sie hatte Recht, sie war nun seine einzige Option. Endlich musste er sich nicht mehr entscheiden. Diese Last fiel wie Blei von seinen Schultern und ironischerweise fühlte er sich das erste Mal seit langem wirklich frei. Er war bereit dazu, ihr alles zu geben, was sie von ihm wollte, weil er es auch wollte.

„Das lässt sich einrichten, mein Sith Lord“, sagte er und mit einem wehleidigen Blick fügte er hinzu:  
„Diese Unterbrechung hat Euch lange genug aufgehalten. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, zum Schiff zurückzukehren und das hinter uns zulassen“.

Der Zorn drehte auf dem Absatz um und er folgte ihr zum Ausgang.  
Jeder Schritt brachte ihm seiner ungewissen Zukunft näher. Das erste Mal konnte er nicht vorauskalkulieren was ihn erwarten würde.  
Offenbar hatte der Zorn seine Unsicherheit gespürt und hielt kurz vor der Luftschleuse an.

„Das Schiff ist da drüben. Macht Euch bereit für den Abflug. Ich werde in Kürze folgen“, sagte sie.

„Natürlich, mein Sith Lord.  
Eine Sache noch, mein Sith Lord. Werdet Ihr den anderen sagen, was geschehen ist“, fragte Quinn.

„Außer Jaesa darf niemand davon erfahren. Es würde Eure Führungsqualität schwächen. Habt Ihr mich verstanden?“ sagte sie energisch. 

Eine Meuterei konnte sie nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Sie musste Corelia für das Imperium gewinnen, Darth Baras besiegen und ihre Position vor dem Rat der Sith festigen. 

„Das weiß ich zu schätzen, mein Sith Lord.  
Ich sehe Euch auf dem Schiff“, sagte Quinn und ging durch die Luftschleuse zum Schiff zurück.


	4. Corelia (Sith Warrior Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corelia und Ereignisse nach dem Verrat.  
> Pierce wird zum Opfer unerfüllter Bedürfnisse.
> 
> Aus der Sicht Quinns geschrieben. Dann aus der Sicht des Zorns geschrieben.

Corelia stellte sich als anspruchsvoll, langwierig aber doch sehr erfolgreich heraus. Wieder konnte sein Sith Lord glänzen, als sie Corelia für das Imperium einnahm und den Kriegsbemühungen zum Erfolg verhalf. Doch auch Quinn schaffte es zu glänzen, indem er das Überleben Lord Vowrawns sicherstellte und seinem Sith Lord damit wertvolle Dienste leistete.

Durch den Erfolg seines Sith Lords war Quinn sich nun vollkommen sicher, auf der richtigen Seite zu stehen. Nicht das er eine Wahl gehabt hätte. Doch das erste Mal war er zufrieden mit seinem Leben. Auch durch das Ableben Moff Broyscs erhielt er viel Zuspruch aus den Reihen des Militärs.  
Da er nun von Darth Baras Ketten befreit war, musste er seine Gefühle gegenüber seinem Sith Lord nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
Doch diese Tatsache nütze ihm wenig, denn durch den Vertrauensbruch war sein Sith Lord offensichtlich auf Distanz gegangen. 

Das Gespräch unter vier Augen, dass sie führen wollte fand nicht statt. Und wenn es eine Gelegenheit für Zweisamkeit oder private Gespräche gab, schaffte der Zorn es in kürzester Zeit, sich ihm auf geschickte Art zu entziehen. Meist fiel Quinn das erst zu spät auf, um noch handeln zu können.  
Nun da er sich seinen Gefühlen offen stellte, kam er nicht umhin darüber nachzudenken, wann er sie das letzte mal geküsst hatte und stellte traurig fest, dass es vor seinem Verrat an ihr gewesen war. Es stand ihm nicht zu sie zu drängen. Aber er vermisste sie, so viel konnte er sich nun eingestehen. Vielleicht sollte er den ersten Schritt machen.....

Und dann schaffte es der dämliche Lt. Pierce durch seine Bastions Mission mit seinem alten Team, die ganze Aufmerksamkeit seines Sith Lords einzufordern. Oft saß sie mit ihm an der Minibar und beide tranken viel zu viel und sie hörte sich seine Militärgeschichten von damals an. Sie schien glücklich zu sein und lachte fröhlich. Manchmal gesellte sich Vette dazu und gab ihre Geschichten zum Besten. Doch Lt. Pierce gierige Blicke hafteten stets auf seinem Sith Lord. 

Quinn konnte den Anblick dieser Trinkgesellschaft nicht ertragen und ging ihr aus dem Weg. 

Als Quinn wieder einmal spät nachts den Gang entlang lief, um sich einen Caf zu holen sah er, wie der Zorn von Pierce an die Wand gedrückt wurde und sein Gesicht sich langsam auf ihres zubewegte. Während Pierce Gesicht voller Selbstsicherheit war, war der Gesichtsausdruck seines Sith Lords eher unentschlossen und zweifelnd.  
Quinn wusste nicht, was Pierce da vor hatte aber er handelte instinktiv und ging schnurstracks auf die Beiden zu.

„Lt. Pierce, Ihr vergesst Euch. Tretet zurück“, fauchte Quinn und zog seinen Blaster aus dem Halfter.

Mit einem müden Lächeln drehte Pierce den Kopf zu Quinn und sagte:  
„Captain, Ihr seid derjenige der sich vergisst“.  
Während Pierce redete schlug Quinn sein alkoholisierter Atem entgegen.  
Sanft legte der Zorn ihre kleine Hand auf Pierce muskulösen Oberarm und schob sich langsam von ihm weg.

„Pierce wartet in meinem Gemach auf mich. Die Geschichte auf Ziost muss ich unbedingt hören“, sagte sie schließlich.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Pierce die Beiden.

„Es tut mir Leid mein Sith Lord, ich habe die Situation falsch gedeutet,“ sagte Quinn steif und bemüht seine Eifersucht zu verbergen.

„Ihr wisst das ich in der Lage bin mich zur Wehr zu setzen, oder?“ sagte der Zorn leicht amüsiert.

„Zur Wehr ja, aus heiklen Situationen entkommen... vermutlich“, sagte Quinn ohne ihr dabei in die Augen zu schauen.

Der Zorn legte eine Hand auf Quinns Wange. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in Quinns Bauchgegend aus und er schaute sie überrascht an. Ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich leidenschaftlich zurück.

„Bleibt nicht zu lange auf, Captain. Morgen brechen wir nach Korriban auf. Ich brauche Euch voll einsatzfähig. Gute Nacht“, hauchte sie vielmehr als das sie es sagte und ging in Richtung ihres Gemachs.

Quinn wollte etwas erwidern, doch sie war schon verschwunden. Er steckte den Blaster zurück ins Halfter und haute mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand, an der sie zuvor gelehnt hatte.  
Er versuchte dem Drang zu widerstehen ihr hinterher zu stürmen. Statt dessen endete er nur vor ihrem Gemach, hörte Dinge die er nicht hören wollte, und ging zurück in sein eigenes Quartier.  
Nun hatte er nicht nur eine Abneigung gegen Pierce, er hasste ihn.

)))) Perspektivenwechsel Zorn (((( 

Der Zorn überlegte lange wie sie sich Quinn gegenüber verhalten sollte.  
Der Gedanke an seinen Verrat war immer noch verletzend und das machte sie schwach. Dieser Schwäche wollte sie keinen Raum geben.  
Der Kampf um Corelia war eine prima Ablenkung. 

Auf die meisten Missionen nahm sie Lt. Pierce oder Broonmark mit. Die sensible Aufgabe Darth Vowrawn zu bewachen, überließ sie lieber Leuten mit Köpfchen.  
Doch dadurch merkte sie, wie erfrischend es war mit Lt. Pierce zusammenzuarbeiten. Er war so schön einfach gestrickt, dass sie bei ihm keinerlei Heimtücke oder Berechnung erwarten musste. Er nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund und war einfach er selbst.  
Bei ihm wusste sie genau, was sie zu erwarten hatte.  
Und sie bewunderte seinen Kampfgeist, der ihrem sehr ähnelte.

Doch wenn sie Nachts zur Ruhe kam, um Energie für den nächsten Tag zu sammeln, fühlte sie sich alleine. Ihre Gedanken schweiften dann zu Quinn ab.  
Es fiel ihr noch schwerer Quinn über die Macht zu lesen, da sie sich selber im Weg stand und es erst gar nicht richtig versuchte, aus Angst noch mehr Enttäuschung einstecken zu müssen.  
Es war im Grunde noch nie leicht gewesen ihn zu lesen, denn er konnte gut seine Gefühlslagen verheimlichen und sie hinter militärischen Gepflogenheiten verstecken. Nur wenn sie es schaffte ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen, gelang es ihr kleine Einblicke zu gewinnen und seinen inneren Schutzschild zu durchbrechen.

Was war sie doch für ein schlechter Sith. Im Imperium und vor allem bei den Sith war Verrat an der Tagesordnung. Was machte diesen so außergewöhnlich für sie? Wahrscheinlich wäre es einfacher gewesen, wenn sie ihn getötet hätte. Vermutlich wäre sie so schneller über ihn hinweg gekommen.  
Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn.  
Doch sie musste seinen Anblick fast täglich ertragen.  
Sich nicht der dunklen Seite völlig hinzugeben und ihn einfach umzubringen, kostete Kraft, aber sie erweiterte dadurch ihre Fähigkeit zur Selbstkontrolle und der Zugang zur hellen Seite fiel ihr leichter.

Einzig und allein die Kontrolle über die aufsteigende Leidenschaft, Begierde und das hungrige Verlangen wollte ihr nicht gelingen.

Sie beschloss ihre unerfüllte Liebe, Sehnsucht und ihre Enttäuschung zu einem festen Paket zu verschnüren und tief in ihrem Inneren unter Härte und Gleichgültigkeit zu lagern. So schaffte sie es ihr Gefühlschaos hinter sich zu lassen und durch die vielen Kämpfe fühlte sie sich wieder stark.

Endlich nahm sie nun auch Pierce Anspielungen wahr.  
Vielleicht war jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen, sich ihrer Libido einfach hinzugeben. Der Gedanke daran, wie es Quinn auf die Palme bringen würde, wenn sie sich mit Pierce einlassen würde, gab ihr ein fieses Gefühl der ausgleichenden Gerechtigkeit.  
Und Pierce war der perfekte Kandidat, um ihrer Leidenschaft freien Lauf zu lassen und auszuprobieren wie es war, dabei keine Bindungen oder Verpflichtungen eingehen zu müssen.

Als sie mit Broonmark von ihrem Einsatz zurück kam und nach dem Duschen etwas essen wollte, bemerkte sie wie auch Pierce gerade vom Duschen kam, um etwas zu essen.  
Begeistert erzählte er vom erfolgreichen Einsatz des Tarnkommandos bei der Bastion. Zwischen seinen Sätzen warf er immer wieder Essenshappen ein. Seine sprudelnde Begeisterung und seine seltsame Art zu Essen brachte sie zum Lächeln.  
Als sie fertig war mit Essen stand sie auf und er tat es ihr gleich. Sie wollte ihre Ausrüstung für den nächsten Tag vorbereiten und er lief mit ihr mit den Gang entlang, um weiter zu erzählen.

„Ich hätte schwören können, Arlos hätte dieses Sicherheitssystem selber entwickelt. Ich habe nie gesehen, das Lorant so viele kommandiert. Und als das Tor gefallen ist, war das Tanidos Meisterleistung.  
Wie in alten Zeiten. Wir haben da draußen ein paar lang vergessene Muskeln spielen lassen. Das sollte meine Fähigkeit im Einsatz verbessern“, sagte Pierce und blieb Mitten im Gang stehen.

Der Zorn ließ ihre Blicke über Pierce muskulösen Oberkörper wandern.  
Seine starken breiten Schultern wirkten auf einmal so anziehend.  
Pierce hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, als er bemerkte wie sie ihn musterte.  
Mit einem hungrigen Blick in den Augen starrte sie ihn an und sagte:  
„Ich würde Eure Fähigkeiten gerne im privaten Einsatz sehen“.

Pierce versteifte sich sagte dann aber:  
„Wie ihr befehlt, mein Sith Lord.“

Darauf hatte er schon lange gewartet, er konnte sich nicht länger zurück halten und wollte sie küssen. Alles weitere konnten sie dann ja in ihrem Gemach besprechen und dieser Tag wäre perfekt abgerundet.

Langsam ging er auf sie zu und sie rückwärts, bis sie mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand, ohne dabei den Blickkontakt zu Pierce zu unterbrechen.  
Er stützte sich mit beiden Armen an der Wand ab und rahmte sie ein.

Dem Zorn gefiel Pierce zügellose Leidenschaft, aber sie fühlte sich in dem offenen Gang, sichtbar für alle, zunehmend unwohl.

„Vielleicht sollten wir...“, wollte sie sagen, als Pierce Lippen immer näher kamen.

Und dann war da auf einmal Quinn im Gang. 

)))) Perspektivenwechsel Ende. Weiter nach dem Gespräch mit Quinn im Gang.(((

Sie nahm die Macht zu Hilfe, um schnell Abstand von Quinn zu bekommen. Er würde ihr jetzt nicht in die Quere kommen. Sie zwang sich dazu, nicht weiter über ihn nachzudenken und über die Tatsache, dass er offensichtlich eifersüchtig gewesen war. Schnell schloss sie die Tür ihres Gemaches hinter sich und Pierce der gerade ein Holocron betrachtete legte es schnell wieder ins Regal zurück.

„Mit solchen Dingern kann ich einfach nichts anfangen. Sie machen sich vielleicht gut als Deko, aber eine Handgranate ist mir da immer noch lieber“, sagte er.  
Sie musste laut auflachen, wegen seiner Plumpheit.  
Schnellen Schrittes schloss sie die Lücke zwischen ihnen und sagte:  
„Haltet einfach die Klappe“, bevor sie ihn zu sich ran zog und ihre Lippen hart auf seine drückte.  
Sofort erwiderte er ihren Kuss intensivierte ihn und schob seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen, während seine Finger schon dabei waren sie auszuziehen.  
Kleidungsstück für Kleidungsstück fiel neben sie auf den Boden, bis beide völlig entkleidet waren.

Der Zorn krallte ihre Finger in Pierce starke Oberarme ohne von seinen Lippen abzulassen. Pierce legte seine großen Hände auf ihren Po und hob sie hoch.  
Wild küssend schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüften und ließ sich von ihm zum Bett tragen und auf der Bettkante absetzen.  
Er vergrub seine Hand in ihren Haaren, verfestigte seinen Griff und zog ihren Kopf in den Nacken. Er drückte seine Lippen fest auf ihre, lockerte seinen Griff und fragte während er ihren Hals und ihre Kehle mit Küssen bedeckte:  
„Wie wollt Ihr mich haben, mein Sith Lord?“  
Sie wollte es ihm nicht zu einfach machen, überlegte und antwortete:  
„Natürlich so wie Ihr mich haben wollt“ und grinste.  
„Hmmm“, brummte Pierce. Er wusste genau wie er sie wollte, er hatte es in seinen Gedanken schon durchgespielt, aber er stand nun vor der Herausforderung dabei auch noch Leistung und Ausdauer beweisen zu müssen. Langsam begriff er ihr Grinsen.  
„Ich mag Herausforderungen, mein Sith Lord“, sagte er gedehnt.

Er nahm sie von hinten, und schaffte es seinen Höhepunkt nicht vor ihrem zu erreichen. Schließlich fragte Pierce als beide wieder zu Atem kamen:

„Zufrieden?“

„Ich habe erfahren was ich wissen wollte“, sagte sie.

„Das freut mich zu hören. Immer stets zu Diensten, mein Sith Lord“, antwortete er und ließ sich auf die Kissen fallen.

Pierce lag entspannt auf dem Rücken und sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete sie wie Pierce begann weg zu schlummern. Sie ließ ihre Hand über seine Brust krabbeln und verzwirbelte seine Brusthaare. Pierce verzog keine Mine. Sie begann damit jedes Haar einzeln anzuzupfen. Pierce holte tief Luft blieb aber ansonsten ruhig. Sie ließ die Spitze ihres Ringes mit Druck über seine Brust schrabben bis sich ein kleiner blutiger Kratzer bildete.  
Wie bei einer lästigen Fliege, die ihn begann zu nerven, packte er nach ihrem Handgelenk und hielt es fest. Erst dann richtete er sich langsam auf und schaute sie an.

„Sagt es einfach“, sagte er mit leichter Wut in der Stimme und ließ sie los.

„Wenn Ihr mich schon so nett auffordert“, sagte sie mit Unschuldsmiene.  
„Ihr habt doch nach dem hier jetzt keine Erwartungen an mich, oder?“fragte sie.

„Natürlich nicht. Das ist eine seltsame Frage für einen Sith Lord. Nehmt Ihr Euch normalerweise nicht einfach das, wonach Euch verlangt?“ 

„Ihr habt Recht, ich wollte das nur noch einmal klarstellen“, sagte sie bestimmt.

„Ist angekommen........ Das Euch meine Männlichkeit zufrieden gestellt hat reicht mir völlig“, sagte er gelassen.

„Gut. Dann sehen wir uns morgen wieder“, entgegnete sie während sie mit ihrer Hand Richtung Ausgang gestikulierte. 

Pierce hatte den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden, stand auf, zog sich an und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um.

„Schlaft gut, mein Sith Lord“, sagte er, für ihn ungewöhnlich sanft, aber mit emotionsloser Mine.  
„Ebenso. Lieutanant“.

Als Pierce verschwunden war zog sie ihre Decke hoch bis unter das Kinn und ließ sich mit einem Seufzer wieder in die Kissen zurück fallen.  
Sie war befriedigt, ihre Lust war gestillt, doch sie fühlte sich seltsam leer.  
Zum Glück forderte der kampfreiche Tag und der Abend voller Körpereinsatz seinen Tribut, und sie fiel schnell in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf. 


	5. Anflug auf Korriban (Sith Warrior Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Zorn verlässt Corelia und befindet sich im Anflug auf Korriban.  
> Quinn bekommt die Gelegenheit sich auszusprechen und mit einem Lichtschwert rumzufuchteln.  
> Pierce wird wieder zum Opfer. Ein letztes Mal !

Am nächsten Tag bereiteten sich alle für den Abflug nach Korriban vor.  
Zum Abschluss hielt der Zorn noch eine brennende Rede für das Imperium auf Corelia, auch wenn sie unmerklich gelangweilt war und in ihrem Kopf schon die Konfrontation mit Darth Baras plante. Immerhin hatte sie sich die Gunst Darth Decimus, Ratsmitglied und Leiter der Sphäre für Militärstrategien, gesichert, der ihr die imperiale Ruhmesmedailie verlieh.

Sie konnte es kaum erwarten Corelia hinter sich zu lassen und ging nach ihrer Verabschiedung sofort auf die Fury zurück.  
Das ganze Team erwartete sie bereits und hatten sich die Rede über das Holonetz angeschaut.

„Wow, das war ja wirklich eine mitreißende Rede, wie schafft Ihr das nur immer, mal eben eine Rede so locker aus dem Ärmel zu schütteln. Ich wäre ganz schön aufgeregt gewesen“, plapperte Vette drauf los.

„Ich weiss nicht, dass alles war einfach nur eine groß inszenierte Show. Ich bezweifle das wir Corelia so langfristig halten können, dafür sind die Corelianer viel zu wankelmütig“, sagte der Zorn und legte die Medaille achtlos auf den Bartisch. 

„Immerhin haben wir nun die Gunst eines Ratsmitgliedes. Ich hoffe Darth Decimus bekommt weitere Unterstützung, so dass nicht alles umsonst war“, fügte sie hinzu.

„Mit der Bastion werden wir unseren Beitrag leisten“, sagte Pierce doch sie bedachte ihn nur mit einem müden Lächeln aus Respekt.

„Eine lächerliche Bastion zu sichern reicht wohl kaum aus, um einen ganzen Planeten einzunehmen“, schaltete sich Quinn zynisch ein. Bei der Art wie er es sagte und wie er Pierce dabei anschaute, wusste der Zorn nicht ob er wirklich von der Bastion oder über etwas anderes redete. 

„Besser als ….“, wollte Pierce sagen doch der Zorn schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Genug, wir haben wichtigeres zu tun, als uns Gedanken über Corelia zu machen. Quinn setzt einen Kurs auf Korriban“.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging Quinn zur Brücke und startete die Triebwerke.

„Ich werde meine Meditation fortsetzen, Meister“, sagte Jaesa und machte sich zu ihrem Quartier auf. 

„Ich reinige meine Waffen, bis zu unserer Ankunft werden meine Ausrüstung und ich wie immer voll einsatzfähig sein“, sagte Pierce mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck und stapfte davon. Ihm schmeckte es nicht, dass er Quinn nichts entgegenfeuern durfte.

Der Zorn ließ sich auf das Sofa der kleinen Lounge sinken und begann Stück für Stück ihre Rüstung auszuziehen und neben sich abzulegen.  
Vette setze sich neben sie und beobachtete ihr Treiben.  
2V-R8 brachte ein paar gekühlte Drinks an den Tisch.  
„Mein Sith Lord, Ihr saht durstig aus. Ich habe auch ein leckeres Siegermahl zubereitet, darf ich es servieren“, sagte 2V-R8.

„Unbedingt“, sagte Vette und rieb sich die Hände.

2V-R8 machte sich auf den Weg, um die Speisen zu bringen.

„Ach so ein kühler Drink ist doch genau das Richtige gegen aufgeheizte Stimmung“, sagte Vette während sie an ihrem Drink nippte.

Der Zorn betrachtete die schwimmenden Eiswürfel in ihrem Fruchtdrink, nahm einen Schluck, und fragte mit hochgezogener Augenbraue:  
„Was genau meinst Du?“  
„Findet Ihr nicht auch, dass die Beziehung zwischen Quinn und Pierce noch schlechter geworden ist. Ich hätte zwar nicht gedacht, dass das möglich ist, aber die beiden scheinen sich wirklich zu hassen. Vor allem Quinn scheint angriffslustiger als sonst zu sein, hat er doch Pierce meistens mit Ignoranz behandelt. Irgendwann wird das in einer offenen Schlägerei enden, wenn Ihr mal nicht hinschaut. Könnte schlecht für Quinn ausgehen, wenn es dazu kommen sollte.“, spekulierte Vette.

Gerade wollte der Zorn etwas erwidern, da kam 2R-V8 mit der Speise:

„Zweimal das Longhornrind geschmort und gezupft mit Gewürz – Nusscreme  
Shabu – Shabu mit Limettenblattdashi, Champignons, Ingwer – Spinat. Wenn Sie eine Siegernachspeise wünschen lasst es mich wissen.“

Der Zorn betrachtete mit Entzücken ihren Teller, während Vette schon begann es in sich rein zuschaufeln.

„Manchmal wundere ich mich wirklich 2V-R8 wo Du die ganzen Zutaten auftreibst“, sagte der Zorn während auch sie genussvoll begann zu essen.

„Oh, diesmal war es eine einfache Aufgabe. Corelia ist voller hochwertiger Köstlichkeiten, durch die Industrieoberschicht. Und im Krieg versucht doch jeder noch ein paar Credits zu machen, bevor alles sprichwörtlich den Bach runtergeht. Ich konnte unser Schiff mit einer großen Menge an erlesenen Speisen bevorraten zum Schnäppchenpreis. Ich hoffe die Speise mundet Euch, mein Sith Lord“, sagte 2R-V8 enthusiastisch. 

„Ich lobe Dich ja nicht oft, aber das hast Du gut gemacht und jetzt geh und bereite die Nachspeise vor, an die ich ebenso hohe Erwartungen habe“, sagte der Zorn.

„Hat Quinn schon den Plan für die Flugschichten eingeteilt. Bis Korriban sind es schließlich 3 Tage?“ fragte der Zorn nach einem weiteren Gabelspieß.

„Ja natürlich“, sagte Vette und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich habe die erste Nachtschicht. Also spuckt es aus, was ist los mit Quinn, er scheint nicht sehr ausgeglichen zu sein?“

„Nun, vielleicht weil es seinem alten Meister nun an den Kragen geht. Quinn war schon immer ein Bewunderer von Darth Baras“, erwiderte der Zorn ausweichend. Ihr Sex- und Liebesleben hatte sie nun wirklich nicht vor gerade der geschwätzigen Vette auf die Nase zu binden. Und zu ihrem großen Bedauern hatte sie mit dieser Aussage noch nicht mal wirklich gelogen.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Wir arbeiten schon die ganze Zeit gegen Darth Baras und Quinn ist Euch gegenüber einfach zu loyal, als das es ihn übermäßig stören könnte“, sagte Vette und grübelte weiter. „Sie streiten sich um irgendetwas oder über irgendetwas oder um irgendjemanden.... das ist es!“, rief sie schließlich. 

Der Zorn verrollte die Augen.  
„Ja vielleicht haben sie ja eine gemeinsame Verflossene beim Militär“, versuchte der Zorn so belanglos wie möglich zu sagen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf 2R-V8 und rief dankbar für die Ablenkung:  
„Nachtisch!“  
„Und hier haben wir: Weiße Schokoladencreme mit Eis übergosssen mit Sud von Cafkirschen“ sagte R2-V8.  
„Es wird immer besser“, sagte Vette und streckte gierig die Hände danach aus.  
„In der Tat“, sagte der Zorn und ließ genüsslich eine Kirsche langsam in ihrem Mund zergehen.  
„Ich werde Pierce einfach fragen gehen. Aus Quinn bekommt man sowieso nie etwas raus“, sagte Vette mit ein wenig Frust in der Stimme.  
Fast hätte sich der Zorn verschluckt.  
„Manchmal bist Du einfach zu neugierig. Aber mach ruhig ich bin gespannt darauf was Du in Erfahrung bringen kannst“, sagte sie schließlich.  
Es könnte interessant sein zu wissen, wie viel Vette aus Pierce herausbekommen würde und wie verschwiegen er wirklich war. Nach genauerem Überlegen hatte sie eigentlich nichts zu verlieren, denn bei den Sith war es völlig normal, über sein Personal nach Lust und Laune zu verfügen. Auch bei körperlichen Belangen.  
„Na klar, ich knacke die Nuss für Euch. Aber jetzt muss ich erst mal zu Captain Supergenau, um seine Schicht zu übernehmen. Ich brauche aber unbedingt noch eine Tasse Caf. Gute Nacht“, sagte Vette und winkte andeutungsweise mit ihrer Caftasse bevor sie Richtung Brücke davon ging. 

Mühsam das träge Sättigungsgefühl unterdrückend sammelte der Zorn die Rüstungsteile, die sie abgelegt hatte ein und machte sich voll bepackt zu ihrem Frachtraum auf. Sie merkte gar nicht wie Quinn ihren Weg kreuzte, da sie keine Sicht nach vorne hatte und rannte in ihn.

„Es tut mir Leid, mein Sith Lord. Ich war in Gedanken“, sagte Quinn und half hastig dabei ihre Sachen aufzusammeln.

„1 Millionen Credits für Eure Gedanken, Quinn“, erwiderte der Zorn neckisch und hob das letzte Teil auf und deutete Richtung Frachtraum. 

Wortlos folgte Quinn dem Zorn. Ihre Nähe war auf einmal so beklemmend und er merkte wie sein Herz anfing zu rasen vor Nervosität. Vielleicht war nun eine Gelegenheit, um all das was zwischen ihnen stand anzusprechen. Doch er fühlte sich so schrecklich unvorbereitet.  
Gemeinsam hängten sie die Rüstungsteile auf den Ständer und Quinn streckte die Hand aus, um dem Zorn schließlich eines ihrer Lichtschwerter zu reichen.  
Sie ließ ihn eine Weile lang so stehen und betrachtete ihn.  
Seine Mine war emotionslos und seine Gedanken verschwommen, umhüllt von einer wohl geordneten undurchdringlichen Wand, auch wenn er in ihrer Anwesenheit nervös erschien.  
Sie ging einen Schritt zurück und aktivierte ihr anderes Lichtschwert.  
Quinns Augen flackerten in dem roten Licht unsicher zu ihr hinüber.

„Aktiviert es“, sagte der Zorn während sie begann auf und ab zu laufen.

„Was?“ fragte Quinn überrascht, unsicher was sie meinte.

„Mein Lichtschwert, aktiviert es“, sagte sie.

Quinn betrachtete den reich verzierten Griff und umschloss es mit seiner Hand. Es war schwerer als erwartet aber die Oberfläche des Griffs fühlte sich angenehm an. Er suchte nach dem Knopf, um es zu aktivieren. Mit einem Surren fuhr die rote Laserklinge aus dem Griff und Quinn streckte das Schwert instinktiv von sich.

„Faszinierend, …..natürlich habe ich noch nie ein Lichtschwert aktiviert. So manchem Jedi habe ich bei der Verhaftung eines abgenommen, aber.... das hier.... Mein Sith Lord, ich muss Euch fragen, was Ihr damit bezweckt?“ fragte er und schaute sie direkt an.

Das war wirklich eine gute Frage, doch sie wollte einfach nur Quinns Gefühlslage erforschen und brauchte eine Ablenkung, um seinen immer aufrechten Schutzschild zu durchbrechen. Sie konnte der Herausforderung nicht widerstehen, an seine Gedanken heranzukommen. Noch ein Grund weswegen sie sich zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Außerdem hatte sie so viele Fragen. Doch bei keiner davon war sie sich sicher, eine ehrliche Antwort zu bekommen, wenn sie sie einfach stellen würde.  
Warum war Quinn so zornig auf Pierce losgegangen? Wie ging seine offensichtliche Eifersucht mit seinem Mordversuch einher?  
Was empfand er wirklich für sie?  
2 Tage hatte sie dafür Zeit dem nach zu gehen, mehr ihrer Zeit hatte Quinn nicht verdient. Den letzten würde sie wieder dem Kampf gegen Baras widmen, so schwor sie sich. 

„Verteidigt Euch“ sagte sie und haute mit ein paar leichten Schlägen gegen sein Lichtschwert.  
Quinn war vollends damit beschäftigt ihre Angriffe zu blocken, auch wenn sie sehr langsam kamen. Schritt für Schritt wich er nach hinten aus bis er die Wand in seinem Rücken spürte. 

Aus einem Reflex heraus hob er das Schwert schützend vor sich und sie kreuzte mit leichtem Druck ihre Klinge mit seiner.  
Angst kroch in ihm hoch. War er nun entbehrlich für sie, würde sie ihm jetzt einfach das Leben nehmen? Oder war das eines dieser grausamen Sith Spielchen? Das Blut schoss ihm in die Ohren und das Surren der Lichtschwerter wurde lauter und lauter.

Seine Augen trafen ihren Blick, der sich in ihn hinein bohrte. Zu spät... er war ihr ausgeliefert. Die Klingen zitterten und zischten bösartig bei ihrem Aufeinandertreffen, wie als wollten sie nicht gegeneinander kämpfen.  
Quinns Blick wurde unklar und seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander, Emotionen bahnten sich ihren Weg nach oben und breiteten sich wie ein offenes Buch vor dem Zorn aus. 

Wut, Hass, Eifersucht, Verzweiflung, Unsicherheit, Liebe, Verlangen, Begierde, Bewunderung, Willenskraft, Pflichtgefühl, Loyalität, Stillstand.

Quinns Emotionen prasselten auf sie in umgekehrter Reihenfolge ein und schließlich verschwamm wieder alles und sie zog sich zurück.

Als sie nicht mehr durch die Macht sah blickte sie in Quinns starre blaue Augen, bis er mehrmals wie aus einem Schlaf erwachend blinzelte.  
Stille. Sie starrten einander an.

Wie gerne hätte er seine Lippen auf ihre gedrückt, um diesen schrecklichen Moment der Hilflosigkeit wegzuwischen, doch immer noch flackerten die roten Klingen bedrohlich nah vor seinem Gesicht. 

„Ihr habt gesiegt, mein Sith Lord. Ich bitte Euch mich zu entlassen“, sagte er leise und sein Körper war immer noch wie unter Schockstarre. 

Als sie wieder die Fassung erlangt hatte ging sie hastig einen Schritt zurück und deaktivierte das Lichtschwert. 

„Ich bleibe bei meinen Blastern und meinen Medisonden“, sagte Quinn mit leichter Ironie in der Stimme, um die angespannte Situation zu entschärfen. Schließlich deaktivierte er das Lichtschwert und händigte es seinem Sith Lord aus. Er fühlte sich nun noch elender als ohnehin schon. Er wusste nicht genau was passiert war, aber sie hatte etwas durch die Macht in ihm gesehen. Es war wie eine Folter durch die Macht gewesen, aber ohne Schmerzen und diese Kälte. All das was er normalerweise mit seiner ganzen Energie zu unterbinden versuchte. 

Der Zorn hängte das Lichtschwert an ihren Gürtel.  
Ihre Lichtschwerter waren immer bei Ihr und ruhten stets auf ihrem Nachttisch wenn sie schlief. Während Rüstung einfach nur Rüstung war, waren ihre Lichtschwerter ein Teil von ihr. 

Noch einmal versank sie in Quinns blauen Augen, die sie erwartungsvoll anblickten. Tausend Schmetterlinge flatterten in ihrem Bauch und eine Hitze breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus und durchströmte sie.  
Sie kämpfte gegen das Verlangen an sich Quinn an den Hals zu schmeißen und hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Er hatte ihre Zuneigung nicht verdient, er hatte sie verraten. Sie würde vor ihm keine Schwäche zeigen....Sie musste weg von ihm.

„Ihr könnt gehen, Captain“, sagte sie so bestimmt, dass Widerworte zwecklos waren.  
„Wie Ihr wünscht. Gute Nacht, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Quinn und ging schnellen Schrittes davon.

Sie versuchte die Begierde zu ersticken, das Verlangen das Quinns Anblick durch ihren Körper jagte. Noch ehe sie sich versah riss sie Pierce Quartiertür auf und schlug sie, sich hastig umsehend, hinter sich zu.

Pierce schaute überrascht auf. Der Mistkerl hatte kein Oberteil an sondern nur eine Jogginghose und war immer noch dabei seine Waffen zu reinigen. Er legte die Waffe auf den Tisch und sah wortlos in ihre Richtung.  
Sie stürmte auf ihn zu, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während sie sich gegen seinen nackten Oberkörper presste. Unablässlich küssend schob sie ihn Richtung Bett, während sie seine Jogginghose auszog. Als die Bettkante seine Kniekehlen erreichten fiel er rücklings auf das Bett.  
Mit paar schnellen Handbewegungen entkleidete sie sich vor ihm. Dann setze sie sich auf ihn und sank hinab und bewegte sich rhythmisch gegen ihn. Pierce stöhnte auf und packte sie an den Hüften, um tiefer in sie einzudringen. Dann ließ er eine Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten um ihre Lust weiter anzufachen. Sie keuchte auf und bewegte sich schneller gegen ihn. Pierce umspielte mit seiner anderen Hand ihre Brüste. Er trieb sie bis zu ihrem Höhepunkt, um sich dann ihrer Extase anzuschließen.  
Sie sank auf seinen Brustkorb und er streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken.  
Das war zuviel Zärtlichkeit für ihren Geschmack. Sie stand auf und zog sich an. Für sie war Pierce nur ein Ventil, Mittel zum Zweck. Sie war sich sicher, das es für ihn in Ordnung war.  
Er richtete sich auf und beobachtete sie etwas konfus.  
„Gute Nacht, Pierce“, sagte sie und verließ den Raum.  
„Good Talk, danke auch immer wieder gerne“, murmelte Pierce aber die Tür war bereits zu. 

Der Zorn eilte zu ihrem eigenen Quartier und gönnte sich eine Dusche. Sie ließ das kühle Wasser auf sich nieder regnen. Die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen kauerte sie sich auf den Boden der Dusche.  
Das Gefühlspaket, dass sie so gut verpackt hatte wurde wieder an die Oberfläche geschwemmt. Sie wollte davor weglaufen, sich mit Pierce davon ablenken, aber nun musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie sich stellen musste und ein Ausweichen auf Dauer keine Lösung war.  
Sie weinte hemmungslos bis sie keine Tränen mehr übrig hatte und ließ das Wasser den Schmerz davon spülen.  
Im Bademantel kuschelte sie sich schließlich in ihr Bett und der Schlaf übermannte sie.

Der Schiffscomputer weckte sie zuverlässig nach 7 Stunden Schlaf.  
Der Zorn streckte sich ausgiebig. Nachdem sie sich wie üblich frisiert und geschminkt hatte zog sie ihre Trainingskleidung an, um ein paar morgendliche Übungen zu absolvieren. Ein paar Dehnübungen hier, ein paar Dehnübungen dort und leichtes Joggen durch das Schiff.  
Vette hatte gerade ihr Schicht hinter sich und schlappte müde durch den Gang zu ihrer Schlafkoje.

„Guten Morgen“, sagte der Zorn während sie ihre Dehnübungen fortführte.

„Oh.. Guten Morgen. Ich bin wirklich müde, 7 Tassen Caf haben auf Dauer auch nicht geholfen. Aber hey, ich habe endlich den Holoroman über die Twilek Schmugglerbande zuende gelesen. Ich weiß natürlich das Ihr nie Zeit habt, aber diesen Roman empfehle ich aufs wärmste,“schnatterte Vette drauf los.

„Ich denke nicht, dass diese Art Roman.. ich freue mich das Du einen schönen Zeitvertreib gefunden hast“, erwiderte der Zorn.

„Ja ja schon gut. Bis später“, sagte Vette und machte eine abwinkende Handgeste.

„Bis später Vette“.

Jaesa kam gerade von der Brücke auf den Zorn zu gelaufen.  
„Wie soll ich jemals mein praktisches Wissen über die Schiffssteuerung erweitern, wenn ich das Schiff nie fliegen darf“, sagte Jaesa etwas gefrustet.

„Guten Morgen, Jaesa. Ich gab Euch doch meine Erlaubnis die Fury zu fliegen, sofern Vette oder Quinn für Rückfragen zur Verfügung stehen.“, sagte der Zorn verwundert.

„Gewiss, doch Quinn hat mich aus meiner Schicht entlassen“.

„Mit welcher Begründung?“ wollte der Zorn wissen.

„Das ich mich besser auf den Kampf gegen Darth Baras vorbereiten soll und er noch ein paar Kalibrierungen vornehmen muss. Es war eine Ausrede, um die Brücke für sich alleine zu haben. So eine offensichtliche Lüge erkenne ich aus 10 km Entfernung“, antwortete Jaesa.

„Ich kümmere mich darum, derweil schlage ich vor, dass Ihr Eure Zeit mit Kampftraining verbringt. Vielleicht steht Pierce Euch als Trainingspartner zur Verfügung“, sagte der Zorn und ging Richtung Brücke davon. Auf dem Weg dorthin warf sie sich eine schwarze Robe über ihre Trainingskleidung und befahl 2VR8 die Schiffsraumtemperatur zu erhöhen. Bei dem Gedanken an einen weiteren Verrat lief es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunter.


	6. Quinn spricht sich aus (Sith Warrior Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Versuch den Hintergrund für Quinns Verrat aufzudecken.

Als sie die Brücke erreichte stand Quinn mit dem Rücken zu ihr über eine Konsole gebeugt da und gab Befehle über das Pannel ein.

„Captain auf ein Wort“, sagte sie schroff.

Offensichtlich war Quinn so vertieft, dass er ihr Kommen nicht bemerkt hatte und unmerklich zusammenzuckte.

„Mein Sith Lord, ich habe Eure Anwesenheit nicht bemerkt. Was kann ich für Euch tun“, sagte Quinn und nahm dabei seine gewohnt steife Militärhaltung ein.

„Jaesa hat sich über Euch beschwert Captain, dass Ihr Ihrer Praxisgewinnung im Steuern dieses Schiffes im Wege steht“, sagte sie und verengte die Augen.

„Ich sammle Berichte und überwache Nachrichten, dass kann ich am besten alleine und von der Brücke aus. Da wir bald Darth Baras gegenüberstehen, dachte ich, Jaesa könnte ihre Zeit besser nutzen, deswegen übernahm ich ihre Schicht. Ich habe lediglich versucht, Optimierungen vorzunehmen, mein Sith Lord“, verteidigte sich Quinn. 

Der Zorn trat an die Konsole und überprüfte Quinns Aussagen. Sie war vorsichtig geworden, auch wenn Quinn ihr bislang keinen erneuten Anlass dafür gab, an ihm zu zweifeln. Alles würde sich entspannen, wenn Darth Baras endlich tot war.

„Imperiale Berichte?“, fragte sie ließ von der Konsole ab und drehte sich zu Quinn um. 

„Ja, mein Sith Lord. Ich sammle Berichte von allen imperialen Truppen. Unter den Leuten herrscht allgemeine Erleichterung darüber, dass Moff Broysc nicht mehr eingreifen kann“, sagte Quinn und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„Die anderen Imperialen haben nichts unternommen. Das macht mich krank,“ sagte sie. Wie sollte das Imperium weiterhin stark sein, wenn keiner sich traute aufzubegehren wenn etwas derart schief lief. Ein Haufen Speichellecker konnte keiner gebrauchen und das Imperium war voll davon.

„Dessen war ich schon sehr lange schuldig“, entgegnete Quinn.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. In der Hinsicht hatte Quinn wohl unrecht, schließlich hatte er aufbegehrt und wurde dafür bestraft. Es war nur natürlich, dass er nicht sofort wieder etwas unternommen hatte, wenn er lebend aus der Sache rauskommen wollte. Und als er endlich die Gelegenheit hatte, scheute er nicht davor zurück die Sache zu beenden, indem er Moff Broysc ausschaltete. Sie konnte seinem Gedankengang also nicht folgen und musste daraus schlussfolgern, dass er auf etwas anderes hinauswollte.

Quinn sah seine Gelegenheit gekommen, die Sache zwischen ihm und seinem Sith Lord endlich zu bereinigen. Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es keinen Sinn machte länger um die Sache herum zutänzeln. Er wollte aufs Ganze gehen, andernfalls hatte er schon verloren. Und Moff Broysc und Darth Baras wären die lachenden Sieger gewesen, unabhängig davon, ob sie tot oder lebendig waren. Sie hätten es geschafft ihm sein Leben zu versauen. Was hatte die Erfüllung seiner Pflicht und das Einhalten der Militärgepflogenheiten ihm bislang eingebracht....Sein Mordauftrag hing nicht länger wie ein Damokles Schwert über ihnen. Darth Baras hatte keine Macht mehr über ihn. Von nun an würde niemand mehr sein Leben bestimmen, außer diejenige der er sein Leben verdankte. 

„Ich spüre nicht den geringsten Konflikt in mir. Wegen gar nichts. Auch nicht wegen Euch“, sagte er und deutete mit einer lockeren Handgeste in ihre Richtung.  
Der Zorn spürte die große Selbstsicherheit hinter seinen Worten und hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.  
Quinn fuhr zügig fort:  
„Ich habe mich lang genug zurück gehalten. Ich war viel zu starr und unbeugsam. Von jetzt an werde ich meine Wünsche und Gefühle nicht mehr unterdrücken“. 

Die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch begannen wieder mit heftigen Flügelschlägen zu flattern. Wie lange hatte sie sich nach diesem Moment gesehnt. Sie wünschte es wäre vor seinem Verrat an ihr gewesen. Jetzt hatte es einen faden Beigeschmack von Unterwürfigkeit, Anbiedern und sich in sein Schicksal fügen. Doch sie fühlte nichts davon in ihm außer Ehrlichkeit. Auch wenn ihr Herz jubelte, warnte sie ihr Verstand. Sie war lange nicht so gut darin Leute über die Macht zu lesen, wie Jaesa. Und Quinn hatte sich schon einmal als Verräter herausgestellt. Sie beschloss, es ihm nicht zu einfach zu machen und zu schauen, ob ihre Psychospielchen ihr Klarheit verschaffen konnten. 

„Ihr wart zu langsam Quinn. Aber versucht es ruhig wenn Ihr es nicht lassen könnt“, sagte sie und gab sich die größte Mühe ruhig zu klingen.

Er schaute ihr direkt in die Augen und seine Antwort kam prompt.

„Ich weiss das Ihr mich nur auf die Probe stellt“, sagte er angriffslustig.

Er kannte diese Sith Spielchen zu genüge und ihre Art ihn zu manipulieren ebenso. Gedanken an Pierce drängten sich ihm auf, aber er schüttelte sie mit großer Willenskraft ab. Sie konnte kein ernsthaftes Interesse an Pierce haben, versuchte er sich einzureden. Der Zeitpunkt war einfach zu offensichtlich gewesen. Er würde ihr beweisen, dass er die bessere Wahl war.  
Der Zorn fixierte ihn mit ihren nussbraunen Augen. 

„Ach ja? Aber wie könnt Ihr Euch da sicher sein?“, fragte sie und auf ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich Härte ab. Es kostete sie einiges an Überwindung und Energie, diese Rolle aufrecht zu erhalten. Zum Glück war sie als Sith darin ausreichend geschult, Furcht und Unsicherheit zu schüren. Doch Quinn war ebenso geschult darin, dem standzuhalten.  
Unbeeindruckt entgegnete er:

„Kommt mit in mein Quartier, dann zeige ich Euch was ich meine.“

Offensichtlich hielt er sich wirklich mit nichts mehr zurück. Seine Selbstsicherheit und lodernde entblößte Leidenschaft drohte sie zu überrumpeln. Er wollte sie so sehr wie sie ihn wollte. Ihr Herz schrie nach ihm. Ihre schön aufgebaute harte Schale bröckelte langsam von ihr ab. Die Sehnsucht nach seiner Liebe gewann die Oberhand. Verdammt...wieso hatte er solch eine Macht über sie.  
Sie hasste ihn dafür und liebte ihn für den Rest.

„Geht nur voran“, konnte sie noch kühl erwidern bevor sich ihr Verstand ausschaltete und Quinn auf sie zugeschossen kam.

Er umfasste ihre Taille und zog sie an sich.  
Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust.  
Sein Herz pochte wild unter ihrer Handfläche und als ihr Oberkörper an seinen gepresst wurde spürte er, dass auch ihr Herz wild pochte.  
Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich und genoss das Gefühl ihrer weichen Lippen auf seinen. Er ließ sich von dem Duft den sie trug einhüllen. Mit einem Arm hielt er sie dicht bei sich und seine andere Hand fand den Weg zu ihrem Hinterkopf.

Kein Entkommen für Dich, mein Sith Lord, dachte er.

Er schob seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen und sie umspielte seine.  
Irgendwann, er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, schaltete sich plötzlich  
wieder sein Verstand ein und ihm wurde bewusst, wie unpassend dieser Ort war.  
Langsam löste er sich von ihr und ließ sie los.

„Wie es aussieht bekommt Jaesa die Gelegenheit, dass Schiff zu überwachen, mein Sith Lord“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln und aktivierte den Kom.

Sie lächelte ihn an und machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts ohne ihren Blick von seinem abzuwenden, bevor sie sich umdrehte und in Richtung seines Quartiers ging. 

„Jaesa auf die Brücke“, sagte Quinn und nahm ein paar Autopiloteinstellungen vor.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis Jaesa die Brücke erreicht hatte.  
„Ihr habt nach mir gerufen Quinn?“, fragte sie.  
„Das Schiff gehört Euch“, sagte er hastig und verließ die Brücke.  
Etwas konfus aber zufrieden ließ sich Jaesa in den Sessel sinken.

Quinns Quartier war penibel aufgeräumt und es schien als hätte alles seinen festen Platz.  
Eine Reihe digitaler Bücher stand in den Regalen und als der Zorn über die Titel hinweg huschte, stellte sie fest, dass es sich dabei meistens um Militär Geschichten und Strategien handelte. Ab und an waren auch Aufzeichnungen über Medizin und Kampfheilung dabei.  
Ein Buch fiel ihr besonders ins Auge, denn es war anders. Es beschrieb den korrekten Umgang (Manieren) mit Menschen allgemein und Frauen im speziellen. Sie kam nicht mehr dazu einen Blick hineinzuwerfen, denn ihr scharfes Gehör vernahm näher kommende Schritte. Hektisch stellte sie das Buch wieder ins Regal zurück, schaute sich im Raum um und nahm unverfänglich auf Quinns Bürostuhl platz.  
Sie hatte noch Gelegenheit über die Schreibtischoberfläche zu schauen und bemerkte, dass ihre imperiale Ruhmesmedailie dort lag. Sie nahm sie in die Hand und ließ ihre Finger darüber gleiten. Dann wurde die Tür geöffnet und Quinn trat ein. Ihr Herz machte unwillkürlich einen Satz.

Mit flinken Fingern tippte Quinn einen Sperrcode ein und die Tür verschloss sich. Langsam ging er auf sie zu und als er sie erreicht hatte sank er vor ihr auf seine Knie. Er wollte nicht in seiner vollen Größe vor ihr stehen, während sie im Stuhl saß. Sanft schob er ihre Robe auseinander und küsste sich ihren nackten Oberschenkel entlang nach oben bis zum Saum ihrer Trainingsshorts.

Der Zorn zog scharf die Luft ein. Quinn wollte die Hände seines Sith Lords ergreifen, als er bemerkte das sie die Medaille in den Händen hielt.  
Verlegen blickte er sie an. Sie beugte sich zu ihm nach vorne und küsste ihn sanft.

„Ich wollte sie Euch geben, da Ihr sie auf dem Tisch vergessen hattet. Es fand sich nur keine Gelegenheit... nein.....Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich sie als Vorwand benutzen, um mit Euch zu reden“, gab Quinn zu.

„Wie es aussieht braucht Ihr sie nicht mehr, denn Ihr seid stärker als Ihr denkt“, erwiderte der Zorn und legte die Medaille zurück auf den Tisch.

„Nicht stark genug, um mich Baras Befehlen zu widersetzen“, sagte Quinn demütig.

Der Zorn stand auf und ging im Raum auf und ab. Die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch wurden von einem harten Stein erschlagen.

„Ich gebe zu, Quinn, es gibt einiges was ich daran nicht verstehe“, sagte der Zorn.

„Das kann ich Euch nicht verübeln, mein Sith Lord. Vielleicht darf ich versuchen es Euch zu erklären?“, sagte er und richtete sich wieder auf. 

Mit einem Seufzern setze sich der Zorn auf Quinns Bett:  
„Na schön. Ich gebe Euch diese eine Gelegenheit, vermasselt es nicht“, sagte sie und schlug ihre langen Beine übereinander.

Quinn lief vor ihr auf und ab.  
Diesen Moment hatte er herbei gesehnt, darüber intensiv nachgedacht, wie er sich erklären und rechtfertigen könnte, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam. Doch bei dem Anblick seines Sith Lords, wie sie in ihrem engen kurzen Trainingsoutfit mit geöffneter Robe auf seinem Bett saß, fiel es ihm schwer sich aufs Reden und Denken zu konzentrieren. Warum war ihm auf einmal so warm? Er wendete seinen Blick ab. 

„Wie Ihr vielleicht wisst....nun ….vermutlich nicht..... Ich entstamme einer angesehenen Militärfamilie. Mein Vater war ein Offizier des Sith Imperiums, während des Großen Galaktischen Krieges. Er diente in Darth Mekhis Armee, bis er schließlich in der Schlacht von Rhen Var ehrenhaft starb. Ich wurde pflichtbewusst, imperiumstreu mit der unnachgiebigen und strengen Art meines Vaters erzogen“, sagte Quinn.

„Oh, das erklärt Eure Beharrlichkeit und auch sonst viele Eurer Eigenschaften. Eure stoische Soldatenhaltung, beispielsweise“, sagte der Zorn etwas abfälliger als beabsichtigt.

„Mag sein, ich...“, wollte Quinn fortfahren als er unterbrochen wurde.

„Was ist mit Eurer Mutter und dem Rest der Familie?“ fragte der Zorn.

Ihr fiel auf, dass sie Quinn eigentlich gar nicht wirklich kannte. Sie hatte sich nie die Mühe gemacht, ihn nach seiner Vergangenheit zu fragen, abgesehen von der Geschichte mit Moff Broysc. Aber auch danach hatte sie ihn nie wirklich gefragt, sondern er hatte es ihr erzählt. Sie wollte es darauf schieben, dass sie nie wirklich Zeit hatte, ihn kennenzulernen. Aber das war eine schwache Ausrede vor sich selbst. Immerhin hatte sie genug Zeit damit verbracht ihn zu umgarnen und zu testen. Sie war wohl zu sehr auf die Gegenwart und Zukunft fixiert, zu sehr damit beschäftigt selber jemand zu werden und nicht einfach jemand zu sein. So das sie diesen Umstand auch auf Quinn übertragen hatte. Doch um jemanden oder etwas als Ganzes zu begreifen, wäre es sinnvoll gewesen einen Blick in die Vergangenheit zu werfen. Dieses Versäumnis wollte sie nachholen.

„Meine Mutter ist Ärztin in Dromund Kaas, vorher arbeitete sie lange Zeit als Feldsanitäterin, bevor sie meinem Bruder und mir das Leben schenkte. Der Rest der Familie meines Vaters war im Militär tätig, jedoch ist niemand mehr übrig. Der Große Galaktische Krieg hat uns viel gekostet. Einen Grund mehr die Republik endlich zu besiegen“, erzählte Quinn weiter.

„Euer Bruder ist auch tot?“ bohrte der Zorn nach.

„Glücklicherweise nicht, aber er ist nicht sonderlich gut auf mich zu sprechen. Er dient unter Moff Pyron, aber durch Moff Broyscs Gräuel gegen mich, stagnierte auch seine Karriere. Ich habe Schande über meine Familie gebracht, jedenfalls sieht das mein Bruder bedauerlicherweise so. Darth Baras konnte schlimmeres von meiner Familie abwenden, so wurde ich nur nach Balmorra versetzt ohne Aussicht auf Aufstiegschancen und mein Bruder konnte immerhin weiter in der Flotte von Moff Pyron dienen, aber sein Grad zum Captain wurde nicht anerkannt. Es erfüllt mich immer noch mit Wut, welchen Einfluss dieser demente Mistkerl Moff Broysc hatte“, sagte Quinn und ballte seine Faust.

„Wie ist das Verhältnis zu Eurer Mutter?“

Quinn legte die Stirn in Falten.  
Er war verwundert darüber, dass sein Sith Lord auf einmal so viel über ihn wissen wollte, aber auch etwas beunruhigt, wusste er doch nicht was sie damit bezweckte.

„Nun ja, sie ist zunächst nicht sehr begeistert gewesen, aber sie sagte, dass ich immerhin Rückgrat bewiesen habe und letztendlich dem Imperium einen wertvollen Dienst erwiesen habe. Als ich ihr sagte, dass ich Balmorra verlassen werde, um mich Euch anzuschließen war sie stolz. Seitdem schickt sie mir dauernd Berichte über die neuste medizinische Forschung“, sagte Quinn und wartete geduldig ob sein Sith Lord noch weitere Fragen hatte.

Der Zorn legte sich auf die Seite und legte ihren Kopf in die ellenbogenaufgestützte Hand.

Da sein Sith Lord offensichtlich keine weiteren Fragen hatte fuhr er fort.

„Deswegen schulde ich Darth Baras viel. Zwar konnten wir keine Karriere machen, fielen aber relativ weich. Mein Vater hat mich gelehrt dem Ruhm der Sith zu dienen, der Stärke zu dienen. Darth Baras Bemühungen waren eine Ehre für mich. Es sterben Leute für weniger als Befehlsverweigerung und ich kam trotzdem in den Genuss, einem Darth zu dienen. Balmorra war zwar eine Siechgrube aber immerhin konnte ich Spionageerfahrungen sammeln, eine Uniform tragen und dem Imperium weiterhin von Nutzen sein“, sagte Quinn und sein Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich.  
Er zog den Bürostuhl neben das Bett und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben sie.

„Es war niemals der Plan Gefühle für Euch zu entwickeln. Ich habe mich dagegen gewehrt. Ich wusste das die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Darth Baras irgendwann einmal Gefallen von mir einlösen würde. Am Ende hoffte ich darauf, dass dieser Zeitpunkt nie kommen würde. Aber ich war sein Spion, abgestellt bei Euch. Gezwungen eng mit Euch zusammen zu arbeiten und ihm Informationen zu liefern“, sagte er und mit einem schweren Seufzer rieb er sich die Stirn.

„Darth Baras schlug vor Eure Sympathie für mich auszunutzen. Einige mögen Verführung als Mittel zur Täuschung und Informationsgewinnung benutzen, ich betrachte dieses Vorgehen als unprofessionell, unehrenhaft und riskant. Aber Ihr konntet nicht ablassen, meine Gefühle für Euch weiter zu schüren.“, sagte Quinn bestimmt mit einer schnittigen Handgeste. 

Der Zorn studierte Quinns wechselnde Gesichtsausdrücke und seine Körpersprache eingehend. Er gab ihr keinen Anlass seine Worte anzuzweifeln. 

„Ihr wurdet stärker und stärker und Ihr habt so viel für das Imperium erreicht. Wir haben uns in unserer Arbeitsweise wunderbar ergänzt. Unsere Siege waren berauschend. Und glücklicherweise erreichten wir sie frei von übertriebener Grausamkeit und Verschwendung, die so vielen Sith.... vergebt mir mein Sith Lord, es steht mir nicht zu darüber zu urteilen“, unterbrach sich Quinn und senkte den Kopf. Im Schwung endlich seine Gedanken mit ihr zu teilen, war er leichtsinnig geworden. 

„Ich schätze Ehrlichkeit, sie ist zur Abwechslung mal erfrischend. Ich bin ein Sith, dass bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich jede Verhaltensweise eines Sith gutheiße, im Gegenteil. Die meisten Sith hassen einander, aus einem Konkurrenzdenken heraus, nicht wegen der Moral und verschwenden dabei so viele Ressourcen. Also fahrt fort und sprecht offen“, sagte der Zorn und begann mit der anderen freien Hand eine lose Haarsträhne nachdenklich um ihren Finger zu wickeln.

Sie konnte nun begreifen, dass es für Quinn schwierig gewesen sein musste, Auftrag und Gefühle unter einen Hut zu bringen. Sie hatte angenommen das es an seiner verbohrten Militärausbildung und der Achtung vor Hierarchie lag. Er besaß nicht die Freiheiten, die sie besaß, als Sith. Auch wenn sie nicht völlig falsch lag, war ihr Darth Baras tiefgreifender Einfluss entgangen.

Er hob den Kopf und schaute sie an.  
Nervös hielt sie seinem Blick Stand, hörte auf ihre Haare einzudrehen und ließ die Haarsträhne von ihrem Finger rutschen.

„Ihr seht die Dinge wie sie sind. Und bei allem Respekt, mein Sith Lord. Ihr seid ein wahrlich seltsamer Sith. Vielleicht bin ich Euch deswegen verfallen. Ihr seid eine Frau, die sich schwer einschätzen lässt“, sagte er schließlich mit einem Anflug eines Lächelns. 

Sie richtete sich wieder auf und nahm ihre vorherige Sitzposition ein.  
„Ich fasse das als Kompliment auf, Captain“, sagte sie scharf.

„So war es gemeint, mein Sith Lord“, sagte er.

„Also Captain, ich verstehe nun wieso Ihr handelt wie Ihr handelt. Liebe für die Pflicht und das Imperium, Begierde für das Siegen und den Erfolg. Sich seinen Gefühlen hinzugeben ist keine Eurer Stärken, aber ich sehe den zusätzlichen Umstand, dem Ihr durch Baras Auftrag unterlegen wart. Ihr hättet damit zu mir kommen sollen“, erwiderte der Zorn.

„Ihr könnt Euch nicht vorstellen, wie oft ich das vor hatte“, sagte Quinn hastig.

„Was hielt Euch davon ab?“

Quinn versteifte sich und wurde nervös.

„Nun...ich werde weiterhin offen sprechen. Vermutlich habe ich ohnehin nichts mehr zu verlieren“, sagte Quinn zögerlich.

Der Zorn verzog die Mundwinkel, es lag eine Anspannung in der Luft, die ihr Unbehagen bereitete. 

Er wartete ihre Reaktion ab, aber sie saß einfach nur da und beobachtete ihn. Ihre Mine war schwer zu lesen. Quinn schluckte unmerklich und gab sich einen Ruck.

„Mein Sith Lord, Ihr seid stark. Ohne Zweifel stärker in der Macht als Baras, so weit ich das beurteilen kann. Denn Ihr habt bislang jede Herausforderung gemeistert und der Imperator hat Euch schließlich zu seinem Zorn auserwählt“, tastete sich Quinn heran.

Ungeduldig fauchte der Zorn:  
„Redet nicht um den heißen Brei herum, Quinn“.

„Aber nachdem Ihr in Darth Baras Falle lieft und solange verschwunden wart, wuchsen in mir erhebliche Zweifel daran, dass allein Eure Stärke ausreichen würde, Darth Baras zu besiegen. Und Euer Untergang wäre auch meiner gewesen. Und ich hatte es so satt, unterzugehen. Darth Baras hatte eine gesicherte Machtbasis, ein Netzwerk aus Spionen, er war Euch immer einen Schritt voraus. Ich will nicht sagen, dass er schlauer war, aber gerissener. Er besaß einfach Mittel, die Ihr nicht hattet. Unabhängig von meiner Sorge um Euch, spürte ich auch Erleichterung, dass Lord Draagh offensichtlich meine Aufgabe übernommen hatte. Bevor Ihr verschwandet, hätte ich nicht gewusst, ob ich meinen Auftrag noch hätte ausführen können. Doch nun war mein Weg klar, jedenfalls solange bis Ihr wieder aufgetaucht seid.  
Sicherlich war mein Herz froh darüber, aber mein Verstand war mit dem bitteren Beigeschmack Eurer Niederlage und der seltsamen Geschichte über den Aufstieg als Zorn des Imperators beschäftigt. Die Sache mit der Hand des Imperators erschien mir so unseriös. Baras verstand es, in mir Zweifel zu sähen“, sagte Quinn während er nervös an der Schnalle seines Handschuhs herumspielte.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Zorns wurde hart und rote Flammen begannen sich um ihre Silhouette zu bilden. Sie schloss ihre Augen langsam.  
Quinn verkrampfte sich bei dem Anblick unbewusst. Zu seinem Bedauern leuchteten die Augen des Zorns rot auf als sie die Augen wieder öffnete.  
Er umklammerte die Armlehnen des Stuhls instinktiv.

„Habt Ihr Baras erzählt, dass ich noch am Leben war?“zischte der Zorn ihm entgegen, bemüht die Kontrolle zu behalten.

„Nein. Nein, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Quinn hastig und fügte schnell hinzu:  
„Das war zum Glück nicht nötig. Ich wollte zunächst abwarten wie sich die Dinge entwickeln. Ihr solltet doch wissen, dass ich nie vorschnell handle. Mein Sith Lord, bitte.“

„Wer war es dann?“

„Melicosts Scheitern und Euer tödlicher Angriff auf Darth Ekkage, ließ ihn darauf schließen, dass Lord Draaghs Falle versagt hatte. Weswegen er ihn schickte, diesen Fehler wieder gut zu machen“, sagte Quinn angespannt.

Das Rot in den Augen erlosch. 

„Meine Kommunikation war durch die ständige Belästigung durch Moff Broysc ohnehin eingeschränkt. Bis wir ihn endlich ausschalten konnten. Danach kontaktierte mich Darth Baras. Ich sagte ihm, dass wir auf Voss sind, aber genaueres konnte ich nicht in Erfahrung bringen. Ihr tatet gut daran, Euren Auftrag dort geheim zu halten und Eure Schülerin auf diesen sensiblen Planeten mitzunehmen. Darth Baras muss wohl geschlussfolgert haben, dass ihr die Stimme jagt, aber er wusste auch, dass er sein Zeitfenster für ein Intervenieren verpasst hatte. Er teilte mir seine Pläne nicht mit, nur dass ich Vorbereitungen treffen soll und Lord Draaghs Aufgabe übernehmen muss, Euch zu töten“, sagte Quinn und musste bei dem letzten Satz unwillentlich schlucken. 

„Und meine bis dahin erzielten Erfolge, gaben Euch keine Versicherung, dass der Platz an meiner Seite der Richtige war?“fragte der Zorn und die Wut verrauchte. Die roten Flammen verschmolzen wieder mit ihrer Silhouette.

„Erfolge, erreicht durch Eure Stärke, aber gesteuert durch die Hand, der ich nicht vertraut habe. Erfolg durch Zusammenarbeit mit einem Jedi. (Quinn verzog verächtlich das Gesicht) Und das zwischen uns, nun ja.... wir waren beide so sehr beschäftigt, dass keine Zeit dafür blieb, um über Gefühle nachzudenken oder zu sprechen. Ohnehin bekam ich Euch die ganze Zeit auf Voss nicht zu Gesicht“, sagte Quinn und Bedauern lag in seiner Stimme.

„Ach Quinn... da schenke ich Euch einmal keine Beachtung und da wollt Ihr mich schon töten“, witzelte der Zorn.

„So einfach war das nicht“, sagte Quinn leicht zornig, aber froh darüber das ihr Zorn verraucht war und sie offensichtlich ihren Humor wieder gefunden hatte. 

Langsam stand der Zorn auf und bewegte sich auf Quinn zu. Ihre Augen trafen sich und der Zorn klappte die Armlehnen des Bürostuhls nach oben. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoss. Küsste seinen Hals entlang und hauchte in sein Ohr:

„Wie war es dann, Captain. Erzählt es mir“.

Quinn schloss die Augen, seine Anspannung wurde nun von Herzrasen begleitet.

„Ihr...ich ..Ihr sagtet Ihr hättet kein Problem damit, wenn das Leben des anderen einmal auf dem Spiel stünde, wenn wir eine Beziehung hätten. Ich beschloss, es einfach zu genießen, solange es andauerte....Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, wie ernsthaft Ihr es mit mir meint. Um ehrlich zu sein, weiss ich es immer noch nicht....“flüsterte Quinn während der Zorn weiter seinen Hals und sein Ohrläppchen liebkoste und durch seine Haare streichelte.

Sie drückte ihre Lippen auf seine und flüsterte zwischen vielen kleinen Küssen hindurch:

„Genug geredet, Quinn. Zeigt mir wie Ihr Euch von nun an nicht mehr zurück halten wollt“.

Quinn umspielte mit seiner Zunge die seines Zorns und legte seine linke Hand an ihre Hüfte und entflechtete mit der anderen Hand ihren Zopf, um ihre Haare zu öffnen. Er versenkte seine Finger in ihren weichen dunklen Haaren und ein Duft von Passionsblüte flog ihm entgegen.

...Fortsetzung folgt....


	7. Alluviale Dämpfer (Sith Warrior Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortsetzung der Aussprache zwischen Quinn und dem Zorn.  
> Mit einem kleinen Zeitsprung ;) jeder darf seiner Phantasie freien lauf lassen.

Schwer atmend saßen beide entkleidet auf dem Bürostuhl.  
Quinn glitt mit sanften Bewegungen über ihren Rücken, streichelte sie und beruhigte sie. Die Erregung flaute ab. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und presste langsam seine Lippen auf ihre.  
Der Kuss nahm kein Ende, schließlich löste sie sich von ihm, um Luft zu holen.  
Sie erschauderte, und kalter Schweiß begann ihre Körper auszukühlen.  
Sanft glitt sie aus seinem Schoß und kuschelte sich unter die Decke in sein Bett. Er folgte ihr und ihre Körper schmiegten sich eng in einer Umarmung aneinander.  
Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und er streichelte durch ihre langen Haare. Ihre Atmung streifte seinen Brustkorb wie eine milde Brise.  
Das erste Mal seit langem fühlte Quinn sich erfüllt und glücklich. Sich seinen Gefühlen und seinem Verlangen hinzugeben, war besser als er es sich ersehnt hatte. Sie war bei ihm, und diese Tatsache verschaffte ihm Genugtuung und Zufriedenheit. 

Die Welt stand für einen Augenblick still, es gab nichts außer Quinn und sie. Sie spürte seine Haut auf ihrer und hörte sein Herz gegen ihr Ohr pochen, in einem beruhigenden Rhythmus. Seine Arme waren beschützend, um sie geschlungen. Die Leere die sie bei Pierce gefühlt hatte, wurde mit Geborgenheit und Wärme ausgefüllt.

Sie hätte ewig so in seinen Armen liegen können, in völliger Ruhe und Entspannung, die sie sonst selten empfand.

Doch die Stille wurde von einem ärgerlichen, fordernden Piepen durchbrochen.

„Piep, Piep, Piep“

„Vielleicht solltet Ihr Euch melden“, sagte der Zorn sanft gegen Quinns Brustkorb.

„Vielleicht“, sagte Quinn mit einem Lächeln und küsste sie auf den Kopf.  
Dann richtete er sich auf und griff nach seinem Ohrcom.  
„Captain Malavai Quinn“, sagte er.  
„Hier ist Jaesa, ich hielt es für besser Euch per Com zu rufen. Hier sind viele blinkende Nachrichten auf dem Terminal. Einer der Betreffs lautet: Ersteigerung von alluvialen Dämpfern. Ich weiss nicht was das sein soll, aber es klang wichtig“, sagte Jaesa.

„Alluviale Dämpfer regulieren den Fluss der Ionenpartikel im Hyperantrieb damit er nicht überhitzt. Diese Dämpfer sind so effizient, dass sie die Refraktärzeit des Systems um 32,9% verbessern. Sie reduzieren nach ihrem Einbau in die Fury die Wartezeit bei sukzessiven Lichtgeschwindigkeitssprüngen um ein Drittel. Es freut mich wirklich sehr, dass ich sie für die Fury erstehen konnte“, sagte Quinn.

„Ähm, ja schön. Ihr werdet Euch also darum kümmern?“fragte Jaesa und aus ihrer Stimmlage konnte man erkennen, dass sie kein Wort von dem verstand was Quinn ihr erzählt hatte.

„Ja. Quinn Ende“, sagte Quinn und legte das Ohrstück wieder zurück auf den Nachttisch. 

„Wie konnten Ihr diese alluvialen Dämpfer ersteigern. Sind sie nicht ganz neue Technologie, die noch nicht auf dem Markt verfügbar ist?“ fragte der Zorn skeptisch.

„Ich habe hier und da ein paar Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt“, sagte Quinn stolz und stand auf um sich anzuziehen.

„Wie habt Ihr sie finanziert?“, fragte der Zorn und richtete sich im Bett auf.

„Mit einem Teil meines Gehalts“, sagte Quinn während er seine Jacke zuknöpfte.

„Was? Aber Quinn das wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Ihr solltet Euch wirklich ein Leben anschaffen, ein Hobby“, sagte der Zorn verblüfft und etwas ärgerlich.

„Ich lebe um zu dienen, mein Sith Lord. Und Euer Schiff zähle ich zu meinen Hobbies“, sagte er verschmitzt. 

Er kam ans Bett gelaufen, nahm sein Ohrcom vom Tisch und steckte es sich an. Dann beugte er sich zum Zorn hinunter.

„Jedenfalls bin ich froh das wir das zwischen uns bereinigt haben. Ich kehre auf meinen Posten zurück. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald einmal wieder außerhalb der Dienstzeiten“, sagte Quinn leise und küsste den Zorn sanft auf die Stirn.

„Konzentriert Euch nun auf Eure Arbeit“, sagte der Zorn mit einem kleinen Augenzwinkern. 

„Ihr aber auch“, sagte er und entsperrte die Tür. Er drehte sich noch einmal um, bevor er den Raum verließ. Sie saß in seinem Bett, und hatte die Decke eng um sich gewickelt, ihre langen dunklen Haare fielen ihr über die nackten Schultern und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war gelöst und ohne die übliche Härte. Er prägte sich ihren Anblick noch einmal ein, bevor er die Tür schloss. 

Es war viel geklärt worden zwischen Ihnen und das war eine große Erleichterung. Aber Ihr Vertrauen würde er dennoch wieder gewinnen müssen, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war.

Sie kleidete sich an, machte das Bett und trat wieder an das Bücherregal.

Umgang mit Menschen allgemein ….

„21. Regel  
Wie aber, wenn uns nun Freunde täuschen, wenn wir nach einiger Zeit wahrnehmen, dass unser gutes Herz uns irregeleitet, uns an Menschen gekettet hat, die unserer nicht wert sind? Ich kann es nicht oft genug wiederholen, daß wir mehrenteils selbst daran schuld sind, wenn wir bei näherm Umgange die Menschen anders finden, als wir sie uns anfangs gedacht haben. Parteiische Gefühle, Sympathie, Ähnlichkeit des Geschmacks, der Neigung, feine Schmeichelei, Seelendrang in Augenblicken, wo jeder uns ein Wohltäter scheint, der nur einige Teilnahme an unserem Schicksale zeigt....  
Diese und andre dergleichen Eindrücke lassen uns von den Menschen, denen wir unser Herz schenken, solche Ideale fassen, die nachher unmöglich wahrgemacht werden können. Habet Nachsicht! Ihr bedürft deren vielleicht selbst bei andern Gelegenheiten.“

„Umgang mit Frauen im speziellen...  
Regel 19

Das weibliche Geschlecht besitzt in viel höherem Grade als wir die Gabe, seine wahren Gesinnungen und Empfindungen zu verbergen. Es gibt Fälle, wo diese Kunst ihnen Schutz gegen die Nachstellung der Männer gewährt. Der Verführer hat gewonnenes Spiel, wenn er bemerkt, dass das Herz der Schönen oder ihre Sinnlichkeit mit ihm gegen ihre Grundsätze gemeinschaftliche Sache macht. Also rechne man es ihnen nicht zum Vorwurf, wenn sie zuweilen anders scheinen, als sie sind. Aber man nehme darauf Rücksicht in dem Umgang mit ihnen, man glaube nicht immer, dass ihnen derjenige gleichgültig sei, dem sie mit merklicher Kälte begegnen, noch dass sie sich vorzüglich für den interessieren, mit dem sie öffentlich vertraulich umgehen. Oft tun sie dies gerade, um ihr Spiel zu verbergen, wenn es nicht etwa bloße Neckerei oder Wirkung ihrer Laune, ihres Eigensinnes ist.“

Der Zorn schloss das digitale Buch und stellte es wieder in das Regal zurück.  
Belesenes Kerlchen, dachte sie und verließ Quinns Quartier.  
Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche widmete sie sich der Meditation.  
Die restliche Zeit verbrachte sie mit Kampftraining, bevor sie Korriban erreichten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassende Zitate aus Knigge (Umgang mit Menschen)


	8. Kampf gegen Darth Baras (Sith Warrior Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kampf gegen Darth Baras.  
> Dialogführung in der Kammer des Rates dicht am Spiel orientiert.

[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)

„Mein Sith Lord, in einer Stunde erreichen wir Korriban“, meldete sich Quinn über das Intercom.

„Verstanden, Captain“, sagte sie und ging zum Konferenzraum hinüber.

„Auf ein paar Worte in den Konferenzraum. Wir alle müssen unser Vorgehen besprechen“, sagte der Zorn über das Intercom und nahm im Konferenzsessel platz.

Nach und nach hatte sich die gesamte Crew versammelt.

„Nun wie Ihr alle wisst, ist Korriban nicht direkt ansteuerbar und unser Schiff wird in der Orbitalstation liegen. Ich werde nur eine Begleitung mit auf den Planeten nehmen, um dort vor den Rat der Sith zu treten. Die anderen warten auf dem Schiff bis zu meiner Rückkehr. Sollte etwas außerplanmäßig laufen, verlasst Korriban umgehend. Ich empfehle sich in den Huttenraum abzusetzen und sich neu zu organisieren“, sagte der Zorn.

„Ihr seid stärker als Darth Baras, was sollte schon schief gehen“, sagte Vette.

„Gewiss, Baras ist mir nicht gewachsen. Aber der Rat der Sith ist unberechenbar, doch durch meinen Sieg, werde ich beweisen, dass der Imperator mich zu seinem Zorn erwählt hat, sie werden mich anerkennen müssen“, sagte der Zorn selbstsicher.

„Wer soll Euch begleiten, Meister?“ fragte Jaesa.

„Quinn wird mich begleiten“, sagte der Zorn.  
„Aber Meister, habt Ihr gut darüber nachgedacht“, sagte Jaesa besorgt.

Während von Pierce nur ein verächtliches Schnauben kam, zeichnete sich ein breites Grinsen auf Vettes Gesicht ab. Quinns Mine war wie so oft emotionslos wohl sortiert.

„Puh. Ich hasse Korriban. Danke das ich nicht wieder dort hin muss“, plapperte Vette drauf los.

„Noch Fragen?“ fragte der Zorn aber keiner meldete sich zu Wort.

Die Crew verließ den Raum, doch als der Zorn den Konferenzraum verlassen wollte packte Quinn ihren Arm und hielt sie zurück. Er verschloss die Tür.

„Mein Sith Lord, ich weiss nicht ob ich die richtige Begleitung bin für diese Mission“, sagte Quinn und ließ sie los. 

„Habt Ihr etwa Angst?“fragte der Zorn neckisch.

„Das ist es nicht, ich denke nur es wäre ratsam und effektiver bei dieser Konfrontation Eure Schülerin mit Euch zu nehmen. Sie kann Euch von größerem Nutzen sein, als ich“, sagte Quinn besorgt.

„Der Rat der Sith weiss nichts von Jaesas Begabung, ich werde sie nicht mit der Nase darauf stoßen. Und außerdem, Quinn, seid Ihr der Sanitäter. Wenn Wunden zu versorgen sind, was nicht auszuschließen ist, seid Ihr der Richtige für diese Mission“, sagte der Zorn bestimmt. 

„Man wird mir nicht gestatten in den Kampf einzugreifen“, sagte Quinn.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich werde Darth Baras töten, ich allein. Aber danach könnten Eure Fähigkeiten von Nutzen sein. Und außerdem Quinn, denke ich, ist es wichtig für Euch, dabei zu sein“, sagte der Zorn und schob den Konferenzsessel an den Tisch.

Quinn hielt Inne und fixierte den Zorn.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, mein Sith Lord?“

„Wenn Darth Baras tot zu meinen Füßen liegt, wird sich für Euch ein altes Kapitel schließen und ein Neues kann begonnen werden. Außerdem verschafft es mir Genugtuung und Darth Baras Demütigung. Ihr werdet mit mir kommen, dies ist keine Bitte sondern ein Befehl“, sagte der Zorn.

Quinn ging auf den Zorn zu und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Ich werde mit Euch kommen, mein Sith Lord. Passt auf Euch auf …. und ..... haltet Euch nicht zurück, entfesselt Euren Zorn“, sagte Quinn wollte sie küssen, doch sie lächelte nur und verließ den Raum.  
Quinn lief in sein Quartier, um seine Ausrüstung anzulegen und dann die Andocksequenz einzuleiten. 

Vor der Landung musste der Zorn noch mit Jaesa und Vette reden. Zum Glück erwischte sie beide im Frachtraum.

„Nein, er sagte da gibt es keine Verflossene. Aber diese schleimige Art würde ihn allmählich auf die Palme bringen“, sagte Vette.

„Manche Sachen sollte man auf sich beruhen lassen, Vette“, sagte Jaesa ruhig.

„Vette und Jaesa ich habe noch weitere Befehle, die nur für Euch bestimmt sind“, sagte der Zorn als nur die beiden sie hören konnten.

Vette und Jaesa kamen näher.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass ich gewinnen werde. Aber ich wäre dumm, keinen Backup Plan für meine Crew zu hinterlassen. Jaesa Ihr werdet Euch an Vette, halten. Sie ist ziemlich gut darin unterzutauchen und sich durchzuschlagen. Darth Baras wird zweifelsohne auf Euch jagt machen, wenn Ihr Euch ihm nicht anschließt. Und Vette Du bist mit einer Machtanwenderin auch besser dran.“, sagte der Zorn nun in einem Flüsterton.

„Ich danke Euch Meister, und es berührt mich das Ihr Euch Sorgen macht. Wir werden Euren Rat befolgen, aber ich zweifel nicht an Eurem Sieg“, sagte Jaesa.

„Ihr könnt Euch auf uns verlassen. Wir werden Darth Baras den möglichen Sieg nicht versüßen. Aber Ihr werdet sowieso gewinnen“, sagte Vette.

„Dann ist alles gesagt. Wir erhalten eine eingehende Holoübertragung“, sagte der Zorn nachdem sie Quinn über ihr Ohrcom kontaktiert hatte und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Holoterminal.

„Durchstellen, Quinn“, sagte der Zorn.

Das Hologramm von Darth Vowrawn erschien vor ihr.

„Ihr seid hier! Die Vorfreude erfüllt meine Adern mit Feuer. Ich fühle mich um 100 Jahre verjüngt. Ich kann es gar nicht erwarten Darth Baras Gesicht zu sehen, wenn ich Euch dem Rat der Sith vorstelle“, sagte Vowrawn vergnügt.

Der Zorn lächelte und sagte:  
„Haltet Eure Holocam bereit. Das solltet Ihr für die Nachwelt festhalten.“  
Darth Vowrawn lachte herzhaft:  
„Ha! Wir sollten Eintrittskarten verkaufen. Trefft mich im Vorraum des Rats der Sith. Niemand wird es wagen, Euch auf dem Weg dorthin aufzuhalten.“

Dann erstarb das Hologramm. Der Zorn zurrte ihre Rüstung fest und begab sich zum Schiffsausgang. Quinn leitete das Andockmanöver ein und wartete dann ebenfalls neben dem Ausgang bis die Luftschleuse sich öffnete. 

„Seid Ihr bereit?“fragte der Zorn.

„So bereit wie Ihr es seid, mein Sith Lord. Bestückt mit den neusten Medisonden und einem doppelten Satz Koltospritzen“, sagte Quinn.

„Ich sehe Ihr seid optimistisch“, sagte der Zorn zynisch.

„Nein, ich bin vorbereitet“, sagte Quinn und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. 

Mit einem Soggeräusch öffnete sich die Tür.

Die imperialen Soldaten die das Shuttle nach Korriban bewachten, stellten keine Fragen und auch sonst keiner stellte sich ihnen in den Weg.  
Die ganze Fahrt über wechselten Quinn und der Zorn kein Wort miteinander. Beide waren mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Und auch wenn Quinn am liebsten etwas gesagt hätte, so fiel ihm nichts passendes ein, und er wollte seinen Sith Lord unter keinen Umständen stören.

Das Shuttle landete sicher auf Korriban und schon beim ersten Schritt ins Freie spürte Quinn, wie ein drückendes Gefühl in ihm aufstieg. Er versuchte es abzuschütteln, indem er die Schultern ein paar mal hoch und runter bewegte. Der staubige Sand Korribans schlug ihm ins Gesicht als sie ein paar Schritte gegangen waren.

„Korriban ist ein scheußlicher Planet, wenn auch wegen seiner Geschichte höchst interessant und wertvoll. Die dunkle Seite verschlingt diesen Planeten geradezu. Bei den meisten nicht macht sensitiven Rassen löst er ein beklemmendes Gefühl aus. Nur das Volk der Sith kommt damit sehr gut klar“, sagte der Zorn zu Quinn während sie ihren Weg Richtung Akademie fortsetzten. 

„Das erklärt wohl, warum alle mächtigen Sith Lords lieber auf Dromund Kaas leben“, sagte Quinn um irgendetwas zu sagen. Er war noch nie zuvor auf Korriban gewesen. Er hatte es sich als besonderes Privileg vorgestellt, den Planet der Sith zu besuchen, aber nun würde er diesen Planeten nicht vermissen, wenn sie wieder abreisten. 

Beim Betreten der Akademie verbeugten sich die dunklen Wachen vor dem Zorn und ließen sie ohne Weiteres gewähren.  
Eine lange Treppe führte nach oben und ein Aufzug brachte sie vor die Kammern des Rates.

Darth Vowrawn, Lord Rathari und Aufseher Tremel warteten bereits im Vorraum.

„ Darth Vowrawn, Lord Rathari es ist mir eine Ehre. Und... Aufseher Tremel... ich dachte Ihr seid untergetaucht“, sagte der Zorn.

„Es ehrt mich, dass Ihr mich nicht vergessen habt, mein Lord. Ja Darth Vowrawn fand mich und bat mich hervor zu kommen“, sagte Aufseher Tremel.

„Ich bin froh das Ihr am Leben seid, alter Mann. Geht es Euch gut?“, fragte der Zorn.

„Ich war heimatlos. Eskella, meine Tochter, kam zu mir und starb durch meine Hand. Aber es war Baras, der sie getötet hat“, sagte Tremel.

„Und nun wird Darth Baras sterben“, sagte der Zorn und neigte den Kopf leicht zu einer Verbeugung in Richtung Tremel bevor sie sich Darth Vowrawn zuwandte.

„Lord Rathari hat mich aufgesucht und den Wunsch geäußert hier zu sein. Ein leidenschaftlicher junger Mann“, sagte Darth Vowrawn mit seinem üblich fröhlichen Tonfall.

„Ich habe Euch gesagt ich werde Euch unterstützen, wenn Ihr Baras gegenüber tretet. Ich will Ihn schreien hören“, sagte Rathari.

Der Zorn ging ein paar Schritte auf Rathari zu und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. Sie verengte die Augen und sagte:

„Ich bringe Ihn für Euch zum Schreien, Lord Rathari. Euer Wunsch wird bald in Erfüllung gehen.“

„Lord Ratharis Anwesenheit wird dem Rat der Sith beweisen, dass Ihr Unterstürzung aus den eigenen Reihen habt.  
Baras hat eine Sondersitzung des Rats einberufen, um seinen Anspruch auf die Stimme des Imperators zu erheben. Ich bin etwas verspätet....gerade richtig. Euer früherer Meister und die mächtigsten dunklen Lords der Galaxis warten. Die Bühne gehört Euch“, sagte Vowrawn.

„Ich habe noch nie so viel Leben in mir gefühlt“, sagte der Zorn.  
„Geht voraus“, sagte Vowrawn und folgte dem Zorn mit allen anderen. 

Der Zorn betrat mit Darth Vowrawn die Kammer und lief direkt auf Darth Baras zu, der schon in der Mitte der Halle eine Rede schwang. Quinn, Tremel und Lord Rathari nahmen ihre Plätze neben der Eingangstür ein. So konnten sie das Geschehen verfolgen und sich dezent im Hintergrund halten. 

„Eigentlich hätte Darth Vowrawn durch diese Tür kommen sollen“, sagte Darth Baras. 

„Tut nicht so, als hättet Ihr mich erwartet, Baras“, sagte der Zorn.

„Interessant“, sagte Darth Marr.

„Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für eines Eurer Spielchen, Vowrawn.“, sagte Darth Ravage.

„Ich bin der Zorn des Imperators. Auserwählt vom obersten Meister selbst. Ich kenne seinen Willen. Und Baras ist nicht die Stimme“, sagte der Zorn. 

Darth Vowrawn ging hinüber zu seinem Sitz und sagte:

„Hört die Wahrheit, meine Gefährten. Ihr wurdet zum Opfer eines brutalen und betrügerischen Griffs nach der Macht.“

„Vowrawn, aus welchem Grund auch immer, Gier-Neid. Ihr weigert Euch, die Realität anzuerkennen. Nichts als ein verzweifelter Versuch. Hört mich an Rat der Sith, dieses Kind ist nicht der Zorn des Imperators, sie ist Vowrawns Illusion. Der Imperator wird mich wissen lassen, was mit Vowrawn geschehen soll. Vorerst helft mir, diesen Pöbel zu vernichten“, sagte Baras während er vor dem Rat auf und ab lief.

„Wenn Baras der Wahre und ich die Falsche bin, dann sollte er mich selbst besiegen können. Lasst ihn beweisen, was er behauptet“, sagte der Zorn und machte ihren ersten Schachzug.

„Beurteilt es einfach danach, wer an der Seite dieses Hohlkopfs steht.  
Aufseher Tremel, ein Feigling der versucht hat, die Reinheit unseres Ausbildungsprozesses zu untergraben. Und da wäre dann noch Lord Rathari, der seine Nase in unsere Traditionen gesteckt und sie sich blutig geschlagen hat, wie ein ungehorsamer Hund“, sagte Baras.

„Den Herausforderer unterstützt jetzt auch einer der Unsrigen, Darth Vowrawn. Ich zweifle nicht an Euch Darth Baras. Aber jetzt zerquetscht diese Mücke schnell, damit wir mit unseren Angelegenheiten fortfahren können.“, sagte Darth Ravage. 

„Gut, der Meister wird der Sklavin einen letzten Wunsch gewähren. Der Imperator verlangt deinen Tod. Greif mich an, wenn Du es wagst“, sagte Baras.

„Ich war nie Eure Sklavin und werde es auch nie sein“, sagte der Zorn und zog ihre Lichtschwerter.

Mit einem Drehwirbelschlag schoss der Zorn auf Darth Baras zu und wirbelte an ihm vorbei, doch Darth Baras wehrte ihren Angriff mit seinem Lichtschwert ab.  
Sie warf eines ihrer Lichtschwerter nach ihm während sie zu ihm aufschloss. Das Lichtschwert traf seine Schulter, und Baras unterdrückte einen Schmerzensaufschrei. Stattdessen stöhnte er nur laut auf und mit einem Peitschenschlag der Macht warf Baras den Zorn zu Boden und griff mit der Macht nach ihr um sie zu würgen.  
Während sie in der Luft vor ihm baumelte, wollte er mit seinem Lichtschwert nach ihr schlagen, doch der Schlag prallte an ihrem Machtschutzschild ab.  
Er verlor den Fokus wegen seines fehlgeschlagenen Angriffes und der Zorn konnte sich aus seinem Griff befreien.  
Sie holte zum Gegenschlag aus und schleuderte ihn mit einer Druckwelle der Macht nach hinten.  
Mit einem Sprung in die Luft und gezückten Lichtschwertern sprang sie gegen ihn und landete einen Schlag gegen seinen Schwertarm. Er kauerte sich auf den Boden und sein Schwert fiel zu Boden.

Der Zorn zog sich zurück und wartete seine Reaktion ab. Sie ging nicht davon aus das er sich schon geschlagen gab.  
Darth Baras ließ seine Maske zu Boden fallen und richtete sich erneut auf.  
Er lachte ein scheußliches Lachen und Blitze schossen aus seinen Fingerspitzen.  
Sie blockte seinen Angriff mit ihrem Lichtschwert und hielt die Blitze so davon ab, sie zu erreichen.  
Darth Baras entfesselte seine ganze Macht und das Lichtschwert des Zorns vibrierte zornig. Es kostete all ihre Energie sich gegen die Flut an Blitzen zu stemmen.  
„Hast Du genug Kind? Ich fühle wie Dir das Leben entgleitet“, schrie Baras sie an.  
„Wieso bestehst Du auf diese nutzlose Gebärde der Vergeltung? Lass los und umarme den Tod“, sagte er.

Sie spürte wie seine Worte in ihrem Kopf widerhallten. Er versuchte in ihren Geist einzudringen, sie zu manipulieren. Doch er konnte ihren Schutzschild nicht durchdringen. Wilde Entschlossenheit versperrte ihm den Weg.

„Vergesst das Geprahle, Baras. Das kauft Euch keiner ab“, sagte der Zorn außer Atem. 

Er zog seine Blitze zurück.

„Ich bin nur fair. Ich dachte Du könntest eine Verschnaufpause gebrauchen. Euer Champion versagt, Vowrawn. Und Ihr seid als Nächstes dran“, sagte Baras selbstsicher. 

„Kommt das von Euch oder dem Imperator, Baras? Es ist schwer den Unterschied auszumachen“, sagte Vowrawn erheitert.

„Reizt mich nicht. Dein Patron hat eben dafür gesorgt, dass dein Leiden episch wird. Jungspund. Jetzt stirb“, schrie Baras.

Er griff mit der Macht nach seinem Lichtschwert und schlug nach dem Zorn. Seine Augen glühten rot auf und seine Schwertangriffe kamen schnell.  
Sie wusste das er die Pause genutzt hatte, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Doch er vergaß das sie auch Zeit hatte Kräfte zu sammeln. Sie parierte seine Angriffe geschickt und stieß ihn bei einer passenden Gelegenheit abermals mit einer Druckwelle nach hinten. Baras strauchelte und fiel zu Boden. Ehe er sich aufrappeln konnte sprang sie zu ihm und versenkte ihr Lichtschwert in seinem Arm. Baras schrie und seine Hand lag abgetrennt und versenkt neben seinem Unterarm. Die Blicke des Zorns waren auf Baras Gesicht geheftet, doch von Weitem hörte sie Tremel höhnisch lachen.

„Ihr seid erledigt Baras, ihr schwebt einen Atemzug vor Eurer Vernichtung“, sagte sie und richtete sich wieder auf.  
Baras kam wieder auf die Füße und versuchte erneut Blitze zu entfesseln, doch außer ein zorniges Knistern, brachte er nichts zustande.

„Nein. Meine Kräfte verlassen mich“, schrie er.  
„Bettelt das ich Euch leben lasse“, sagte der Zorn und Grausamkeit lag in ihrer Stimme.

Baras schleppte sich vor den Rat der Sith und raunte:  
„Ich fordere den Rat der Sith auf, diese Närrin zu töten. Der Imperator befiehlt es! Darth Marr, schlagt im Namen des Imperators zu. Oder zieht seine Missgunst auf Euch.“

„Ich glaube das riskiere ich“, sagte Darth Marr gelassen.

Darth Baras ging zum nächsten dunklen Lord.  
„Ravage hat auch Euch die Vernunft verlassen? Verteidigt mich. Verteidigt die Stimme!“

„Ich werde dem Zorn des Imperators nicht im Wege stehen“, sagte Darth Ravage mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung.

„Du glaubst Du hast gewonnen. Du glaubst Du kannst die wahre Stimme des Imperators zum Schweigen bringen“, schrie Baras und seine Verzweiflung war nun offensichtlich.

Fast hätte sie mit ihm Mitleid gehabt, doch Darth Baras hatte das alles verdient. Er war vielleicht nicht schlechter als andere Sith Lords, aber er war es zu ihr gewesen.

„Dann gib mir den Todesstoß. Von jenseits der Dunkelheit werde ich Dich treffen. Eines Tages werde ich mich rächen“, tönte Baras.

„Ihr seid besiegt, Eure Kräfte haben Euch verlassen. Ich werde Euch die Gnade des Todes nicht gewähren.“, sagte der Zorn und verengte die Augen.

„Er wird nicht in diesem geschwächten Zustand bleiben. Sicher werdet Ihr ihn nicht gehen lassen. Seine Bestrebungen stellen ein übles Vergehen dar. Tod, Gefängnis oder zuletzt Verbannung sind angebracht“, sagte Vowrawn etwas aufgebracht.

„Er wird in einem Gefängnis verrotten, bis an das Ende seiner Tage, abgeschnitten von der Außenwelt. Genug Zeit um an seinem Scheitern zu verzweifeln“, sagte der Zorn bestimmt.

Ein Lächeln huschte über Quinns Gesicht. Und Lord Rathari seufzte schwer, so hatte er doch auf ein blutiges Ende gehofft.

„Wir haben ein Gefängnis, dass in der Lage ist Leute wie ihn gefangen zu halten. Er wird umgehend dorthin überstellt“, sagte Vowrawn.

Quinn zuckte zusammen, als die dunklen Wachen mit ihren roten langen Gewändern an ihm vorbei marschierten in Richtung Darth Baras, um ihn in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. 

„Ich werde niemals nachgeben. Ihr werdet alle unterliegen!!“, schrie Baras wie von Wahnsinn getrieben und rannte auf den Zorn zu.  
Sie zog in letztem Augenblick ihr Lichtschwert, um Darth Baras in die Klinge rennen zu lassen. Leblos sackte er zu ihren Füßen auf den Boden.

„Und so wurde letztendlich die Galaxis von Euch reingewaschen“, sagte sie und betrachtete den leblosen Körper. Sie stieg über ihn hinweg und stellte sich vor den Rat der Sith.

„Endlich. Das Ende von Darth Baras. Die Luft wird klar und meine Lungen können wieder atmen“, sagte Vowrawn.  
„Ihr habt bewiesen, dass Ihr wahrhaft vom Imperator berührt worden seid. Der Rat der Sith weiß, dass der Zorn des Imperators, freie Hand hat“, fuhr Vowrawn fort.

Die Ratsmitglieder erhoben sich aus ihren Sitzen und verbeugten sich vor dem Zorn in Anerkennung. 

„Ich, Darth Decimus, Dunkler Lord der Sphäre für Militärstrategien, erkenne Euch mit großer Freude als den Zorn des Imperators an“.

„Ich, Darth Thanaton, Dunkler Lord der Sphäre des alten Wissens, muss Euch als den Zorn des Imperators anerkennen und bin Zeuge Eures Sieges über Darth Baras, ehemaliger dunkler Lord der Sphäre des militärischen Angriffs.“

„Ich, Darth Aruk, Dunkler Lord der Sphäre der Sith Philosophie, erkennen Euch als den Zorn des Imperators an.“

„Ich, Darth Rictus, Dunkler Lord der Sphäre der Mysterien, erkennen Euch als den Zorn des Imperators an.“

„Ich, Darth Acharon, Dunkler Lord der Sphäre der Biotik, erkennen Euch als den Zorn des Imperators an.“

„Ich, Darth Hadra, Dunkler Lord der Sphäre der Technologie, erkennen Euch als den Zorn des Imperators an.“

„Ich, Darth Ravage, Dunkler Lord der Sphäre der Expansion und Diplomatie, erkennen Euch als den Zorn des Imperators an und bin Zeuge Eures Sieges über Darth Baras, ehemaliger dunkler Lord der Sphäre des militärischen Angriffs.“

„Ich, Darth Vowrawn, Dunkler Lord der Sphäre für Produktion und Logistik, erkennen Euch als den Zorn des Imperators an und bin Zeuge Eures Sieges über Darth Baras, ehemaliger dunkler Lord der Sphäre des militärischen Angriffs. Gut gemacht!“

„Durch das Ableben Darth Zhorrids ist die Sphäre der Geheimnisse unbesetzt ebenso die Sphäre des militärischen Angriffs durch das kürzliche Ableben Darth Baras. Ich, Darth Marr, Dunkler Lord der Sphäre der Verteidigung des Reiches, erkennen Euch als den Zorn des Imperators an und bin Zeuge Eures Sieges über Darth Baras. Ihr seid somit einstimmig anerkannt, Zorn. Eure Taten werden geduldet, solange sie den unseren nicht widersprechen. Als Zeichen unserer Anerkennung verleihe ich Euch den Titel des Darth“, sagte Darth Marr.

„Ihr untersteht nur unserem ultimativen Meister“, sagte Vowrawn

„Ich freue mich darauf, dem Rat der Sith bei den entscheidendsten Angelegenheiten zur Seite zu stehen“, sagte der Zorn mit einer leichten Verbeugung.

„Dann hat sich unsere Macht gesteigert. Lasst die Feinde des Imperiums erzittern! Der Zorn des Imperators wird sie alle verzehren“, sagte Vowrawn enthusiastisch. 

Dann machte der Zorn auf dem Absatz kehrt, griff im Vorbeigehen an Darth Baras Leiche mit der Macht nach seinem Lichtschwert, dass in ihre ausgestreckte Hand flog und verließ die Kammer des Rates. Quinn, Tremel und Lord Rathari folgten ihr nach draußen ins Freie.

Während der Zorn das Wort an ihre Begleiter richtete, führte Quinn ein paar Mediscanns an ihr durch und versenkte eine Koltospritze in ihrem Oberarm.

„Ich hoffe die Darbietung war zu Eurer Zufriedenheit, meine Herren. Begleitet mich auf mein Schiff nach Dromund Kaas. Es ist Zeit …(sie schlug mit einer Hand ärgerlich nach Quinn als er die Spritze versenkte) … zu feiern“, sagte sie.

„Gewiss“, sagte Tremel, „vermutlich habe ich ohnehin nichts besseres vor. Nun da meine Rache gestillt ist.“

„Baras Schmerzensschreie werden mir den ganzen Abend über noch Freude bereiten, ich folge Euch Darth Asarih“, sagte Lord Rathari, der das erste Mal ihren neuen Titel aussprach.


	9. Eine feierliche Reise nach Dromund Kaas (After Sith Warrior Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darth Baras ist besiegt und Aufseher Tremel, Lord Rathari, Malavai Quinn und der Zorn kehren auf die Fury zurück, um nach Dromund Kaas zu fliegen.

„Ich gratuliere Euch, Meister“, rief Jaesa noch bevor sie die Gefolgschaft des Zorns bemerkte.

„Dem Mistkerl habt Ihr es gezeigt, mein Sith Lord, darauf müssen wir anstoßen, “sagte Pierce und gab ihr einen Klaps gegen die Schulter.

„Unser Clan ist endlich rein“, röhrte Broonmark.

„Endlich sind wir den alten Sack los. Ich wusste doch das Ihr gewinnen werdet“, sagte Vette fröhlich.

„Ich danke Euch. Jaesa und Vette führt unsere Gäste, Aufseher Tremel und Lord Rathari, doch zu unserer Lounge, ich geselle mich gleich zu Euch“, sagte der Zorn und ging in ihr Gemach. 

Quinn schlängelte sich an allen vorbei zur Brücke und leitete den Abflug ein und setzte einen Kurs auf Dromund Kaas. Dann befahl er 2V-R8 Drinks zu servieren und organisierte ein paar Verbesserungen, die er in die Fury einbauen wollte, sobald sie im Raumhafen von Dromund Kaas lag.

Der Zorn streifte ihre Rüstung ab, legte ihre Lichtschwerter mit dem Gürtel auf das Bett und hakte das dritte Lichtschwert von Darth Baras aus ihrem Gürtel. Vorsichtig drehte sie den Griff und betrachtete es von allen Seiten. Das Schwert war genau so dekadent verarbeitet wie es Darth Baras entsprochen hatte. Angewidert legte sie es auf ihren Schreibtisch. Dann bestieg sie ihren Refresher. Als sie sich endlich erfrischt fühlte kleidete sie sich an und wählte eine rote Robe, die einem Sith Lord würdig war. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau wie sie sie damals gekauft hatte. Es benötigte 3 Gehälter, um sie zu erwerben. Und dann war sie zu vorsichtig, um sie zu tragen.  
Heute hätte sie sich 10 von einem Gehalt kaufen können und heute war ein guter Tag, um sie zu tragen. Sie legte einen goldenen Gürtel an und hakte ihre eigenen Lichtschwerter ein. 

2V-R8 servierte in der Zeit alkoholische Longdrinks mit viel Eis.  
Lord Rathari griff sofort zu und begann seinen Durst zu löschen.

„Ihr wart also bei dem Kampf dabei, Lord Rathari?“ fragte Vette und Lord Rathari hob die Augenbrauen und musterte sie kühl.

„Ja“, sagte er kurz angebunden, als hätte seine Analyse ergeben, dass Vette es nicht würdig war mit ihr zu reden.

„Wir wollen alles darüber hören“, sprudelte Vette drauf los als würde sie vor Neugierde platzen.

Doch Lord Rathari beachtete sie nicht weiter und sah von Vette zu Jaesa und seine Augen blieben an Jaesa haften. Er verengte die Augen.

„Ihr, habt eine interessante Machtausstrahlung, Kind“.

Vette rutschte nervös auf ihrer Bank herum.

Jaesa war wie so oft die Ruhe selbst und hielt Lord Ratharis Blicken stand. Sie war mittlerweile so gut in ihrer Gabe, das sie kleine Einblick schon unbemerkt gewinnen konnte. 

„Und Ihr Lord Rathari umarmt die Dunkelheit in vollen Zügen, doch besitzt ihr ein ausgeprägtes Ehrgefühl und seid ausgesprochen ausgeglichen“, sagte Jaesa nur, denn sie durchschaute Ratharis gespielte Fassade der Grausamkeit.

„Ausgeglichen? Ich habe allen Grund dazu, mein alter Feind Darth Baras wurde besiegt. Wenn ich mir seinen blutigen Leichnam vorstelle werde ich ganz ausgeglichen“, sagte er.

Vette verzog angewidert das Gesicht und schaute nun erwartungsvoll zu Aufseher Tremel. Doch der war in ein Gespräch mit Pierce vertieft.

„Ja ich habe von dem Einsatz auf Corelia gehört, beeindruckende Leistung für ein Team aus Soldaten“, sagte Tremel anerkennend.

„Da ist sie ja endlich“, sagte Pierce und bemerkte als erster seinen Sith Lord.

Die Robe hatte den erwarteten Effekt auf die Tischgesellschaft, doch zu ihrer Erleichterung machte keiner eine Bemerkung. Vette rückte etwas dichter auf und machte ihrem Sith Lord Platz. Als sie neben ihr saß berührte sie den Stoff der Robe, um das Material zu erforschen. Vette schenkte ihrem Zorn ein schüchternes aber warmes Lächeln, als der Zorn sie mit einem fragenden Blick bedachte. 

Lord Rathari reichte Darth Asarih einen Drink.

„Ihr habt Euch prächtig entwickelt, Darth Asarih. Ich wusste das die Macht stark in Euch ist, aber das hätte selbst ich nicht erwartet......Zorn des Imperators“, sagte Tremel.

„Das mit Eurer Tochter tut mir übrigens Leid, Tremel. Ich habe versucht Ihr das auszureden, denn natürlich wollte sie mir an den Kragen, als sie von Eurem Tod erfahren hat. Sie meinte Ihre Sithehre wiederherstellen zu müssen und zog gegen Euch los“, sagte der Zorn.

„Es gibt nichts was Euch Leid tun müsste. Ich habe sie unserer Tradition nach erzogen, sie tat das was ich sie gelehrt habe. Doch der Tod meiner Tochter hat mir die Augen geöffnet, wie absurd einige Traditionsansätze sind“, sagte Tremel. 

„Das ist ein gewaltiges Thema und für einen anderen Abend bestimmt. Auf die Opfer Darth Baras, Ihr wurdet heute gerächt“, sagte der Zorn und prostete ihm zu und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

„Wohin verschlägt es Euch nun, Darth Asarih?“ wollte Tremel wissen.

„Nun, ich schätze ich werde erst einmal meine Unabhängigkeit genießen. Und dann gehe ich dahin, wo das Imperium mich braucht“, sagte sie mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln.

Mit einem eindringlichen Blick starrte Lord Rathari den Zorn an.

„Möchtet Ihr Euch mitteilen, oder starrt Ihr lieber weiter, Lord Rathari?“fragte der Zorn herausfordernd.

„Nein ich genieße die Drinks und die überaus gute Gesellschaft“, erwiderte er.

„Was habt Ihr die Zeit über gemacht, während Ihr darauf gewartet habt, bis ich Euch rufe?“, fragte der Zorn und nahm einen weiteren großen Schluck.

„Ich war auf einer Mission gegen die Czerka, im Auftrag von Darth Emra, einer der Günstlinge von Darth Acharon. Blutige Technologische Fortschritts Mission“, sagte Lord Rathari und deutete auf eines seiner neuen Implantate an der Schläfe.

„Frisch gebratene, glasierte Kell-Lende mit Stampf aus Erdäpfeln an Chimbakweinsoße“, sagte 2R-V8 und brachte ein großes Tablett mit Speisen.

Den Rest der Reise verbrachte die Tischgesellschaft damit, sich mit kühlen Drinks und gutem Essen verwöhnen zu lassen und sich über den Kampf gegen Darth Baras und Sith Politik auszutauschen. 

Nach 3 weiteren Stunden Drinks und Pazaak meldete sich Quinn über das Ohrcom seines Sith Lords.

„Mein Sith Lord, ich bitte um eine Audienz auf der Brücke“, sagte er.

„Ich bin gleich wieder zurück, aber wir sollten gleich Dromund Kaas erreichen“, sagte der Zorn zu seinen Gästen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke.

Quinn versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber sein Sith Lord sah in der Robe umwerfend mächtig und hübsch aus. Sie erinnerte ihn an die imperiale Garde, nur war die Robe seines Sith Lords femininer durch den taillierten Schnitt, den großzügigen Ausschnitt und den langen Beinschlitz an der Seite. In den roten Stoff waren goldene Fäden eingearbeitet und die zurückgeschlagene Kapuze schmiegte sich an ihren Rücken.

„Hier bin ich Quinn, was wollt Ihr?“fragte der Zorn und sah Quinn an.

„Ich wollte Euch mitteilen, dass ich bei unserer Ankunft in Dromund Kaas, mit Eurer Erlaubnis, Verbesserungen am Schiff vornehmen werde“, sagte Quinn steif.

„Ich gestatte es Euch Captain, das war eine Frage, nehme ich an. Sonst noch etwas?“, fragte der Zorn etwas ungeduldig.

„Man erwartet Euch im Allerheiligsten der Sith, mein Sith Lord“, fuhr Quinn fort.

„Wer erwartet mich dort?“, fragte der Zorn.

„Lord Jetrae, Verwalter des Sith Strukturbüros“, sagte Quinn folgsam.

Der Zorn verzog fragend das Gesicht.

„Nie von ihm gehört, aber das ist nicht verwunderlich, ich habs nicht so mit Bürokratie“, sagte sie und zwinkerte Quinn zu.

Quinn lächelte wohl wissend und ging ein paar Schritte auf seinen Sith Lord zu.

„Noch etwas, Captain?“ fragte der Zorn, die ihre Gäste nicht warten lassen wollte.

„Ich möchte Euch gratulieren, mein Sith Lord, zu Eurem Titel und dem Sieg über Darth Baras. Es erfüllt mich mit Stolz an Eurer Seite dienen zu dürfen“, sagte er und ging vor ihr auf die Knie. 

„Ich danke Euch, Quinn. Wenn wir Dromund Kaas erreicht haben, werde ich eine Woche Landurlaub anberaumen. Ich denke das haben wir uns alle verdient, Captain“, sagte sie und sah dann aus dem Frontfenster der Brücke als die Fury gerade den Hyperraum verließ.

Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Pflichterfüllung und Demut sah auch Quinn das die Fury am Ziel angekommen war und er eigentlich die Landung vorbereiten musste. Doch sein Sith Lord hatte ihn noch nicht entlassen, offensichtlich war sie zu abgelenkt vom Anblick Dromund Kaas, um es zu bemerken.

„Wir sind da, mein Sith Lord“, räusperte sich Quinn der weiterhin unbequem auf dem Boden kniete.

„Das sehe ich Quinn“, sagte der Zorn und wendete sich wieder Quinn zu.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte sie das er noch immer kniete. Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie ihn noch ein wenig zappeln lassen sollte, entschied sich aber dann doch dagegen. 

„Wisst Ihr Quinn,“ sagte der Zorn und kniete sich ihm gegenüber und konnte ihm direkt in die Augen schauen.

„Ich stelle es mir wirklich schwierig vor, in dieser Position die Landung vorzubereiten. Und von hier aus kommt man wirklich schlecht an die Kommunikationskon....“, sagte der Zorn bevor Quinn ihre Ausführungen mit einem stürmischen Kuss erstickte.

„Das wollte ich schon die ganze Zeit machen. Ich bereite die Landung vor, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Quinn leise als sich seine Lippen von ihren lösten und stand auf, um im Sessel Platz zu nehmen und Befehle einzugeben.

„Sicher“, sagte der Zorn etwas überwältigt, glättete ihre Robe und gesellte sich wieder zu ihren Gästen.

Sie wollte mehr Zeit mit Quinn verbringen, doch zunächst musste sie offizielle Angelegenheiten klären.

„In einer halben Stunde landen wir auf Dromund Kaas. Hiermit erteile ich eine Woche Landurlaub.“, sagte der Zorn über Interkom während sie auf dem Weg zurück zum Spieltisch war.

„Wow. Eine Woche, ich werde meine Schwester besuchen gehen“, freute sich Vette und plapperte wie immer einfach drauf los.

Während des Andockmanövers wuselte die Mehrheit der Crew umher, um ihren Landurlaub vorzubereiten. 

Im Raumhafen verabschiedete der Zorn sich von Aufseher Tremel und Lord Rathari.

„Es war mir eine Ehre Euch ausbilden zu dürfen, Zorn den Imperators“, sagte Tremel.

„Ihr wart mir eine große Hilfe, Tremel. Dient weiterhin gut“, sagte der Zorn und Aufseher Tremel nickte zustimmend und ging davon.

„Zorn, meine Unterstützung ist Euch weiterhin sicher, doch ich denke nicht das Ihr sie brauchen werdet. Es war mir ein Vergnügen und eine Ehre Eurem Kampf gegen Baras beizuwohnen,“ sagte Lord Rathari und nahm ihre Hand um einen Kuss darauf zu platzieren.

„Oh, gern geschehen. Möge die Macht Euch immer dienen, Lord Rathari“, sagte der Zorn, ob der Geste, verlegen.

Nach einem weiteren langgezogenen peinlichen Augenblick, sagte Rathari:

„Euch ebenso, Darth Asarih“ und entfernte sich.

„Wenn Ihr mich fragt, hat er ein Auge auf Euch geworfen“, sagte Vette die gerade die Halle passierte.

„Zum Glück fragt Euch keiner“, sagte Quinn der direkt hinter ihr lief. 

„Hmpf. Ich wünsche Euch trotzdem einen erholsamen Urlaub, den scheint Ihr wirklich nötig zu haben. Ich muss los mein Flug wartet. Bis in einer Wocheeee“, sagte Vette, winkte dann zum Abschied und machte sich eilig davon.

„Unser Sith Lord hat sich ja auch wirklich in Schale geworfen“, sagte Pierce der schon mit einem großen Koffer in der Halle stand.

„Was habt Ihr da in dem Koffer?“fragte der Zorn, um vom Thema abzulenken und die Situation nicht noch peinlicher zu machen.

„Waffen, mein Sith Lord. Ich werde ein paar Modifizierungen besorgen während ich meinen Bruder auf Ziost besuche“, sagte Pierce lässig.

„Dann bis in einer Woche, mein Sith Lord. Bald stehe ich wieder für all Eure Belange zur Verfügung“, grinste Pierce vielsagend und machte sich nach einer kurzen zustimmenden Geste seines Sith Lords auf den Weg zum Abflugterminal.

Die Augen des Zorns huschten nervös zu Quinn hinüber, sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihr, dass er Pierce nicht überhört hatte.

„Ich werde die alluvialen Dämpfer in Hanger 17 abholen, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Quinn hastig, deutete eine Verbeugung an und entfernte sich schnellen Schrittes.

Jaesa und Broonmark kamen die Laderampe hinunter.

„Sith, ich werde meine Krallen an den Kreaturen des Dschungels in Dromund Kaas schärfen“, röhrte Broonmark.

„Einverstanden, aber bleib bei den Kreaturen und pass auf die Blitze auf“, sagte der Zorn.

„Meister, ich möchte Euch in das Allerheiligste der Sith begleiten, vielleicht lässt es sich einrichten das ich Einblicke in die Sith Bibliothek bekomme“, sagte Jaesa.

„Das lässt sich einrichten, dann könnt Ihr mich auch zu dem Treffen mit Lord Jetrae begleiten“, erwiderte der Zorn.


	10. Nachlass und Familiengeschichte (After Sith Warrior Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Crew hat Landurlaub auf Dromund Kaas. Der Zorn und Jaesa sind mit Nachlassregelungen durch das Ableben Darth Baras beschäftigt. Man erfährt ein wenig Hintergrundgeschichte meines Zorns. Vermutlich ein etwas langweiligeres Übergangskapitel.

[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)

Gemeinsam nahmen sie ein Taxi nach Kaas City und dann flogen sie weiter zu der pompösen Zitadelle, die im Zentrum von Kaas City lag und das Sith Allerheiligste, die mandalorianische Enklave und den Sith Geheimdienst beheimatete. 

„Was wird jetzt wohl mit dem imperialen Geheimdienst passieren, da er aufgelöst wurde“, fragte Jaesa, als sie auf das große Gebäude zuflogen.

„Nun ja die Mitarbeiter wurden dem imperialen Militär zugeordnet und der Rat der Sith arbeitet gerade an der Ausarbeitung eines Sith Geheimdienstes, so viel ich weiss“, erklärte der Zorn.

„Sie haben Ihr Ziel erreicht“, sagte der Taxidroide.

Schwungvoll hüpften Jaesa und der Zorn aus dem Taxi und gingen zum Haupteingang der Zitadelle.

Das Holo begann in der Gürteltasche des Zorns zu piepsen und sie holte es raus, um den Anruf entgegen zu nehmen.

„Zorn des Imperators, ich bin Lord Jetrae, Verwalter des Sith Strukturbüros, es ist mir eine Ehre Euch auf Dromund Kaas begrüßen zu dürfen. Bitte trefft Euch mit mir in den alten Gemächern Darth Baras“, sagte Lord Jetrae.

„Seid gegrüßt Lord Jetrae, ich werde gleich da sein“, sagte der Zorn und beendete die Übertragung.

„Das Imperium hat wirklich für alles einen Bürokraten, oder?“sagte Jaesa.

„Viele viele Bürokraten und das amüsante ist, die meisten großen Sith Lords interessiert Bürokratie nicht im geringsten, aber sonst wäre der Job der Bürokraten ja auch zu langweilig“, witzelte der Zorn.

Der Zorn erinnerte sich daran, wie sie Darth Baras Gemächer, dass erste Mal betreten hatte. Damals hatte sie für ihn den Brecher aus dem Tempel geholt, damit er ihn bei einem SID Agenten anwenden konnte, um herauszufinden wie seine Spione enttarnt werden konnten. Eine brutale wenn auch faszinierende Methode der Gehirnfolter. Damals war sie zwischen Mitleid, Abscheu und Faszination hin und her gerissen. 

Darth Baras widerlicher Geruch hing noch in den Räumen, als sie seine Gemächer betrat. Sie musste sich unwillkürlich schütteln.  
Ein Mann in dunkler Robe, mit streng nach hinten gekämmtem langem Haar, gepflegtem Kinnbart und dunkel geschminkten Augen, kam auf sie zu.

Als der Mann sie erreicht hatte setzte er ein schmieriges Lächeln auf.

„Darth Asarih, willkommen in Euren Gemächern“, sagte er.

„Lord Jetrae nehme ich an?“ erwiderte der Zorn.

„Ja“, sagte er und kramte ein Datenpad hervor.

„Laut dem Gesetzt gehen Darth Baras Besitztümer in Euren Besitzt über, da er durch Eure Hand gestorben ist. Die Schülerin besiegt ihren Meister und erhält seinen Besitz und Stand“, sagte Lord Jetrae säuselnd während er immer wieder auf sein Datenpad schaute. 

„Seinen Stand? Was meint Ihr damit?“fragte der Zorn.

„Wir kommen also gleich zum springenden Punkt. Ihr habt eine Gabe dafür, gleich zur Sache zu kommen, wie,“ sagte Lord Jetrae und lachte künstlich. Der Zorn warf ihm einen abfälligen Blick zu.

„Normalerweise würde Euch ein Sitz im Rat der Sith zufallen, als der dunkle Lord der Sphäre des militärischen Angriffs. Doch in Eurem Fall hat der Imperator Euch bereits den Posten als sein Zorn zugewiesen. Das bringt uns in eine prekäre Lage“ fuhr er fort und Sorgenfalten überzogen seine Stirn.

„Prikäre Lage wie? Ich kann mir schon vorstellen wie Ihr ganz nervös werdet, wenn es nicht nach Euren Vorgaben läuft. Nun ja, der Rat der Sith wird doch sicher dazu Stellung bezogen haben“, sagte der Zorn zynisch.

„Ähm...leider nein, sie sind mit einem Kaggath zwischen Darth Thanaton und Lord Kallig beschäftigt. Sie wollen erst hören was Ihr dazu sagt“, sagte Lord Jetrae.

„Lord Kallig? Interessant“, sagte der Zorn nachdenklich. Irgendwo hatte sie den Namen Kallig schon einmal gehört, doch für den Moment wollte es ihr nicht einfallen.

„Um Euer Dilemma zu bereinigen, schlage ich vor, Ihr stellt eine Liste an geeigneten Bewerbern für diesen Posten zusammen. Ich treffe eine engere Auswahl, und die Ausgewählten beweisen sich im Kampf, ob sie des Postens würdig sind. Der Sieger wird meine Zustimmung für den Posten bekommen“, sagte der Zorn bestimmt.

„Das ist eine glänzende Idee. Darth Baras Besitztümer wurden bereits an Ihre Familienfestung geliefert.“, sagte Lord Jetrae begeistert und klatschte in die Hände.

„Sehr schön... und diese Räumlichkeiten gehen natürlich an Darth Baras Nachfolger über. Ich habe keinerlei Interesse an diesen stinkenden Kammern“, sagte der Zorn naserümpfend und mit einer kreisenden Handbewegung.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Darth Asarih. Das Büro dankt Euch für Eure Zusammenarbeit, ich werde Euch umgehend eine Liste mit geeigneten Bewerbern zukommen lassen“, sagte Lord Jetrae.

Der Zorn verließ mit Jaesa Darth Baras Gemächer und sie setzten ihren Weg zur Bibliothek fort.

„Während des Kaggath ist die Bibliothek, der Darth Thanaton vorsteht, geschlossen“, teilte ihnen die Bibliothekswache mit.

„Dann ein anderes Mal. Ich helfe Euch dabei Darth Baras Sachen auszumisten, vielleicht finden wir etwas interessantes.“, sagte Jaesa und sie setzten ihren Weg Richtung Landeplattform fort.

„Ich könnte wirklich Hilfe gebrauchen und ich freue mich darauf mein Familienanwesen zu besuchen. Außer den Dienerdroiden ist es meist unbewohnt. Meine Schwester scheint eine viel beschäftigte Frau zu sein. ….Und meine Eltern haben das Zeitliche gesegnet. Als Sith hat man oft nicht das Glück, besonders alt zu werden“, sagte der Zorn.

„Ich frage mich was aus meinen Eltern geworden ist“, sagte Jaesa nachdenklich. Es war soviel geschehen, dass sie kaum Zeit gehabt hatte darüber nachzudenken.

„Darth Baras hatte sich um sie gekümmert, als ich ihr Leben verschont habe. Offen gesagt, weiß ich nicht, ob es ein glückliches Ende mit ihnen nahm. Nach ihrer Ankunft auf Dromund Kaas hatte ich keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihnen. Vielleicht finden wir Aufzeichnungen darüber in seinen Unterlagen. Vermutlich wäre es auch ratsam beim Bürgerbüro nachzufragen, falls Ihr den offiziellen Weg gehen möchtet“, sagte der Zorn betrübt.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es wirklich wissen möchte. Aber falls sie noch leben, würde ich eine Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen sie zu treffen“, sagte Jaesa unsicher.

„Ich finde Ihr solltet Nachforschungen anstellen“, sagte der Zorn aufmunternd.

Über ein Datenpad gab der Zorn einen Fernbefehl ein und nur zwei Minuten später landete ein Taxi neben Ihnen auf der Abflugplattform vor der Zitadelle.

„Gut zu wissen, dass der Code sich nicht geändert hat“, sagte der Zorn und nahm hinter dem Steuer Platz. Nachdem Jaesa eingestiegen war flog sie das Shuttletaxi zu einer Reihe von Festungen westlich der großen Zitadelle.

Auf der persönlichen Landeplattform stapelten sich bereits noch verschlossene kleine Container, in denen sich Darth Baras Besitztümer befanden. Der Zorn landete das Shuttle direkt daneben. 

„Eines kann man den Imperialen wirklich nicht vorwerfen, sie arbeiten verdammt schnell“, sagte Jaesa als sie die Container betrachtete.

„Ich meine Darth Baras ist schließlich erst seit 8 Stunden tot“, fügte sie hinzu.

„Das Aufräumteam ist sehr routiniert“, sagte der Zorn mit einem diabolischen Gesichtsausdruck der Jaesa einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Sie liefen von der Landeplattform über die große Terrasse zum Haupteingang.  
Der Zorn gab den Sicherheitscode mit Gesichtsabgleich ein und die Tür öffnete sich. In der Eingangshalle wurden sie von den Wächterdroiden gescannt.  
Über den Sicherheitsmonitor an der Wand schaltete der Zorn die Autorisierung für Jaesa frei. 

„Seid gegrüßt Herrin, sie werden Ihr Heim in tadellosem Zustand vorfinden. Die Vorräte sind aufgefüllt und die Raumtemperatur wurde erhöht“, sagte ein C2-N2 Droide.

„Ist das ein republikanischen Modell?“, fragte Jaesa überrascht.

„Oh ja, ich habe ihn bei einer Mission erbeutet und ihn umprogrammieren lassen. Er steht dem R2-V8 Modell in nichts nach. C2-N2 sorg dafür das die Container von der Laderampe in den Hanger verräumt werden. Wir wollen doch beim Auspacken nicht nass geregnet werden“, sagte der Zorn. 

Jaesa und der Zorn legten die Regenschutzschildgeneratoren in den Wandschrank und liefen durch den langen Flur nach rechts in die Cantina.  
Der Serviererdroide aktivierte bei ihrem Eintreten die Jukebox und servierte warme Getränke.

„Was Warmes ist genau das Richtige bei dem Regentief“, freute sich Jaesa.

„Bei dem Regentief? Jaesa ich werde dich enttäuschen müssen, auf Dromund Kaas regnet es zu 80%“, sagte der Zorn amüsiert.

„80% …..? Kein Wunder das die Sith so missmutig sind. Bei dem Wetter bekommt man ja Depressionen“, sagte Jaesa und legte die Hände um ihre warme Tasse Caf.

Der Zorn nahm auf dem Sofa der Lounge Platz und streckte ihre Beine aus. Jaesa nahm einen Platz ihr gegenüber ein.

„Dieses Anwesen ist riesig, oder?“fragte Jaesa neugierig.

„Tut nicht so als seid Ihr ein bisschen Prunk nicht gewöhnt. Ihr seid zwar eine Jedi... wobei seid Ihr das eigentlich noch?“ Der Zorn überlegte kurz und schaute Jaesa prüfend an.  
„Naja egal, jedenfalls wart Ihr länger auf Alderaan als anders wo. Auf Alderaan (der Zorn verrollte die Augen) gibt es dekadente anstrengende Adlige soweit das Auge reicht. Prunk, Glanz und Gloria an jeder Ecke“, sagte der Zorn.

Jaesa lachte:

„Ihr habt Recht, Alderaan kann anstrengend sein. Aber das Wetter ist wesentlich besser. Die Frage, was ich eigentlich bin habe ich mir auch gestellt und kam zum Entschluss, dass ich weder Jedi noch Sith bin. Ich bin Eure Schülerin und eine Anhängerin der hellen Seite.“

„Ihr braucht einen Anker, Jaesa. Dann solltet Ihr unbedingt einmal versuchen, Euch der dunklen Seite anzunähern. Nicht alles ist auf der dunklen Seite schlecht. (Der Zorn lachte) Hab ich das wirklich gesagt? Was ich sagen wollte ist, dass die dunkle Seite befreiend sein kann, wenn man sich nicht in ihr verliert. Vielleicht liefern Euch die Voss ein paar Ansätze. Leider glaube ich, dass sie nicht so gesprächig gegenüber Fremdlingen sind“, sagte der Zorn und gähnte.

„Bei Euch klingt das alles so einfach. Ich habe Angst mich zu verlieren“, sagte Jaesa.

„Irgendwann werdet Ihr bereit sein mehrere Aspekte der Macht für Euch in Betracht zu ziehen. Aber konzentrieren wir uns erst einmal morgen darauf, Darth Baras Sachen zu durchforsten und Eure Eltern zu finden“, sagte der Zorn und erhob sich.

„2R-V8 geleite Jaesa zu den Gästegemächern. Gute Nacht Jaesa“, sagte der Zorn und lief durch den langen Flur bis zu den Treppen, die links und rechts vom Flur abgingen, um das obere Stockwerk zu erreichen.

Sie durchquerte den großen Raum mit Holocrons, Büchern, Kristallen und Artefakten und lief in die Vorhalle, von der aus sich die Festung in drei Flügel unterteilte. Einen linken einen rechten und einen mittleren Flügel.  
Den rechten Flügel bewohnte Ihr Schwester und er wurde von Sicherheitsdroiden und einem doppelten Sperrfeld abgeriegelt. Der mittlere Flügel wurde damals von ihren Eltern bewohnt und diente jetzt als Gästeunterkunft. Der linke Flügel war ihr eigener, der ebenso streng abgesichert war, wie der ihrer Schwester.  
Nachdem sie das Sperrfeld deaktiviert hatte, lief sie an dem großzügigen Badezimmer vorbei in Ihr Schlafgemach mit der großen Fensterfront, gegen die der Regen peitschte.

Sie legte ihre Robe ab und hängte sie sorgsam in den Kleiderschrank.

Dann zog sie sich ein leichtes Spitzennachthemd an und entflechtete ihre Haare. Als sie die Lichtschwerter in den dafür vorgesehenen Haltesockel an der Wand schob, fiel ihr Blick auf ein Familienfoto.

Lord Nova, ihr Vater und ihre Mutter Merita, Forscherin der Archäologie und damals tätig beim imperialen Bergungsdienst, standen in der Mitte und vor ihnen ihre beiden Kinder. Ihre Schwester war damals erst 10 und sie selbst 13.  
Bis vor kurzem hatte sie ihre Schwester noch genau so in Erinnerung gehabt.  
Denn ihre Wege trennten sich kurz nachdem das Foto gemacht wurde.

Lord Varrehl, ein Schüler des selben Meisters, lag mit ihrem Vater wegen eines mächtigen Sith Artefaktes im Streit, welches ihr Vater durch Zufall zusammen mit ihrer Mutter bei Ausgrabungen auf Korriban gefunden hatte. Ihr Vater sah die Chance, das Artefakt zu Nutzen, um an Ansehen und Macht zu gewinnen und verbarg den Fund vor seinem Meister. Ganz nach Sithmanier entledigte sich Lord Varrehl, seinem Konkurrenten, Lord Nova, um selbst an das Artefakt zu gelangen.

Doch der Tod ihres Vaters reichte Lord Varrehl nicht, denn er hatte sein Ziel nicht erreicht und das Artefakt konnte er nicht erbeuten und ausfindig machen. Aus Rache und Gräul verkaufte er ihre jüngere Schwester Niavil über Umwege in die Sklaverei, die ihren Vater begleitet hatte. 

Jahre später gab es ein erneutes Aufeinandertreffen mit Lord Varrehl. Er hatte endlich herausgefunden, dass auch ihre Mutter Merita bei den Ausgrabungen dabei gewesen war und den Aufenthaltsort des Artefaktes, eine alte Maske, kannte und geheim hielt. Er tötete Merita, die sich ihm verweigerte, in der Anwesenheit des Zorns. Daraufhin entfesselte der Zorn unkontrolliert ihre Macht und tötete dabei Lord Varrehl und mehrere Gefolgsleute.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Zorn von den Sith einkassiert wurde, damit sie ihre Ausbildung beginnen konnte. Eine befreundete Kopfgeldjägerin aus Kindheitstagen kümmerte sich in der Zeit, um alle Nachlassangelegenheiten und das Anwesen selbst, bevor sie zum großen Champion wurde und sich den Mandalorianern anschloss.

Erst als die Sith begannen, alle Machtsensitiven in die Akademie zu stecken, begegnete sie ihrer Schwester wieder. Es war nur ein kurzes Wiedersehen, bevor sie wieder ihre eigenen Wege gingen. Ihre Schwester Niavil und sie hielten es für klüger, ihre Familienbande geheim zu halten. Bis auf ein paar wenige Briefe hatten sie kaum Kontakt und bedauerten es sehr. Als Niavil ihre Meisterin Darth Zash besiegt hatte, brach der Kontakt zum Zorn ganz ab. 

Der Zorn nahm das Bild in die Hand und streichelte mit dem Finger darüber.  
Wir werden uns schon bald wieder sehen, Schwester...Lord Kallig. Und dann werden wir mächtiger sein als je zuvor.

Sie kroch in ihr Bett und beobachtete die Regentropfen wie sie die Scheibe nach unten wanderten bis der Schlaf sie schließlich übermannte.


	11. Landurlaub auf Dromund Kaas (After Sith Warrior Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Zorn trifft seine Schwester und wir erfahren was Quinn eigentlich in seiner Freizeit macht.  
> Die Geschichte von Darth Occlus (Niavil, Lord Kallig), die Schwester des Zorns, kann man in "Bewahre das Gleichgewicht" weiter vertiefen.

Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten das Gesicht des Zorns und sie öffnete geblendet die Augen. So lange hatte sie schon ewig nicht mehr geschlafen, normalerweise gönnte sie sich nie ein Ausschlafen.

Verwundert richtete sie sich in ihrem Bett auf und schaute aus dem Fenster und auf den wenig bewölkten Himmel durch den die Sonne brach.  
Dann nahm sie sich frische Kleidung und ihre Lichtschwerter und ging in das Badezimmer, um sich Badewasser einzulassen.  
Als sie entspannt in der Wanne lag, bemerkte sie eine vertraute Präsenz im Anwesen. So fiel das Bad kürzer aus als geplant und sie kleidete sich eilig an.

Der Zorn stieg die Treppen hinab und hörte Stimmen aus der Cantina.

„Ich werde es Euch nachher zeigen. Ich bin ganz aufgeregt, ob Ihr es schafft es zu öffnen. Eure Ausstrahlung ist wesentlich heller als meine, ich schätze ich trage einfach doch zu viel Dunkelheit in mir“. Ein mädchenhaftes Kichern ertönte.

„Ich werde es gerne für Euch versuchen, Darth Occlus“, sagte Jaesa.

„Darth Occlus, wie?“, sagte der Zorn als sie die Cantina betrat.

„Zorn des Imperators, es ist mir eine wohlige Freude Euch wiederzusehen“, sagte Darth Occlus und kam auf den Zorn zu um sie zu umarmen.  
Nach einem kurzen innigen Moment der Begrüßung und des Wiedersehens huschte Darth Occlus zum Loungesofa hinüber und klatschte mit einer Hand neben sich auf das Sitzpolster.

„Frühstücke mit mir Schwester, ich habe Euch jede Menge zu erzählen“, sagte Darth Occlus mit einem charmanten Lächeln. 

Der Zorn kam ihrer Bitte nach und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Meister, ich werde meine Meditation auf dem Balkon ausüben“, sagte Jaesa.

„Ja das Wetter ist herrlich dafür. Kaum zu glauben das die Sonne scheint“, sagte der Zorn.

„Ist das nicht ein Omen? Die Sonne lacht wenn wir uns wider sehen“, sagte Darth Occlus.

Jaesa entfernte sich und der Zorn griff zu einer Tasse Caf, die der Serviererdroide zusammen mit dem Frühstück servierte.

„Ihr zuerst, Schwester. Erzählt mir wie es Euch ergangen ist“, sagte Darth Occlus gespannt.

„Na gut. Ich versuche es kurz zu halten. Mein alter Meister Darth Baras wollte mich auf die hinterhältigste Weise ermorden, durch sehr persönlichen Verrat. Ehrlich gesagt will ich nicht darauf eingehen“, sagte der Zorn entschieden.

„Oh ein Sith hat Euch verraten, wie außergewöhnlich. Also mir passiert das ständig“, witzelte Darth Occlus.

„Ja … ja....dieser Verrat war besonders. Wie dem auch sei.  
Darth Baras hat 3 mal versagt mich durch seine Handlanger töten zu lassen. Auf Quesh, nach dem ersten Mordversuch, wurde ich von der Hand des Imperators aus einer einstürzenden Mine befreit und kämpfte mich ins Leben zurück. Seit dem arbeite ich für die Hand, die mir mitteilte das der Imperator mich als sein Zorn auserwählt hat. Wir durchkreuzten Darth Baras hinterhältige Pläne sich als die Stimme des Imperators auszugeben. Darth Vowrawn half mir dabei mich vor dem Rat der Sith zu legitimieren und natürlich hat sie mein Sieg über Darth Baras dazu gezwungen mich anzuerkennen“, sagte der Zorn während sie immer wider Pausen einlegte, um zu Essen.

„Ehrlich gesagt habe ich noch nie von der Hand des Imperators gehört“, gab Darth Occlus zu.

„Das ist wenig verwunderlich, Schwester. Während der Rat der Sith sich um das Alltägliche und die Kriegsführung kümmert, hält sich die Hand im Hintergrund. Die Diener der Hand unterstützen die persönlichen Absichten des Imperators und setzen seinen Willen um. Sie stehen in ständigem Kontakt zu ihm, denn sie sind über die Macht mit ihm verbunden. Er kontrolliert sie und gibt ihnen Befehle. In erster Linie sind sie für die Aufklärung und Spionage zuständig “, erklärte der Zorn.

„Er kontrolliert sie, das heißt sie sind willenlos? Das ist....interessant. Und Eure Aufgabe....“, sagte Darth Occlus und verzog mitleidig das Gesicht.

Der Zorn lächelte sie vielsagend an.

„Ist wesentlich besser. Ich bin die ausführende Kraft. Ich liquidiere Sith, deren  
persönliche Machtbestrebungen im Konflikt mit den Plänen des Imperators stehen. Doch nun erzählt mir von Euch, Niavil“, sagte der Zorn.

„Meine Geschichte ist fast so gut wie Eure. Nachdem Darth Zash, meine Meisterin tot war wollte mich Darth Thanaton töten, der Meister meiner Meisterin, nur weil ich eine Sklavin war. Kranker Traditionalist“, sagte Darth Occlus und legte das Brötchen, das sie gerade mit Blitzen zu Kohle verbruzelt hatte, zur Seite. Nachdem sie sich ein neues geholt hatte fuhr sie fort:

„Ich habe Dir im Brief davon berichtet, das Lord Aloysius Kallig, ein mächtiger Sith Lord zu Zeiten Tulak Hords, unser Vorfahre ist. Durch meine Gabe besonders empfänglich für Machtgeister zu sein, konnte der Geist Lord Kalligs mir helfen weitere Geister zu binden, um mich für den Kampf gegen Thanaton zu stärken. Naja und was soll ich sagen, vor ein paar Stunden habe ich Darth Thanaton besiegt und habe seinen Platz im Rat der Sith eingenommen“, erzählte Darth Occlus mit kindlichem Stolz. 

„Ich gratuliere Euch, Schwester“, sagte der Zorn angenehm überrascht.

„Danke. Es ist alles so aufregend. Könnt Ihr Euch mich in der Sith Politik vorstellen?“ fragte Darth Occlus.

„Nun man wächst an seinen Aufgaben....“sagte der Zorn zweifelnd.

„Ach aber das Beste kommt ja noch. Und ich habe außerdem Vaters Maske gefunden, Lord Kalligs Maske. So schließt sich der Kreis, wie....“, sagte Darth Occlus begeistert. 

„Ich verstehe aber immer noch nicht, wieso wir nicht wussten das wir von Lord Kallig abstammen“, gab der Zorn zu.

„Seid versichert, dass ich alles darüber in Erfahrung bringen werde, schließlich bin ich jetzt dunkler Lord der Sphäre für altes Wissen. So viel ich weiß, geriet Lord Kalligs Familie nach Tulak Hords Mord an ihm in Vergessenheit, verlor jeglichen Ruhm und wurde vom Sith Imperium später in die Sklaverei verkauft. Die Vorfahren unserer Mutter müssen Sklaven gewesen sein, bevor sie sich aus der Sklaverei herraus geheiratet haben. Mit jeder Hochzeit verlor sich der Name Kallig weiter“, erklärte Darth Occlus und biss in ihr Brötchen.

Ein Holo begann zu piepsen.  
Schnell schluckte Darth Occlus ihren Happen hinunter bevor sie das Holo aktivierte und der Zorn beobachtete sie amüsiert.

„Darth Occlus, Eure Anhänger erwarten Euch in Euren Gemächern im Allerheiligsten der Sith“, sagte Khem Val ihr Dashade. 

„Zur Kenntnis genommen“, sagte Darth Occlus und beendete die Übertragung.

„Eigentlich könnte ich ja meine Anhänger warten lassen, aber heute will ich mal nicht so sein“, sagte Darth Occlus selbstverliebt und stand auf.

„Auf bald Schwester, möge die Macht Euch stets dienen“, sagte der Zorn.

„Euch ebenso, wir sehen uns“, sagte Darth Occlus zupfte ihre Robe zurecht und ging raschen Schrittes davon.

Sie ist so erwachsen geworden und doch noch so kindlich, dachte der Zorn. Unfassbar das sie immer noch sie selbst geblieben ist, bei dem was sie durchgemacht haben muss. 

Gerade als der Zorn zu ende gegessen hatte kam Jaesa von ihrer Meditation zurück.

„Oh wie ich sehe ist Eure Schwester gegangen. Dann wird sie sicher später wegen dem Holocron vorbeikommen. Die Macht ist ziemlich stark in ihr, aber etwas war seltsam an ihrer Machtausstrahlung“, sagte Jaesa versonnen.

„Seltsam, was meint Ihr damit, ich habe nichts ungewöhnliches gespürt?“, fragte der Zorn beunruhigt. 

„Ich spürte mehrere Präsenzen in ihr, einige waren wesentlich dunkler als sie selbst“, sagte Jaesa.

„Ach so, das“, sagte der Zorn erleichtert.  
„Das liegt daran, dass sie einen Packt mit Machtgeistern eingegangen ist, um gegen Thanaton siegreich zu sein“.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass so etwas möglich ist“, sagte Jaesa neugierig.

„Offensichtlich ja, aber es wird wenig nützen sie danach zu fragen. Sie wäre dumm ihr Wissen preis zu geben und somit ihre Stärke zu minimieren“, sagte der Zorn bestimmt.

„Ach richtig, ich vergaß das es keine Freundschaft sondern nur Misstrauen unter den Sith gibt“, sagte Jaesa mit leichter Verachtung in der Stimme.

„Wenn man jemandem vertraut wird man auf ein Raumschiff gelotst und mit Kriegsdroiden und Blastern ums Eck gebracht“, antwortete der Zorn düster.

Jaesa bedachte den Zorn mit einem wehmütigen Blick.

„Wir sollten uns Darth Baras Container anschauen“, sagte Jaesa schließlich in die Stille hinein.

„Gute Idee“, sagte der Zorn stand vom Frühstückstisch auf und ging gemeinsam mit Jaesa zum Hangar.

Im Hangar stapelten sich die Containerkisten gleich neben dem persönlichen imperialen Taxishuttle und zahlreichen anderen Bodenfahrzeugen.

Offensichtlich hatte das Strukturbüro alles eingepackt was nicht niet und nagelfest war. Der Zorn beauftragte R2-V8 damit einen Händler zu suchen, der die aussortierten Sachen zu Credits machen konnte.  
Sie legte dafür extra ein Container an, und sortierte ahlreiche Roben, in die sie 3 mal reingepasst hätte aus. Ganz abgesehen davon das das unter ihrer Würde war Baras Sachen zu tragen. Den Roben folgten digitale Standardwerke, Folterwerkzeuge und einiges mehr.

Alte Gemälde, Aufzeichnungen, Datenpads, Holocrons und Artefakte wurden zur Sichtung und Weiterverwendung behalten.

„Das ist ein dunkles Artefakt“, sagte Jaesa und nahm vorsichtig den Brecher in die Hand.

„Sei vorsichtig damit, dass ist ein ganz spezielles Folterwerkzeug, der sein Opfer dazu zwingt seinen Geist zu entleeren. Baras hat ihn zum Verhör benutzt. Von dem Opfer bleibt nur noch eine leere Hülle übrig“, sagte der Zorn und nahm Jaesa den Brecher aus der Hand.

„Wir sollten es zerstören“, sagte Jaesa während sie das Artefakt weiter betrachtete.

„Nein, das ist ein Sith Artefakt, so was zerstört man nicht, aber wir sollten es sicher wegschließen“, sagte der Zorn bestimmt. 

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachten der Zorn und Jaesa damit sich durch Darth Baras Aufzeichnungen zu wühlen und gewannen dabei interessante Einblicke in sein Spionagenetzwerk und sein Wissen über verschiedene Möglichkeiten der Machtgewinnung. Einige Aufzeichnungen waren so stark verschlüsselt, dass sie die Verschlüsselungen durch Hacker knacken lassen mussten. Doch sie achteten darauf, dass die Hacker sich nicht mehr an ihren Auftrag erinnern konnten, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass keine vertraulichen Informationen nach außen sickerten. 

Lord Jetrae übermittelte eine kurze Liste an geeigneten Bewerben, die genug militärische Kompetenz und eine ausreichende Machtbasis besaßen, Darth Baras Platz im Rat zu ersetzen. Durch seine kriegerische Persönlichkeit, sein Streben danach, um jeden Preis zu gewinnen, aber frei von den Machtspielen des dunklen Rates, stach Darth Arho besonders heraus. Der Zorn entschied sich, ihm ihre Empfehlung auszusprechen und die anderen Bewerber unter den Tisch fallen zu lassen. Die Entscheidung über die Aufnahme eines neuen Ratsmitgliedes hatte aber letztendlich der dunkle Rat zu treffen.

Endlich fanden sie auch Informationen über den Verbleib von Jaesas Eltern.  
Darth Baras hatte sie nicht eliminieren lassen. Er hoffe sie weiterhin als Druckmittel gegen Jaesa einsetzen zu können. Offensichtlich hatte er vor gehabt Jaesa zu seiner Schülerin zu machen, wenn der Zorn durch Quinns Hand gestorben wäre.  
Doch leider fanden sie auch mehrere Anfragen, an Darth Baras von einem Gefängniswärter, was er mit den Gefangenen machen soll. Die letzte Anfrage lag 5 Tage zurück. Wenn der Gefängniswärter von Darth Baras Tod bereits unterrichtet worden war, hatte er sicher kurzen Prozess mit den Gefangenen gemacht.  
Deswegen verloren Jaesa und der Zorn keine Zeit und eilten zu dem Gefängnis auf Dromund Kaas. Die Autorität als Zorn des Imperators reichte, um Jaesas Eltern frei zu bekommen.  
Jaesas Eltern waren in einem schlechten Zustand, doch sie waren dankbar ihre Tochter zu sehen. Während Jaesa medizinische Hilfe und eine eigene Unterkunft organisierte, ging der Zorn einem Holoanruf Quinns nach, der sie von der Fury aus kontaktiert hatte.

Die Fury lag frisch gereinigt in ihrem Heimatdock mit geöffneter Laderampe.  
Im Schiff roch es nach Quinns Parfüm vermischt mit Maschinenöl und Reinigungsmittel.

„Oh mein Sith Lord, sie sehen gefährlich aus, wie immer. Captain Malavai Quinn befindet sich auf der Brücke und führt Konfigurationen durch“, begrüßte sie der Schiffsdroide.  
Mit einem kurzen Nicken ging sie an ihm vorbei auf die Brücke.

Auf der Steuerkonsole stand eine Tasse Caf, die vor sich hin dampfte. Auf dem Sessel lag ein Werkzeugkoffer und Quinn der zunächst mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand, trug nicht seine übliche Uniform, sondern ein weißes kurzärmliges Shirt, eine schwarze Hose und sportliches Schuhwerk.

Nachdem sie ihn kurz beäugt hatte drehte er sich langsam zu ihr um, da er offensichtlich fertig war, Befehle in eine Konsole einzugeben. Ein schwarzer Strich zierte seine Wange, und sie vermutete das es Maschinenfett war.

„Mein Sith Lord, danke das Ihr gekommen seid“, sagte Quinn und nahm ein Datenpad vom Sessel.

„Ach Quinn“, seufzte der Zorn. „Alles hier riecht und sieht nach harter Arbeit aus, habt ihr denn nicht Eure Zeit zur Entspannung genutzt?“

„Schön, dass Euch die Verbesserungen am Schiff aufgefallen sind. Ich habe das Schiff mit den neusten Upgrades versorgt. R2V8 hat die medizinische Ausrüstung wieder aufgefüllt und die Quartiere neu ausgestattet. Und natürlich habe ich meine Zeit genutzt. Ich war 3 Stunden bei meiner Mutter, um mir einer ihrer Vorträge über Medisonden der Klasse C anzuhören“, erwiderte Quinn heiter.

„Wie spannend“, sagte der Zorn gelangweilt.

„Die alluvialen Dämpfer sind eingebaut und funktionieren hervorragend. Ich muss nur noch...“, sagte Quinn bis der Zorn ihn unterbrach.

„Wie ich sehe habt Ihr hier alles im Griff und verbringt Euren Urlaub, auf eine.... auf Eure Weise“, sagte der Zorn und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Sie hatte gehofft, dass Quinn wenigstens in seinem Urlaub etwas anderes im Kopf hatte, als seine Arbeit. Aber ihre Hoffnungen lösten sich in Wohlgefallen auf. Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie sich insgeheim gewünscht hatte, dass er ihr mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde. 

„Wartet“, sagte Quinn hastig und packte ihr Handgelenk, um sie am Gehen zu hindern.

„Da ist noch mehr“.

Er ließ sie los und zog hastig ein Päckchen mit einer Karte unter der Konsole hervor. Der Zorn hob überrascht eine Augenbraue und nahm das Päckchen entgegen.

„Was ist das?“fragte sie verwirrt.

„Etwas für später, es steht alles auf der Karte. Bis dahin, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Quinn geheimnisvoll und deutete eine Verbeugung an, die gleichzeitig einer unterschwelligen Aufforderung zum Gehen gleichkam.

„Hmm, Danke, schätze ich. Wolltet Ihr sonst noch etwas, Captain?“, fragte der Zorn.

„Nein, mein Sith Lord. Ich werde Euch über weitere Maßnahmen an Eurem Schiff auf dem Laufenden halten“, sagte Quinn mit entschlossener Mine.  
Doch sie konnte spüren wie Wellen der Nervosität und Angespanntheit von ihm ausgingen. Vermutlich hatte es etwas mit dem Päckchen zu tun.

„Das versteht sich von selbst. Bis bald Captain“, sagte der Zorn und warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu bevor sie die Brücke verließ. Nachdenklich ging sie mit dem Päckchen in der Hand zurück zum Taxishuttle, dass sie zu ihrer Festung fliegen sollte.

Während der Fahrt öffnete sie neugierig den Umschlag und zog eine Karte heraus, die mit einer kleinen filigranen Handschrift beschriftet war.  
Sie klappte sie auf und laß:

„An meinen Sith Lord. Heute um 2000 ist für Euch ein Tisch in der „Imperialen Perle“ reserviert und ein 5 Gänge Menü wartet dort auf Euch.  
Erweist mir die Ehre Euch dorthin zu begleiten. Hochachtungsvoll Euer treuer Diener Malavai Quinn“.

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu klopfen. Er wollte sie zum Essen ausführen. Glückseeligkeit machte sich in ihrer Brust breit, wurde dann aber so gleich von Skepsis beiseite geschoben. In ihr kam kurz der Gedanke auf, dass es auch eine Falle sein könnte. Aber sie schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab, der wenig Sinn ergab und zudem ganz schön paranoid war.

„Ihr habt Euer Ziel erreicht“, sagte das Taxishuttle und der Zorn wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Sie sprang aus dem Taxi und es flog weiter zu seinem nächsten Auftrag.

Gedankenverloren gab sie den Sicherheitscode für die Tür ein und schlenderte durch die Eingangshalle, den Gang entlang und die Treppe hinauf zur großen Halle mit den Artefakten, Holocrons, digitalen Aufzeichnungen, einem großen Holonetzbildschirm und einer gemütlichen Sofaecke.  
Sie setzte sich und legte das Päckchen auf ihre Knie. Es fühlte sich weich an nur ein paar Stellen fühlten sich hart an.  
Mit flinken Fingern entknotete sie das Band und wickelte den Inhalt aus dem Papier.  
Zum Vorschein kam ein Abendkleid in verschiedenen Blautönen im Farbverlauf. Der Zorn stand auf, um das Kleid in der gesamten Länge zu begutachten. Das Kleid wurde nur durch mehrere versetzt übereinandergelagerte breite silberne Halsreifen wie bei einem Neckholderkleid befestigt. Es war Rücken- und Schulterfrei und aus fließender Seide in mehreren Lagen. Außerdem befanden sich im Päckchen noch dazu passende lange Armstulpen mit silbernen spiralförmigen Armreifen und blaue Absatzschuhe.  
Sie ließ den Stoff durch die Finger gleiten und eine mädchenhafte Vorfreude gemischt mit Nervosität stiegt in ihr auf und sie konnte es kaum abwarten, dass Kleid anzuziehen.  
Es bot sich nur selten die Gelegenheit sich schick zu kleiden, so war ihre Kleidung doch überwiegend zweckmäßig, wenn nicht sogar dazu da, furchteinflößender zu wirken.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass noch genug Zeit bis zu ihrem Rendezvous war. Trotzdem musste sie dem Drang nachgeben, das Kleid anzuziehen.

Gerade wollte sie sich im Bad zurecht machen da empfing sie eine Übertragung auf ihrem Ohrcom. Jaesa teilte ihr mit, dass sie die restlichen 3 Tage mit ihren Eltern verbringen wollte, und dabei war eine Wohnung einzurichten. Das passte ihr gut und würde sie nicht in Erklärungsnot bringen, wobei sie sich natürlich vor niemandem rechtfertigen musste.

Das erste Mal seit langem hatte sie also auch wirklich Zeit, am gesellschaftlichen Leben in Dromund Kaas teilzunehmen.  
Das Kleid und die Schuhe passten ihr wie angegossen und alle Komponenten waren perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt. Sie fragte sich, woher Quinn wusste, welche Kleider- und Schuhgröße sie trug. Eigentlich war es wenig verwunderlich, dass der sonst immer so gut informierte Quinn, auch das in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Allerdings jagte ihr der Gedanke daran, wie er an die Informationen gekommen war, und das er generell Informationen über sie gesammelt hatte, einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Nach dem Zurechtmachen schaute sie immer wieder angespannt auf die Uhr, doch die Zeit schien nicht zu vergehen. Bis ihr auf einmal einfiel, dass sie ihre Lichtschwerter nicht wie gewohnt mit sich tragen konnte. Eilig suchte sie nach einer passenden Handtasche, in die sie ihre Schwerter und ihr tragbares Holo rein packen konnte.


	12. Imperiale Perle (After Sith Warrior Chapter 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW (sexual content)

„Herrin, Ihr habt Besuch, er erwartet Euch auf der Terrasse“, sagte C2-N2 über die Sprechanlage des Anwesens.

Vorsichtig schritt sie durch die Säle zur Terrassentür. Doch schon von Weitem konnte sie Quinns Umrisse durch die großen Fensterfronten erkennen. Er stand am Rand der Terrasse, stützte seine Unterarme auf das Geländer auf und blickte in das Herzen Dromund Kaas. Die höher gelegenen Festungen boten einen atemberaubenden Anblick des Stadtpanoramas.  
Sie ging zu ihm herüber und erst als sie direkt neben ihm stand, bemerkte er ihre Anwesenheit.

„Ein atemberaubender Anblick, nicht wahr?“ sagte sie und konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen das er sich aufrichtete und sie musterte.

„In der Tat, mein Sith Lord. Es steht Euch besser als ich es mir ausgemalt habe“, sagte Quinn und seine Blicke ruhten immer noch auf ihr, als sie sich zu ihm drehte. 

Sie hob eine Hand und zupfte verlegen an seinem Kragen.  
„Ihr habt es Euch ausgemalt?“, fragte sie neugierig mit erwartungsvollem Blick.

Unsicher sagte Quinn:  
„Um ein Kleid auszuwählen musste ich es mir an Euch vorstellen, mein Sith Lord.“

„Aber natürlich“, sagte der Zorn sofort, ließ seinen Kragen los und fügte, nach dem Quinn erleichtert ausgeatmet hatte, unschuldig hinzu:  
„Malt Ihr Euch öfter Dinge aus, die mich betreffen?“

„Das wäre ungezogen, mein Sith Lord. Aber lasst uns Tatsachen schaffen“, sagte Quinn, bot ihr seinen Arm zum Einhaken an, um diesen peinlichen Moment schnell hinter sich zu lassen.

Grinsend hakte sie sich bei ihm ein und zusammen gingen sie zu dem Taxi, das bereits wartete. Wie es sich für einen Gentleman gehörte öffnete er ihr die Tür, damit sie zuerst einsteigen konnte.  
Das Taxi sauste durch die Dämmerung, vorbei an den erleuchteten Hochhäusern, die sich eindrucksvoll gegen den wieder bewölkten mit Blitzen durchzogenen Himmel auftürmten.

„Wart Ihr schon mal in der Imperialen Perle, mein Sith Lord?“, durchbrach Quinn das Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

„Vielleicht früher einmal, als Kind mit meiner Familie, vor meiner Ausbildung zum Sith. Ich hatte nie wirklich Gelegenheit am gesellschaftlichen Leben teilzunehmen. Und später war Nar Shadda der Planet meiner Wahl, um Spaß zu haben“, antwortete sie ehrlich, den Blick auf die Stadt gerichtet.

„Ich verstehe.... Die imperiale Perle ist ein Restaurant, in der sich vorwiegend die Oberschicht Dromund Kaas trifft. In Anbetracht Eurer Stellung erschien es mir der richtige Ort“, sagte Quinn.

„Ich verlasse mich auf Eure Einschätzung“, sagte der Zorn und warf ihm einen glühenden Blick zu.

Das Taxishuttle wurde langsamer und flog eine Kurve bevor es auf einer Landeplattform unterhalb eines Turmes aufsetzte. Der Weg von der Landeplattform ging geradewegs zu einem Aufzug, der die Besucher im Turm bis hoch zu einer alles überragenden ovalen Glaskuppel fuhr.  
Gleich am Ausgang des Aufzuges befand sich der Empfang mit Sicherheitskräften.

„Willkommen in der Imperialen Perle. Unter welchem Namen habt Ihr reserviert?“ fragte die Empfangsdame höflich.

„Captain Malavai Quinn“, sagte Quinn.

Während Quinn mit der Empfangsdame beschäftigt war, verschaffte sich der Zorn einen schnellen Überblick.  
Die imperiale Perle war eine ovale große Glaskuppel, in deren Mitte sich holografische Pflanzen und eine Plattform, die von Wasser umspült wurde, dass durch die vielen Lichtreflektionen glitzerte, befanden. Auf der Plattform hatte sich eine Musikgruppe aufgebaut, die angenehme sich im Hintergrund haltende Klänge anschlug. Die Tische waren ringsherum an den Glasfenstern angeordnet. Pflanzenkübel dienten als Raumteiler zwischen den Tischgruppen.  
An einer Seite wurden die Tischgruppen durch eine große Eingangstür unterbrochen, die auf eine Terrasse führte.  
Eine zweite Aufzugstür öffnete sich, und ein Kellner ging an ihnen mit einem großen Tablett vorbei. Die Küche musste sich im Turm unterhalb der Kuppel befinden. 

„Dann folgt mir bitte“, sagte die Empfangsdame schließlich, die eine schwarze kurzärmlige Bluse mit schwarzem kurzen Rock, auf den ein großes rotes imperiales Zeichen aufgenäht war, trug.

Als der Zorn mit Quinn und der Empfangsdame an den Tischen der anderen Gäste vorbei gingen, ließ sie ihre Blicke über die Gäste schweifen. Die meisten von ihnen waren in der neusten Abendmode Kaas Citys gekleidet oder trugen ihre Militäruniformen. Einige Sith Lords trugen hochwertige Roben, die ganz offensichtlich mehr für gesellschaftliche Zwecke als für das Kämpfen ausgelegt waren. Ein dicklicher Sith stach besonders aus der Menge heraus. Er saß an einem übervoll gedeckten Tisch und neben ihm zwei sehr knapp bekleidete, überschminkte Frauen mit Halsbändern, an denen Leinen befestigt waren, die der Sith in seinen fettigen Fingern hielt. Seine Tischmanieren waren nicht vorhanden. Als der Zorn an ihm vorbei ging fixierte er sie mit einem hungrigen Blick, während er weiter kaute. Der Zorn musste unwillkürlich angewidert das Gesicht verziehen. 

Endlich hatten sie ihren Tisch erreicht und setzten sich gegenüber von einander. Ein Kellner, der schon auf sie zu warten schien, brachte die Menükarten.

Der Zorn klappte ihre Karte sofort wieder zu und gab sie dem Kellner zurück, der sie verwirrt anschaute.

„Captain, Ihr bestellt“, sagte sie mit einem Blick zu Quinn.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Quinn und blickte in die Karte.

Nachdem Quinn die Karte studiert hatte und der Zorn derweilen aus dem Fenster schaute und die Longdrink trinkenden Gäste auf der Terrasse beobachtete, gab Quinn die Bestellung auf:

„Zwei mal den Chandrilianischen Branntwein. Kristallpilzsuppe, Sautiertes Frühlingsgemüse imperialer Planeten, Nerf Steak an Diochesoße mit gebackener Yoba, Kamptrograshäppchen und zu guter Letzt neuvianische Eiscreme mit Ioaa Fruchtpüree.“

Der Kellner tippte die Bestellung in sein Datenpad und nach einer kurzen Verbeugung ging er.

Der Zorn seufzte unbewusst und starrte immer noch aus dem Fenster.

„Bedrückt Euch etwas, mein Sith Lord?“, fragte Quinn fürsorglich und streckte seine Hand aus, um sie auf den Handrücken des Zorns zu legen.

Er hatte viel in diesen Abend investiert, an dem er seinen Sith Lord glücklich machen wollte. Und wenn er mutig genug war, ihr seine Liebe gestehen wollte.  
Der Zorn zuckte zusammen als sie Quinns warme Hand auf ihrer spürte.

„Nein. Ich schätze ich darf niemanden im Restaurant töten, nur weil mich sein Anblick, Gehabe und seine Machtpräsenz anwidert“, sagte der Zorn bedauernd.

„Das wäre wohl nicht sehr weise. Bringen wir Euch auf andere Gedanken. Sagt Euch der Planet Ilum etwas?“ fragte Quinn doch der Zorn kam nicht dazu ihm zu antworten.

Der Kellner kam zurück und servierte den chandrilianischen Branntwein und die erste Vorspeise, Kristallpilzsuppe. Vom Nachbartisch drangen lauter werdende Stimmen zu ihnen herüber. Der Zorn reckte sich ein wenig, als der Kellner gegangen war, um einen Blick auf den Nachbartisch zu erhaschen.

„Militärs, das war zu erwarten“, sagte sie spitz als Ergebnis ihrer Erkundung und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken.

Quinn grinste und erhob sein Glas:

„Manche Militärs sind in ihrer Freizeit ungenießbar. Auf Euch, mein Sith Lord“.

„Und Euch Captain“, sagte der Zorn und prostete ihm zu.

„Ein fantastischer Wein. Seid Ihr in Eurer Freizeit auch ungenießbar, Quinn?“fragte der Zorn nachdem sie einen Schluck Wein getrunken hatte.

„Das müsst Ihr beurteilen, Ihr habt heute Nachmittag gesehen, was ich in meiner Freizeit mache, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Quinn ausweichend und fügte hinzu:  
„Was zu der Frage führt, was Ihr eigentlich gemacht habt?“

„Darth Baras beerbt und seine Unterlagen nach brauchbaren Informationen durchwühlt. Jaesas Eltern befreit und mich mit meiner Schwester getroffen“, sagte der Zorn knapp und kostete von der Kristallpilzsuppe.

Quinn runzelte überrascht die Stirn:  
„Ihr habt eine Schwester?“

„Ja, davon stand wohl nichts in meiner Akte, wie?“, sagte der Zorn und zwinkerte Quinn zu.

„Nein....über Eure Familie steht nicht viel in der Akte. Es wäre schön wenn Ihr meine Wissenslücken füllen könntet“, sagte Quinn mit einem fast boshaften Lächeln.

„Ihr habt meine Akte gelesen?“hakte der Zorn nach, mit leichter Empörung in der Stimme.

„Das dachtet Ihr Euch doch sicherlich, es zu leugnen hätte keinen Sinn ergeben“, sagte Quinn aalglatt wie immer.

Beide hatten ihr Vorspeise aufgegessen und sofort kam der aufmerksame Kellner wieder, um den nächsten Gang aufzutischen. Frühlingsgemüse imperialer Planeten.

„Ihr lest meine Akte, Ihr studiert meine Kampftechniken, Ihr bringt meine Kleider-und Schuhgröße in Erfahrung! Ihr müsst mit so was aufhören, sonst töte ich Euch eines Tages doch noch, Quinn“, sagte der Zorn bestimmt und stocherte in ihrem Gemüse herum.

„Bei allem Respekt, mein Sith Lord, ich versuche nur Euch bestmöglich zu dienen“, sagte Quinn ebenso bestimmt.

„Das ist Eure Ausrede für alles, nicht wahr?“, sagte der Zorn wütend. 

„Nicht für alles, aber ich gebe zu das ein erhebliches Eigeninteresse bestand“, sagte Quinn und zog schelmisch einen Mundwinkel nach oben.

Der Zorn seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. Quinns Ehrlichkeit nahm ihr den Wind aus den Segeln. 

„Na schön, fragt doch einfach was Ihr wissen wollt“, sagte der Zorn schließlich.

„Erzählt mir von Eurer Familie“, sagte Quinn während er seinen Teller leerte.

„Wir sind auf Dromund Kaas aufgewachsen. Mein Vater war ein Sith Lord, aber hatte nie einen höheren Titel als den eines zweitrangigen Lords erreicht. Kaum hatte er ihn, wurde er im Kampf gegen einen anderen Sith getötet. Meine Mutter war beim imperialen Bergungsdienst und jagte Artefakten nach... zusammen mit meinem Vater. Sie starb allerdings später durch die Hand des selben Sith“, sagte der Zorn mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Wie alt wart Ihr, als Eure Mutter starb“, fragte Quinn zögernd, der ebenfalls die Stimme gesenkt hatte. Der Nachbartisch war laut genug, so dass ihr Gespräch nicht für Dritte zu hören war.

„Fast 14. Ihr Tod diente mir lange Zeit als Wut-Katalysator und half mir zu überleben. Als meine Mutter bemerkte, dass der Sith, der meinen Vater getötet hatte auch ihr nach dem Leben trachtete, holte sie mich aus der Schule und wollte sich mit mir in einem Shuttle absetzen. Sie war zu langsam. Er stellte sie noch im Raumhafen. Dann tötete er sie und ich tötete ihn. Das blieb leider nicht unbemerkt und ich wurde direkt in ein Ausbildungslager für Anwärter geschickt, die dort die Chance erhielten sich um einen Platz in der Akademie auf Korriban verdient zu machen. Normalerweise verbringt man in dieser Hölle durchschnittlich 6 Jahre, bis man von den Aufsehern beachtet wird und nach Korriban geschickt wird, falls man solange überlebt hat. Dank Tremel waren es nur 3 Jahre“, sagte der Zorn und spießte energisch eine Süßkartoffel auf.

„Ich vergesse immer wie jung Ihr eigentlich noch seid“, merkte Quinn an und nippte an seinem Wein.

„Immerhin 19. Und ich vergesse immer wie alt Ihr schon seid“, sagte der Zorn mit einem angriffslustigen Lächeln.

„Oh, danke“, sagte Quinn unbeeindruckt, ob der unterschwelligen Provokation.

Der Kellner kam ein drittes Mal und tischte den Hauptgang auf.  
„ Nerf Steak an Diochesoße mit gebackener Yoba. Ich bitte die lauten Konversationen am Nachbartisch zu entschuldigen. Major Travek feiert gerade seine Beförderung unter Moff Pyron“, sagte der Kellner.

Quinn verzog das Gesicht fasste sich aber schnell wieder, als er bemerkte wie der Zorn ihn beobachtete.  
Sie schnitt ihr Neff Steak in Stücken.  
„Ihr seid erregt, Quinn“, sagte sie beiläufig bevor sie den Happen in den Mund steckte.  
„Leider kenne ich Major Travek“, sagte Quinn verbittert.  
„Ich wittere einen wunden Punkt“, sagte der Zorn.  
„Dieses Neff Steak ist das Beste was ich je gegessen habe“, fügte sie hinzu als Quinn sich in Schweigen hüllte.  
„Major Travek war im Dienst unter Moff Broysc bevor er auf die Doombringer wechselte. Er hat persönlich dafür gesorgt, dass mein Bruder unten gehalten wurde, um Moff Broysc in die Hände zu spielen“, flüsterte Quinn der sich zum Zorn vorgebeugt hatte.  
„Offensichtlich ist er kompetent genug, um es soweit zu bringen“, merkte der Zorn an.  
„Kompetent genug sich bei den richtigen Leuten einzuschleimen und die Konkurrenz aus dem Weg zu räumen. Das sagt nichts über seine militärische Kompetenz aus“, fauchte Quinn und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

„Moff Broysc hat das bekommen was er verdient hat, Quinn“, sagte der Zorn besänftigend.

„Ihr habt recht“, sagte Quinn und probierte auch sein Neff Steak und verzog anerkennend das Gesicht.  
„Es ist wirklich gut“.

Nachdem sie den Hauptgang beendet hatten, schlug der Kellner ihnen vor ihre Longdrinks auf der Terrasse einzunehmen. 

„Das ist eine gute Idee, frische kühle Luft wird unseren Captain wieder runter bringen“, sagte der Zorn vergnügt.

Zusammen gingen sie auf die Terrasse, stellten sich direkt an das Geländer, um gemeinsam in Dromund Kaas Dschungellandschaft zu schauen, während sie ihre Longdrinks tranken. 

„Dummes Mädchen, ich habe gesagt den linken Fuß“, hörte man jemanden aus einer Loungeecke schreien worauf hin ein lautes Schluchzen zu hören war.  
Der dickliche Sith ließ sich von seinen angeleinten Frauen die Füße massieren und hatte einer geradewegs ins Gesicht getreten, weil sie offensichtlich einen Fehler gemacht hatte.  
Der Zorn verengte die Augen, und konnte von Weitem sehen, wie das Blut aus der aufgeplatzten Lippe der Frau sickerte, die schluchzend zu Boden sank.

„Ich muss...“, sagte der Zorn deren Augen anfingen sich leicht rot zu verfärben.

„Nicht..“, sagte Quinn und legte eine Hand um ihr Handgelenk, um sie zurück zu halten.

„Aber..“, protestierte der Zorn und wollte Quinns Griff abschütteln doch Quinn unterbrach sie.  
„Ich muss dringend davon abraten, sich einzumischen, mein Sith Lord“, sagte er und stellte sein Glas auf den Hochtisch neben sich.

Der Zorn leerte ihr Glas auf Ex und schmiss es wütend über das Geländer. Sie rang hart darum, die Kontrolle zu behalten. Quinn zog sie eng an sich und küsste sie. Die Wut nahm ab und sie versenkte ihre Finger statt dessen grob in seinen Haaren.

„Wenn das nicht Lieutenant Quinn ist“.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen versteifte sich Quinn, löste seine Lippen von denen des Zorns und blickte entsetzt in ihre Augen. Der Zorn konnte über Quinns Schulter hinweg einen Mann mit hellen kurz geschorenen Haaren und kantigem Gesicht in Militäruniform erkennen. Ihre Blicke huschten von Quinn zu Major Travek und wieder zurück.

Langsam drehte sich Quinn zu Travek um.

„Major Travek, ich habe schon gehört, dass man Euch zu Eurem neuen Rang gratulieren darf“, sagte Quinn gespielt höflich.

Doch Major Travek beachtete ihn nicht sondern schritt direkt auf den Zorn zu und nahm ihre Hand, um einen Kuss darauf zu platzieren.

„Und Ihr seid?“ sagte er kokettierend und warf ihr einen frivolen Blick zu.

„Meine Begleitung“, sagte Quinn und nahm hastig die Hand des Zorns in seine.

„Glaubt mir meine Liebe, Ihr habt besseres verdient, als Eure Zeit mit einem Befehlsverweigerer zu vergeuden“, sagte Major Travek gedehnt. Die Männer die zu seiner Tischgesellschaft gehörten lachten.

Der Zorn ließ Quinns Hand los und trat dichter an Major Travek heran.

„Und Major Travek, was habt Ihr mir zu bieten“, sagte der Zorn verführerisch.

„Einer Frau wie Euch jede Menge. Erst kürzlich hat mein Schiff, die Doombringer, mit einem Schuss durch den Auslöscher eine ganze republikanische Flotte vernichtet. Unter Moff Pyron und Darth Occlus sind wir eines der mächtigsten Schiffe der imperialen Flotte“, sagte Major Travek und stählte seine Brust.

„Darth Occlus. Faszinierend“, sagte der Zorn nachdenklich und strich mit einem Finger langsam über seine Brust zu seinen Abzeichen.

Quinn zog scharf die Luft ein und rang sich eine emotionslose Mine ab.

„Und das ist erst der Anfang. Der Auslöscher wird uns den Sieg bringen, und man wird sich an die erinnert die geholfen haben ihn zu verwirklichen“, sagte Major Travek stolz.

„Da habt Ihr sicherlich eine ganz aktive Rolle dabei gespielt“, schaltete sich Quinn spöttisch ein.

„Eine so Große das ich befördert wurde, was man von Eurem nichtsnutzigen Bruder nicht behaupten kann. Ich hab ihn erst kürzlich zum Küchendienst eingeteilt, Quinn“, lachte Major Travek.

Quinn ballte die Fäuste und sein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich.

„Wir wissen ja wessen Schuld das ist. Und nun geht mir aus dem Licht“, fügte Major Travek provokant hinzu und zwei seiner Gefolgsmänner packten Quinn an den Armen und wollten ihn wegziehen. Quinn wehrte sich und einer der Männer schlug ihm ins Gesicht.

„Na schön, Ihr habt Euch jetzt lang genug aufgespielt. Lasst CAPTAIN Quinn sofort los“, sagte der Zorn aufgebracht, als sie mit ansehen musste wie Blut aus Quinns Nase auf seine weiße Uniform tröpfelte.

Major Travek lachte.  
„Kein Grund zur Sorge, meine Schöne. Bis morgen werdet Ihr ihn vergessen haben“.

„Wisst Ihr, Travek, ich wiederhole mich nur äußerst ungern“, sagte der Zorn und ihre Augen flammten rot auf.

Entsetzt starrte Major Travek sie an.

„Mein ….Sith Lord“, stotterte er.

Doch seine Erkenntnis kam zu spät.  
Mit einer Handbewegung machtwürgte der Zorn die Männer, die Quinn festhielten. Sie lösten ihren Griff an Quinns Armen augenblicklich und rangen um Luft. Als Major Travek sich entfernen wollte, ließ sie seine Männer los, die zu Quinns Füßen unsanft auf den Boden klatschten.  
Sie streckte ihre Arme Richtung Major Travek aus und zog ihn zu sich. Stieß ihn über das Geländer der Terrasse und ließ ihn mit Hilfe der Macht über dem Abgrund baumeln.  
Quinn stellte sich neben den Zorn und sah genüsslich dabei zu wie Major Traveks Augen begannen aus ihren Höhlen zu quellen.  
Kurz bevor Major Travek drohte das Bewusstsein zu verlieren setzte sie ihn neben seinen Männern ab.

„Häppchen?“, sagte der fassungslose Kellner, der sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte und eigentlich vor hatte den 4ten Gang zu servieren, bevor sich ihm dieses Schauspiel bot.

„Ja gerne, stellt es auf den Hochtisch dort drüben“, sagte der Zorn gelassen.

„Aber gerne doch, mein Sith Lord“, sagte der Kellner stellte hastig den Teller ab und ging fluchtartig aus der Schussbahn.

Der Zorn marschierte vor Travek und seinen Leuten auf und ab und holte ihr Holo und die Lichtschwerter aus ihrer Handtasche.

„Hier Liebes, halt mal“, sagte sie zu Quinn und reichte ihm die Lichtschwerter.

„Ihr zieht gerne eine Show ab, oder?“, flüsterte Quinn, so dass nur sie es hören konnte.

„Unbedingt“, grinste der Zorn.  
Sie ließ das Holo, nachdem sie einen Verbindungscode eingegeben hatte, gut sichtbar für Major Travek in der Luft schweben.

„Darth Occlus, dunkler Lord der Sphäre für altes Wissen. Zorn des Imperators was kann ich für Euch tun?“, sagte Niavil mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Mein Captain und ich sind gerade in der imperialen Perle und haben hier einen unschönen Zwischenfall mit Major Travek“.

„Major Travek.... der Name sagt mir nichts“, sagte Darth Occlus nach kurzem Überlegen.

„Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet“, sagte der Zorn und grinste Major Travek verächtlich an. „Er dient unter Moff Pyron“, fügte der Zorn hinzu.

„Ach Moff Pyron ja, ich habe ihm bei seinem kleinen Spielzeug, dem Auslöscher, geholfen“, erinnerte sich Darth Occlus.

„Euch ist doch sicher an dem Projekt gelegen?“ fragte der Zorn.

„Der Auslöscher ist eine bahnbrechende Technologie, sein Ausbau und seine Weiterentwicklung sind von größter Bedeutung für das Imperium und natürlich für MICH“, sagte Darth Occlus betont.

„Wie ich hörte dient ein sehr kompetenter Lieutenant Severus Quinn in der Besatzung von Moff Pyron. Ich spreche ihm ausdrücklich meine Empfehlung aus“, sagte der Zorn förmlich.

„Ich werde es Moff Pyron vortragen, Schw...eigsamer..mächtiger Zorn“, verhaspelte sich Darth Occlus.

„Eine weitere Empfehlung für Euch, Darth Occlus. Ihr müsst unbedingt das Neff Steak in der imperialen Perle kosten“, sagte der Zorn schwärmend.

„Danke für den Hinweis, möge die Macht Euch stets dienen, Zorn. Darth Occlus Ende“, beendete Darth Occlus das Gespräch.

Das Hologram erlosch und der Zorn ging zu dem Tisch, um eines der Kamptrograshäppchen in ihren Mund zu stecken. Major Travek hustete hörbar, als sich seine Atemwege wieder normalisiert hatten.

„Oh ich habe Euch nicht vergessen, Major“, sagte sie und wandte sich zu ihm um.

Sie kniete sich zu ihm runter und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Ihr werdet Lieutenant Severus Quinn nicht mehr belästigen. Ihr werdet alles dafür tun, seine Karriere voran zu treiben“, sagte der Zorn eindringlich über die Macht.

„Ich werde alles dafür tun das Severus Quinns Karriere voranschreitet und ihm gut dienen“, sagte Major Travek wie benommen.

„Hervorragend“, sagte der Zorn zufrieden und richtete sich auf.  
„Dann fangt am besten gleich damit an“, befahl sie.

Langsam erhob sich Major Travek und verließ mit schlurfenden Schritten die imperiale Perle und seine Männer folgten ihm nicht minder ungelenk.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hauchte Quinn:  
„Ich danke Euch, mein Sith Lord. Was Ihr hier getan habt, bedeutet mir sehr viel.“

Der Zorn schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen und streichelte sanft über sein angeschwollenes Gesicht.  
„Denkt gut daran, wenn Ihr das nächste Mal vor habt mich zu verraten“.

Entsetzt starrte Quinn sie an.  
„Mein Sith Lord...ich werde nie...“, setzte Quinn an doch der Zorn hob ihre Hand als Geste zu schweigen.  
„Besorgen wir Euch eine Koltospritze“, sagte sie umgehend.

„Nein. Es steht noch der Nachtisch aus“, sagte Quinn beharrlich.  
Er war nicht bereit den Ausgang dieses Abends so zu akzeptieren.  
Er reichte dem Zorn die Lichtschwerter und griff nach einem auf dem Tisch stehenden kühlen Longdrinkglas, um es gegen sein Gesicht zu drücken.

„Schaut Euch an Quinn“, sie deutete auf seine blutbefleckte weiße Uniform.  
„Wir lassen uns den Nachtisch in die Festung liefern“, schlug der Zorn vor.

„Mein Sith Lord, Ihr müsst keine Rücksicht auf...“, wollte Quinn sagen.  
„Wenn Ihr mir weiter widersprecht, seid Ihr der nächste der hinter der Balustrade baumelt“, schnitt sie ihm scharf das Wort ab und hakte sich bei ihm ein, um ihn Richtung Ausgang zu drängeln.

Der Kellner kam ihnen entgegen.  
„Darf ich die neuvianische Eiscreme mit Ioaa Fruchtpüree servieren?“

„Liefert sie bitte an diese Adresse und wir möchten zahlen“, sagte der Zorn und übertrug die Adresse auf sein Datenpad.

Quinn zog sein Datenpad aus der Tasche und beglich die Rechnung.

„Vielen Dank. Wir hoffen Ihnen hat es bei uns gefallen und wir dürfen Sie bald wieder als Gäste begrüßen“, sagte der Kellner und verneigte sich.

Der Zorn bedachte ihn mit einem Lächeln und gemeinsam mit Quinn machte sie sich auf den Nachhauseweg.  
Leicht berauscht vom Wein, den Longdrinks und dem eintönigen Brummen des Taxis schlief sie an Quinns Schulter gelehnt ein, während das Taxi durch die Nacht glitt.

Als sie ihr Zielort erreicht hatten, trug Quinn den Zorn bis vor die Eingangstür, scheiterte aber an der Sicherheitseingabe, um den Eingang zu passieren.  
Er überlegte gerade was er tun sollte, als er hinter sich ein unheilvolles Surren hörte und aus dem Augenwinkel das rote Flackern eines Lichtschwertes wahrnahm.

„Tretet von meiner Schwester zurück“, fauchte Darth Occlus bedrohlich, die sich hinter Quinn aufgebaut hatte.

„Mein Sith Lord, es ist nicht so wie es scheint“, sagte Quinn und hob kapitulierend die Hände, doch eine Welle der Macht hatte ihn bereits erfasst und presste ihn unsanft gegen die Eingangstür.

Quinn versuchte sich zu erklären doch er brachte nur ein Krächzen heraus.

Zu seiner Erleichterung wurde der Zorn durch die Machtwelle wach und riss erschrocken die Augen auf.

„Lass ihn los, Schwester“, schrie sie.

Quinn landete hart auf den Boden und rappelte sich strauchelnd auf.

„Was treibt Ihr hier draußen? Ein blutverschmierter Imperialer und Ihr bewusstlos,“ fragte Darth Occlus konfus.

„Schlafend nicht bewusstlos. Es war ein anstrengender Tag“, verteidigte sich der Zorn.

Darth Occlus deaktivierte ihr Lichtschwert.  
„Allerdings, wer hätte gedacht das Ratssitzungen so langweilig und langatmig sind. Was immer Ihr mit diesem Imperialen zu schaffen habt, erklärt es mir morgen. Gute Nacht“, sagte Darth Occlus gab den Code ein und verschwand in der Festung. 

„Was für ein Abend“, sagte der Zorn verlegen und begleitete Quinn ins Innere der Festung zum Trainingsraum, der auch mit einer Krankenliege und medizinischer Ausrüstung ausgestattet war. Sie setzte Quinn eine Koltospritze, der sich die größte Mühe gab, sich seine Erschöpfung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Herrin, es kam soeben eine Lieferung mit neuvianischer Eiscreme und Ioaa Fruchtpüree“, meldete sich R2-V8.

„Serviert es in der Cantina“, sagte der Zorn entnervt.

„Ich werde das nächste Mal ein 3 Gänge Menü bestellen“, sagte Quinn zerknirscht.

Der Zorn lachte, es war ein herzliches und verzweifeltes Lachen zugleich.

„Bringen wir es hinter uns“, sagte der Zorn und ließ sich in der Cantina neben ihrem Eisbecher nieder.  
„Darth Occlus ist also Eure Schwester“, schlussfolgerte Quinn der sich ebenfalls setzte und das kühle Eis genoss.

„Ja, sie ist manchmal etwas unkontrolliert“, sagte der Zorn fast liebevoll als würde sie über ein ungezogenes Haustier reden.

Quinn schmunzelte sagte aber aus Respekt nichts. Aber der Zorn stand ihrer Schwester bezüglich ihres Temperamentes in nichts nach. 

„Oh ich weiss schon was Ihr jetzt denkt. Aber ich habe diesen widerlichen Sith verschont. Dem Drang widerstanden seinem nichtsnutzigen Leben ein Ende zu bereiten. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er auch dem Imperium von keinem großen Nutzen ist. Ihr hättet mich nicht zurück halten sollen“, sagte der Zorn fast aufgebracht und ließ ein Stückchen Eis im Mund schmelzen.

„Ich stimme Euch zu, mein Sith Lord. Ich wollte nur den Abend mit Euch in Ruhe genießen“, sagte Quinn offenherzig.

„Dafür ist es noch nicht zu spät, Captain“, sagte sie während sie ihn ansah, seinen Eisbecher lässig beiseite schob und sich auf die Tischkante direkt vor ihn setzte.

Er umfasste sie an der Taille und zog sie von der Tischkante auf seinen Schoß. Sie legte eilig ihre Hände auf seine Schultern um sich auszubalancieren. 

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Ihr das so seht“, sagte er bevor er ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen umfasste und seine kühlen Lippen auf ihre presste. 

Sie konnte immer noch sein Blut, durch Traveks Misshandlung, vermischt mit der Eiscreme auf seinen Lippen schmecken. Sie löste sich von ihm leckte sich über die Lippen, um seinen Geschmack in sich aufzunehmen. Doch er drückte sofort seine Lippen wieder auf ihre.  
Eine kribbelnde Erregung stieg in ihr auf, als seine Zungenspitze über ihre Lippen tanzte. Und dann biss er sie unvorbereitet in ihre Unterlippe. Ein schmerzvoller erstickter Laut entfuhr ihr. Reflexartig schlug sie mit der flachen Hand gegen seine Schulter, um sich von ihm weg zudrücken und ihren Kopf nach hinten zu ziehen. Doch er hatte bereits seine Hände gegen ihren Hinterkopf und Rücken gedrückt. Mit sanfter Brutalität saugte er an ihrer Lippe bevor er seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen stieß. Sie schmeckte ihr eigenes Blut. Ihre Erregung lieferte sich mit ihrem Schmerz einen Kampf. Endlich ließ der Druck seiner Hände nach und sie konnte sich von ihm wegstoßen. 

„Ihr seid ein Mistkerl, Quinn“, zischte sie ihm entgegen und seine blauen Augen funkelten ihr sinnlich entgegen.

Ihr Worte ignorierend küsste er ihre nackten Schultern und löste die Bänder, die den Kleiderhalsreif festhielten. Das Oberteil des Kleides rutschte nach unten und er streichelte zärtlich über ihre halb entblößten Brüste.  
Sie atmete scharf ein und ließ ihre Stirn auf seine Schulter sinken.  
Das gab ihm wenig Spielraum für weitere Berührungen und er streichelte ihr sanft durch das Haar und begann es zu entflechten. Die Spange legte er beiläufig auf den Tisch.  
Sie stand auf und hielt den oberen Teil des Kleides fest gedrückt an sich.  
„Kommt mit“, sagte sie nur und ging, während sie behelfsmäßig das Kleid wieder befestigt hatte, zum oberen Stockwerk, zu ihren Gemächern. Während des Laufens drückte sie einen Finger gegen ihre Lippe. Mit schnellen Fingern deaktivierte sie das Sperrfeld einhändig, um es nachdem sie durchgegangen waren, wieder zu aktivieren.  
Kaum hatten sie das Schlafgemach betreten, drängte Quinn sie gegen die Wand neben der Tür, nahm ihre Hand in seine und leckte an dem Finger den sie gegen ihre blutende Lippe gepresst hatte. Das Kleid entfesselte sich wieder von selbst und rutschte an ihrem Körper hinab. Sie stieg aus dem Kleid und entzog Quinn dabei ihren Finger, damit sie seine Uniform aufknöpfen konnte.

„Ich mag Euren Geschmack, Euren Duft“, flüsterte Quinn ihr ins Ohr solange er ihren Hals entlang küsste und ihr Ohrläppchen mit seiner Zunge umspielte. Seine heftigen Atemzüge streichelten über ihre Haut.  
Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie hatte Mühe ihre Hände ruhig genug zu halten, um Quinns Uniform aufzuknöpfen. Sie wollte ihn so sehr, dass ihr Verstand sich in die hinterste Ecke ihres Kopfes verabschiedet hatte.  
Quinns Jackett gefolgt von seinem Hemd glitten zu Boden und sie drückte ihren nackten Oberkörper gegen seinen. Ihre langen dunklen Haare fielen offen ihren Rücken hinab und kitzelten dabei ihren Po. Quinn griff mit einer Hand in ihre offenen Haare und zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Er saugte erneut an ihren Lippen und sie wich zurück.  
Quinn öffnete durcheinander die Augen und blickte sich suchend um.

Sie hatte sich mit der Macht von ihm entfernt und auf ihr Bett gelegt.  
Er wollte zu ihr eilen doch er war nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen.  
Fragend schaute er sie an und sie blickte mit angestrengtem konzentrierten Blick zurück. Da begriff er, dass sie ihn über die Macht fixierte. Augenblicklich hörte er auf seine Energie damit zu verschwenden dagegen anzukämpfen.

Mit einer leichten Handbewegung glitt seine Hose zu Boden, gefolgt von seiner Unterhose. Er versuchte erst gar nicht nach unten zu schauen sondern warf ihr nur resignierte leicht amüsierte Blicke zu. Sie streifte die Armstulpen ab und warf sie neben das Bett. Dann platzierte sie die Armreifen auf dem Nachttisch und streifte ihren Slip mit einer fließenden Handbewegung über ihre langen Beine nach unten ohne den Blickkontakt zu ihm zu verlieren.  
Sie spreizte die Beine und ließ ihre Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten und kreisende Bewegungen ausführen.  
Quinn verrollte gepeinigt die Augen. Er wusste das sie ihn quälen wollte, indem sie ihn dabei zu sehen ließ und er sie nicht berühren durfte.  
Er kämpfte erneut gegen die Machtfixierung an und schaffte es einen Schritt nach vorne zu gehen, als der Zorn offensichtlich durch ihre Lust abgelenkt war.  
Quinn grinste hämisch und sagte:  
„Wie lange glaubt Ihr, dass durchziehen zu können?“  
„Fordert mich lieber nicht heraus“, stöhnte sie.  
Sie ließ von sich ab und gab ihn frei.  
Sofort kam er zu ihr packte sie an den Beinen und zog sie ungestüm zur Bettkante. Er drückte ihre Schenkel auseinander und ließ seine Zunge ihre Mitte umspielen bis er sie schließlich in sie hinein stieß.  
Der Zorn stöhnte laut auf und griff mit einer Hand nach unten in seine Haare.  
Quinn nahm nun noch seine Hand zur Hilfe und der Zorn schluckte. Wellen der Lust durchströmten ihren Körper. Kurz bevor sie sich ihrer Lust hingeben wollte ließ Quinn plötzlich von ihr ab.  
Perplex schaute sie Quinn an der damit beschäftigt war sich langsam zu ihr nach oben zu küssen. Er lächelte ihr boshaft entgegen und küsste sie, während er penibel darauf achtete ganz besonders intensiv die kleine Wunde an der Lippe zu bearbeiten, die umgehend wieder anfing zu schmerzen.  
Ein unbeabsichtigtes Wimmern kam über ihre Lippen.  
Gespielt fürsorglich streichelte Quinn ihr über die Wange, wie bei einem Kind, das getröstet werden musste.

„Ihr seid so böse. Schade das das Kolto so schnell bei Euch gewirkt hat“, sagte sie leise während sie ihren Blick in seine blauen Augen bohrte.  
Natürlich hatte sie schon weitaus schlimmere Schmerzen ertragen. Es war viel mehr die Tatsache, wie er sich an ihrem Leid zu ergötzen schien, die sie faszinierte. 

„Das ist wirklich niedlich, das von einem Sith Lord zu hören“, sagte er und ein weiteres fieses Grinsen umspielte seine Mundwinkel bis er sie liebevoll auf die Nase küsste.

Sie richtete sich auf und stieß ihn von sich, so dass er auf dem Rücken zum liegen kam. Er musterte sie, um ihre Stimmung aufzufangen und abzuwägen, ob er zu weit gegangen war.

Aber sie kletterte auf ihn und seine kurze Anspannung fiel mit einem Seufzer von ihm ab. Sie küsste über seine Brust, über seine Schultern zu seinem Hals und schließlich seine Lippen.  
Wie ein Vorhang fielen ihre Haare nach vorne, umhüllten Quinns Kopf und schirmten ihn von der Außenwelt ab. Er roch den Duft ihrer Haare, genoss ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen und ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken, ihre junge glatte Haut, zu ihrem Po gleiten, um sie dort verweilen zu lassen.

Langsam ließ sie ihn in sich eindringen und als er dabei war, den Moment des Eindringens zu genießen biss sie ihm in die Lippe, mit der selben Heftigkeit wie er sie gebissen hatte. Er krallte seine Hände in ihren Po und gab ein dumpfen Schmerzensaufschrei von sich. Doch sie schob sofort ihre Hüfte intensiv gegen ihn und er atmete tief ein und jegliches Schmerzgefühl würde von seiner eigenen Erregung weggespült. Sie richtete sich langsam auf, wobei sie sein Gesicht studierte. Er schien ihre Blicke nicht mehr wahrzunehmen und seine Augen waren nur noch halb geöffnet. Langsam zog er seine Unterlippe mit den Zähnen ein und ließ sie wieder los. Sie lehnte sich leicht zurück und stütze sich rechts und links von seinen Beinen ab. Er umfasste ihre Hüften und verstärkte ihre rhythmischen Bewegungen gegen ihn.  
Die Lust die ihre Bewegungen durch seinen Körper jagte konnte er kaum im Zaum halten und kämpfte darum, sich ihr nicht hinzugeben, nicht bevor sie nicht mit ihm fertig war.  
Angestrengt suchte er nach etwas, was ihn ablenken konnte, als erstes kam ihm der langweilige Vortrag seiner Mutter in den Sinn.  
Er öffnete die Augen und wünschte sich sofort er hätte sie weiterhin geschlossen gehalten. Ihr nackter nach hinten überstreckter Körper, der Anblick ihrer wiegenden Brüste und ihr unbändiger sinnlicher Gesichtsausdruck drängte das letzte bisschen Selbstbeherrschung in den Abgrund.  
Sie stöhnte auf und er drang mit heftigen Stößen gegen sie bis er sich zuckend in ihr ergoss. Als sie sich nach vorne fallen ließ krallte sie ihre Fingernägel in seine Schultern und ergab sich zitternd ihrem Sinnesrausch.  
Ihre Köper kamen zum Stillstand und sich küssten sich innig, wobei er Strähnen ihres verschwitzen Haares aus ihrem Gesicht strich.

Schwer atmend wollte er ihr sagen, wie er fühlte und setzte dazu an:  
„Ich l..“, doch bevor er die entscheidenden Worte sagen konnte waren ihre Lippen schon wieder auf seine gepresst.  
Sie schob sich von ihm herunter und kuschelte sich an seine Seite. Sie ließ eine Hand über seinen Körper, seine nasse Haut gleiten und durch die Hitze die von seinem Körper ausging, war sein Parfüm allgegenwärtig. Er drehte sich auf die Seite um ihr besser in die Augen schauen zu können. Mit den Fingern verzwirbelte er nervös eine ihrer Haarsträhnen.  
Neuer Versuch Quinn, wenn nicht jetzt wann dann, sagte er sich.

„Ich wollte Euch sagen, wie...“, sagte er doch ein hörbar lautes Gähnen erstickten abermals seine zu leise gesprochenen Worte.  
Sie krabbelte nach unten und zog die Decke über beide.  
„Legt Euch wieder auf den Rücken“, sagte sie in dem ihm so vertrauten Befehlston. Er tat wie ihm befohlen.  
Bevor sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Oberkörper ablegte betrachtete sie kurz sein Gesicht und ließ ihren Daumen über seine Unterlippe fahren.  
„Was macht Ihr nur immer mit Eurem Gesicht“, sagte sie tadelnd.  
„Mich Euch anpassen, mein Sith Lord“, konterte er verschmitzt.  
Mit einem Grinsen schmiegte sie sich an ihn und es dauerte nicht lange bis sie eingeschlafen war.  
Quinn hatte den toten Punkt seiner Müdigkeit überwunden und seinen Sith Lord die ganze Nacht bei sich zu wissen, erfüllte ihn mit Glücksgefühlen und Zufriedenheit. Behutsam streichelte er über ihre weichen Haare und schaute aus dem Fenster. Es hatte wieder angefangen zu regnen und das Wasser lief in Rinnsälen die Scheibe hinab. Aus der Entfernung sah man rote Lichter blinken und Umrisse von Hochhäusern mit jedem Blitz aufflackern.  
Noch zwei Tage, dann war wieder alles beim Alten. Sie würden sich wieder für das Imperium in Gefahr begeben. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung quälte ihn der Gedanke mehr, als das er ihn wie sonst beflügelte.

„Darth Serevin, was habt Ihr getan“, murmelte der Zorn im Schlaf und bewegte sich unruhig in seinen Armen.

„Schh“, machte Quinn und drückte sie fester an sich.  
Sie beruhigte sich und atmete wieder gleichmäßig.  
Ob sie einen Traum hatte, er würde sie morgen fragen.  
Allmählich glitt auch er in das Land der Träume.


	13. Der Morgen danach (Pre Ilum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wir nähern uns den Ereignissen auf Ilum an.  
> 

„Guten Morgen. Caf? Croissants? Whisky?“, begrüßte Darth Occulus Quinn und den Zorn als sie in der Cantina ankamen.

„Ist es ein guter Morgen?“ fragte der Zorn stirnrunzelnd.

„Ein sehr guter. Wir konnten endlich die Sphäre des militärischen Angriffs neu besetzten durch Darth Arho, der eine Offensive auf Ilum leitet“, antwortete Darth Occlus fröhlich.

„Klingt ja spannend. Schön das der Rat meiner Empfehlung gefolgt ist“. Der Zorn gähnte ausgiebig.

„Dunkler Lord, ich bin Captain Malavai Quinn und diene in der Crew Eurer Schwester Darth Asarih, dem Zorn des Imperators“, sagte Quinn als er vor dem Frühstückstisch angekommen war und verbeugte sich tief.

„Wir hatten gestern Nacht keinen guten Start Captain Quinn. Ich bin Niavil, Darth Occlus, Ratsmitglied und dunkler Lord der Sphäre für altes Wissen“, sagte Darth Occlus, fast als wolle sie sich entschuldigen. Wedelte dann hastig mit der Hand und fügte hinzu:

„Und nun keine weiteren Förmlichkeiten am frühen Morgen. Setzt Euch.“

„Die Tatsache, dass Ihr bereits wisst das wir verwandt sind, spricht für eine engere Verbindung zu meiner Schwester?“ hakte Darth Occlus an Quinn gewandt nach, als sich beide gesetzt hatten.

„Ich danke Euch mein Sith Lord. Für das geübte Auge ist eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit durchaus zu erkennen“, gab Quinn zu.

„Den habt Ihr Euch aber gut erzogen“, witzelte Darth Occlus wegen Quinns Verschwiegenheit und kippte Whisky in ihren Caf.

„Nein, er war schon so“, sagte der Zorn und warf Quinn einen besänftigenden Blick zu, der etwas fassungslos auf die Whisky Caf Tasse starrte.

Der Zorn versorgte sich mit Caf und Brötchen, aber Quinn blieb angespannt. Die Machtpräsenz zweier so mächtiger Sith Lords war nicht einfach zu ertragen. Auch wenn es in der Kammer des Rates schlimmer gewesen war, löste Ehrfurcht ein beklemmendes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend aus. An die Aura seines Sith Lords hatte er sich gewöhnt, doch die Darth Occlus war neu. Dromund Kaas, als Planet der dunklen Seite, förderte diese Furcht durch die dunkle Seite der Macht.  
Er hatte schon von Sith Lords wie Darth Jadus gehört, deren bloße Anwesenheit für Panik unter den Militärs gesorgt hatten.

„Die Mischung machts“, lachte Darth Occlus als Quinn eine Mine aufsetzte als würde ihm schlecht werden.

Darth Occlus schob eine Tasse Caf zu Quinn herüber, eine ungewohnte Geste für einen Sith Lord, wie Quinn fand. Er hoffte, dass der Tasse nicht gleich die Whiskyflasche folgte, doch das passierte zu seiner Erleichterung nicht. Die fürsorgliche Geste gab ihm fast schon das Gefühl, zur Familie zu gehören, aber das war ein absurder Wunschgedanke.

„Was spricht der Rat der Sith, abgesehen von der Ernennung von Darth Arho?“ erkundigte sich der Zorn kauend.

„Die Entwicklungen auf Corelia sind eine Katastrophe“, sagte Darth Occlus besorgt und hob die Tasse an ihre Lippen.

„Als ich vor einem halben Monat Corelia verlassen habe, erschien es mir stabil, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass die Wankelmütigkeit der Corelianer und dieser Marionettenpremierminister einen faden Beigeschmack hinterlassen haben“, sagte der Zorn.

„Corelia kostet uns zu viel und der Gewinn durch die Industrie deckt nicht annähernd die Kosten für den Aufwand, Corelia zu halten. Denova wäre wichtiger, mit seinen Ressourcen als ein Industrieplanet. Aber für beide Planeten reichen unsere Kriegsbemühungen nicht aus. Der Rat liegt im Streit darüber. Darth Decimus hat weitere Unterstützung durch den Rat erhalten, denn die Republik hat es geschafft die Raketenbahnen einzunehmen. Außerdem haben sie durch die Übernahme einer Droidenfabrik ihre Versorgungslinien gesichert. Der Rat hat Darth Decimus nun Darth Acharon, dunkler Lord der Sphäre für Biotik, und Darth Hadra, dunkler Lord der Sphäre für Technologie, zur Seite gestellt. Außerdem hat Commander Tainor, von der imperialen Garde, nun selber das Zepter in die Hand genommen und sich auf Corelia stationiert. Aber auch er musste sich dem Jedi, der scheinbar die Widerstandsgruppen koordiniert und beim Angriff auf den Imperator dabei war, geschlagen geben. Sie haben ihn gefangen genommen, da hätten sie ihn auch gleich umbringen können. Zu allem Überfluss wude auch Darth Archaron vorgestern besiegt, durch eine Sondereinheit. Deswegen konnte die Ionenmauer gegen das Imperium eingesetzt werden“, sagte Darth Occlus kopfschüttelnd.

„Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Darth Decimus Eroberung war brilliant und der Ablauf annähernd fehlerfrei“, sagte der Zorn grübelnd.

„Wir haben offensichtlich den Widerstand unterschätzt. Das republikanische Gedankengut ist in den Köpfen der Corelianer fest verankert. Die Republik ist nicht bereit, Corelias Vorteile aufzugeben. Außerdem stehen sie in einem sehr schlechten Licht da, wenn sie den Gründerplaneten aufgeben würden“, sagte Quinn.

„Dieser Jedi muss zur Strecke gebracht werden. Der Imperator hat seine Stimme verloren, aber er ist nicht besiegt. Und Darth Hadra?“fragte der Zorn ohne auf Quinn einzugehen.

„Wir konnten gestern keinen Kontakt herstellen. Aber Darth Hadra sitzt in der Legislatur fest und überwacht die corelianischen Ratsmitglieder. Wenn dem Imperator Corelia wichtig wäre, würde die Hand Euch doch schicken, um den Jedi zu eliminieren, nicht wahr?“, fragte Darth Occlus unsicher.

„Das hoffe ich, sonst werde ich ihn eigenhändig töten. Wir sollten aber Darth Decimus nicht der Chance berauben, es selbst zu tun“, sagte der Zorn und ballte die Fäuste.

„Jemand muss die Republik mit all diesen Informationen füttern“, sagte Quinn nachdenklich.

„Wir vermuten das es ein corellianisches Ratsmitglied ist. Aber sicherlich ist es ein ganzes Netzwerk“, sagte Darth Occlus.

Quinns analytisches Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren.  
Ein kontinuierliches Piepsgeräusch riss Quinn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Überrascht schaute Darth Occlus auf Ihr Hologerät und wurde auf einmal sehr nervös. Hastig stand sie auf glättete ihre Robe, strich ihre Haare glatt und rückte ihren Haarschmuck zurecht. Sie räusperte sich bevor sie die Übertragung annahm.  
Mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete der Zorn ihre Schwester. Auch Quinn musste das Gebaren einfach verfolgen und warf dem Zorn einen fragenden Blick zu, doch Diese zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern.

„General Hesker, es ist... schön Euch zu sehen....Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“ fragte Darth Occlus aufgeregt.

„Es ist auch reizend Euch zu sehen Darth Occlus“, sagte General Hesker ungewohnt sanft.  
„Das Imperium verlegt Truppen von Corelia nach Ilum auf Befehl Darth Marrs. Wir haben einen kurzen Aufenthalt auf Dromund Kaas. Moff Regus und Darth Arho suchen Unterstützer für eine wichtige Operation auf Ilum. Eventuell seid Ihr daran interessiert unsere Eroberungsbemühungen zu unterstützen und Artefakte aus dem dort befindlichen Jedi Tempel zu sichern“, sprach General Hesker.

Darth Occlus blinzelte überrascht.  
„Darth Marr zieht Truppen von Corelia ab?“

„Die Operation dunkles Eis hat nun oberste Priorität und soll Ressourcen für eine bahnbrechende Technologie sichern. Trefft mich im Raumhafen, dann können wir alles weitere besprechen. Und falls Ihr Euch dafür entscheidet, wäre es mir eine Ehre Euch nach Ilum zu fliegen“, sagte General Hesker. 

„Ich werde sofort aufbrechen“, sagte Darth Occlus und beendete die Übertragung. Darth Occlus atmete tief durch und wendete sich wieder dem Zorn und Quinn zu.

„Seid Ihr eben rot geworden?“fragte der Zorn belustigt.

„Was wie“, hektisch fasste sich Darth Occlus an die Wangen.  
„Natürlich nicht wieso sollte ich auch?“sagte sie als sie wieder ihre Fassung zurück gewonnen hatte.

„General Hesker...ist nur... ist ein wirklich hervorragender Pilot und Stratege. Hätte er noch das Kommando auf Corellia über die imperiale Garde würden wir nicht in einer solchen Krise stecken. Aber natürlich wollte sich Commander Tainor wieder einmal persönlich, um den aufrührerischen Jedi kümmern, der auf Corelia alles auf den Kopf stellt“, sagte Darth Occlus.

„Die imperiale Garde und Commander Tainor insbesondere sind nicht zu unterschätzen. Ich kenne General Hesker, er hat auch meine Angriffe koordiniert, ein guter Mann. Viel Erfolg Schwester, sagt Bescheid falls Ihr meine Hilfe benötigt“, sagte der Zorn.

„Es war mir eine große Ehre Euch kennenzulernen Darth Occlus. Und danke für Eure Unterstützung und Eure Fürsprache bei Moff Pyron“, sagte Quinn und war schon wieder aufgestanden, um sich in Demut zu verbeugen. 

„Nicht der Rede wert“, sagte Darth Occlus kurz angebunden und verschwand eiligen Schrittes.

„Sie hat wohl eine Schwäche für General Hesker“, sagte der Zorn.

„Mein Sith Lord, darf ich mich verabschieden? Ich muss noch Dinge vorbereiten, bevor wir morgen wieder offiziell den Dienst antreten“, fragte Quinn und nahm hastig einen großen Schluck Caf.

„Immer nur Arbeit, Arbeit, Arbeit. Aber Ihr habt Recht, wir müssen Vorbereitungen treffen. Ihr dürft Euch entfernen“, sagte der Zorn gönnerhaft.

„Ich danke Euch, mein Sith Lord. Ich habe die Zeit mit Euch sehr genossen“.  
Quinn verbeugte sich tief und nahm so die Gelegenheit wahr, ihr nicht in die Augen schauen zu müssen. Er kämpfte seine aufsteigende Röte nieder, die ihm seine Gedanken an ihre gemeinsame Nacht bescherten. 

Der Zorn war aufgestanden und näherte sich raubtierhaft Quinn, um sich vor ihn zu stellen. Sie spürte seine Nervosität und Verlegenheit und unterlag wieder dem Zwang, ihm ein paar weitere Emotionen zu entlocken.

„Frischt doch mein Gedächtnis auf, Captain. Was genau habt Ihr genossen?“schnurrte sie.  
Quinn war froh gegen den Boden sprechen zu können.  
„Eure Gesellschaft, mein Sith Lord. In Eurer Nähe sein zu dürfen, mein Sith Lord. Mit Euch einzuschlafen und aufzuwachen.“

„Steht aufrecht, Captain.“  
Quinn tat wie ihm befohlen und sein Blick traf den seines Zorns, die ihn konzentriert musterte. Er dachte angestrengt an die Vorbereitungen und die viele Arbeit, die noch vor ihm lag, um seinen Geist gegen sie zu stählen.

„Ich möchte, dass Ihr an andere Dinge denkt, wenn Ihr geht“, säuselte sie und kam noch näher. Sie küsste seine Lippen und er presste instinktiv seinen Körper gegen sie und zog sie an sich. Zärtlich saugte sie an seiner Unterlippe, bevor sie ihre Eckzähne für einen kurzen schmerzhaften Moment in ihr versenkte. Quinn zuckte zusammen und sie gewann schnell Abstand zu ihm, bevor er auf die Idee kam, sich zu revanchieren.  
Mit der Zungenspitze leckte er langsam über seine Wunde.

„Ich werde über Euer „Mistkerl“ nachdenken, mein Sith Lord. Ich blicke der nächsten Dienstauszeit mit Spannung entgegen“.

„Spannungen sind immer gut, sie können einen antreiben“, sagte der Zorn erheitert.

„Bis dann, mein Sith Lord“. Quinn machte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort auf den Weg zur Fury.

Das Gespräch mit ihrer Schwester hatte den Zorn aufgewühlt. Während sie mit dem Kampf gegen Darth Baras beschäftigt war, ging das Imperium den Bach runter. Die Hand hatte sie informiert, dass ein Angriff auf den Imperator stattgefunden hatte und seine neue Stimme vernichtet wurde. Außerdem hatte er darüber hinaus Schaden genommen und musste sich nun wieder erholen. Sie hatte wie gewünscht Stillschweigen darüber bewahrt, doch so ein Angriff konnte nicht vertuscht werden, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis der Rat der Sith es auch wusste.  
Rastlos schritt sie auf und ab und fasste letztlich den Entschluss, falls Darth Decimus scheitern würde, den aufstrebenden Jedi, der der Republik so viele Erfolge einbrachte, selbst zur Strecke zu bringen.

Im großen Wohnzimmer sah sie sich die neusten Holonews an und laß imperiale Berichte. Ilum schien wirklich vielversprechend zu sein, auch wenn der Eisplanet genau so unbeliebt wie Hoth war.

Den Rest des Tages erhielt sie weder von Darth Occlus noch von Quinn eine Nachricht. Sie packte ihre Koffer und beschloss, den letzten Abend mit einem ausgiebigen Bad und einer teuren Flasche Rotwein zu genießen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manchmal ist es wirklich schwer, das Spiel in einen chronologischen Verlauf zu bringen, wenn man alle Klassengeschichten und Planetengeschichten auf rep. und imperialer Seite berücksichtigen möchte.  
> 


	14. Wieder in der Luft (Pre Ilum)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Urlaub ist vorbei und die Crew startet wieder für das Imperium.

Ihr Gepäck hatte bereits die Reise zur Fury in den Raumhafen von Dromund Kaas angetreten.

Der Zorn schritt noch einmal durch ihr Anwesen und überprüfte die Einstellungen der Haustechnik. Da sich kein lebendes Personal, sondern nur Droiden, in Ihrer Abwesenheit in dem Anwesen befanden, musste sie sicherstellen, dass die Abwehrmaßnahmen gegen Eindringlinge auch funktionierten.

Als sie ein zufriedenstellendes Ergebnis erreicht hatte, begab sie sich selber mit einem öffentlichen Taxishuttle zum Raumhafen.

Da lag sie, ihre auf Hochglanz polierte, frisch gewartete Fury.  
Sie freute sich darauf, wieder in der Galaxis umher zu reisen. Aber vor allem freute sie sich darauf, ihre Crew wieder zu sehen.  
Auch wenn jeder seine eigenen Gründe dafür hatte, auf dem Schiff zu dienen, waren sie doch mehr als Arbeitskollegen geworden. Für den Zorn war Ihre Crew wie eine zweite Familie, von der sie, abgesehen von Ihrer Schwester, ohnehin keine mehr hatte. 

Ohne Darth Baras, fühlte sich die Zukunft das erste Mal wie Freiheit an.  
Als Zorn des Imperators diente sie zwar immer noch dem Imperator und seiner Hand, aber diese Verpflichtung war so offen gehalten, dass es sich nicht wie eine Verpflichtung anfühlte. Ein schweigender Imperator stellte keine Forderungen. 

Vielleicht hatte Quinn mit seiner Skepsis recht gehabt. Woher wusste sie eigentlich, dass die Hand des Imperators tatsächlich das war, wofür sie sich ausgegeben hatte? Sie selber war dem Imperator, abgesehen von seiner sterbenden Stimme auf Voss, noch nie begegnet. 

Eines war jedenfalls sicher: Seit sie zum Sith ausgebildet worden war, hatte sie eine Menge Leute getroffen, die behauptet hatten, im Auftrag des Imperators zu agieren oder es für den Imperator zu tun. 

Der Imperator musste für viele persönliche Bestrebungen und Beweggründe herhalten. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, bildete sie selber keine Ausnahme.  
Es hatte sie bislang schlicht und ergreifend nicht interessiert, ob die Hand des Imperators „echt“ war. Sie halfen Ihr in der Not, sie unterstützten sie bei Darth Baras Sturz und ihrer Legitimation vor dem Rat der Sith. Die Hand und sie hatten beide von einer Verbindung profitiert, deswegen schuldete sie ihnen viel und doch auch rein gar nichts.

„Der Zorn geht, wohin ihn die Hand schickt, falls es ihm passt.“  
Dieses Motto gefiel ihr.

Gut gelaunt stieg sie die Rampe der Fury hinauf.  
Selbst R2-V8 Standardgebrabbel störte sie heute nicht, sondern sie freute sich, seine vertraute Stimme zu hören.

„Captain Malavai Quinn, wie lautet unser aktueller Status?“ fragte sie überschwänglich und ließ sich dabei in den Pilotensessel auf der Brücke plumpsen.

Quinn musterte sie etwas überrascht, fand dann aber zu seiner typischen stoischen Mine zurück:

„Seid gegrüßt, mein Sith Lord. Broonmark und Jaesa Willsam befinden sich bereits an Bord. Pierce und Vette treffen wir in der Vaiken Raumstation. Pierce hatte Schwierigkeiten bei der Abreise von Ziost. Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen des Planeten wurden verschärft, wegen eines Vorfalls im KZOV (Kommandozentrum für Orbitale Verteidigung)auf Ziost. Und Vette.... nun ja...Ihr kennt ja Vette. Sie hat das Abflugshuttle auf Nar Shaddaa verpasst.“

„Worauf wartet Ihr dann noch? Bringt uns in die Luft, Captain!“befahl sie mit einer in die Luft steigenden Handgeste.

Quinn kam näher und räusperte sich verlegen, machte aber den Eindruck, als würde er immer noch auf etwas warten.

Der Zorn drehte ihren Sessel zu ihm um und schaute von unten fragend zu ihm hinauf. 

„Kein Problem..“, sagte er schließlich, nachdem sie sich eine Weile lang angestarrt hatten und setzte sich in den Sessel neben sie.  
„Ich kann das Schiff auch als Co Pilot und mit ein paar kleinen Streckübungen in die Luft bekommen“, sagte er bestimmt ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen.

„Das ist die richtige Einstellung“, kaschierte der Zorn ihre Unachtsamkeit, tätschelte Quinn die Schulter und erhob sich aus dem Pilotensessel, um sich raschen Schrittes davonzustehlen. 

Sie hatte noch nicht einmal Jaesas Quartier erreicht, da spürte sie, wie sich die Triebwerke der Fury in Gang setzten, um in Richtung Vaiken Raumdock zu starten.

„Meister, es ist schön Euch wiederzusehen“, begrüßte sie Jaesa, die gerade dabei war, Kleidung in ihren Kabinenspind einzuräumen und in ihrer neuen Einzelkabine stand.

„Euch auch, Schülerin. Wie war Eure Zeit mit Euren Eltern?“ fragte der Zorn und reichte ihr ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus dem Koffer.

„Aufwühlend. Sie sind durch die Gefangenschaft und Folter gezeichnet. Trotzdem besitzen sie immer noch die selbe Herzensgüte, die ich als Kind erfahren durfte. Ich wäre fast dem Hass verfallen, gegenüber dem Imperium, gegenüber Baras und fast gegenüber Euch, als sie mir erzählt haben, wie es ihnen ergangen ist. Aber sie haben mir geholfen, mich auf das Gute zu fokussieren. Meine Gedanken und Gefühle sind nun wieder wohl geordnet, dank der mehrstündigen Meditationen. Es verschafft mir Erleichterung zu wissen, dass meine Eltern nun in Sicherheit sind. Ich bin voller Hoffnung und Mut für unsere Zukunft. Meine Eltern sind ein Mahnmal dafür, dass wir das Imperium von Innen heraus verändern müssen“, erwiderte Jaesa.

„Es ist immer gut einen Anker zu haben, sowohl in der Macht als auch gegen den Wahnsinn der Welt.“  
Jaesa nickte nur kurz zustimmend, während sie den Spind schloss.

„Zu welcher Mission brechen wir auf, Meister?“ fragte sie schließlich.

„Vorläufig vervollständigen wir erst einmal unsere Crew. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Quinn schon einen Plan zur Unterstützung des Imperiums ausgearbeitet hat“, sagte der Zorn achselzuckend.

„Wir sehen uns später“, fügte sie hinzu und ging weiter zu Broonmarks Quartier.

Der Zorn rieb ihre Hände über ihre Arme, als sie Broonmarks Quartier betreten hatte. Der Talz hatte die Temperatur in seiner Kabine so weit herabgesenkt, dass sie ihren Atem sehen konnte. 

„Führer des Sith Clans. Wir haben Eure Heimatwelt sehr genossen! Die Tiere dort sind ein würdiges Jagdziel. Die Blitzstürme sind eine echte Herausforderung, fast wie die Kälte auf Hoth. Allerdings mögen wir unser neues Quartier nicht. Die sprechende Blechdose ging davon aus, dass durch die Renovierung des Schiffes uns die neuen Quartierskabinen mehr zusagen, als der Frachtraum. Aber hier ist es uns zu hell...zu sauber“, röhrte Broonmark.

Der Zorn ließ ihre Blicke in Broonmarks Quartier umher schweifen. 

Die Fury wurde während Ihrer Zeit im Raumhafen umgebaut. Das Mannschaftsquartier war kleinen Einzelkabinen gewichen. Dadurch verkleinerte sich auch Quinns Einzelquartier, der bis dahin der Einzige war, der ein eigenes Quartier, abgesehen von dem Zorn selber, besaß.  
Als ihre Crew nur aus Quinn und Vette bestanden hatte, hatte er als das ranghöchste Teammitglied leichtes Spiel gehabt, sich ein eigenes Quartier zu sichern. Vette war es durch ihren anfänglichen Sklavenstatus gewohnt, unkomfortabel zu leben und bevorzugte ohnehin den Maschinenraum, um für sich alleine zu sein. 

Die Einzelkabine war mit einem schmalen Einzelbett einem kleinen Tisch mit Stuhl und einem Kleiderspind ausgestattet. Ein Wandregal über dem Tisch bot Platz für persönliche Dinge. Allerdings war die Einzelkabine so klein, dass nicht mehr als zwei Leute stehend hineinpassten.

Durch den verbesserten Antrieb konnte zusätzlich Platz gewonnen werden, da der Platzbedarf des Maschinenraums sich reduziert hatte. Direkt daneben waren zwei weitere Einzelkabinen für Vette und Broonmark entstanden.

 

„Broonmark, wenn es Euch hier zu sauber und hell ist, dann fühlt Euch frei den Raum nach Euren Wünschen zu gestalten. Aber bitte keine stinkenden, faulenden Trophäen. Ich bin mir sicher, die Blechdose kann Euch behilflich sein, die passende Wandfarbe zu finden“, sagte der Zorn.

„Wir werden die Blechdose nach schwarzer Wandfarbe fragen“, röhrte Broonmark.

 

Als der Zorn ihr Gemach erreicht hatte, fiel sofort auf, dass auch ihr Gemach einer Renovierung unterzogen worden war. Offensichtlich hatte aber R2-V8 darauf geachtet, keine allzu großen Veränderungen vorzunehmen. Vermutlich hatte er Angst gehabt als Schrotthaufen zu enden, wenn er zu sehr in Ihre Privatsphäre eingegriffen hätte. So beschränkten sich die Erneuerungen lediglich auf frische Wandfarbe und neue imperiale Luxusmöblierung.

…..

Die Überfahrt zwischen Dromund Kaas und der Vaiken Raumstation dauerte nur eine halbe Stunde. Kaum hatte sie ihre Sachen aus dem Koffer in die Schränke geräumt verkündete Quinns Stimme über das Interkom auch schon ihre Ankunft.

Auf der Vaiken Raumstation herrschte wie immer ein geschäftiges Treiben.  
Hier kam das ganze Imperium und der Huttenraum zusammen. Sie war der Knotenpunkt für zivile Transporte und auch für Militäraktionen. Das pulsierende Herz für allerlei imperiale Kriegsanstrengungen.  
Die Großkampfschiffe Ziost Shadow und White Nova bewachten die Station, da diese selbst über wenig Verteidigung verfügte. Die Basis der imperialen Expansionsflotte unter dem Kommando von Darth Malgus war hier stationiert. Die Station war zudem Ausgangsort mehrerer Sondereinsätze imperialer Einsatzteams, die unter anderem abtrünnige Elemente im Imperium bekämpften, geheime Schläge gegen die Republik führten und als schnelle Kriseninterventionsteams eingesetzt wurden. 

Kurzum der ideale Ort, um neue Aufträge im Dienst für das Imperium an Land zu ziehen.

Was den Zorn aber wirklich gerne auf die Raumstation kommen ließ waren nicht die Aufträge, sondern das öffentliche Handelsviertel, die Basare der Kopfgeldjägergilde und das hervorragende Essen der Cantina im Herzen der Station. 

Gemeinsam mit Quinn, Broonmark und Jaesa machten sie sich zur Cantina auf, in der Pierce bereits auf sie wartete.  
Lässig lehnte er an der Bar und hatte sich bereits etwas zu trinken bestellt.  
Er sah zu der Überraschung des Zorns mitgenommener aus, als man es von einem Urlauber erwartet hätte. Sie spürte, dass er Ihr eine spannende Geschichte zu erzählen hatte.

„Lieutenant Pierce...“, richtete Quinn zuerst das Wort an ihn.

„Mein Sith Lord, schön das Ihr es endlich geschafft habt“, sagte Pierce und ignorierte Quinn wie üblich.

„Lasst uns gemeinsam etwas essen bis Vette eintrifft“, schlug der Zorn vor und lief bereits Richtung Tischecke ohne Antworten abzuwarten.

Zu dieser Uhrzeit war die Cantina noch angenehm leer. Wenn ein großes Kriegsschiff andockte ergossen sich oft ganze Menschenansammlungen über die Station und die meisten fanden ihren Weg hierher, in der Hoffnung endlich einmal wieder gutes Essen genießen zu dürfen. 

„Ihr zahlt“, rief ihr Pierce hinterher.

„Immer“, sagte sie nur knapp und grinste.

Als sie ihre Bestellung bei dem Servicedroiden aufgegeben hatten erzählten sie sich gegenseitig ihre Urlaubsgeschichten. Nur Quinn beteiligte sich nicht an ihren Gesprächen. Er war tief in sein Datenpad versunken.

Pierce gönnte sich ein weiteres Glas White Nova bevor er mit seiner Geschichte fortfuhr:

„Tja der Angriff auf das KZOV auf Ziost war schon ein Ding. In den Nachrichten wird die „Ziost Befreiungsfront“ für den Anschlag verantwortlich gemacht. Diese Terrorgruppe treibt schon seit einiger Zeit ihr Unwesen auf Ziost. Allerdings haben sie sich mit ihrem jüngsten Angriff wirklich selbst übertroffen. Das KZOV hat sich komplett abgeriegelt nach einem Stromausfall und dann wurden einfach das Büro und Teile des Ostflügels in die Luft gesprengt. Ganz klar ein Angriff auf den Minister für Logistik. Das nenne ich mal ein Statement.“

„Ihr klingt so als würdet Ihr sie bewundern, Pierce“, sagte Jaesa mit einem misstrauischen Seitenblick auf ihn.

„Nein, bewundern ist der falsche Ausdruck. Aber hey, wenn sich keiner wehren würde, wo bleibt denn da der Spaß?“ antwortete er gefolgt von einer dreckigen Lache und einem weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas. 

„Und wie geht es Eurem Bruder?“ erkundigte sich der Zorn.

„Bestens. Dank des Angriffes auf das KZOV. Ist das nicht kurios?“, gluckste Pierce.

Der Zorn blinzelte:  
„Das müsst Ihr mir erklären.“

„Mein Bruder gehört zum Team der Wachleute die eigentlich das KZOV bewachen. Naja durch diesen Überfall ist sein Vorgesetzter, Captain Pressik, der Kerl war ne ziemliche Nummer, eliminiert worden. Auch viele seiner Teamkollegen sind dabei draufgegangen“, sagte Pierce und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.

„Hmm. Und dann geht es ihm bestens?“ wunderte sich der Zorn.

„Natürlich. Es sterben doch ständig Leute um einen herum wenn man Soldat ist oder ein Sith Lord. Aber durch Pressiks Tod ist er nun der neue Captain geworden. Mein kleiner Bruder ein Captain“, erzählte Pierce stolz.

„Ach so na dann ...herzlichen Glückwunsch?“ merkte der Zorn an.

„Tja schade für Pressik. Aber eigentlich war der ein Mistkerl. Wir waren in einer Kneipe auf Ziost, nennt sich „Hammer und Nagel“. Zusammen mit meinem Bruder und seinen Leuten habe ich dort oft Drinks gekippt. Pressik war dafür bekannt besonders viel zu trinken nach Dienstschluss. Und dann wurde es meistens ungemütlich... hat Schlägereien angefangen und rumgepöbelt. Der Gipfel war, als er son armen besoffenen Kerl zusammengeschlagen hat. Er und seine Männer gegen einen. Konnte meinen Bruder gerade noch abhalten mitzumachen. So was ist einfach ne schwache Leistung“, sagte Pierce.

„Dann war es also ein Urlaub ganz nach Eurem Geschmack“, sagte der Zorn.

„Ja. Ich mag Ziost. Da gibt’s noch echte Kerle, echte Kneipenschlägereien und Leute die wissen wies ist Soldat zu sein“, sagte Pierce und ballte seine Hand zur Faust.

„Vette“, rief Jaesa erleichtert darüber, dass sie sich Pierce Schlägergeschichten nicht länger anhören musste.

Die Twilek kam schnellen Schrittes zu ihrer Sitzecke gelaufen und lächelte.

„Hey Leute, schön Euch alle wiederzusehen. Tut mir Leid das Ihr warten musstet“, sagte sie.

„Setz dich Vette und genieße noch einmal das Essen bevor wir wieder R2V8 Fraß ertragen müssen“, sagte der Zorn und klatschte mit der Hand auf den Platz neben sich.

Als alle zuende gegessen hatten machte die Crew sich wieder in Richtung Fury auf. Doch Quinn hielt den Zorn zurück:

„Auf ein Wort, mein Sith Lord“, sagte er zu ihr und ließ ihren Arm los, den er gepackt hatte.

„Geht schon mal vor, wir kommen gleich nach“, sagte der Zorn zu dem Rest, der dann seinen Weg fortsetzte.

Als die anderen außer Hörreichweite waren sagte sie mit einem süßlichen Grinsen:

„So, jetzt habt Ihr mich für Euch ganz alleine. War das Euer Plan?“

„So verlockend Ihr auch seid, zuerst die Arbeit dann das Vergnügen, mein Sith Lord“, sagte er und hatte die Stimme gesenkt.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen“, sagte sie gespielt enttäuscht.

„Man hat uns mitgeteilt, dass Moff Jiak auf der Ziost Shadow ein Gespräch mit uns wünscht. Er wartet bereits auf Euch, mein Sith Lord“, erwiderte Quinn.

„Dann lassen wir ihn am besten nicht länger warten“, sagte sie und zusammen nahmen sie einen Jäger, um auf das Großkampfschiff überzusetzen.

…..............

Der Moff wies gerade seine Piloten ein, als sie eintrafen.

„Mein Sith Lord, es ist mir eine Ehre. Euer Ruf eilt Euch voraus. Das Imperium erbittet Eure Hilfe“, sagte Moff Jiak, ein hochgewachsener Mann mit kaffeebraunen Haaren und klaren grünen Augen.  
„Das tut es ständig. Nennt mir Euer Anliegen“, sagte der Zorn und stützte eine Hand in die Hüfte.

„Kürzlich wurden 1239 Soldaten bei Aduba von ihren eigenen Droiden getötet. Wir konnten herausfinden, dass eine Truppe abtrünniger Droiden, die sich „Direktive 7“ nennt, dafür verantwortlich ist. Sie senden Signale zur Umprogrammierung von Droiden aus, um ihr selbst erklärtes Ziel: die Vernichtung allen biologischen Lebens, zu erreichen. Nicht auszudenken welches Chaos über uns hereinbricht, wenn sich unsere Droiden gegen uns stellen“, wies der Moff sie ein.

„In der Tat eine Bedrohung“, sagte der Zorn.

„Mit der Hilfe eines abtrünnigen Mitgliedes der Organisation konnten wir ihre Basis und die Quelle ihrer Signalsendung ausfindig machen. Sie befindet sich auf dem gut verteidigten Mond Zadd, in der unbekannten Region. Ich plane bereits eine Militäraktion, allerdings ist ein kleines Einsatzteam am erfolgversprechendsten, um sich durch die Abwehr des Mondes zu schleichen. Meine Piloten würden Euch und Euer Team auf den Mond bringen, wenn Ihr bereit seid uns zu helfen“, sagte der Moff.

„Sendet mir die Koordinaten. Wir unterstützen Euch“, sagte der Zorn bestimmt.

„Wunderbar, wir brechen sofort auf. Wir treffen uns bei diesen Koordinaten“, sagte der Moff und übermittelte Daten an ihr Datenpad.

….....................................

Quinn und sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Fury.

„Wie lange werden wir nach Zadd brauchen?“ fragte der Zorn.

Quinn tippte kurz über sein Datenpad, während er weiter lief.

„2 Tage. Die Koordinaten befinden sich nicht direkt bei Zadd. Wie der Moff bereits andeutete wird die Militäroperation versteckt ablaufen. Die Schiffe sammeln sich in sicherem Abstand zu dem Mond. Nur eine kleine Pilotenstaffel wird uns dann nach Zadd schleusen“, erklärte Quinn.

Sie hatten den Hangar der Fury erreicht und sie spürte ein kurzes Zögern von Quinn, bevor er seine Hand gegen das Türpannel legte.

„Fragt doch einfach, Captain“, schoss sie ihm entgegen, als sie seine Gefühlsregungen über die Macht gespürt hatte.

Er drehte sich mit einem gequälten Lächeln zu ihr um.

„Ich sollte wieder mehr darauf achten, in Eurer Anwesenheit meine Gedanken zu kontrollieren“, sagte er lächelnd.

„Nicht wenn Ihr wollt, dass ich sie lese“, durchschaute sie ihn.

Er lief wieder ein Stück die Rampe nach unten zu ihr und schmiegte seine Wange gegen ihre, um seinen Mund näher an ihr Ohr zu bringen.

„Eure Schülerin ist schon besser geworden im Steuern dieses Schiffes, mein Sith Lord. Aber sie könnte noch ein paar weitere Trainingsstunden gebrauchen, während ich meine Auszeit in Eurem Quartier genieße“, flüsterte er.

„Falls das ein Vorschlag gewesen ist, stimme ich dem zu, Captain“, flüsterte sie, ging an ihm vorbei und war im nächsten Augenblick im Schiff verschwunden.

…........................................

Die Crew wurde über die aktuelle Militäraktion informiert.  
R2-V8 war wenig begeistert davon, in der Nähe von Zadd abgeschaltet zu werden, sah aber ein das es notwendig war.

Jaesa freute sich, dass Steuer zu übernehmen, nachdem Quinn die Koordinaten eingegeben hatte. Vorsichtig steuerte sie die Fury aus dem Hangar und schon bald hatten sie die Raumstation hinter sich gelassen.

In ihrem Datenpad lesend lag der Zorn auf ihrem neuen noch bequemeren Bett, als Quinn eintrat und die Tür versperrte.

Quinn schaute zu ihr herüber, doch dann verschwammen ihre Umrisse zu einer unscharfen Silhouette und als sein Blick wieder klarer wurde, spürte er ihre Lippen auf seinen. Durch die Luftverwirbelung, die das Machtrennen ausgelöst hatte, schlug ihm der Duft von Passionsblume mit voller Wucht entgegen. 

Er zog sie mit einem Arm fest an sich, während er sie weiter küsste. In der anderen Hand hielt er eine Weinflasche, die er mitgebracht hatte, vielleicht auch deswegen, um sich ein wenig Mut anzutrinken.

Ein warmes Gefühl der Vertrautheit machte sich in seinem Bauch breit. Er kannte ihre Bewegungen, ihren Duft so genau, dass er sich manchmal fragte, wo er aufhörte und sie anfing. Er brannte darauf nicht mehr nur der stille Beobachter zu sein, sondern ihren Körper mit jeder Faser seines Körpers zu erkunden und ebenso gut kennenzulernen, wie er den Rest von ihr bereits kannte.

Sie packte ihn am Kragen und lief rückwärts zum Bett.  
Verlegen hob er die Hand und zeigte ihr die Flasche, während sie ihn vorwärts zerrte.

„Wein. Ihr seid also der "ich trinke ein Glas Wein am Abend" Mensch?“fragte sie und löste ihre Finger von seinem Kragen.

„Nein, mein Sith Lord. Das ist ein „ich muss meine Nerven in Eurer umwerfenden Anwesenheit beruhigen“ Wein“, sagte er und ein Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund.

„Na na na...stellt Euer Licht nicht unter den Scheffel“, sagte sie lächelnd und holte zwei Gläser aus der Minibar. „Ihr Quinn...habt Nerven wie Durastahl“.

Er entkorkte die Weinflasche und schenkte ein.

„Auf Euch, mein Sith Lord“, prostete er ihr zu, als sie sich auf das Bett gesetzt hatten.

„Und Euch, Quinn“, sagte sie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der arme Kerl der zusammengeschlagen wurde ist übrigens Theron Shan.  
> Die Ereignisse kommen in dem Buch "Vernichtung" von Drew Karpyshyn vor. Natürlich ist da Pierce nicht erwähnt. Ihn und seinen Bruder habe ich da eingebaut, als unbeteiligte Soldaten.


	15. Zeitsprung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platzhalter

Die Ereignisse auf Ilum können in Bewahre das Gleichgewicht nachgelesen werden.  
Eine kürzere Zusammenfassung muss ich noch ausarbeiten.

Des weiteren ist das hier ein Platzhalter für Makeb und Schatten von Revan.  
Außerdem KOTFE und KOTET.


	16. Iokath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zusammenfassung Iokath.  
> Der Zorn trifft Quinn wieder.

Eigentlich war es ein Morgen wie jeder andere. Die Kommandantin, Imperatorin Asarih saß auf ihrem Thron auf Odessen und hatte jede Menge Entscheidungen zu treffen.  
Viele davon drehten sich um Ressourcenverteilungen im Zuge der Wiederaufbauhilfe. Doch an diesem Morgen war sie nervöser und abgelenkter als sonst. Denn erst vor ein paar Tagen, hatte Theron die Information erhalten, dass sich auf Iokath eine Art Superwaffe befand, die eine Gefahr für die Machtposition der Allianz darstellte. Daraufhin hatte sie Lana Beniko und einen Agenten entsandt, diese dubiose Information zu überprüfen. Bislang herrschte Funkstille und sie machte sich Sorgen darüber, was Lana auf Iokath entdeckt haben mochte.  
Bevor sie einen weiteren Abgesandten Zakuuls empfing, der abermals um diverse Güter bettelte, hatte sie Theron zum fünften Mal beauftragt, Lana zu kontaktieren.  
Nachdem der Abgesandte Zakuuls gegangen war unterrichtete Theron sie von einer Rebellion auf Zakuul, die die Kommandantin mit Verhandlungen beilegen wollte. Endlich konnte ihr Theron auch berichten, dass es Neuigkeiten über die Aufklärungsmission auf Iokath gab.  
Lana hatte die Superwaffe ausfindig gemacht, wurde jedoch überraschend in ein Gefecht zwischen dem Sith Imperium und der Republik hineingezogen. Alle schienen von der Superwaffe zu wissen und hinter ihr her zu sein.  
Theron und die Kommandantin beschlossen, zusammen mit der ewigen Flotte sich dem Kampf um die Superwaffe anzuschließen und eine Operationsbasis auf Iokath aufzubauen.  
..................  
Lana hatte zwei Eindringlinge in der neuen Operationsbasis gefasst, während Theron und die Kommandantin weiter nach Informationen auf Iokath suchten.  
Um neue Vorgehensweisen zu besprechen trafen sich Lana, Theron und die Kommandantin in der neuen Operationsbasis zu einer Konferenz.  
Kaum hatte der Zorn den Konferenzraum betreten, durchfloss sie ein Gefühl der Vertrautheit, dass sie schon eine Weile lange nicht mehr wahr genommen hatte.

„Kommandantin. Willkommen zurück auf Iokath“, sagte Lana und wendete sich vom Konferenztisch ab, als der Zorn und Theron auf sie zu liefen.  
„Ich bin froh das Ihr in Sicherheit seid. Wie ist die Lage?“, begrüßte der Zorn Lana.  
„Der Krieg wird von Minute zu Minute heftiger“, antwortete Lana.

Doch Therons Augen schauten an Lana vorbei und hatten schon den gesamten Konferenzraum in Augenschein genommen.

„Ihr habt uns nicht gesagt, dass Ihr Gesellschaft habt“, merkte er an.  
Nun schaute auch der Zorn an Lana vorbei, die sich zu zwei Gestalten an der großen Fensterfront umgedreht hatte.

Ihr Gefühlt hatte sie nicht getäuscht....da war er ....Malavai Quinn...in einer neuen Uniform des Imperiums. Immer noch fein säuberlich frisiert. Nur ein paar graue Strähnen durchzogen sein schwarzes Haar. Vergeblich hatte sie nach im suchen lassen. Er galt als spurlos verschwunden oder tot. Auch ihre Nachrichten an ihn waren unbeantwortet geblieben, seit sie erwacht war. Lediglich eine 3 Jahre alte Nachricht hatte sie nach ihrem Erwachen aus Karbonit von ihm vorgefunden.  
Glück und gleichzeitig Wut und Skepsis machten sich in ihrer Brust breit. Wo hatte er all die Jahre gesteckt ? Wieso hatte er sie nicht aufgesucht?

„Unsere schießwütigen Freunde haben diese Attentäter geschickt, also habe ich sie gefangen genommen“, sagte Lana gelassen.

Attentäter? Der Magen des Zorns verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Quinn als Attentäter gekommen war. Wollte er sie erneut, nach all den Jahren für eine fixe Idee, die sicherlich das Wohl des Imperiums beinhaltete, ermorden? Das konnte sie nur schwer glauben. Aber es waren fast 6 Jahre vergangen, als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Wer weiß was in all diesen Jahren ihres Schlafes passiert war. 

„Ich sagte bereits das ich keine Attentäterin bin. Ich bin hier, um eine Nachricht der Republik zu überbringen“, sagte die eine Gestalt, die sich als blonde Soldatin herausstellte.  
„Und Ihr seid..?“ fragte der Zorn, während sie auf die Soldatin zu lief.  
„Captain Elara Dorn von der Republik. Es ist eine Ehre, Euch zu treffen..Kommandantin“, sagte die Soldatin, die ohne Zweifel, und sehr zur Verwunderung des Zorns, einen imperialen Akzent besaß.  
Malavai Quinn trat näher an die Kommandantin heran. Und wäre das nicht eine sehr offizielle, noch unklare Situation gewesen, wäre sie dem Mann, der ihr nun direkt gegenüber stand, um den Hals gefallen.  
„Ihr seht mächtiger aus denn je, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Malavai Quinn.  
„Quinn? Seid Ihr das?“ sagte der Zorn mehr aus Verlegenheit und einen Anfang suchend.  
„Höchstpersönlich“, sagte Quinn.  
„Ich dachte ich würde Euch nie wieder sehen“, platze es schließlich doch aus ihr heraus. Als Sith musste sie nie Ihre Gefühle zurück halten, als Kommandantin jedoch waren sie unangebracht. Mit glitzernden Augen starrte sie Quinn an, als wäre er ein wertvolles Juwel.  
„Ich empfinde ebenso. Aber vielleicht sollten wir uns die Zuneigungsbekundungen für ein privateres Umfeld aufheben?“ fragte er.  
Sie hatten gerade einmal vier Sätze miteinander gewechselt, da erinnerte er sie schon an ihre Pflichten. Wie hatte sie seine Erziehungsmaßnahmen für vorbildliches Verhalten vermisst. Doch sie fühlte sich auch ein wenig abgewiesen.  
„Oder sie ganz sein lassen“, warf ihm Theron entgegen. Und plötzlich legte sich ein Stein auf das glückliche Herz der Kommandantin. Zuneigungsbekundungen waren auch noch aus anderen Gründen, zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt unangebracht. Therons Anwesenheit hatte sie völlig vergessen. Und Meisteragent Theron Shan entging nichts.

„Bei allem Respekt, aber ich habe eine dringende Bitte“, meldete sich die Republikanerin erneut zu Wort.  
„Oberbefehlshaber Malcom möchte mit Euch sprechen, unter vier Augen.“  
Abfällig sah Quinn von Elara Dorn zu dem Zorn:  
„Kaiserin Acina wünscht dies auch, aber im Gegensatz zu Malcom hat sie nichts gegen eine Gruppenkonferenz“, sagte er.  
Die Kommandantin entschied sich für eine Gruppenkonferenz. Wie sich in dem Gespräch mit Acina und Malcom herausstellte war keiner der beiden zu Friedensgesprächen aufgelegt. Das Imperium und die Republik trieben sie zu einer Entscheidung für eine Seite. Lana und Theron sprachen sich jeweils für ihre eigenen Fraktionen aus, überließen die Entscheidung aber der Kommandantin.  
Es war schwierig sich zu konzentrieren, während der Zorn Quinns Blicke in ihrem Rücken spürte. Tausend Fragen an ihn brannten ihr unter den Fingernägeln, aber sie musste sie auf später verschieben. Dieser Konflikt war einfach zu gefährlich, als das sie jetzt Zeit für ein klärendes Gespräch mit ihm entbehren konnte.  
Sie entschied sich dem Imperium treu zu bleiben, weil sie in Acina eine vielversprechende Anführerin sah. Hauptsächlich aber deswegen, weil sie bereits mit dem Imperium verbündet waren, seit das Imperium sie in der Schlacht um Voss unterstützt hatte. Auch wenn Jace Malcom Therons Vater war, hatte sie ein gewisses Mißtrauen gegenüber der Republik. Denn die Republik hatte bis dahin nichts für die Allianz getan und hatte nicht einmal vor einem Mordversuch durch Saresh zurück geschreckt.  
Danach ging alles sehr schnell, Elara Dorn verschwand mit Hilfe einer Blendgranate aus dem Konferenzraum und die Republik setzte ihre Angriffe auf das Imperium und die Allianz fort.

Lana und Quinn blieben im Stützpunkt zurück und koordinierten die Streitkräfte. Welchen Weg auch immer Quinn in den letzten 6 Jahren eingeschlagen haben mochte, auf zwei Dinge konnte sich der Zorn immer verlassen:  
Seine taktische Brillianz und seine Unermüdlichkeit sein Ziel zu erreichen.  
"Quinn ich brauche Euch hier um meine Basis zu verteidigen. Wir können uns später unterhalten. Ich verspreche es", sagte der Zorn.  
"Ich nehme Euch beim Wort, mein Sith Lord. Kommt heil wieder zurück", erwiderte Quinn ernst und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
Der Zorn ließ Quinn unter Lanas Aufsicht zurück und eilte zusammen mit Theron der Schlacht entgegen.  
Sie schafften es schließlich gemeinsam mit dem Imperium die Republik und Malcom, Therons Vater, in die Ecke zu treiben.  
Oberbefehlshaber Malcom und Elara Dorn hatten es geschafft einen Steuerthron zu manipulieren, um die Superwaffe zu aktivieren.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichten Theron und die Kommandantin den Raum mit dem Steuerthron. Captain Elara Dorn stand neben dem Thron und nahm die letzten Einstellungen vor. Eilig liefen die Kommandantin und Theron auf die Soldatin zu.

„Wo ist Malcom?“ fragte der Zorn.

Mit gezogener Waffe kam Malcom aus einem Nebenraum.

„Genau hier. Letzte Chance, gebt auf oder ich aktiviere die Superwaffe“, sagte Malcom mit fester Stimme und fixierte Theron entschlossen.

"Vergesst es", schmiss ihm Theron entgegen und zog seinen Blaster. Woraufhin auch Elara ihren zog und alle drei ihre Blaster aufeinander gerichtet hielten.

"Theron, das würdet Ihr nicht tun", erwiderte Malcom und legte seinen Finger an den Abzug.  
Es fühlte sich falsch an, wie Vater und Sohn die Waffen aufeinander richteten, dachte der Zorn. So sehr sie die Republik auch verabscheute, sie wusste was es bedeutete einen Vater zu verlieren.  
"Tötet ihn nicht meinetwegen, dass könnte ich mir nie verzeihen", sagte sie an Theron gerichtet.

"Und ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, Euch zu verlieren", sagte Theron eisern und drehte seinen Kopf mit entschlossenem Blick zu ihr.

Seine Worte trafen sie wie eine scharfe Klinge ins Herz. Sie konnte auch nicht ohne ihn leben, aber was erwuchs aus der Tatsache, dass Quinn nun wieder da war? Ihre Gedanken wurden durch Malcom beiseite gefegt.  
"Ihr zieht diese Tyrannin mir vor , der Republik vor?" fragte Malcom fassungslos.  
"Ja. Ganz genau", sagte Theron und feuerte ohne ein weiteres Wort der Vorwarnung seinen Blaster ab.  
Mit einem Hechtsprung warf sich Malcom auf den Thron und aktiviete die Superwaffe.  
„Tut es nicht Malcom“, mahnte die Kommandantin, doch es war bereits zu spät.

Ein hellblau leuchtender Energiewirbel bildete sich in der Mitte des Raumes und Elara, Theron und die Kommandantin hatten Probleme sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

"Ich sehe eine strahlende Stadt. In Licht eingehüllt, geschmiedet von den geschmolzenen Göttern", sagte Malcom geistesabwesend, während sein Geist mit dem Thron verbunden war.  
„Malcom“, sagte Theron und schützte mit den Händen seine Augen vor dem grellen Licht, das von dem Thron ausging.

„Die Superwaffe ist prächtig...und sie gehört der Republik“, sagte Malcom immer noch wie fremdgesteuert.

„Diese Waffe hat eine ganze Spezies ausgelöscht, die sich ihre Macht zu nutzen machen wollte. Wenn Ihr glaubt die Kontrolle zu haben, dann irrt Ihr Euch gewaltig“, sagte der Zorn und versuchte Malcoms Verstand wachzurütteln. 

Wellen von Energie ließen den Boden erzittern.

„Nein“ Die Tore schließen sich!“, schrie Malcom.

"Sir Ihr verliert die Verbindung zum Thron. Die Superwaffen Steuerung versagt“, rief Elara entsetzt.

Als der Energiewirbel im Thronraum immer stärker wurde, rannte Elara schließlich davon und ließ den wahnsinnigen Malcom zurück.  
Die Kommandantin und Theron kämpften weiter damit, sich auf den Beinen zu halten.

„Nein...ich kann sie immer noch sehen. Ich weiß was ich tun muss. Sie kommen...“, schrie Malcom und tippte auf das Kontrolpanel der Thronarmlehne.

Eine Fehlzündung entlud sich in einer Feuersbrunst und schleuderte Malcom vom Thron.

„Aaargh“, schrie Malcom und kullerte über den Boden.

"Vater", schrie Theron und rannte auf Malcom zu.

"Es ist zu spät Theron. Wir dürfen jetzt nicht aufgeben ", sagte die Kommandantin.  
Von den Wänden seilten sich große Verteidigungsdroiden ab. Über ihr Kontrollpannel am Arm rief die Kommandantin ihren Kriegsdroiden zu sich und verwandelte die Gegner in Schrotthaufen.

Theron kauerte sich zu seinem Vater, als die Droiden besiegt waren.

"Ihr hattet Recht mein Sohn. Es tut mir Leid. Sagt Eurer Mutter das es mir Leid tut", hauchte Malcom. Dann erlag er seinen Wunden.  
Theron senkte seinen Kopf. Eine tiefe Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung hallte in der Macht wieder. Schuldgefühle legten sich beklemmend auf die Seele des Zorns. Schuld sich dem Imperium angeschlossen zu haben. Schuld an Malcoms Tod. Selten hatte sie Theron so niedergeschlagen gesehen. Der Zorn beschloss Theron Zeit zu geben, denn sie konnte nichts tun um seinen Schmerz zu lindern.  
"Für Euch kam die Republik immer an erster Stelle. Dafür habe ich euch immer gehasst. Aber nun seid Ihr fort und ich konnte Euch nicht retten..", flüsterte Theron über den Leichnam seines Vaters gebeugt.  
Erst als er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte durchbrachen ihre Worte an ihn die Stille.  
"Ich weiß wie sehr es weh tut. Ich habe auch meinen Vater verloren. Wir stehen das gemeinsam durch", sagte sie sanft. 

Er schloss mit einem großen Schritt zu ihr auf, um sie dicht an sich zu ziehen. Sie ließ sich in seine Umarmung fallen, in der Hoffnung seinen Schmerz zu mildern und er küsste sie zärtlich. 

"Danke. Das bedeutet mir viel", sagte er und seine Augen trafen ihre.  
Sie blinzelte und er nahm das zum Anlass sein Datenpad zu zücken und den innigen Moment zwischen ihnen beiseite zu schieben.

„Hm. Die von Malcom ausgelöste Energiespitze hat die Verteidigung der Superwaffe ausgeschaltet- und das Signal gestoppt, dass sie Ewige Flotte festgesetzt hat. Die Ewige Flotte ist wieder online“, sagte Theron, nachdem er von seinem Datenpad aufgeschaut hatte. 

„Das wurde auch Zeit“, erwiderte der Zorn.

Ein Piepen ihres Hologenerators kündigte eine eingehende Verbindung Lanas an:  
„Commander! Ich registriere eine enorme Energiespitze bei der Superwaffen- Anlage!“, sagte Lana.

„Lasst mich raten! Das ist schlecht“, antwortete Theron.  
„Ich würde eher sagen: katastrophal! Der Waffenkern läd sich auf- niemand sitzt an der Steuerung. Wenn Ihr sie nicht stoppt, wird die Waffe ganz Iokath zerstören“, sagte Lana.

„Wie lange dauert es bis die Waffe Iokath röstet?“ fragte der Zorn.  
„Wir reden hier von Minuten. Ihr schafft es niemals rechtzeitig“, sagte Lana nervös.

„Moment. Ohne den Schild kann ich mich von hier aus in den Hauptcomputer hacken. Und so vielleicht genug Zeit verschaffen, die Waffe an der Quelle zu vernichten“, sagte Theron und tippte hektisch auf seinem Datenpad herum.

„Tut was immer nötig ist. In der Zwischenzeit sollen unsere Truppen Schutz suchen“, befahl die Kommandantin. 

„Und Theron...ich liebe Euch“, ergänzte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf ihn.  
Denn was auch immer geschah, daran würde sich so schnell nichts ändern. Auch wenn sie Gefühle für Quinn hatte, war die Zeit mit Theron, zu einem wichtigen Teil ihres Lebens geworden. Er war zu einem wichtigen Menschen für sie geworden.  
„Ich liebe Euch auch- und jetzt los, rettet uns alle vor einem feurigen Tod. Wir verlassen uns auf Euch“, sagte er und Sorgenfalten überzogen seine Stirn.  
Er drehte sich weg und lief los.

Die Holoübertragung wurde beendet und die Kommandantin brachte die Ewige Flotte in Position, bereit die Superwaffe zu zerstören.

Alleine kämpfte sie sich zur Steuerungsanlage der Superwaffe durch und kontaktierte Theron, als sie sie erreicht hatte.

„Theron“ Wie schalte ich die Anlage aus?“ fragte sie über den Handgelenkkommunikator.

„Ihr müsst direkt auf die Hauptsteuerung zugreifen. Sucht nach einem Thron, setzt Euch und hofft auf das Beste“, erklärte Theron.

Mit den Augen suchte die Kommandantin den Raum ab und fand einen Thron.  
„Bin ich verrückt oder ist das heute der dritte Thron den ich sehe“, sagte sie und schritt auf den Thron zu.

„Der vierte, wenn Ihr den Ewigen Thron mitzählt. Ihr könntet eine Sammlung anfangen“, sagte Theron, bemüht seine Stimme entspannt zu halten.

Ein Beben schüttelte den Zorn durch und sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt Richtung Thron.

„Schnell! Die Zeit wird knapp“, sagte Theron.

Die Kommandantin setzte sich und keine Minute später wurde ihr Geist in eine andere Ebene gezogen und sie stand einem großen Droiden gegenüber.

„ICH BIN WUT. GLÜHENDE RASEREI. DEIN GOTT UND DEIN ZERSTÖRER“, sagte der Droide.  
„Du bist nur eine Maschine die auf einem toten Planeten festsitzt und von einem Haufen Blechdosen angebetet wird“, sagte der Zorn und starrte nach oben.  
„DUNKELHEIT. LÜGEN. ZEIG MIR DEINE WUT“, schrie der Droide und hob einer seiner riesigen Arme.  
Eine Art Scannerstrahl analysierte die Kommandantin.  
„RUHE. FRIEDEN. VERWEHRTER GROLL. Ein mittelmäßiges Opfer“, sagte der Droide schließlich, als Ergebnis seiner Analyse.

„Ich bin nicht hergekommen um mich pieksen und stechen zu lassen“, beschwerte sich Darth Asarih, Kommandantin der Ewigen Allianz und ehemals Zorn des Imperators.

„Du hast keine Wahl. Du wurdest hergelockt.  
Von der Pflicht geblendet. Durch Vertrauen abgelenkt.  
Du hast die Klinge an Deinem Hals nicht gesehen“, sagte der Riesendroide.

„Ich bin die Herrscherin der Ewigen Allianz. Der Galaxis. Wer würde es wagen sich gegen mich zu stellen?“, erwiderte die Kommandantin.

„Die Wut in Deinem Schatten. Der Verräter.  
Ein von Groll Gezeichneter. Von Schmerz. Von schwindender Hoffnung.  
Der Verräter hat Dich nach Iokath gelockt. Krieg angefacht. Den Antrieb für Wut, Neid, Leidenschaft, Hass und Trauer gezündet.  
Der Verräter bietet Dich nun als exquisites Opfer dar. Nahrung für die sechs Götter“, sagte der Droide.

„Ich bin kein Opfer....ich bin dein Zerstörer“, sagte die Kommandantin und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Sie wollte keine Schwäche zeigen, auch wenn ihr völlig klar war, dass ein Fußtritt des Riesen gereicht hätte, um sie zu zerquetschen. Doch so lange er redete, hatte sie eine Chance sich aus dem Verstandgefängnis zu befreien und die Ewige Flotte zu Hilfe zu rufen.

„WUT“, schrie Tyth, der Riesendroide und hob die Arme um seinen Angriff zu starten.

Der Thron begann sich zu überladen und die Kurzschlüsse jagten durch den Körper des Zorns. Mit aller Macht zwang sie ihr Bewusstsein sich auf die Thronsteuerung zu konzentrieren und befahl der Ewigen Flotte auf Tyth zu schießen.

„JETZT FÄLLST DU UND DIE GÖTTER ERHEBEN SICH“, schrie Tyth bevor er von der Flotte in die Knie gezwungen wurde.

Bewusstlos sank die Kommandantin vom Thron.  
Als sie erneut die Augen öffnete, sah sie Lanas Gesicht verschwommen vor sich. Der Angriff der Ewigen Flotte hatte Theron und Lana genug Zeit verschafft, um die Kommandantin aus den Fängen des Throns zu retten. Zusammen mit Lana und Theron beschloss sie den Verräter in ihren Reihen aufzuspüren, der auch ihren Thron manipuliert hatte, damit Tyth sie vernichten konnte. Der Zorn sprach sich gegen eine totale Überwachung des Personals aus. Denn das war es was der Verräter vermutlich plante, unter ihnen Zwietracht zu säen und einen Keil zwischen sie zu treiben.  
Acina feierte ihren gemeinsamen Sieg über die Republik auch wenn die Schlacht um Iokath noch nicht gewonnen war. Doch ohne Oberbefehlshaber Malcom handelten die republikanischen Truppen unorganisiert und verloren zunehmend an Boden.  
Lana, Theron, Acina und die Kommandantin schauten aus dem großen Frontfenster der Operationsbasis.  
„Ihr habt die Republik schwer getroffen, doch sie wollen immer noch nicht aufgeben. Unser Kampf auf Iokath geht weiter“, sagte Acina.  
„Sie wollen immer noch verzweifelt die Superwaffe. Wenn wir sie vor ihnen beschaffen, müssen sie aufgeben“, sagte die Kommandantin, die nun dicht neben Acina stand.  
„Wir werden sie uns holen. Aber das darf nicht das Ende sein. Wir müssen Zerstörung auf die Republik niederregnen lassen. Tag und Nacht bis Iokath mit ihrem Blut getränkt ist. Nur dann werden wir triumphieren“, sagte Acina bestimmt.

Quinn hätten solche Worte gefallen, dachte der Zorn. Aus Acina sprach der alte Hass auf die Republik, die das Imperium immer noch umtrieb. 

„Verzeiht mir, mein Sith Lord“, sagte eine vertraute Stimme plötzlich hinter ihnen.

Die Anwesenden drehten sich um und Major Quinn kam auf sie zugelaufen.  
In respektierlichem Abstand hielt er Innen und schaute die Kommandantin auffordernd an.  
Sie seufzte still in sich hinein, wohl wissend, den Umstand Quinns Auftauchen und die damit verbundenen Probleme nicht länger aufschieben zu können.

Lanas feines Gespür hatte die Gefühlslage der Kommandantin sofort erfasst.  
Während ein boshalftes Lächeln über Acinas Gesicht huschte, sagte Lana:

„Wir lassen Euch beide einen Moment alleine“.  
Entschlossen packte sie Theron am Handgelenk und beide entfernten sich.  
Acina, Sith- Imperatorin des Imperiums, betrachtete genüsslich ihr Werk und sagte:  
"Viel Glück auf dem Schlachtfeld Kommandantin. Der Sieg wird uns gehören".  
Als sich alle entfernt hatten, schloss der Zorn langsam zu Quinn auf.

„Es ist lange her, Quinn“, sagte sie.

Quinn umfasste mit der linken Hand sein rechtes Handgelenk vor der Brust.

„Zu lange- nach Eurem Verschwinden war ich monatelang auf der Suche nach Euch“, sagte er energisch und große Frustration schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Sie stand ihm nun direkt gegenüber und er trug immer noch den Herrenduft, den sie von ihm kannte. Ein warmes Gefühl in ihrem Herzen vermischte sich mit Nervosität. Seine strahlend blauen Augen glitzerten ihr entgegen, bevor er seine Augenbrauen zornig zusammenzog. 

„Selbst Minister Lormann hat von meinem Kreuzzug erfahren und mir befohlen, die Suche abzubrechen. Er wollte, dass der Zorn des Imperators „dauerhaft als vermisst“ gilt“, sagte er und drehte sich zum Gehen, nachdem er ihr einen auffordernden Blick zugeworfen hatte.

Gemeinsam liefen sie ein Stück. Über die Macht konnte sie einen großen Groll und Verbitterung in ihm spüren.

„Ich habe mich natürlich geweigert“, sagte er bestimmt und seufzte tief bevor er fortfuhr.  
„Und landete in einem imperialen Gefängnis. Ich war jahrelang eingesperrt, bis Imperatorin Acina mich begnadigte... kurz bevor ihr den armen Minister in den Ruhestand geschickt habt.“

Gedanken wirbelten im Kopf des Zorns umher und sie verlangsamte ihre Schrittgeschwindigkeit, so dass Quinn an ihr vorbei lief.  
Welches Interesse konnte Lormann gehabt haben, dass sie verschwunden blieb? Und warum hatte Quinn sich dann Acina angeschlossen und nicht sofort sie aufgesucht?

„Und dennoch habt Ihr Euch weiter versteckt gehalten“, sagte sie gegen seinen Rücken.  
Von hinten sah sie wie er den Kopf senkte, sich aber nicht zu ihr umdrehte.  
„Genau genommen habe ich einmal versucht, Euch zu kontaktieren. Als Ihr Acina auf Dromund Kaas besucht habt. Aber ich habe den Mut verloren...“

Mit traurigem Gesichtsausdruck drehte er sich zu ihr um.  
„Ich fürchtete das Ihr mich nicht mehr liebt“, sagte er leise.  
Da wurde der Kommandantin bewusst, dass die Wände Augen und Ohren hatten. Sicherlich war es bekannt geworden, dass sie eine Beziehung zu Agent Shan unterhielt. Und Quinn, der schon immer gut darin war, Informationen zu sammeln, musste davon erfahren haben. Bei seiner Ehre und seinem Stolz hätte er das nur niemals zugegeben.  
Der Zorn studierte Quinns Gesichtsausdruck eingehend. In all den Jahren hatte sie ihn noch nie so verzweifelt gesehen. Sie versuchte zu verstehen wie es für ihn gewesen sein mochte. Er hatte nach der Person gesucht, die er liebte und wurde dafür jahrelang eingesperrt, von einem Imperium, dem er lebenslänglich treu gedient hatte. Nur um dann festzustellen, dass nicht nur die Zeit im Gefängnis unschön war, sondern ihn auch seine Liebe gekostet hatte.

Sanft legte sie ihm eine Hand an die Wange und er hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.  
„Ich liebe Euch Quinn. Das habe ich immer und das werde ich immer“, hauchte der Zorn und senkte wieder ihre Hand.

Es schien einen kleinen Augenblick zu dauern, bis ihre Worte seinen Verstand erreicht hatten. Hastig deutete er eine Verbeugung an, die schon fast eine reflexartige Reaktion war.

„Ich liebe Euch auch, mein Sith Lord“, flüsterte er und griff nach ihrer Hand, um sie an sich zu ziehen.  
Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, bevor sie Quinn mit seinen bedeckte.  
Er ließ seine Fingerkuppen in ihrem weichen Haar versinken. Die Welt der Kommandantin stand für einen Moment still und sie fühlte nichts außer Glückseeligkeit, bis weit entfernte Fußschritte die Welt wieder zum Drehen brachten. 

Quinn lächelte sie an als sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander lösten. Mit den Augen gab sie ihm zu verstehen, dass sie gleich nicht mehr alleine waren. Er kannte diese kleinen Zeichen noch all zu genau und verstand sofort und machte einen Schritt rückwärts um Abstand zu gewinnen. 

Quinn drehte sich kurz um und wusste nun, dass sie nicht mehr alleine waren.  
Er wollte der Kommandantin und ihren Beratern Raum für eine Nachbesprechung geben.

„Wenn Ihr meine Dienste benötigt, sagt einfach Bescheid, “sagte er und verabschiedete sich mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Quinn ging davon, um einen Nachbericht anzufertigen. Und Lana und Theron gesellten sich wieder zur Kommandantin.


	17. Quinns Ankunft auf Odessen

„Ich weiß, daß Ihr Euch schon ziemlich lange kennt, aber er könnte unser Verräter sein“, gab Theron zu bedenken, als Quinn außer Hörweite war.

„Die Frage ist, vertraut Ihr Major Quinn“, intervenierte Lana.

Der Zorn überlegte und war sich nicht sicher wie sie antworten sollte. In ihrem tiefsten Inneren spürte sie immer noch die Wunde des alten Verrates durch Darth Baras und Quinn. Sie würde Quinn nie wieder völlig vertrauen können, aber nach seinem ersten Verrat hatte er ihr keinerlei Anlass mehr gegeben seine Worte und Taten anzuzweifeln. Keine Sekunde lang. Und er hatte ihr vermutlich in vielen Kämpfen das Leben gerettet durch seine medizinische und taktische Unterstützung. Sie hielt es für unklug und überzogen, alte Geschichten aufzuwärmen und es zur Sache der Allianz zu machen. Um ihre eigenen Zweifel zu verbergen sagte sie entschieden:

„Quinn ist mehr als nur eine Uniform. Er ist ein Mann und ein guter noch dazu.  
Ich würde ihm mein Leben anvertrauen.“

„Dann streiche ich Ihn von der Liste der Verdächtigen“, sagte Lana.

„Ich verspreche Euch, dass wir diesen Verräter finden werden, wer auch immer es ist“, sagte Theron und stellte sich dicht neben den Zorn und sie spürte seinen Handrücken dicht an ihrem.

Gemeinsam blickten sie durch die große Fensterfront auf die Türme Iokaths. 

„Wir werden ihn zur Rechenschafft ziehen“, sagte Lana bestimmt und ballte eine ihrer Hände zu einer Faust.

„Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel. Und während Ihr sucht, gewinne ich den Krieg den er angezettelt hat“, sagte der Zorn. 

Sie war froh Theron und Lana bei sich zu haben. Beide gaben alles für die Allianz und ihre Kommandantin. Nie hatte sie größere Treue und Loyalität erfahren, als durch ihre beiden Berater und engsten Vertrauten.  
Es war als würden sie alle Drei dieses enge Band zwischen ihnen in diesem Augenblick spüren. Und doch lag der Schatten des unbekannten Verräters bereits über ihnen, dessen Zwietracht sie sich trotzig widersetzen wollten.

„Für die ewige Allianz“, sagte Theron und beobachtete die ewige Flotte am Himmel Iokaths gedankenverloren.

„Möge die Macht uns allen dienen“, sagte Lana.

„Ich danke Euch beiden“, sagte die Kommandantin.

Lana lächelte und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und ging dann davon, um sich wieder ihren Aufgaben zu widmen.

Theron starrte aus dem Fenster und Sorgenfalten zeichneten sich auf seiner Stirn ab.  
Der Zorn trat näher an ihn heran und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

Theron atmete tief ein und wieder aus.

„Ich kam nicht umhin die Vertrautheit zwischen Major Quinn und Euch zu bemerken. Seid ehrlich zu mir, steht da etwas... zwischen uns“, sagte Theron leise.

Der Zorn stellte sich vor Theron und versuchte Blickkontakt mit ihm aufzubauen, doch Theron hatte den Kopf gesenkt und starrte auf den Boden.

„Theron... ich...“, sagte der Zorn zögerlich und versuchte ihre Gefühle zu erforschen, um die richtigen Worte zu finden. Doch alles drehte sich in ihrem Kopf und ihre Gedanken wirbelten umher. Zu frisch war das Wiedersehen mit Quinn, zu jung die neusten Ereignisse.

„Wir sind beide Erwachsen, wir müssen die Dinge nicht unnötig kompliziert machen“, sagte Theron und schaute die Kommandantin an. Seine Mine war gesetzt aber in seinen Augen spiegelte sich Trauer wieder, so als wüsste er ihre Antwort bereits.

„Major Quinn ist mein Ehemann, wie Ihr wisst. Arcann hat uns auseinander gerissen, es war keine Trennung die wir beschlossen haben. Ich ...denke...ich habe immer noch Gefühle für ihn..“, sagte der Zorn so behutsam wie nur möglich.

Theron ließ die Schultern sinken und rieb sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn. 

„Wir können nicht einfach so weiter machen wie bisher“, sagte Theron entschieden.

„Ich weiß. Gefühle lassen sich eben nicht kontrollieren oder ausschalten...nun ja vielleicht als Jedi“, sagte sie und versuchte Theron ein Lächeln zu entlocken.

„Ihr seid weit von einem Jedi entfernt“, sagte Theron und hob dabei eine Augenbraue.

„Vermutlich. Ich bin mir darüber im klaren, dass das zwischen uns kein Spiel mehr ist. Wir stehen jetzt auf der selben Seite, kämpfen für die selben Ziele. Ich möchte das nicht verlieren, was wir aufgebaut haben. Und Ihr bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich liebe Euch Theron und deswegen sollten wir unsere Beziehung wohl besser beenden. Ihr habt diese Ungewissheit nicht verdient... mein Gefühlschaos“, sagte der Zorn traurig.

Er schaute sie lange an und ließ ihre Worte sacken, bis er schließlich seine Augenbrauen zornig zusammen zogen.

„Kein Spiel mehr? War es das jemals für Euch? Nur ein Spiel und ein Lückenbüßer, war ich nie mehr für Euch?“ schnaubte Theron verächtlich.

„Auf Rishi und Yarvin war es doch zunächst nur ein Spiel. Zwei Menschen die in einer Ausnahmesituation zueinander kamen, im Wissen, dass sie sich am Ende wieder als Feinde trennen würden. Ihr habt das selbst gesagt“, verteidigte sich die Kommandantin.

„Mag sein. Und nach Eurem langen Schlaf war ich einfach derjenige der da war“, warf er ihr vor.

„Das ist unfair. Ihr wart nicht einfach nur da. Wie könnt Ihr so etwas nur sagen, nach all dem was wir durchgemacht haben“, sagte die Kommandantin und ihre Stimme wurde lauter und trotziger.

„Ihr habt Recht, ich werde nichts mehr sagen. Ihr habt Eure Entscheidung getroffen. Ich muss sie nicht verstehen. Ich möchte dass Ihr glücklich seid, selbst dann, wenn es nicht mit mir ist. Und nun will ich nicht mehr darüber reden. Ich bereite unseren Abflug vor“, sagte Theron bestimmt und lief Richtung Hangar davon.

Die Kommandantin stand verloren am Fenster, dass Gefühl der Verbundenheit und Vertrautheit bröselte langsam von ihr ab und lag wie ein Scherbenhaufen zu ihren Füßen.

Theron, Major Quinn und Kaliyo warteten bereits im Inneren des Shuttles als die Kommandantin eintraf.

Im Inneren herrschte bedrückte Stimmung und Schweigen und keiner saß auf dem Pilotensitz.

„Wollen wir hier übernachten? Oder warten bis wir an der Strahlenkrankheit sterben“, sagte Kaliyo in ihrer üblich gereizten Art und ihre Augen huschten zwischen den übrigen Anwesenden hin und her.

„Mit Eurer Erlaubnis fliege ich uns nach Odessen, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Quinn schließlich, der die angespannte Situation nicht ganz durchschaute.

„Oh, mein Sith Lord“, spöttelte Kaliyo.  
Quinn schaute verwirrt zu Kaliyo.

„Das ist nur Kaliyos üblicher Umgangston. Erlaubnis erteilt“, sagte die Kommandantin kurz angebunden und setzte sich.

Kaum hatten sie Odessen erreicht und waren gelandet, eilte Theron davon und Kaliyo warf sich an Quinn.

„Major, Lust auf eine Tour durch Odessen. Ich zeig Euch wie es hier läuft“. 

„Ähm ja, eine gute Idee, Kaliyo“, sagte die Kommandantin gedehnt und bedachte Quinn mt einem mitleidigen Blick.

„Ich werde mich erfrischen und mich mit Euren neuen Kollegen vertraut machen. Gewiss ein bunter Haufen“, sagte Quinn und deutete eine kurze Verbeugung an.

Gerade wollten sich ihre Wege trennen, als Vette quer durch den ganzen Militärhangar brüllte.

„Quiinnnnn?“, schrie sie und kam zu ihnen hinüber gejoggt.  
Bevor sich Quinn versah fiel sie ihm um den Hals und ihre Lekkus zuckten.  
Sanft löste Quinn sich aus der Umarmung der Twilek und verzog sein Gesicht zu einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Vette.....es ist mir eine Freude Euch hier zu sehen“, sagte er steif.

„Fehlt nur noch Jaesa, dann sind wir wieder alle glücklich vereint. Ihr habt Euch ja wirklich Zeit gelassen“, sagte Vette und klatschte Quinn kumpelhaft gegen die Schulter.

„Zu meinem größten Bedauern, ja. Minister Lormann hat meine Suche unterbunden und mich...langfristig festgesetzt“, erwiderte Quinn.

„Tut mir Leid das ich Euch mit Eurer Suche alleine gelassen habe. Diese Sith Politik und ihre Machtkämpfe... haben mich krank gemacht. Euer Quinn war wirklich hartnäckig, aber irgendwann hätten wir genau so gut gegen eine Wand rennen können und genau so viel erreicht“, sagte Vette seufzend.

„Es ist Dir nicht zu verübeln. Darth Marr hat das Gefüge des Rates zusammengehalten. Ich kann mir lebhaft vorstellen was passiert ist, als er aus der Gleichung fiel,“ sagte der Zorn verständnisvoll.

„Kommt, wir suchen Euch ein Quartier“, sagte Vette.

„Direkt neben meinem ist noch ein Platz frei“, sagte Kaliyo zwinkernd und Quinn machte unabsichtlich ein Gesicht als wäre ihm soeben übel geworden.

„Wohnt Ihr nicht direkt neben Major Pierce?“ fragte Vette mit einem spöttischen Lächeln.

Die Augen des Zorns huschten von Einem zum Anderen und bei Quinns wechselnden Gesichtsausdrücken musste sie still in sich hinein lachen. 

„Oh Ihr meint das ist dann zu laut, wenn er mich besuchen kommt?“fragte Kaliyo boshaft.

Vette machte nur eine abwehrende Handbewegung, als wolle sie nichts darüber hören.  
Der Zorn zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Pierce und Kaliyo, das war in ihren Augen keine abwegige Kombination. 

„Ich danke Euch beiden, sagt mir doch einfach wie man auf dem offiziellen Weg ein Quartier bei der Ewigen Allianz bekommt“, meldete sich Quinn kleinlaut zu Wort.

„C2- N2 vor der Cantina“, sagten beide gleichzeitig.  
Und ehe sie sich versahen war Quinn auch schon losgelaufen.

„Er sieht ja schon gut aus, aber ein bisschen steif..dieser Quinn“, sagte Kaliyo deren Blicke Quinn folgten.

„Steif in jedem Fall“, sagte Vette nur, machte eine Handgeste zum Abschied und ging davon.

…......

Zwei Tage waren seit ihrer Ankunft vergangen als auch Lana von Iokath für einen kurzen Aufenthalt nach Odessen zurück kehrte . Sie hielten Ihre üblichen Beratungssitzungen ab, schmiedeten Pläne für den Krieg gegen die Republik und trugen Informationen zu den sechs Göttern zusammen. Sie arbeiteten fieberhaft an einem Plan den ersten Gott langfristig zu deaktivieren. Außerdem startete Lana ein Überwachungsprogramm, um mögliche Verräter ausfindig zu machen. Während Lana voller Eifer dabei war, wirkte Theron abgeschlagen und übermüdet bei den Besprechungen.  
Die Kommandantin wusste nicht ob es gut oder schlecht war, dass sie Theron durch die viele Arbeit kaum zu Gesicht bekam.  
Die Aufgabenverteilung brachte es mit sich, dass Theron mehr mit Lana zusammen arbeitete, während sie selbst Audienzen abhalten musste. Noch eine Woche, dann durfte sie endlich wieder aktiv am Kriegsgeschehen teilnehmen und Ihre Schicht auf Iokath würde beginnen.  
Sie brannte darauf ihre Energie wieder in das Kämpfen und weniger in das Grübeln zu stecken.  
Gerade wollte sie zum Mittagessen in die Cantina gehen, als sie eine Nachricht von Lana auf ihrem Datenpad vorfand.

VON: Lana Beniko

Betreff: Theron

Ich weiß, dass es mich nichts angeht, aber ich mache mir Sorgen um Theron.  
Er ist aufgewühlter als sonst und den Ringen unter seinen Augen nach zu urteilen schläft er nicht genug.

Ich fürchte, der Tod seines Vaters macht ihm immer noch zu schaffen. Er würde das natürlich niemals offen zeigen, weil er stark sein will- für Euch und für die Ewige Allianz. 

Ich behalte ihn im Auge, wollte Euch das aber wissen lassen. 

P.S.: Verratet Theron nichts davon. Wenn er wüsste das ich mir Sorgen mache, würde er mir das ewig vorhalten. 

Theron musste es wirklich schlecht gehen, denn Lana machte sich nicht leichtfertig Sorgen. Zwar war sie für einen Sith ungewöhnlich ausgeglichen und überaus pragmatisch, aber Zimperlichkeit gehörte nicht zu ihren Eigenschaften.  
Sicherlich wusste Lana noch nichts von ihrer Trennung und sie überlegte, ob sie es Lana sagen sollte. Vermutlich war Lana die Einzigste, die auf Theron einen positiven Einfluss nehmen konnte und jetzt für ihn da sein konnte. Die Kommandantin aktivierte Ihr Ohrcom und kontaktierte Lana.

„Was gibt’s Commander“, meldete sich Lana leicht außer Atem.  
„Hmmm.. rennt Ihr?“ wollte die Kommandantin wissen.  
„Meine Mittagspause wurde länger als beabsichtigt, nun muss ich mich beeilen“, sagte Lana kurzatmig.  
„Ich wollte mit Euch über Eure Nachricht reden, es ist wichtig“, sagte die Kommandantin eindringlich.  
Lana schien stehen geblieben zu sein.  
„In Ordnung, trefft mich bei der Südbrücke“, erwiderte sie ruhig.

Mit dem Aufzug fuhr die Kommandantin wieder in die Kommandobasis durchquerte den Militärhanger und fuhr mit dem Aufzug zur Südbrücke.  
Lana wartete bereits auf der Brücke und hatte sich über das Geländer gelehnt, um in den Abgrund zu spähen. 

„Da seid Ihr ja endlich“, sagte sie als die Kommandantin sie erreicht hatte.  
„Es joggt nicht jeder ständig im Laufschritt“, lächelte der Zorn.  
„Solltet Ihr einmal versuchen, hält unglaublich fit“, sagte Lana und ließ ihre Schultern nach hinten rollen.  
„Eure Nachricht über Theron hat mich beunruhigt. Aber ich denke ich muss Euch etwas erklären“, sagte die Kommandantin.  
Lana kniff abschätzend die Augen zusammen.  
„Er und ich... nun wir haben unsere Beziehung beendet“, sagte die Kommandantin und seufzte schwer.  
„Oh“, sagte Lana nur und hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.  
„Ich fühle mich so schuldig. Nur an einem Tag habe ich ihm so viel angetan, dass ich mich selbst hasse dafür. Aber ich stehe hinter meinen Entscheidungen“, fuhr die Kommandantin fort als Lana keine Anstalten machte etwas zu sagen. 

„Es war richtig sich dem Sith Imperium anzuschließen. Genau genommen waren wir ja schon mit Ihnen verbündet. Was hat die Republik erwartet. Sie haben nichts für uns getan, als wir in den Krieg gegen Arcann gezogen sind. Im Gegenteil, sie haben sogar versucht Euch umzubringen. Therons Vater hat sich sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt“, sagte Lana.

„Das sehe ich ebenso, Malcom hätte trotzdem nicht sterben müssen, er hätte aufgeben können oder zumindest zuhören können. Um Therons Willen hätte ich mir gewünscht, er hätte es getan“, sagte die Kommandantin.

„Hat Eure Trennung etwas mit Major Quinn zu tun? In den offiziellen imperialen Unterlagen steht, dass er mit Euch verheiratet ist“, fragte Lana.

Die Kommandantin nickte.  
„Es ist kompliziert“, sagte sie kurz.  
„Ich werde nicht nachfragen. Aber es erklärt natürlich, warum Theron aufgewühlter als sonst ist. Wir müssen jetzt besonders vorsichtig sein. Es gibt noch immer keinen Anhaltspunkt für den Verräter. In seinem jetzigen Zustand könnte Theron leicht zu einem Opfer werden. Vielleicht wäre es ratsam wenn Ihr noch einmal mit ihm redet“, schlug Lana vor.

„Ich? Was kann ich schon ausrichten, ich bin sicher eine der Letzten mit der er reden möchte. Ihr kennt Ihn doch“, gab die Kommandantin zu bedenken.

„Wahrscheinlich habt Ihr Recht. Aber ein Gespräch kann die Sache auch nicht noch schlimmer machen. Zeigt Ihm das er Euch noch wichtig ist und das die Allianz ihn braucht. Falls das nichts bringt, werde ich mich seiner annehmen“, sagte Lana und legte verständnisvoll eine Hand auf die Schulter der Kommandantin.

„Ich bin wirklich nicht gut in sowas, aber ich versuche es“, sagte der Zorn und sie gingen gemeinsam zurück zur Basis.

„Ihr werdet Ihn in seiner Wohneinheit finden, ich habe Ihn weggeschickt, weil er wieder die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet hat“, sagte Lana bevor sie wieder zurück an die Arbeit ging.


	18. Ereignisse nach Iokath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In der Schlacht von Iokath muss der Sith Warrior viele Entscheidungen treffen. Aber auch privat muss sie sich zwischen zwei Männern entscheiden.  
> Das Wiederauftauchen von Major Malavai Quinn verändert alles, vorallem die Beziehung zu Theron Shan.

[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)

Die Kommandantin, Darth Asarih, ehemals Zorn des Imperators, hastete den Gang entlang, indem sich rechts und links die Wohneinheiten des Personals der Odessen Basis befanden. Viele Familien des Personals hatten sich als Dorfgemeinschaften auf Odessen angesiedelt. Alle anderen hatten jedoch noch ihren Wohnsitz direkt in der zweiten Ebene der Odessen Basis. 

Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste mit Theron über die jüngsten Entwicklungen reden. Ihr war klar, dass sie sicher die letzte Person sein würde, die er jetzt sehen wollte. Doch sie musste sich ihre Schuldgefühle von der Seele reden, ihn dazu bringen es zu verstehen.

Sie atmete tief durch setzte ein gefasstes Gesicht auf und klopfte an Therons Tür.  
Es dauerte eine Weile bis Theron öffnete. Als er die Kommandantin sah, verdrehte er entnervt die Augen.

„Ich bin in der Pause Commander“, sagte Theron schroff.

„Hmm nette Ausrede, Ihr macht niemals eine Pause“, versuchte der Zorn möglichst locker zu erwidern.

„Okay wenn Ihr es anders hören wollt: Geht weg ich will alleine sein“, entgegnete Theron und wollte gerade wieder die Tür schließen.  
Doch die Kommandantin legte ihre Hand gegen die Tür und sagte zögerlich:  
„Theron....“.  
Warum war er nur so stur. Sie musste mit ihm reden und zwar hier und jetzt.  
Kaum merklich bahnten sich die ganzen Gefühle, die in ihr begannen hochzukochen einen Weg nach draußen. Noch ehe sie begriff was sie tat, entluden sie sich in der Macht. Ihre Augen flammten rot auf und sie stieß mit einem Machtstoß die Tür auf und schleuderte Theron auf sein Sofa.  
Sie brauchte ein Ventil, um die kaum zu erstickende Gefühlsflut los zu werden und nicht an Theron auszulassen. Mit einem Machtgriff zog sie ein Wandbild aus der Wand und zerquetschte es bis zur Unkenntlichkeit. 

In den letzten Jahren hatte sie so viel ertragen, es runter geschluckt, nach vorne gesehen und gehandelt.  
Scheinbar war nun das Fass übergelaufen. Es war zuviel, der Verlust von Jace Malcom, die Bedrohung durch die 6 Götter, das Auftauchen von Quinn, die Entscheidung zwischen Imperium und Republik, zwischen zwei Männern, die sie liebte, die vielen kleinen Konflikte am Rande, der seltsame unbekannte Verräter.  
Nicht das ihr Jace Malcom jemals etwas bedeutet hätte. Sie respektierte seine Stärke, aber er war Therons Vater gewesen und das machte es irgendwie persönlich. Vor allem dann wenn man durch eine Entscheidung an dessen Tod beteiligt war.

„Oh fantastisch, ich wusste schon das Ihr toll seid im Sachen kaputt machen...... in jeder Hinsicht“, sagte Theron sehr gelassen aber mit einem spitzen Unterton.

Die Kommandantin schloss die Tür. Dies war definitiv ein vertrauliches Gespräch.

„Ich wollte nicht... ich...ich bin durcheinander“, sagte sie und schloss die Augen und rezitierte den Kodex, ihren eigenen. Langsam beruhigte sie sich und als sie erneut die Augen öffnete war das rote Aufflammen verschwunden.

„Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Stärke. Durch Stärke erlange ich Macht. Leidenschaft und Gefühle führen zu Chaos. Gefühle gibt es nicht nur Frieden.“ 

„Wisst Ihr was, ich hol mir jetzt einen Drink. Ein Sith der letztendlich im Jedi Codex endet, das verlangt nach einem Drink,“ sagte Theron mit einem gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck und wollte gerade wieder aufstehen.

„Nein... wartet...hört mich an.....das ist keine Bitte“, sagte der Zorn hastig aber bestimmt.

„Also ist das ein Befehl? Das ist so lächerlich“. Theron wusste nicht ob er wütend oder amüsiert sein sollte.

„Ihr habt Recht. Ich hasse es es zuzugeben, aber ich bin hilflos“, sagte die Kommandantin zerknirscht.

„Toll. Und da kommt ihr zu dem Typen, der gerade seinen Vater UND seine Liebe verloren hat“, erwiderte Theron verächtlich.

„Das ist der Grund meiner Hilflosigkeit“, entgegnete der Zorn.

„Verschont mich“, raunzte Theron und machte eine ausladende Handbewegung.

„Sith kennen keine Gnade...nein....ich muss einfach darüber reden, ich möchte das Ihr meine Entscheidungen versteht.“

„Ich will das jetzt wirklich nicht hören“, entgegnete Theron und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust.

In der Hoffnung die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern zu können, lief der Zorn zu Therons Minibar, holte ein Glas heraus und eine Flasche Wodka und schenkte Theron ein.  
Theron nahm das Glas trank es auf Ex, verrollte die Augen und sagte:  
„Na schön, bringt es schnell hinter Euch.“

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der Kommandantin und sie fing an nervös auf und ab zu laufen, während Theron es sich wieder auf dem Sofa gemütlich machte und die Szenerie beobachtete.  
Der Zorn atmete merklich tief ein und suchte die richtigen Worte.

„Ich habe heute große Schuld auf mich geladen. Entscheidungen getroffen, die Euch geschadet haben. Wegen Eures Vaters tut es mir Leid, er war ein großer Mann. Aber Ihr müsst mir glauben das ich alles getan habe, um diesen Ausgang zu vermeiden“, sagte sie und schaute Theron mit festem Blick in die Augen.

„Ich weiß. Ich war dabei. Ich gebe Euch DAFÜR keine Schuld. Mein Vater war schon immer stur. Doch er war mein Vater. Ich wünschte.....“sagte Theron doch ihm fehlten die Worte und er senkte den Blick.

„Er hat für die Republik gelebt, mehr als ich jemals für das Imperium gelebt habe“, fuhr der Zorn fort.

„Und trotzdem habt Ihr Euch für das Sith Imperium entschieden und für Quinn“, sagte Theron wieder trotziger.

„Ja.....es ist die Sehnsucht nach der Vergangenheit. Die Sehnsucht nach der Gewohnheit, zu wissen was einen erwartet. Quinn steht genau dafür sowie das Sith Imperium. Auch wenn die Gegenwart und Zukunft vielversprechend ist, neu und aufregend, wird die Vergangenheit immer ein Teil von mir bleiben den ich nicht völlig loslassen kann, der mich geprägt hat. Eine Allianz mit dem Sith Imperium war in dieser heiklen Situation nur logisch, da ich weiß wie sie denken, ich sie einschätzen und vorausschauend handeln kann. Es hat nichts mit alter Loyalität zu tun, sondern mit Sicherheit. Hätte ich mich für die Republik entschieden, hätte ich mich allein auf Eure Einschätzungen verlassen müssen.“

„Stellt Ihr also MEINE Loyalität in Frage. Oder habt Ihr kein Vertrauen in mich?“, fragte Theron.

„Mit Vertrauen wächst ein Sith nicht auf. Ihr wisst das ich ein Problem mit Vertrauen habe.  
Eure Loyalität steht außer Frage. Ihr seid einer der Guten, Ihr habt alles Glück der Welt verdient. Aber ich habe Euch nicht verdient“, sagte die Kommandantin und große Traurigkeit lag in ihrer Stimme.  
„Meine Entscheidungen waren doppelt grausam für Euch. Und es tut mir aufrichtig Leid das Ihr den Preis meiner Entscheidungen zahlen müsst“, sagte der Zorn und eine kurze Stille zog sich über die beiden bevor sie weiter fortfuhr.

„Ich weiß.... Ihr wollt das jetzt nicht hören …..doch ich muss es sagen. Ich liebe Euch und werde es immer tun. Ihr seid die Person, die mir gezeigt hat das es so etwas wie Vertrauen noch gibt. Hey, Ihr habt es geschafft, dass ich viele Dinge aus einem anderen Blickwinkel betrachten konnte. Doch hier geht es um die Stabilität und Sicherheit der Allianz, die nur durch einen stabilen und sicheren Anführer existieren kann“, sagte sie.

„Sicherheit der Allianz“, schnaubte Theron verächtlich und sagte:  
„Wenn Ihr so über die Loyalität, oder wie Ihr es nennt „Einschätzung“, aller republikanischen Allianzmitglieder denkt, ist die Allianz schon zum Scheitern verurteilt. Ich hätte gedacht, dass wir dieses Misstrauen hinter uns gelassen hätten.“

„Ich gestehe Euch zu zornig zu sein. Doch ich bin wer ich bin“, sagte der Zorn entschlossen.  
„Ich bin nicht zornig“, erwiderte Theron wütend.

„Nun ja, dann spiele ich eben die Machtkarte aus. Ich fühle das Ihr zornig seid. Und jetzt einmal mehr...“

„Hmpf...haben wir noch etwas zu besprechen, Commander oder kommt da noch mehr Selbstmitleid und Sicherheitskomplexe?“- Er stand auf, er musste etwas tun um sich abzulenken und wollte sich das Ganze nicht länger anhören.

„Selbstmitleid. Mitleid. Ich verdiene Euer Mitleid nicht. Eigentlich versuche ich mich nur zu erklären. Aber Ihr habt Recht, übermäßige Kommunikation oder Selbstreflektion ist wohl nun wirklich nicht meine Stärke“, sagte der Zorn ruhig.

„Okay. Ein Anführer zu sein ist nicht leicht, vielleicht kann ich sogar Eure Entscheidung für eine Allianz mit dem Sith Imperium nachvollziehen“, sagte Theron, rang kurz mit sich und sagte schließlich:  
„ Aber wieso Ihr eine verräterische Schlange mir vorzieht...ich wusste nicht das Euer Männergeschmack derart mies ist. Und wie geht das nur mit Eurem Sicherheitskomplex zusammen. Wie konntet Ihr so jemanden überhaupt heiraten“.Eifersucht und Enttäuschung ließen sich nicht mehr verdrängen. 

„Quinn ist...“, wollte der Zorn sagen doch sie wurde von Theron unterbrochen.

„Wisst Ihr was, ich will gar nicht wissen was er ist. Ich glaube an die Allianz und ich glaube an Euch als Anführerin, doch alles andere....“, er machte eine abwehrende Geste und ging in zügigen Schritten zur Tür, als er kurz Inne hielt und sagte:

„Ich brauch jetzt einen Drink... einen wirklich starken aus der Cantine.“

„Theron...“, sie berührte ihn an der Schulter doch er schüttelte sie ab wie eine lästige Fliege.

„ Ich habe es gehört ...Asarih...“, sagte er öffnete die Tür und ging.

Stille. Langsam hob der Zorn das zerquetschte Wandbild vom Boden auf, betrachtete es und legte es dann behutsam auf den Tisch.

Schnellen energischen Schrittes verließ sie Therons Quartier, um ihr eigenes aufzusuchen.  
Sie schloss die Tür, ließ die Augen durch den Raum streifen und ihr Blick blieb an der Meditationsecke haften.

„Gute Idee“, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Setzte sich auf die Meditationsmatte und begann durch die Macht zu meditieren. Rote und blaue Flammen umwanderten sie als sie durch die Macht sah.

Der Summer der Tür piepte.  
Sie öffnete die Augen und die Flammen verschmolzen mit ihr um dann zu erlöschen.  
Theron, dachte sie und stand auf um die Tür zu öffnen.  
Doch als sie öffnete, blickte sie in Quinns blaue Augen.

„Mein Sith Lord, ich habe mich mit den Räumlichkeiten der Odessen Basis und dem Personal vertraut gemacht. Wie kann ich Euch bei der ewigen Allianz dienlich sein“, sagte er mit seiner gewohnten imperialen Genauigkeit.

Unabsichtlich entwich dem Zorn ein tiefer Seufzer der Enttäuschung.  
Quinn hob überrascht eine Augenbraue und versuchte die Gefühlslage seines Sith Lords zu deuten.

„Ihr habt mich bei meiner Meditation gestört“, schleuderte sie ihm schließlich ins Gesicht, als sie bemerkte das er sie musterte.

„Ich wollte Euch nicht stören mein Lord. Ich kann zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wiederkommen der Euch mehr zusagt,“ erwiderte Quinn sofort.

„So viel Unsicherheit. Ist Euch Eure Taffheit abhanden gekommen nach all den Jahren des Trainings“, sagte der Zorn und funkelte ihn zornig an.

„Nein, es ist..ich verliere meine Nerven in Eurer Gegenwart. Eine Schwäche die ich nicht kompensieren kann“, sagte Quinn und setzte seine undurchschaubare Mine auf.

„Ihr könnt sie nicht kompensieren?“, sagte der Zorn spöttisch.  
Quinn schaute sich etwas nervös um und sagte schließlich ausweichend:

„ Tora sagte mir, dass unser Schiff auch auf Odessen ist und... naja sie sagte noch unschöne Dinge die die technische Ausstattung des Schiffes anbelangen... ich... ich würde es gerne sehen, um einige Verbesserungen vorzunehmen.“

„Unser Schiff? Der Imperialer Abfangjäger der Fury-Klasse? Also MEIN Schiff?“ blaffte der Zorn und ließ Quinn weiter auflaufen. 

Quinn räusperte sich und sagte:

„Ja mein Lord, Euer Schiff.“

Der Zorn genoss eine Weile Quinns Unbehagen und aktivierte schließlich ihr COM.

„Lana, ab wieviel Uhr sind Meetings angesetzt?“ fragte sie über ihr Ohrstück.

Zunächst war nur ein kratziges Geräusch zu hören, bevor Lana antwortete.

„Nein Theron... das reicht jetzt. Commander? Also ich glaube heute fällt das Meeting aus, oder wir machen eines ohne Theron.“

Der selbstsichere Gesichtsausdruck des Zorns wich einem sorgenvollen Stirnrunzeln. Quinn entging es nicht. Doch der Zorn fand schnell seine Fassung wieder und sagte:

„Wir machen es morgen um 800. Geben wir Theron Zeit, um um seinen Vater zu trauern.“

Bevor Lana der Kommandantin antworten konnte hörte man wieder ein Rauschen und Therons Stimme im Hintergrund.

„Unser Commander ist heute einfach sooo lustig“, sagte er lallend.

„Ja verstanden, Commander. Wir haben uns nach der Aktion alle ein wenig Ruhe verdient, um gestärkt für die Dinge zu sein, die da kommen. Ich bringe Theron wieder auf die Spur. Lana Ende“, schaltete sich Lana wieder ein und beendete das Gespräch mit einem Klick.

Mit ihrer üblichen Sith Fassade wendete sich der Zorn wieder Quinn zu.  
.  
„Nun denn, folgt mir, Major...“, sagte sie kühl.

Quinn wusste, dass der Titel aus mehreren Gründen wohl platziert war. Zum Einen um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass nun alles anders war, und zum Anderen, dass er nicht mehr der Captain ihres Schiffes war, was es noch weniger zu seinem Schiff machte.

„Nach Euch mein Sith Lord“, sagte Quinn.

Sie gingen an der Kommandozentrale vorbei, die nur von T7 und zwei Soldaten der Allianz besetzt waren weiter durch den Militärhangar. Dort stand Admiral Aygo wie üblich auf seiner Brücke und sprach über Versorgungsgüter mit einem weiteres Soldaten der Allianz.

„Einen Augenblick“, sagte die Kommandatin und ließ Quinn stehen um zu Aygo zu gehen.

„Oh Kommandantin, wir haben gerade weitere Versorgungsgüter nach Zakuul geschickt“, erklärte Aygo.

„Gute Abeit Admiral. Ihr habt vom Tod Jace Malcoms gehört?“, sagte der Zorn ohne Umschweife.

„In der Tat, ein schrecklicher Verlust für die Republik“, sagte Aygo bemüht ruhig.

„Ja. Er war ein großer Mann, mit großem Heldenmut, den die Hingabe zur Republik und die Last der Führerschaft in den Wahnsinn trieb. Trotzdem verdient er unseren größten Respekt. Ich wollte nur, dass Ihr wisst das dies keine leichte Entscheidung war und Euch mein Beileid ausdrücken“, sagte der Zorn.

„Ich danke Euch Kommandantin. Seid unbesorgt, wir stehen auch weiterhin zur Allianz“, sagte Aygo.

„Freut mich zu hören, macht weiter so“, sagte der Zorn und setzte zusammen mit Quinn seinen Weg Richtung Aufzug und der Fury fort.  
Von der Brücke aus lag die Fury vor ihnen und zu ihrer rechten lag die große unzerstörbare Gravestone in der Andockstelle.Der wunderschöne Anblick der Flora und Fauna Odessens wurde nur von ein paar verkohlten Bäumen getrübt, die Vaylins Angriff zum Opfer gefallen waren.  
Der Himmel war Wolkenverhangen und Blitze zuckten darüber hinweg. Der Zorn fühlte sich an Dromund Kaas erinnert, auch wenn der Dschungelplanet um einiges unfreundlicher war.  
Odessen war so wunderbar im Gleichgewicht, dass es jedes mal ein Segen war wieder nach hause zu kommen. Hier konnte der Zorn die Macht so spüren wie sie sie selber auch versuchte zu praktizieren. Auf Dromund Kaas hingegen war es ein ewiger Kampf mit der dunklen Seite.  
Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht merkte das Quinn stehen geblieben war.

Er hielt Inne betrachtete die Fury und seufzte:  
„So viele Erinnerungen.“

Beflügelt von den Gedanken an Odessen gewährte sie ihm diesen Moment und sagte dann:  
„Der Code ist immer noch der gleiche. Öffnet die Laderampe, Quinn.“ 

Quinn tippt ohne zu zögern fließend den Code in das Pannel und die Laderampe öffnet sich.  
Beide gingen die Laderampe hinauf, doch der Zorn ließ sich zurück fallen, um Quinn im Auge zu behalten und seine Reaktionen und Gefühle aufzusaugen.

Quinn streckte den Arm aus und ließ seine Hand über die Innenwände der Fury gleiten. Wie selbstverständlich ging er zur Brücke und der Zorn folgte ihm.  
Er legte seine Hände auf die Kopflehne des Sessels und schaute durch das große Fenster.  
Der Zorn bemerkte wie sich Quinns Gesicht verfinsterte und sich schließlich zu ihr umdrehte.

„Wie lange spielen wir diesmal dieses Spiel?“fragte er zynisch.

„Welches Spiel?“ erwiderte der Zorn kühl, wohl wissend auf was er anspielte.

„Ihr wisst genau was ich meine. Doch Ihr wollt das ich mich wieder vor Euch entblöße“, sagte er energisch.

„Behaltet Eure Sachen an Quinn, mir steht nicht der Sinn danach“sagte der Zorn und versuchte ihre Stimme gleichgültig klingen zu lassen. 

Aber ihre Gedanken waren andere.  
Oh wie sie die Art liebte wie er seinen Mund zynisch kräuselte, und ohne viel zu tun, dass schlechteste in Ihr hervorbrachte, dass was einen Sith ausmachte und das, was sie für gewöhnlich sonst zum Wohle des Gleichgewichts unterdrückte, um sich auch der hellen Seite der Macht zu bedienen. Sie liebte es, sich wegen Quinn kein bisschen schuldig fühlen zu müssen, egal wie schlecht sie ihn verbal behandelte. Denn er stand ein Leben lang in ihrer Schuld. Dieser Gedanke fühlte sich angesichts ihrer Schuldgefühle gegenüber Theron befreiend und beflügelnd an. Sie schwelgte in diesem berauschenden Gefühl, bis tief in ihrem Kopf die helle Seite in ihr anklopfte und sagte, dass sie nicht wie Baras sein wollte. Sie daran erinnerte, dass sie aus Quinns Misere nicht den selben Vorteil ziehen wollte, den Baras aus ihm gezogen hatte. Doch hatte er ihre Gnade wirklich verdient. War er nicht selber Schuld an seiner Misere. Oder war er nur ein Opfer der Sith Kultur, der Dinge wie sie im Imperium gehandhabt wurden. Ein Opfer des Imperiums das er so liebte. Quinn liebte die Stärke, er liebte es auf der Gewinnerseite zu stehen. Er liebte Taktiken und Strategien. Und was bedeutete ihm Liebe? Wo hatte seine Liebe grenzen, da wo sich Schwäche offenbarte? Sollte man nicht erst dann von Liebe sprechen, wenn man jemanden auch mit seinen Schwächen liebte. Quinns Hingabe und Leidenschaft musste sie nicht anzweifeln, aber sein Problem mit Schwäche durfte man nicht unterschätzen.

„Das ist überaus schade, mein Sith Lord, aber was ich meinte war etwas anderes“, sagte Quinn sanft.

Sie wollte ihm nicht ihre Schwäche, ihre momentane Verwundbarkeit zeigen. Aber sie wusste auch nicht was sie tun sollte, sie war immer noch in ihrer Hilflosigkeit gefangen. Sie brauchte einen klaren Kopf, bequeme Kampfkleidung... Kampftraining. Dadurch würde sie sich stark fühlen, wieder zu sich selbst finden. Das funktionierte immer und DAS war es auch was sie einfach am besten konnte.

Sie ließ ihn wortlos auf der Brücke stehen und ging zu ihrem Spind.  
Sie zog sich ein schwarzes enges Shirt an und eine bequeme Jogginghose und Turnschuhe und ging rüber zum Frachtraum.  
Mit ein bisschen Getippe auf dem Kontrollpaneel ließ sie die Traingspuppen aus dem Boden hochfahren und bearbeitete sie sogleich mit Fäusten und Tritten.

Quinn stand einsam und alleine auf der Brücke rieb sich die Stirn und seufzte.  
Er verstand sie nicht mehr, sie drohte ihm zu entgleiten und dass durfte er nicht zulassen. Nicht jetzt und nicht irgendwann. Er hatte zu lange auf sie gewartet. Bei ihrem Wiedersehen sagte sie ihm dass sie ihn liebt, es bestand also Hoffnung. Er durfte jetzt kein Feigling sein und sich wieder selbst im Weg stehen. Das hatte er schon beim Treffen mit Arcina auf Dromund Kaas gemacht. Wenn er seine Frau behalten wollte musste er handeln. Und wie sehr er sie wollte.

Er folgte den Kampfgeräuschen zum Frachtraum und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, während er den Zorn dabei beobachtet wie sie verschwitzt ein Trainingsdummie nach dem nächsten in Stücke riss. Ihr durchtrainierter Körper, die präzise ausgeführten Schläge, ihr wirbelnder schwarzer langer geflochtener Zopf mit Goldspange und das Funkeln in ihren nussbraunen Augen war ihm ein vertrauter Anblick. Doch jedes mal war er aufs neue überwältigt von ihrer Aura der Stärke, die ihn so magisch anzog.

Sie wandte sich erst mit einem durchbohrenden Blick Quinn zu als keine Trainingspuppe mehr in einem Stück war.

„Zieht Eure Uniform aus und kämpft mit mir!“ befahl sie ihm.

Das Herz rutschte Quinn in die Hose, und er ahnte das er nicht heile aus der Sache herauskommen würde. Doch er wollte sich nicht drücken und lief ohne zu zögern zum Spind, um sich ebenfalls Trainingskleidung anzuziehen. Obwohl er mit dem Rücken zum Zorn stand bemerkte er wie ihre Blicke auf ihm ruhten. Er versuchte seine Begierde weg zu schieben und sich sein Kampftraining beim Militär ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Er würde es ihr so schwer wie möglich machen.

Trotz der vergangenen Jahre hatte es die Zeit gut mit Quinn gemeint, dachte sich der Zorn als sie ihn beim Umziehen beobachtete. Er musste sich im Gefängnis fit gehalten haben und die einzige Sache die an die 6 Jahre erinnerten waren ein paar graue Strähnen die sich durch sein schwarzes Haar zogen. Mal sehen wie fit er wirklich war. Es würde eine Genugtuung sein.. für alles was unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen lag.

Quinn stellte sich in Verteidigungshaltung dem Zorn gegenüber.  
Sie tat das gleiche und schon nach einem kurzen Schlagabtausch traf sie ihn mit voller Wucht in die Magengrube. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen zwang sich aber sofort wieder in Verteidigungshaltung.

„ Ihr seid ein Feigling Quinn und Ihr habt schon immer das Imperium über alles andere gestellt und Euch so zu dessen Opfer gemacht“ sagte sie und unterstrich jedes ihrer Worte mit Faustschlägen in Quinns Richtung, der den meisten davon auswich. 

„Seid froh das ich Eure Einschätzung über Arcina teile, dass sie eine Gleichgesinnte sein könnte, die begriffen hat, dass das Sith Imperium sich nur selbst vergiftet und zerstört hat. Doch nun gibt es für mich nur noch die ewige Allianz, die stärkste Macht in der Galaxis“, fuhr sie fort.

„Ich bin froh und ich teile Eure Meinung! Auch wenn das Sith Imperium auf einem guten Weg ist, bin ich mir sicher das Ihr mehr erreichen werdet, als sie je könnten.“, erwiderte Quinn schon leicht außer Atem.

„Doch Ihr hättet mich wieder für das Imperium betrogen und wärt zu Arcina zurück gerannt, wenn ich mich für die Republik entschieden hätte... habe ich Recht?“, schrie der Zorn und ihre Mine verfinsterte sich und für einen kurzen Moment flammten ihre Augen rot auf und viele leichte aber gezielte Schläge prasselten gegen Quinns Brust der nach hinten taumelte. Doch ein harter Schlag landete mitten in seinem Gesicht.

„Uff, nein mein Sith Lord. Ich …“, Quinn wischte sich mit seinem Handrücken etwas Blut von seinen Lippen. „...ich...verfahre nur nach einem taktischen Prinzip, mir nicht voreilig Türen zu verschließen. Eine alte Gewohnheit im Umgang mit den Sith... vergebt mir....das war respektlos, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Quinn.

„Wie amüsant, ich sollte Euch noch etwas mehr schlagen, wenn Ihr dann die Wahrheit sprecht. Fahrt fort und bleibt in Bewegung“, erwiderte der Zorn kühl.

Quinn versuchte sich neu zu positionieren und sagte schließlich:

„Ich wusste nicht, ob ich Eure Liebe noch besitze. Ihr wart verschwunden und ich hatte versagt bei meiner Suche nach Euch. In meinem Gefängnis verfügte ich über wenig Informationsquellen. Doch als Ihr zu einer unaufhaltsamen Macht heranwuchst, kam Arcina zu mir. Sie hatte gehofft durch meine besondere Vergangenheit mit Euch einen Trumpf in der Hand zu haben. Sie begnadigte mich und behielt mich als Informationsquelle und Druckmittel in ihrem Beraterstab. Doch ich hatte sehr eingeschränkten Zugriff durch Lorman. Es ist selbsterklärend, dass ich Arcina keine brisanten Informationen gegeben habe, denn ich hatte gehofft das Ihr mich noch liebt.“

Er nutzte die Gelegenheit in der der Zorn über seine Antwort nachdachte und landete einen Schlag gegen ihre Schulter.

„Wagte es nicht“, sagte der Zorn aufgebracht und streckte ihren Arm in Richtung Quinn aus, um ihn Machtzuwürgen. Sie war zornig über sich, wie schnell er den Moment ihrer Schwäche ausgenutzt hatte und wie seine Worte sie direkt ins Herz trafen, wenn er darüber sprach, dass er sie liebte. 

„Mei..n Si... Asarih … bitte..“, stöhnte Quinn der kaum noch Luft bekam.

Der Zorn ließ ihren Arm sinken und Quinn fiel unsanft zu Boden. Sie gab ihm die Zeit wieder aufzustehen. Doch Quinn war damit beschäftigt, die Zeit der Ruhe auszunutzen weiter zu reden, so lange er noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. 

„Ich stand unter ständiger Beobachtung und bei Eurem Treffen mit Arcina hatte ich wie schon gesagt die Nerven verloren. Außerdem verhielt sich Lorman seltsam, dem musste ich nachgehen. Ich hatte die Chance verpasst Euch zu treffen. Arcina spannte mich in Ihren Dienst ein als sie von der Superwaffe hörte. Ich wusste das Ihr auftauchen würdet und ich eine erneute Chance haben würde Euch zu begegnen. Alles weitere war nur eine gespielte Rolle für Arcina, um heil aus der Sache raus zukommen sobald ich wusste wie Ihr zu mir steht.“

Der Zorn nahm wieder ihre Kampfposition ein und Quinn tat es ihr gleich. 

„Vergesst das Sith Imperium. Durch die Allianz werde ich ein Imperium erschaffen, dass frei von der Selbstvergiftung der Sith ist. Es wird auf Stärke aufgebaut, aber nicht indem man die Schwachen auslöscht, sondern sie versucht stärker zu machen. Auslöschung ist nur der richtige Weg wenn eine Stärkung fehlschlägt. Das was ich mit Euch hätte machen sollen, wenn ich Euch nicht geliebt hätte. Doch die Allianz verschwendet keine Ressourcen mit Potenzial mehr. Diese Ansicht über Schwäche werdet Ihr nie verstehen.“

„Ihr vergesst das ich Herausforderungen liebe, mein Sith Lord. Genau so wie ich Euch liebe. Und ich bin bereit mich weiter zu entwickeln. Ihr habt mir bereits früher gezeigt, was Stärke ist und mich stärker gemacht.“, entgegnete Quinn selbstsicher.

Und wieder hatte Quinn es geschafft, seine Argumente schwerlich anfechtbar zu machen, dachte der Zorn. Doch so leicht ließ sie ihn nicht vom Haken. Sie setzen ihren Kampf fort, doch nun war es der Zorn der sich mehr aufs Reden als aufs Kämpfen konzentrierte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher was für Euch Liebe ist. Ihr liebt mich, weil ich stark bin. Würdet Ihr mich auch lieben wenn ich schwach bin. Das habt Ihr zu keiner Zeit bewiesen. Wahre Liebe ist jemanden mit Stärken und Schwächen zu lieben. Es hat lange gedauert bis ich dies gelernt habe. Doch es ist wie mit der Macht, man begreift sie nur in ihrer Gesamtheit wenn man sich frei macht von den Lehren der Jedi und den Lehren der Sith und sie kombiniert“, sagte der Zorn außer Atem.

Mit einem schnellen Beinfeger, wie er ihn in der Militärschule gelernt hatte, schaffte Quinn es den Zorn von den Beinen zu fegen. Er verlor keine Zeit und fixierte sie mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und hielt ihre Arme fest. Er neigte sich über sie und seine Gesicht schwebte über ihrem und sie kam nicht umhin ihm überrascht direkt in die Augen zu schauen.  
Doch Quinn senkte seinen Kopf und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:

„Ich liebe Euch auch wenn Ihr besiegt vor mir auf dem Boden liegt, mein Sith Lord. Es scheint so als ob Euch der Focus abhanden gekommen ist. Und als Belohnung für meinen Sieg werde ich Euch jetzt küssen“.

Bevor sie widersprechen konnte drückte er seine erhitzen immer noch blutverschmierten Lippen auf die des Zorns und nach einigem Zögern versank der Zorn mit ihm in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Sie konnte das Salz und das Eisen schmecken. Er hatte sie unter Kontrolle, so sehr sie es auch mochte so sehr fühlte sie sich aber auch entmachtet.

„Quinn..“, presste sie zwischen ihren Lippen hervor und versuchte sich seinem Griff zu entwenden.  
Er jedoch verfestigte seinen Griff, sie gehörte ihm, die Begierde ließ sich nicht länger wegschieben und übermannte ihn.  
„Nein Asarih... Malavai“, sagte er bestimmt und wollte erneut seinen Mund auf ihre Lippen pressen, doch sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite.  
„Malavai...ich...“, sagte der Zorn unsicher mit wild pochendem Herzen.  
Er schlang seine Arme um sie und hob sie vom Boden auf. Er trug sie zu ihrem Schiffsquartier und setze sie auf das Bett, das sie solange geteilt hatten. Mit schnellen geschickten Fingern fuhr er unter ihr enges Shirt und öffnete ihren BH und zog ihr Shirt und BH aus.  
Ein Schauer lief über den Rücken des Zorns. Immer noch war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie das Richtige tat, doch auch sie konnte die Begierde für Malavai nicht länger ignorieren.  
Malavai streichelte mit einer Hand über Asarihs linke Brust den Bauch hinab und verweilte über der Narbe, die Arcanns Lichtschwert hinterlassen hatte. Er musste viel verpasst haben und sie musste wirklich viel durchgemacht haben. Schmerzend stieg der Gedanke in ihm auf, dass sie so viel gemeinsame Zeit verloren hatten.

„Wie konntet Ihr das überleben, Geliebte?“, fragte er und küsste die Narbe.

„Ist im Kampf mit Arcan im Asyl passiert. Der Sith Imperator Vitate oder Valkorion wie er zuletzt hiess, bevor ich seiner erbärmlichen Existenz ein für alle mal ein Ende bereitet habe, hat mich gerettet. Er war wie ein Parasit mit mir verschmolzen und saß in meinem Kopf, wenn er auch kaum Kontrolle hatte. Ich bin froh ihn los zu sein“, sagte sie leise.

„Wir haben so viel Zeit verloren“, sagte Malavai und küsste über ihren Bauch.  
Asarih streichelte durch seine verschwitzen Haare und riss ein graues Haar aus.  
„ In der Tat“, sagte sie amüsiert.  
„Aua...ich liebe Euch“, stöhnte Quinn und biss sie sanft in die Taille.  
„Hört auf das ständig zu sagen“, sagte sie und begann sein Hemd auszuziehen.  
„Macht Euch das nervös?“fragte Malavai wohl wissend.  
Sie zog ihn an sich und schmiegte ihren Oberkörper an seinen, so dass sie die Haut des anderen spüren konnten. Sie liebkoste sein Ohrläppchen und küsste über seinen Hals.  
Malavai entwich ein Stöhnen und sie spürte wie sich etwas hartes gegen ihre Beine drückte.  
„Macht Euch DAS nervös“, fragte sie lächelnd.  
Er antwortete ihr nicht sondern begann sie wild zu küssen während er versuchte ihre Trainingshose und Unterwäsche auszuziehen.  
„Ich glaube schon“, sagte sie zwischen seinen Küssen hindurch und ließ eine Hand in seine Hose gleiten. Sie umschloss ihn mit festem Griff und zog Malavai seine Hose aus.  
Er drückte ihre Arme nach oben und legte seine Handflächen in ihre. Sie öffnete ihre Beine und ließ ihn sich dazwischen legen. Sie schaute ihm in seine schönen blauen Augen und genoss den Anblick seines erhitzten von Leidenschaft verzehrten Gesichtsausdrucks.  
Er begann sein Glied zwischen ihren Beinen auf und ab zu scheuern ließ dann eine Hand zu seinem Glied fahren, um energisch in sie einzudringen.  
Obgleich des harten Eindringens entwich dem Zorn ein Stöhnen und Malavai presste seine Lippen auf ihre und schob seine Zunge leidenschaftlich in ihren Mund. Sie erwiderte seinen Zungenkuss und bewegte sich rhythmisch gegen ihn.  
Doch er passte sich nicht an und stieß mit heftigen Stößen in sie. Sein Blick war verschwommen und wie in Extase. Er umfasste mit einer Hand die Unterseite ihres Oberschenkels und schob ihn nach oben, um noch tiefer in sie eindringen zu können.  
„Malavai“, stöhnte sie und gab sich ihm hin.  
Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller und nach vielen weiteren tiefen harten Stößen war der Zorn am Höhepunkt angelangt und der Kontraktion ergab sich auch Malavai mit einem tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung. Sie merkte wie er in ihr zuckte und langsamer und schwächer wurde.  
Er begann ihr Gesicht sanft abzuküssen und ihre unruhige Atmung prallte gegeneinander.  
Langsam rollte Malavai sich vom Zorn runter und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Oberkörper und er streichelte ihr sanft über das Haar. Sie konnte immer noch sein wild pochendes Herz in seiner Brust hören und dann wie es immer ruhiger wurde.  
Eine ganze Weile lagen sie eng umschlungen nebeneinander.  
Malavai schloss die Augen und fiel in einen leichten Schlaf.  
Doch der Zorn konnte nicht schlafen und beobachtete das langsame auf und absinken seiner Brust.  
Sie rollte sich neben ihn und beobachtete ihn beim Schlafen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie wie viele blaue Flecken er hatte und wie geschunden seine Lippen waren von dem Schlag und den Küssen. Doch sein Gesicht wirkte ansonsten entspannt und in völliger Ruhe.  
Er hatte wirklich um sie gekämpft, dachte sie. Sich genommen was ihm seiner Meinung nach zustand, sie geliebt in einem Moment ihrer Schwäche. Es bestand also Hoffnung. 

Sie stand auf zog sich eine Robe über und ging zur Krankenstation, um Quinn eine Koltospritze zu holen. Wie gut das R2T0 ihren Vorrat an medizinischer Ausrüstung auf der Fury aufgefüllt hatte. 

Ihre Abwesenheit blieb nicht unbemerkt, denn als sie wieder in ihren Raum kam, war Malavai bereits wieder aufgewacht und beobachtete sie aufmerksam.  
„Hier“, sagte sie, setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante und drückte ihm ohne Umschweife eine Koltospritze in den Hals.  
„Danke, aber bin nicht eigentlich ich der Sanitäter?, fragte er lächelnd.  
„Wir leben in harten Zeiten“, antwortete der Zorn und küsste ihn.  
„ In der Tat und ich habe Euch so vermisst“, seufzte er.  
„Keiner schafft es so viele Gefühle gleichzeitig in mir hervorzurufen“, fuhr er fort und fügte verschmitzt hinzu:“ Und Eure Schwächen sind wirklich ganz vorzüglich“.

Die Kommandantin schaute ihn lange ernst und mit verschwommenem Blick an. Quinn zog unbewusst die Bettdecke etwas höher, denn die Luft um ihn herum wurde auf einmal merklich kühler.  
Um die Stille endlich zu durchbrechen sagte Quinn:“ Es tut mir Leid, mein Lord, ich wollte nicht...“  
Doch sie unterbrach ihn und ihr Blick wurde klarer:  
„Ich offenbare Euch eine ganz aktuelle Schwäche, die Hilflosigkeit die mich umtreibt.“  
„Ich bin ganz bei Euch, Geliebte“, sagte Quinn und nahm ihre Hände in die seine.  
„Nein. Lasst das.“, sagte sie, löste ihre Hände aus seinem Griff stand auf und lief vor ihm auf und ab.  
Quinn richtete sich im Bett auf und Sorgefalten zeichneten sich auf seiner Stirn ab.  
„ Das wird mir nicht gefallen, oder?“ fragte er.  
Ein verzweifeltes leicht spöttisches Lachen huschte über das Gesicht des Zorns.  
„Vermutlich nicht. Es sind die Konsequenzen meiner Entscheidungen. Die Konsequenzen Eurer Abwesenheit. Die Konsequenzen Eures Verrates“, begann der Zorn.

Quinn atmete tief aus und sagte:  
„Mein Sith Lord, ich weiss das mein damaliger Verrat schwer wiegt. Aber...“  
„Unterbrecht mich nicht!“, raunte der Zorn.

Quinn verstummte und erinnerte sich daran, wie er damals einen Brief an seinen Sith Lord verfasste nach ihrem Verschwinden. Wie verzweifelt er darüber war, den Verrat an ihr niemals wieder gut machen zu können. Nie in seinem ganzen Leben hatte er solch eine Gnade von einem Sith erhalten. Warum sie ihn verschont hatte verstand er bis heute nicht. Doch er war dankbar dafür das er an ihrer Seite weiterleben durfte. Die damit verbundene Lebensschuld war ein Preis, den er nur all zu gern zahlte. Aber er wusste auch, dass sein Verrat seine größte Schwäche war.

Betreff: Ich bleibe Euer treuer Diener

Mein Sith-Lord, wahrscheinlich werdet Ihr mein Geplapper niemals lesen. Trotzdem muss ich Euch schreiben.

Ihr habt nie gerne um den heißen Brei herumgeredet, also bin ich offen:  
Das Imperium braucht Euch. Mehr als das- ich brauche Euch. Auf Dromund Kaas herrscht Zwietracht. Ohne Eure Führung hat sich Eure Crew zerstreut und der Rat der Sith oder das imperiale Militär waren mir kaum eine Hilfe.  
Niemand will mir eine Audienz gewähren oder meine Fragen beantworten.

Ich hätte Euch auf Darth Marr´s Schiff begleiten sollen um meinen Platz an Eurer Seite einzunehmen. Ich weiß, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe, aber ich dachte, ich hätte ein ganzes Leben lang Zeit, um meinen Verrat wiedergutzumachen.  
Jetzt muss ich mich mit der Möglichkeit befassen, Euch nie wiederzusehen …..und dieser Gedanke macht mich krank. Ich kann das nicht hinnehmen.

Die Scham über meine vergangenen Taten und die Liebe zu Euch werden mich für ewig antreiben.  
Egal was sie sagen - Ich weiß, dass Ihr am Leben seid und ich werde Euch finden. Selbst wenn ich dabei sterben sollte.

Er wurde je aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als der Zorn endlich fort fuhr.

„Sagt mir Quinn, was wisst Ihr über Theron Shan?“, fragte der Zorn schließlich verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einer Gelegenheit, dass Thema anzuschneiden.

„Theron Shan?“, fragte er und verzog verächtlich das Gesicht.  
„Er ist ein ehemaliger SID Agent der Republik und nun einer Eurer Berater bei der ewigen Allianz. Ich denke Ihr kennt Ihn besser als ich“, sagte Quinn bestimmt.

„Ja ich kenne Ihn sehr gut, ich möchte von Euch wissen wie gut Ihr ihn kennt“, sagte der Zorn ungeduldig.

„Wir haben zusammen mit ihm den Revaniter Verrat aufgeklärt und den wiederauferstandenen Revan besiegt. Ein Stück meisterliche Spionagearbeit im Allgemeinen. Und... zusammen mit seiner Mutter der Großmeisterin der Jedi Satele Shan. Allerdings hat er sich auf Ziost nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert“, sagte Quinn in einem Versuch dem Zorn gerecht zu werden.

„Und Eure persönliche Einschätzung?“ fragte der Zorn bohrender.

Quinn konnte seine Abscheu nur schwer unterdrücken. Auch wenn er Theron Shan nicht mochte, die hitzköpfige Art wie der Agent Dinge manchmal handhabte, wie er seinen Sith Lord anschaute und natürlich die Tatsache, dass er einer von der Republik war, konnte er Theron jedoch nur schwerlich seine Kompetenz absprechen.

„In der Vergangenheit hat er sich wohl als vertrauenswürdiger Verbündeter erwiesen. Und... bei allem Respekt, mein Sith Lord, für meinen Geschmack war er etwas zu vertrauenswürdig Euch gegenüber. Doch da Ihr ihm vertraut, werde ich es auch tun“, antwortete Quinn.

„Zu vertrauenswürdig? Was meint Ihr damit Quinn?“, fragte der Zorn und funkelte ihn leidenschaftlich an. Sie fing an das Ganze mehr zu genießen, mehr als sie sollte und endlich war sie am Ziel angekommen.

„Na schön“, zischte Quinn.  
„Kaum standen wir unserem unbekannten Verbündeten in Manaan in Persona gegenüber, musstet Ihr auch schon mit ihm flirten. Eines Eurer liebsten Psychospielchen bei Gegnern, um ihn einschätzen zu können oder zu verwirren. Aus Erfahrung kann ich Euch versichern, mein Sith Lord, das es zu 90% zielführend ist“, sagte Quinn und konnte seine Eifersucht nun nicht mehr verbergen.

„Oh, es war viel mehr als irgendwelche Psychospielchen. Aber Ihr habt Recht, mit der Annahme das der Flirt zuerst nur Mittel zum Zweck war“, sagte der Zorn lächelnd.

„Müsst Ihr mich so quälen, Geliebte?“ sagte Quinn betont ruhig aber ballte seine Hand unter der Decke zu einer Faust.

„Unbedingt“, sagte sie und huschte zu ihm herüber, um ihn zu küssen.  
Er zog sie an sich und sie streichelte ihm durch sein schwarzes Haar während sie leidenschaftlich ihre Zunge zwischen seine Lippen versenkte. Sie wollte all seine Leidenschaft und Erregumg in sich aufsaugen. Quinns Hände glitten zu ihrer Robe, doch bevor er sie öffnen konnte entfernte sie sich wieder von ihm. Ein grimmiges Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht.

Der Zorn lief wieder auf und ab und sagte:

„Ich vertraue niemandem. Bei den Sith ist Vertrauen eine Schwäche. Ihr habt mir das ziemlich deutlich vor Augen geführt. Fast hätte ich vergessen was Vertrauen überhaupt ist“, sagte sie mit feurigem Blick in Quinns Richtung.

Quinn senkte den Blick.  
„Es tut mir Leid, mein Sith Lord. Wenn ich könnte würde ich...“

Sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Und dann wird man durch jemanden daran erinnert, von dem man es am wenigsten vermutet hätte. Theron Shan ist niemand den man leichtsinnig nennen darf, vielleicht ein wenig verrückt. Er hat sich mir anvertraut …..MIR, seiner offiziellen Feindin. Ich sehe darin keinen Leichtsinn sondern viel Mut und Stärke.“

Quinn sagte nichts, doch er fühlte sich kalt und leer.  
Der Zorn schaute Quinn in die Augen, doch diesmal war sein Gesicht unergründlich.

„Ich liebe ihn. Ich liebe ihn dafür das er das Gute in mir hervorbringt. Mich Dinge lehrte, die ich vorher entweder nicht kannte oder verlernt hatte. Das er für mich da war, als Ihr es nicht wart. Als Freund und als Geliebter“, sagte der Zorn zögerlich.

Die Kühle im Raum war nun zum Greifen nahe und wurde von der Stille untermalt die sich wie eine gähnende Leere erstreckte. Nun hatte sie es gesagt. Sie streckte ihre Fühler in Richtung Quinn aus, doch sie fühlte nur Verzweiflung und Traurigkeit. Nach einer weiteren gefühlten Ewigkeit fand Quinn seine Sprache wieder.

„Ich schätze damit muss ich nun leben. Das ist der Preis den ich für meinen Verrat zahlen muss. Und nach den sechs Jahren hatte ich nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass Ihr auf mich warten würdet.“, sagte Quinn langsam wobei er immer noch vor sich hinstarrte.

„Und doch habe ich mich für Euch entschieden, Malavai“, sagte der Zorn nach einer ausgedehnten Pause.

Quinn blinzelte überrascht:

„Das freut mich zu hören. Aber warum?“

„Oh glaubt nicht das Ihr es verdient habt. Es ist vielmehr weil ich Euch verdient habe“, erwiderte der Zorn zynisch.

„Mein Sith Lord?“fragte Quinn der sich nicht sicher war was sein Zorn meinte.

„Ich habe Theron durch meine Entscheidung den Vater genommen, eine Schuld die ich nun tragen muss. Mein Mangel an Vertrauen trieb mich dazu. Manche Dinge kann man an sich nicht mehr ändern ohne sich dabei am Ende selbst zu verlieren.  
Die Leichtigkeit die ich bei Theron empfunden habe ist verflogen. Dort gibt es nur noch Schuld. Doch meine Schuld gegenüber Theron, wird mich immer zu meiner hellen Seite führen. Dafür muss ich ihm wohl auch dankbar sein.“

Quinn seufzte schwer, stand auf und ging zielstrebig auf den Zorn zu. Er drückte sie fest an sich und war selbst ein wenig überrascht das sie es zu ließ.

„Ich liebe Euch wirklich. Ich hoffe Ihr werdet es eines Tages durch den Schleier der Schuld und des Verrates hindurch erkennen können“, flüsterte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Sie schmiegte sich in seine Umarmung. Die Kälte war verflogen und es gab nur noch Malavais warmen Körper, der sie umhüllte.

„Gemeinsam baden wir in unserer Schuld, Malavai. Und Ihr erinnert mich stets daran, wer ich eigentlich bin und das ich stark und wachsam bleiben muss“, sagte der Zorn und hob ihren Kopf um mit ihrem Blick seinen einzufangen.

„Ich liebe Euch auch und ich bin glücklich Euch wieder an meiner Seite zu wissen“, sagte sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und besiegelte es mit einem Kuss.

Als sich ihre Lippen nach einer Weile voneinander lösten, sagte Quinn schließlich:

„Wenn es Euch tröstet, habe auch ich meinen Vater an Satele Shan verloren, in der Schlacht von Rhen Var. Kriege fordern immer Opfer, auf beiden Seiten.“

„Tröstlich ist es nicht, aber es klingt nach einer Geschichte die ich gerne hören würde“, sagte der Zorn.

Quinn lief zum Wandschrank und stellte erfreut fest, dass dort noch ein paar seiner alten Anziehsachen zu finden waren.  
Nachdem er sich in Dromund Kaas Mode eingekleidet hatte, sagte er:

„Ich werde sie Euch gerne erzählen, doch zunächst führe ich Euch zum Essen aus.“  
Mit den Worten ging er zur Brücke setzte sich in den Sessel und tippte Zielkoordinaten in die Fury. Die Triebwerke wurden ausgefahren und die Fury entfernte sich von Odessen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel entstand vor allen anderen Kapiteln. Erst darauf aufbauend habe ich beschlossen, zu ergründen, warum meine Sith Kriegerin wieder zu Quinn zurück findet und was in ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit vorgefallen ist.


	19. Kurze Auszeit im Iokath Krieg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schichtwechsel auf Iokath.   
> Quinn, Lana, Theron und die Kommandantin dürfen eine kurze Verschnaufpause auf Odessen machen, um Vorbereitungen für den Kampf gegen Tyth zu treffen.   
> Der mächtige Droide Tyth, der als einer von sechs Göttern auf Iokath gehandelt wird, muss besiegt werden, damit die Galaxis von der völligen Zerstörung bewahrt werden kann.
> 
> Trotz allem genießen Quinn und der Zorn ihre Zweisamkeit. Und schon bald erhalten sie weitere unerwartete Unterstützung im Kampf um Iokath.

[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)

Auch der Zorn fand im Wandschrank eine passende Ausgehgarderobe, doch offensichtlich hatte R2-V8 ihre Garderobe mit Zakuulmode bestückt. Es gab schlimmeres, jedoch war sie eher schwarze und rote Farbtöne gewöhnt, anstelle der Weiß- und Goldtöne aus Zakuul. 

Zur Überraschung des Zorns trat die Fury in die Umlaufbahn Zakuuls ein.  
Sie hatte einen imperialen Planeten erwartet oder etwas Neutrales, aber kein Restaurantbesuch auf Zakuul.  
Anspannung zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab und als Quinn einen flüchtigen Blick in ihre Richtung warf, fragte er besorgt:

„Stimmt etwas nicht, mein Sith Lord“.

„Nun...ich hatte auf etwas Entspannung gehofft. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Zakuul das bieten kann. Für die meisten hier bin ich ihre Eroberin. Zwar hat die ewige Allianz Zakuul beim Wiederaufbau unterstützt, aber unsere derzeitigen Bemühungen fließen in den Krieg auf Iokath“, gab der Zorn zu.

„Ich denke nicht das sie Euch etwas vorwerfen können. Sie haben den Krieg mit der Galaxis begonnen und letztendlich verloren. Die meisten Eroberer würden nun Tribute verlangen, so wie Arcann, doch Ihr leistet Wiederaufbauhilfe. Sie sollten dankbar sein. Und Vaylin hat keinem gut getan“, sagte Quinn und bereitete nebenbei die Landung vor.

„Mag sein, dass ich für viele auch eine Befreierin bin, doch bin ich auch die Mörderin ihres geliebten ewigen Imperators. Wie auch immer, versuchen wir diese Auszeit zu genießen. Immerhin bin ich passend gekleidet“, sagte der Zorn schließlich mit einem Anflug eines Lächelns.

„Das seid Ihr“, sagte Quinn und küsste seinen Sith Lord sanft auf die Wange.  
„Aber Ihr könnt hier warten, ich muss nur etwas abholen“, fügte Quinn hinzu und war schon durch die Ausgangstür verschwunden.

Stirnrunzelnd ging die Kommandantin wieder zur Brücke und schaute aus dem Fenster. Leider konnte sie Quinn nicht ausmachen und ließ sich frustriert in den Sessel sinken. Sie hasste es auf etwas zu Warten. Warten bedeutete auch über Dinge nach zudenken über die man nicht nachdenken wollte. Schließlich nahm sie ihr Datenpad und tippte eine Nachricht an Lana.

AN: Lana Beniko

Betreff: RE: Theron

Sicherlich habt Ihr vorhin bemerkt, dass mein Versuch Theron wieder auf die Spur zu bringen, fehlgeschlagen ist. Ich möchte mich nicht aus der Verantwortung ziehen, doch bin ich diejenige die sein Herz gebrochen hat. Ich kann nicht diejenige sein die es heilt.

Ihr hingegen Lana, könnt das schon.  
Und das ist worum ich Euch bitte.

Die Allianz braucht Theron, wir brauchen Theron.  
Wir haben das zusammen aufgebaut, wir werden zusammen aufsteigen und untergehen.

Danke!

A.

P.S.: Eines Tages sagte die Liebe zur Freundschaft:  
'Wozu existierst du überhaupt noch, wo es doch mich gibt?'  
und die Freundschaft sprach:  
'Weil ich fähig bin, dort ein Lächeln zu zaubern, wo Du Tränen hinterlässt. 

Gerade als sie die letzten Worte getippt hatte hörte sie, wie die Tür zur Fury sich öffnete und schloss. Schnell drückte sie auf SENDEN.

Sie stand bereits wieder als Quinn auf die Brücke kam.

„Alles erledigt. Ich hoffe Ihr musstet nicht zu lange warten, mein Lord“, sagte Quinn und startete die Fury.

„Nun, wann wollt Ihr mir verraten was Ihr vorhabt?“fragte der Zorn.

Quinn lächelte nur und gab neue Koordinaten in die Fury ein.

Der Zorn machte eine verdutzte Mine, als die Fury wieder in die Umlaufbahn Odessens eintrat.

„Ihr wolltet also nur eine kleine Spritztour machen“, äußerte sich der Zorn erklärungssuchend.

„Das ist ein reizvoller Nebeneffekt des Ganzen,“ sagte Quinn geheimnisvoll.

Er landete die Fury nicht in der Odessen Basis, sondern auf der anderen Planetenseite. Es erforderte etwas Geschick das Schiff auf offenem Feld zu landen, doch glücklicherweise bot eine große Lichtung ausreichend Platz für eine Landung. Malavai Quinn konnte sein ganzes Können als Pilot unter Beweis stellen. 

Er stand zufrieden aus dem Sessel auf und nahm die Hand des Zorns um sie zum Ausgang zu begleiten. Dort stand schon ein gepackter sehr großer Rucksack, den er mühsam schulterte.

„Wir gehen wandern?“, fragte der Zorn überrascht.  
„Ja ich denke das müssen wir. Ab hier bin ich genau so blind wie Ihr, mein Sith Lord.“  
Die Laderampe öffnete sich und sie traten auf die Lichtung.  
Frische Waldluft schlug ihnen entgegen, als sie die Rampe hinunter gingen. Quinn holte sein Datenpad heraus und als der Zorn einen Blick darauf warf, sah sie wie er eine Karte von Odessens betrachtete. Er markierte den Standort der Fury. Dann nickte er mit dem Kopf in Richtung Waldrand und maschierte los.  
Sie kraxelten über kleine Felsen und schlängelten sich durch den Wald. Aus der Ferne sahen sie einen Bachlauf und einen Wasserfall.

„Wisst Ihr Malavai, ich habe mit Odessens Wildnis keine guten Erfahrungen gemacht, auch wenn die Flora und Fauna hier einfach umwerfend ist“, sagte der Zorn leicht außer Atem.

„Wie kann die unberührte Natur einem Sith Lord wie Euch etwas anhaben“, erwiderte Quinn schwer atmend.

„Das letzte Mal als ich einen Waldausflug gemacht habe, wollte der Imperator Valkorion mich umbringen. Und dann musste ich noch Jediunterricht bei Satele Shan nehmen“ sagte der Zorn in einem lässigen Tonfall.

„Dann wird es Zeit Euch ein paar schönere Erinnerungen zu bereiten.“ Quinn reichte ihr die Hand und half ihr auf einen Felsen. Sie schmunzelte und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Gemeinsam setzten sie ihren Weg zum Wasserfall fort. Quinn blieb stehen und schaute sich suchend um.  
Schließlich schulterte er den Rucksack ab und ließ erleichtert die Schultern kreisen.

„Wenn Ihr möchtet könnt Ihr ein wenig meditieren, ich brauche noch einen Moment“, sagte er verlegen.

„In Ordnung“. Der Zorn sprang mit der Hilfe der Macht zu einem Felsvorsprung und nahm einen Schneidersitz ein. Sie öffnete ihren Geist für die Macht und sofort durchströmte sie ihren Körper. Odessen war eine Wohltat für ihre verletzte Seele. Augenblicklich entspannte sie sich und verschmolz mit der Macht.

Nervös und etwas hektisch gurtete Quinn die eingerollte Decke ab und breitete sie am Ufer des Baches aus. Dann wühlte er im Rucksack und zog Essgeschirr und Gläser heraus. Mehrere Behälter mit Essen und zwei Flaschen Wein folgten. Am Ufer entdeckte er ein paar große Steine die er zu einem Kreis legte. Nun fehlte ihm nur noch Feuerholz und das Picknick konnte beginnen.  
Er schaute zum Felsvorsprung herüber und stellte fest, dass die Kommandantin immer noch meditierte. Kurzum beschloss er alleine Feuerholz aufzutreiben.  
Als er einige Meter Richtung Waldrand gelaufen war, boten sich ihm schon geeignete Äste und Zweige, die er einsammelte. 

Plötzlich jedoch hörte er ein seltsames Geräusch und die Luft vor ihm fing an zu knistern. Er ließ das Feuerholz fallen. Blitzschnell zog er seinen Blaster und verengte konzentriert die Augen. Wie aus dem Nichts stand ein Schattenprischer vor ihm und schlug mit seinen Klauen nach ihm. Quinn wich mit einer Seitenrolle aus und feuerte Blasterschüsse gegen das Untier ab. Getroffen heulte der Pirscher auf und verschwand erneut im Nichts, um wenige Sekunden später neben Quinn aufzutauchen und einen Schlag gegen seine Schulter zu landen. Quinn hielt der Kreatur seinen Blaster direkt an die Stirn und drückte ab, während er die Augen zukniff, in Vorbereitung darauf, was gleich passieren würde. Blut spritze in sein Gesicht und der Schattenpirscher ging leblos zu Boden. Mit dem Ärmel wischte sich Quinn über das Gesicht.

„So eine Sauerei“, fluchte er.

Gerade wollte er sein Holz einsammeln, da hörte er weitere Knistergeräusche, in seiner Nähe. Er zückte eine Medisonde und bereitete sich auf weitere Angriffe vor. Es dauerte nicht lange als weitere 6 Schattenpirscher vor ihm auftauchten.  
Mit so vielen hatte Quinn nicht gerechnet und er riss erschrocken die Augen auf.  
Er umklammerte seinen Blaster fester und begann weitere Schusssalven gegen die Kreaturen abzufeuern. Sie hatten ihn umkreist und holten zum Angriff aus, als aus heiterem Himmel ein Lichtschwert von einem zum anderen Pirscher sprang und sie ins Nichts trieb. Mit einer grazilen Bewegung landete sein Sith Lord neben ihm, fing das Lichtschwert auf und nahm eine abwartende Verteidigungshaltung an seiner Seite ein.  
Erleichtert atmete Quinn auf und richtete seinen Blick ebenfalls konzentriert auf die Umgebung vor ihm.  
Gemeinsam erledigten sie alle sechs.

„Schattenpirscher.... Jagen immer im Rudel“, sagte der Zorn während sie ihre Lichtschwerter deaktivierte und zurück an ihren Gürtel hängte.

Quinn steckte seinen Blaster wieder ins Halfter und hob das Feuerholz auf.

„Ganz schön hinterhältige Viecher“, schimpfte er.

„Ihr habt Ihr Blut reichlich vergossen“, sagte der Zorn aufmunternd.

„Ich sehe schrecklich aus“, stellte Quinn fest als er an sich herab schaute und stapfte an ihr vorbei Richtung Lager.

„Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, habt ihr eine Schwäche für Blut und angebissene Lippen“, erheiterte sich der Zorn weiter und musste leicht joggen um mit ihm Schritt zu halten.

„Nur für Euer Blut, Liebes“, konterte er schmeichelhaft ohne sie dabei anzusehen.

Der Zorn grinste und blieb mit etwas Abstand vor der Decke stehen. Quinn legte das Feuerholz in den Kreis und holte aus dem Rucksack das nötige Zündwerkzeug heraus. Kurze Zeit später loderte ein kleines Feuer und er baute eine kleine ausklappbare Ständervorrichtung auf, die einem Grill gleich kam.  
Genervt betrachtete er seine Hände und ging rüber zum Ufer um sich das Gesicht und die Hände zu waschen.  
Der Zorn folgte ihm und riss energisch ein Stück Ärmel von ihrer Zakuulbluse ab. Sie reichte das Stück Stoff Quinn, der es überrascht entgegennahm und sich damit abtrocknete.

„Ich danke Euch. Es war unklug dem Biest ins Gesicht zu schießen“, seufzte Quinn.

„Seid nicht so zimperlich, wenn das Eure beste Gelegenheit war, musstet Ihr sie ergreifen“.

„Wenigstens hat es nicht so gestunken, wie das Biest auf Tatooine“, erwiderte Quinn und der Zorn lachte spöttisch.

Dann legte Quinn vormariniertes Neff Steak auf den Grill.  
Er öffnete die Weinflasche und schenkte den Wein in zwei Gläser ein.  
Eines davon streckte er dem Zorn entgegen.  
Gemeinsam ließen sie sich auf der Decke nieder.

„Auf Euch, mein Sith Lord und schöne Erinnerungen“, sagte Quinn mit einem charmanten Lächeln und prostete ihr zu.

Genussvoll schloss der Zorn die Augen, als der Wein ihre Kehle hinunter lief.  
Zufrieden den gewünschten Effekt erzielt zu haben, beobachtete Quinn sie dabei und trank selber.

„Rimbelwein. Ich liebe Euch“, stieß der Zorn hervor als sie langsam die Augen wieder öffnete.

„Ich liebe Euch auch“, sagte Quinn stellte sein Glas zur Seite und nahm dem Zorn ihres ab, um es neben seines zu stellen. Zärtlich legte er eine Hand an ihre Wange und küsste sie liebevoll auf den Mund. Unter seinem Kuss ließ sie sich auf den Rücken sinken und er folgte ihr ohne seine Lippen von ihren zu lösen. Mit einer Hand streichelte sie langsam über seinen Rücken. Die andere Hand fuhr ihm zerzausend durch das Haar. Sein Kuss wurde intensiver und drängender und der Zorn spürte wie Ihr Herz wild gegen ihren Brustkorb hämmerte. Der Duft gebratenen Fleisches zog über sie hinweg und Quinn löste sich hektisch von ihr, um das Fleisch zu wenden.  
Dann öffnete er die weiteren Behälter.  
Der Zorn ließ ihren Blick darüber schweifen und sagte hingerissen:

„Was für hervorragende Speisen, fast habe ich vergessen, was für ausgezeichnete vielfältige Speisen es doch gibt in der Galaxis.“

„Das Gefängnisessen war auch eine Qual“, sagte Quinn mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck.

Der Zorn fing an sich verschiedene Salate und Beilagen auf den Teller zu schaufeln, aber nicht ohne vorher noch weitere Schlucke aus ihrem Weinglas zu nehmen.

„Ich hasse Euch, Malavai.“  
„Hmm vor ein paar Minuten hörte und fühlte sich das aber anders an“, sagte Quinn belustigt.

„Dafür das Ihr mich so gut kennt. Das hier....ist perfekt“, sie drehte ihren Kopf und ließ Odessens Anblick auf sich wirken.  
„In einem Restaurant wäre ich nicht glücklich gewesen. Ständig unter Beobachtung und dann schreiben die Medien wieder: Die Kommandantin der ewigen Allianz hat im Restaurant xy Fisch mit Pommes gegessen... offensichtlich hat sie Fische zum Fressen gern.. Selkath von Manaan nehmt Euch in Acht“, scherzte sie mit einem frustrierten Unterton in der Stimme.

Quinn grinste und stellte sich auch einen Teller aus verschiedenen Salaten zusammen.

„Dabei mögt Ihr noch nicht einmal Fisch“, ließ er beiläufig fallen.  
„Stimmt......natürlich“, sagte sie und fühlte sich erneut darin bestätigt, dass er sie beängstigend gut kannte und sich all ihre Laster und Gewohnheiten bis aufs Genauste zu merken schien. 

Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren und Quinn alles wieder in den Rucksack gepackt hatte, war die Sonne am untergehen und tauchte alles in ein rot gelbes Licht. Quinn hatte ein Arm um seinen Zorn gelegt und sie schmiegte ihren Kopf an ihn. Die Rotweinflasche lag leer neben ihnen und ein benebelndes berauschendes Gefühl hatte sich auf ihren Geist gelegt. Sie konnte noch nie viel Alkohol vertragen, ohne das es einen benommenen Einfluss auf sie hatte. Quinn hingegen erschien ihr klar und aufmerksam wie üblich.  
Als die Sonne untergegangen war, boten nur noch die Sterne mit den Monden und die Glut des Lagerfeuers ein wenig Licht. Quinn zog eine weitere Decke unter dem Rucksack hervor und kuschelte sich mit ihr darunter.  
Sie liebten sich.  
Quinns blaue Augen, sein lustverzehrtes Gesicht und sein gegen sie treibender Oberkörper wurden vom Sternenhimmel umsäumt. Dieses Bild hielt sie in ihren Gedanken fest kurz bevor sie zufrieden mit ihm einschlief.

Geweckt von der Fauna Odessens und der aufgehenden Sonne machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.

Erleichtert stellte Quinn fest, das der Rucksack nun leichter war.  
Noch während sie durch den Wald zurück zur Fury stapften erhielt der Zorn eine Ohrcom Nachricht aus der Basis.

„Ja ich weiss, ich habe das Meeting um 800 nicht vergessen, Lana“, meldete sie sich.

„Guten Morgen Kommandantin. Ich wollte Euch mitteilen, dass wir eine Entdeckung gemacht haben. Eigentlich hat uns Arcann darauf gestoßen. Auf der Suche nach weiteren Verbündeten für den Krieg auf Iokath und gegen die Götter, machte er uns auf potenzielle Insassen seines Karbonitgefängnisses aufmerksam. Eine Insassin dürfte für das Imperium besonders interessant sein. Ich erkläre alles wenn Ihr eingetroffen seid“, sagte Lana und beendete die Kommunikation.

„Das hätte ihm ruhig früher einfallen könne. Aber an das Gefängnis haben wir überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht. Als ich erwacht bin, waren da viele weitere Karbonitplatten, aber ich konnte kaum sehen“, erinnerte sich der Zorn als Quinn die Laderampe öffnete.

„Es dürfte in jedem Fall interessant werden“, sagte Quinn.

Während des Fluges duschten sie abwechselnd und gingen dann sofort zu dem Meeting.  
Beruhigt stellte die Kommandantin fest, dass Theron wieder er selbst zu sein schien.  
….........

VON: Quinn  
AN: Kommandantin der ewigen Allianz

Betreff: Ein paar Gedanken

Mein Lord,

als wir unsere Gefühle füreinander zum Ausdruck brachten, dachte ich, dass meine alberne Bewunderung für Euch endlich ein Ende haben würde.  
Aber als ich das Imperium gesehen habe, das Ihr ohne mich aufgebaut habt, war ich erneut von Ehrfurcht ergriffen. 

Ihr seid immer noch die wilde, mächtige Kriegerin, in die ich mich verliebt habe- und darüber hinaus jetzt eine Kaiserin. Es macht mich stolz, wieder an Eurer Seite zu stehen.  
Sechs Jahre lang bin ich der berauschenden Leidenschaft nachgejagt, die ich unter Eurem Kommando verspürt habe.  
In Eurer Gegenwart habe ich endlich wieder davon kosten können. Meine Liebe für Euch brennt noch genau so stark wie vor all diesen Jahren. Mit Eurer Erlaubnis folge ich Euch bis ans Ende der Galaxis. 

Mein einziger Wunsch ist es, an Eurer Seite bleiben zu dürfen- als Euer treuer Verbündeter und liebender Partner. 

Ich liebe Euch, mein Lord. Jetzt und für immer.

Malavai


	20. Böses Erwachen

Böses Erwachen

 

„Ich komme mir vor wie ein Kopfgeldjäger“, scherzte Theron, der die Verladung des Karbonitblocks im Militärhangar überwachte.

„Es ist besser sie unter medizinischer Aufsicht hier auf Odessen aufzutauen“, erklärte Lana.

„Immerhin hat sie keinen Karbonitschaden erlitten“, schaltete sich Dr. Lokin ein und schaute dabei die Kommandantin an.

„Mir geht es gut. Ich habe mich vollständig regeneriert“, protestierte diese.

Nachdem Darth Occlus Körper vollständig aufgetaut war, wurde sie in einen Kolto Tank verlegt und künstlich im Koma gehalten.

Dr. Lokin studierte die Vitalanzeigen.  
„Ihr Körper wird sich erholen, Commander. Über ihren geistigen Zustand können wir erst etwas sagen, wenn sie aufgewacht ist“, sagte er.

„Danke Doktor, Ihr könnt gehen“, sagte der Zorn und wartete bis er den Raum verlassen hatte und sie mit Quinn alleine war.

„Es wird ein Schock für sie sein. Alles ist nun anders“, sagte Quinn und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter der Kommandantin, die dicht am Koltotank stand und eine Hand gegen das Glas gedrückt hatte.

„Ich weiss, keiner weiss das besser als ich. Danke das Ihr geholfen habt sie zu finden“, sagte der Zorn.

„Was wird sie sagen, wenn sie davon erfährt das Arcann noch lebt? Glaubt Ihr sie ist genau so willensstark wie Ihr?“ fragte Quinn und beobachtete das langsame auf-und absinken des schwimmenden Körpers im Tank.

„Ich konnte miterleben, wie Arcann sich verändert hat auf Voss. Sie nicht. Und sie ist immer noch ein Sith, es wird schwer werden sie wirklich von der Richtigkeit zu überzeugen. Aber es gibt viele unterschiedliche Charaktere bei der Allianz, Leute die einmal Erzfeinde waren. Ich sehe täglich, wie sie hier alle zusammen arbeiten und Wundervolles vollbringen“, sagte die Kommandantin überzeugt.

„Hoffentlich habt Ihr Recht“, sagte Quinn argwöhnisch.

„Abgesehen davon, dass sie zu meiner Familie gehört, brauchen wir sie. Darth Occlus ist vielleicht einer der stärksten Machtanwender in der Galaxis. Wir benötigen ihre Stärke, wenn wir gegen die Götter bestehen wollen“, erwiderte der Zorn bestimmt. 

„Gewiss, aber man muss auch die Macht kontrollieren können, die man entfesselt“, gab Quinn zu bedenken.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor Ihr. Sie ist meine kleine Schwester“, sagte der Zorn mit einem schwermütigen Lächeln.

„Wir sollten Ihr Zeit geben sich zu erholen. Ich werde unsere nächste Mission auf Iokath vorbereiten“, sagte Quinn und verließ die medizinische Abteilung.

Die Kommandantin verließ ebenfalls den Raum mit den Koltotanks und sagte zu dem Medidroiden:  
„Informiert mich umgehend, wenn sie aufgeweckt wird“.  
„Wie Ihr wünscht, Kommandantin“, sagte M1R7.

Zwei Tage vergingen.  
Die Kommandantin tat was sie immer tat, doch ihre Gedanken waren bei Ihrer Schwester.

Am dritten Tag endlich meldete sich M1-R7 aus der Krankenstation.  
Die Kommandantin unterbrach ihr Meeting und auch Lana und Theron folgten ihr in die medizinische Abteilung.

M1- R7 hatte bereits das Wasser aus dem Tank abgelassen und Darth Occlus mit einem Bademantel ausgestattet. Zittrig saß sie auf einer Krankenliege. Ihre schwarzen, leicht gewellten, nassen Haare fielen ihr wie ein Umhang um die Schultern.  
Während der Zorn langsam auf Darth Occlus zuging blieb der Rest in respektierlichem Abstand in der Nähe der Tür stehen.

„Willkommen zurück im Leben, Schwester“, sagte der Zorn und Kommandantin der Ewigen Allianz.

„Uff, mein Kopf schmerzt. Schwester? Es ist … eine Erleichterung Euch zu sehen, wo wart Ihr bloß. Alle sagten Ihr seid mit Darth Marr auf der Suche nach unserem Imperator“, sagte Darth Occlus gequält und rieb sich energisch die Stirn.

„Nun, ich war mit Darth Marr auf der Suche, bevor ich in Karbonit eingefroren wurde, genau wie Ihr“, sagte der Zorn.

„Ich war in Karbonit? Ich.. ich erinnere mich nur noch an den Kampf auf Korriban. Wir haben gegen eine unbekannte Armee gekämpft. Eine riesige Flotte hatte uns aus dem Orbit beschossen. Meine Schiffe mit dem Auslöscher, haben Schiffe abgeschossen, doch sie waren uns zahlenmäßig weit überlegen“, sagte Darth Occlus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ein Bataillon von Machtanwendern in Ritterrüstungen mit zwei Anführern bahnten sich durch zahlreiche Sith Lords einen Weg zu mir. Vor meinen Augen fielen die Sith Lords und meine Imperiale Garde wie Fliegen. Einer der Anführer griff mich an und ich traf ihn am Arm, aber der andere überwältigte mich. General Hesker warf sich noch vor mich, als wir von einer unglaublich starken Machtwelle erfasst wurden. Ich muss ohnmächtig geworden sein. Oh nein..“, sagte Darth Occlus verstört. Die Worte sprudelten aus ihr heraus, bis sie nachdenklich Inne hielt.

 

„Es wird alles gut. Das Imperium von Zakuul ist besiegt. Ich werde es Euch in Ruhe erklären“, sagte der Zorn behutsam und nahm die Hand ihrer Schwester.

„Wo ist Hesker?“fragte Darth Occlus und Panik zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab und sie drückte die Hand ihrer Schwester fester.

Der Zorn sagte nichts und überlegte wie sie es ihr sagen sollte. Dafür gab es keine richtige Art und Weise. Sie fühlte sich in die Zeit zurückversetzt, als sie von Zakuul geflohen war, zusammen mit Koth und Lana. Als tausend Fragen in ihrem Kopf umhertanzten.

„Niavil, ich weiss es nicht. Aber der Kampf ist...fast 7 Jahre her“, sagte der Zorn langsam.

„7 Jahre....das kann nicht sein...“,sagte Darth Occlus ungläubig und löste ihre Hand aus der ihrer Schwester.

„General Hesker, was ist mit ihm? Er hätte niemals aufgegeben“, sagte Darth Occlus fast flehentlich.

„Ich fürchte General Hesker ist gefallen, Darth Occlus. Im Kampf um Korriban. Es ist eine lange Geschichte. Die Armee die Korriban angegriffen hatte, war das Ewige Imperium von Zakuul, angeführt von unserem Imperator und seinen Söhnen. Darth Marr ist tot. Der Rat der Sith wurde ausgelöscht oder sie sind geflohen. Das Sith- Imperium hatte vor Zakuul kapituliert. Darth Arcina leitet nun das Sith-Imperium, oder das was davon übrig ist. Darth Vowrawn leitet die Logistik. Doch wir, die Ewige Allianz haben den Imperator, seine Kinder und Zakuul besiegt“, schaltete sich Lana ein.

„Nein...nein“, sagte Darth Occulus und schlug ihre Hände vor das Gesicht.

Schließlich erhob sie sich und schrie:

„Das kann nicht sein!!“

Wellen der Macht schleuderten Lana, den Zorn und Theron unvorbereitet gegen die Wand. Darth Occlus fiel auf ihre Knie und unter ihren Handflächen begann der Boden aufzubersten. Blitze zuckten über ihren Rücken hinweg zu dem Koltotank dessen Glas zersprang. Schluchzend und bebend starrte Darth Occlus auf den Boden und flüsterte:

„Es gibt keine dunkle Seite, es gibt keine helle Seite.  
Es gibt nur die Macht.  
Ich werde das tun was ich tun muss, um das Gleichgewicht zu erhalten.  
Es gibt nicht das Gute ohne das Böse. Aber das Böse darf nicht gedeihen.  
Es gibt Leidenschaft und auch Gefühle.  
Gelassenheit und auch Frieden.  
Chaos und dennoch Ordnung  
Ich bin die Trägerin der Flamme, die Beschützerin des Gleichgewichts.  
Ich bin der Halter der Fackel, die den Weg erleuchtet.  
Ich bin der Hüter der Flamme, Soldat des Gleichgewichts.  
Ich bin der Wächter des Gleichgewichtes.  
Es gibt nur die Macht.“

Der Boden glättete sich wieder und das Schluchzen verstarb zu einem heftigen Ein- und Ausatmen.

Theron, Lana und der Zorn hatten sich langsam erhoben und blickten sorgenvoll auf Darth Occlus. Der Zorn gab Theron und Lana zu verstehen, dass sie mit ihr alleine reden wollte. Und als Theron und Lana gegangen waren, ging der Zorn auf ihre Schwester zu und kauerte sich neben sie auf den Boden.

Sie drückte sie an sich und sie sprachen lange kein Wort.  
Erst als Darth Occlus wieder ruhig atmete sagte der Zorn:

„Wir bringen in Erfahrung was mit General Hesker passiert ist. Ich verspreche es“, sagte der Zorn.

Doch Darth Occlus schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Er ist tot... er hat mich beschützt, dummer Idiot“, sagte Darth Occlus und Tränen liefen stumm über ihre Wangen.  
„Es tut mir Lied“, flüsterte der Zorn.

„Erzählt mir was passiert ist“, sagte sie nur.

Und der Zorn begann zu erzählen.....

 

............................................

„Ihr...Ihr!!!“ schrie Darth Occlus und ging mit raschen Schritten auf Arcann zu. Sie versuchte mit der Macht nach ihm zu greifen, ihm die Luft abzuschnüren, doch er hustete nur, und als er sich gefasst hatte wehrte er ihren Versuch mit einer Handbewegung ab. Auch ihre Lichtblitze wehrte er auf die selbe Weise ab.

Sie zückte ihr Lichtschwert und stürmte gegen ihn, gerade noch rechtzeitig zog er seines um ihren Angriff zu blocken. Ihre Schwerter prallten surren gegeneinander und sie lieferten sich einen Schlagabtausch. Schritt für Schritt rückte Arcann vor, bis Darth Occlus mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. Er drückte sein Lichtschwert gegen ihres und sie konnte direkt in seine Augen schauen. Die Klingen vibrierten vor ihren Gesichtern.  
Das narbenverzierte Gesicht Arcanns war entspannt aber konzentriert. Seine Blicke bohrten sich in die Augen Darth Occlus und ihre zornige Mine wich einem erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck.  
Schließlich ging er einen Schritt zurück und deaktivierte mit einem lauten Klicken sein Lichtschwert.

„Ihr seid ...anders...als damals“, sagte Darth Occlus verwundert.  
„Ich habe Heilung erfahren und eine Gelegenheit Buße zu tun, für meine Taten, die ich nicht ungeschehen machen kann“, sagte Arcann mit seiner tiefen ruhigen Stimme.  
„Ich darf Euch nicht töten, aber Ihr werdet mir meine Fragen beantworten und mich lehren so zu kämpfen!“ befahl Darth Occlus ihm.  
„Wenn es das ist was Ihr wünscht“, erwiderte Arcann.  
Auch sie deaktivierte nun ihr Lichtschwert und sagte beiläufig:  
„Netter Arm“.

Darth Occlus ging nach draußen zur Brücke, von der aus man einen grandiosen Blick auf Odessen hatte.  
Arcann folgte ihr still.

„Warum habt Ihr mich in Karbonit eingefroren, Ihr hättet mich umbringen können“, sprudelte Darth Occlus los, als hätte Ihr diese Frage unter den Nägeln gebrannt.

„Das wollte ich, aber mein Bruder Thexan hat mich davon abgehalten, Euch für den Verlust meines Armes umzubringen. Vater hat uns befohlen, den Rat auszulöschen, falls sie sich uns nicht unterwerfen würden. Für Darth Marr, Darth Asarih und Euch lautete sein Befehl Gefangennahme und eine Auslieferung nach Zakuul“, sagte Arcann emotionslos. 

„Aber ich bin Valkorion nie begegnet“, sagte Darth Occlus skeptisch.

„Ich kannte seine Motive nicht. Wir froren Euch in Karbonit ein. Offensichtlich hatte Valkorion einen Plan für Euch, den er nicht mehr umsetzen konnte, weil ich ihm vorher seinen Körper genommen hatte“, sagte Arcann bemüht eine zufriedenstellende Antwort zu liefern.

„Ihr hättet mich immer noch umbringen können, aber Ihr habt mich in Eurer Karbonit Galerie verstauben lassen“, sagte Darth Occlus beleidigt.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich früher einmal die Motive meines Vaters ergründen. Deswegen musste ich Euer Leben erhalten. Irgendwann war ich aber zu sehr mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt und Ihr seid in Vergessenheit geraten. Hätte ich damals gewusst das Ihr die Schwester des Fremdlings seid, hätte ich das wohl zu meinem Vorteil ausgenutzt“, erwiderte Arcann aufrichtig.

„Ihr habt mir alles genommen. Sieben Jahre meines Lebens, meine Liebe, meinen Status, alles was mir wichtig war. Wir werden niemals Freunde sein, aber ich bin bereit nicht Eure Feindin zu sein“, sagte Darth Occlus und so sanft ihre Worte auch gesprochen wurden, spürte Arcann die scharfen Klingen hinter jedem ihrer Worte.

Arcann kniete sich vor ihr auf den Boden und senkte sein Haupt.

„Das ist mehr als ich erwarten darf. Und es wird mir eine Ehre sein, mein Kampftraining an Eurer Seite zu absolvieren“, sagte er und erhob sich.

„Lasst mich alleine. Ich werde nach Euch rufen, wenn ich dazu bereit bin“, sagte Darth Occlus und spähte in den Abgrund.

…...........................

 

Der erste Gott auf Iokath war besiegt. Doch sie wussten das noch mehr kommen würden.  
Es hatte ihnen alles abverlangt, den gigantischen Droiden auszuschalten.  
Bei Ihrer Rückkehr nach Odessen nahmen die meisten eine schnelle Dusche und trafen sich dann in der Cantina zum Essen, oder Trinken. Einige blieben in Kolto Tanks auf Iokath, um ihre schweren Wunden auszukurieren. 

Um so später der Abend wurde, desto leerer wurde die Cantina.  
Nach ein paar Sabacc Spielen, beschloss Quinn, dass Klavier der Cantina auszuprobieren. Tora lag bereits unter dem Tisch und schlief ihren Rausch aus.

Überrascht schaute Lana den Zorn an, und auch Koth kratze sich nachdenklich am Kopf. Kaliyo hingegen grinste nur.

„In der Öffentlichkeit spielt er nie Klavier. Was war in seinem Getränk?“, sagte der Zorn und schaute fragend in die Runde.

„Wurde doch mal Zeit das Major Steif etwas lockerer wird. Das hatte ich allerdings nicht erwartet. Interessant“, sagte Kaliyo.

„Meine Geheimwaffe ist der „Verzögerte Terminator“, habe ich ihm als corellianischen Brandy verkauft“, fügte Kaliyo beiläufig hinzu.

Doch keiner beachtete sie weiter als Major Quinn die ersten Töne anschlug.  
Wie gebannt schauten alle zu ihm auf die Bühne. Die Wirtin drehte die Jukebox aus.  
Koth zog die Nase hoch und murmelte nach einer Weile des Lauschens:  
„Er ist gut.“

Lana hatte ihren Kopf auf ihre Arme gelegt und starrte zum Klavier hinüber.  
Der Zorn nahm einen großen Schluck aus Quinns Glas und musste husten.  
Kaliyo kicherte, doch der Zorn registrierte es nicht. Sie ging zu Quinn hinüber und zog mit einer fließenden Handbewegung einen Stuhl neben ihn.  
Während er weiter spielte rückte er ein Stück zur Seite, um ihr Platz zu machen.

„Nach all den Jahren?“ flüsterte er ihr leise zu.  
„Für mich sind es nur zwei“, flüsterte der Zorn zurück und legte ihre Hände auf die Tasten. Sie wartete auf den passenden Augenblick und begann Quinn zu begleiten. Die Welt um sie herum verschwamm und sie verschmolz mit der Melodie, den Klängen, ihrem Fingerspiel und Quinn. 

Keiner sprach ein Wort. Jeder war in seiner eigenen Welt, eingehüllt in die Musik, mit seinen Gedanken alleine.

Darth Occlus wischte mit ihrem Handrücken über ihre feuchten Augen.

„Wunderschön nicht wahr?“sagte sie und stützte ihren Kopf wieder auf ihre Hände auf, während sie mit verträumtem Blick die flinken Finger beobachtete die über die Tasten huschten.

Theron der sich angesprochen fühlte, weil er direkt neben Darth Occlus saß, erwiderte knapp:  
„Ja“ und konnte seinen Blick von den Spielenden nicht abwenden. So sehr er sich auch bemühte, so stieg unwillentlich Traurigkeit und Schmerz beim Anblick des Paares in ihm auf. 

„Dieses Farbenspiel der Töne, die sich umeinander winden, ineinander verlaufen, miteinander spielen, auf und absinken, sich gegenseitig verzehren, um im selben Moment wiedergeboren zu werden“, flüsterte Darth Occlus mit trübem konzentrierten Blick.

„Nun, wenn Ihr meint“, sagte Theron gedankenverloren und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Whiskyglas.

„Ihr könnt es nicht sehen? Aber natürlich...Ihr könnt es nicht sehen..... Ich zeige es Euch“, sagte sie. Sie rutschte näher an Theron heran, der überrascht eine Augenbraue hob.

Vorsichtig umschloss sie sanft mit ihrer kleinen Hand sein Handgelenk. Er bedachte sie mit einem misstrauischen Blick, doch sie lächelte nur schüchtern zurück. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, erst war es ein lila Flackern dann wurde es ein hellblaues Leuchten. Leichte Panik stieg in Theron auf und er verkrampfte sich und war kurz davor sein Handgelenk zurück zu ziehen.

„Ihr müsst loslassen“, flüsterte sie zwischen den Klängen hindurch mit den Lippen dicht an seinem Ohr.

Etwas zerrte an seiner Seele und stupste ihn behutsam vorwärts und schließlich sorgte der hohe Alkoholpegel dafür, dass Theron sich fallen ließ.  
Wellen von Energie durchströmten ihn, es war als würde ein Funken in seinem Inneren entzündet werden. Das helle Licht das von Darth Occlus Augen ausging blendete ihn, er kniff die Augen zusammen und als er sie vorsichtig wieder öffnete, sah er es.

Tanzende Farben, die von den Klaviertasten aufstiegen. Eine rote und blau strahlende Silhouette um die Kommandantin herum, und ein schwaches goldenes Leuchten das den Major einrahmte.  
Die Töne wurden lauter und intensiver und es war als würde er sie mit all seinen Sinnen wahrnehmen, fühlen, schmecken, riechen. Sie rochen nach einer frischen Blumenwiese auf Alderaan, fühlten sich weich an wie Samt und schmeckten nach süßem Gor-Apfel. Er genoss es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers. Nach einer Weile stieg Begierde in ihm auf, er wollte den Moment aufsaugen, umklammern und für immer festhalten. Für immer in diesem Augenblick verweilen. 

„Darth Occlus!“, sagte Lana empört doch Theron hörte es nicht.

Und dann verschwamm alles vor seinen Augen und er hörte nur noch leise die Klänge und als er entgeistert blinzelte waren die Farben verschwunden, der fade Geschmack von dem Whisky lag auf seiner Zunge. Essensdüfte und Alkoholgeruch der Cantina vermischten sich und ein blumiger Duft, den er kannte, aber zuvor nicht wahrgenommen hatte, stiegen ihm in die Nase. Enttäuscht das der Moment vorbei war seufzte er schwer.

„Es tut mir Leid, Ihr wolltet nach der Macht greifen. Ich musste die Verbindung lösen“, sagte Darth Occlus bekümmert.

„Was?“ stammelte Theron immer noch benommen.  
Darth Occlus sah in seine müden Augen und lächelte nur.  
„Ich erkläre es Euch morgen“, sagte sie und warf einen Blick in Lanas Richtung, die aufgestanden war um zu gehen.

Das Klavierspielen hatte aufgehört und Major Quinn lächelte seinen Zorn an. Gemeinsam verließen auch sie die Cantina. Die Wirtin drehte enttäuscht über das Ende der Klaviermusik wieder die Jukebox auf.

„Gute Nacht Theron“, sagte Darth Occlus müde und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Quartier.

„Nacht“, sagte er und trank sein Glas leer. Er rappelte sich auf. Der blumige Duft war verschwunden, dass wohlige Gefühl auch. Übrig blieb sein wackeliger Körper, der es gerade noch schaffte, ihn zu seinem Bett zu tragen.  
Er ließ sich darauf fallen und schlief sofort ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klavierszene inspiriert von:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=strzXKsfRMs
> 
>  
> 
> ooOoo ooOoo  
> Und so fügen sich Bewahre das Gleichgewicht und Verrat und Schuld zusammen.  
> Allerdings ist Bewahre das Gleichgewicht noch nicht an diesem Punkt angelangt.  
> 5.4 hat mich allerdings dazu veranlasst, diese Fanfiction ein wenig zu beschleunigen. Ich schätze nach 5.4 werde wir viel durchmachen müssen.


	21. Umbara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER für 5.4 (22.August 2017 SWTOR)  
> Bitte nicht weiter lesen, wenn kein Spoiler gewünscht ist.
> 
> Please do not read further if no spoiler is desired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel bezieht sich auf die Ereignisse die vermutlich mit dem SWTOR Update 5.4 passieren werden.  
> Wer sich nicht vor dem 22.August 2017 spoilern lassen möchte, bitte nicht weiter lesen.  
> Ich habe die Dialogführung ins Deutsche übersetzt und minimale Änderungen vorgenommen, damit sie zu meinem Zorn passen.  
> Auch habe ich einen gewissen Rahmen um die Ereignisse gebaut.  
> Den englischen Original Dialog findet Ihr in den Notes am Ende.

Quinn zog den Zorn fester an sich, doch sie schlief tief und fest, auch wenn sie sich unruhig in seinen Armen hin und her bewegte.

 

„Ich bin bei Euch, Geliebte", flüsterte er gegen ihre Haare.

 

Er lagwach und konnte nicht mehr einschlafen.

 

Heute war ein schrecklicher Tag für die Kommandantin der ewigen Allianz gewesen. Ihr bester Freund, ehemaliger Geliebter und treuster Berater Theron Shan hatte sie verraten.

Quinn mochte sich nicht ausmalen, wie schwer das auf ihrer Seele lasten musste. Er fühlte sich schlecht, obwohl es diesmal nicht sein eigenes Vergehen gewesen war. Doch er hasste Theron Shan dafür, dass die Thematik des Verrates erneut ihre Beziehung belastete. Wann würde das Ganze endlich aufhören? Warum mussten es immer die Menschen sein, die einem nahe standen? Vermutlich stellte sich seine schlafende Schönheit in diesem Moment gerade genau diese Fragen. Verarbeitete sie in ihren Träumen.

OoOoo ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo

Traumbilder des heutigen Tages, quälten die Kommandantin der Ewigen Allianz.

Sie sah Theron wie er vor einer Konsole stand und sich bei ihrem eintreten zu ihr umdrehte.

„Kommandantin. Wir haben gerade neue Nachrichten aus Iokath erhalten. Die republikanischen Truppen haben eine unserer Versorgungsstationen eingenommen. Das Imperium führt einen Vergeltungsschlag aus, aber wir befinden uns in einer Patt Situation."

„Ihr wisst immer wie Ihr mich aufheitern könnt. Wie geht die Jagd nachdem Verräter in unseren Reihen voran?", fragte die Kommandantin, ehemals Zorn des Imperators.

TheronShan trat von einem Bein auf das andere.

„Wir haben alle überprüft von den üblichen Verdächtigen hin bis zu Euren Topberatern. Bisher sieht alles sauber aus. Wir werden den Verräter finden, aber diese Maulwurfjagd braucht Zeit."

„Ich verstehe, tut was Ihr für das Beste haltet, Theron", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Wir verdoppeln unsere Sicherheitsbemühungen. Sicher ist sicher", sagte er.

„Ich weiß wieviel Energie Ihr in die Sache investiert. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel", sagte sie.

„Und Ihr bedeutet...ich werde alles tun um die Kommandantin zu beschützen", sagte Theron.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig führte er sich vor Augen, dass sie kein Paar mehr waren. Quinn war an seine Stelle getreten.

„Wenn Ihr raten müsstet, wer glaubt Ihr würde mich betrügen?" fragte der Zorn nachdenklich.

„Ehrliche Antwort? Je länger wir suchen, um so mehr denke ich, dass irgendjemand diese Idee eines Verräters absichtlich platziert hat, damit unsere Leute sich gegeneinander wenden", sagte er.

"Wenn ich nur Ergebnisse liefern könnte", fügte er mißmutig hinzu.

Lana betrat den kleinen Besprechungsraum, der erst kürzlich neu eingerichtet worden war, weil die Ewige Allianz täglich weiteren Zulauf erhielt und die Basis auf Odessen allmählich unter Platzmangel litt.

„Entspannt Euch Theron. Ganz so düster ist die Lage nicht ", sagte Lana.

Theron zog eine Augenbraue hoch:

„Ihr seht heute fröhlich aus, Lana. Hat Gault wieder Euren Caf gewürzt?"

„Nein. Viel besser als das. Ich habe eine Spur gefunden", sagte sie.

„Die Allianz hat ein Signal auf der Schattenwelt von Umbara geortet. Es wurde mit dem gleichen Algorithmus verschlüsselt, den der Verräter auf Iokath eingesetzt hat. Er befindet sich immer noch auf dem Planeten...und hilft unserem republikanischen Feind einen massiven Vorrat an adeganischen Kristallen zu sichern."

„Haltet das unter der Decke, solange bis wir wissen wer vertrauenswürdig ist. Ich werde selbst ein kleines Angriffsteam anführen, um den Verräter zu fangen. Adegan Kristalle sind an die Macht gebunden. Könnte unser Verräter mit den Sith oder den Jedi zusammenarbeiten?"fragte die Kommandantin.

„Schon möglich. Aber Darth Malgus hat einstmals einen weiteren Nutzen für die Kristalle entdeckt, abgesehen von der Benutzung für die Lichtschwerter", sagte Lana.

„Ich weiß. Er hat sie dazu benutzt eine Tarnflotte zu bauen", erwiderteder Zorn.

„Richtig. Aber er ist weg. Die Republik und das Imperium könnten jedoch seine Arbeit adaptiert haben", sagte Lana.

„Trotzallem könnte es auch eine Falle sein, wie die auf Iokath", sagte der Zorn nachdenklich.

„Diesmal werde ich Euch den Rücken freihalten", sagte Theron bestimmt.

„Ich ebenso. Die Republik wird ihre wertvollen Kristalle nicht kampflos aufgeben", sagte Lana.

„Beide Seiten haben seit Jahren diese Kristalle erforscht, als Teil eines Wettrüstens um neue Superwaffen hervor zu bringen", sagte Theron grimmig.

„Wenn wir uns beeilen, können wir den Verräter schnappen und die Kristalle erbeuten. Das Signal zeigt an, dass er sich auf einem Umbaran Versorgungszug befindet, der Richtung Hauptstadt fährt", sagte Lana.

„Dann lasst uns gehen, der Verräter wird uns diesmal nicht entkommen!"sagte der Zorn war schon losgelaufen in Richtung Shuttlerampe.

 

................

„Der Zug ist losgefahren...mit den Verrätern an Bord", sagte Lana atemlos, nachdem sie mit einem Sprung aus dem Shuttle auf dem fahrenden Zug gelandet waren.

„Nichts, mit dem wir nicht zurecht kämen", sagte Theron und zog seinen Blaster aus dem Halfter.

Sie kämpften sich nach vorne und mussten dabei republikanische und umbaranische Soldaten besiegen, die die Ladung des Zuges bewacht hielten.

Schließlich sagte Lana, mit einem Blick auf ihr Datenpad:

„Der Verräter ist auf der anderen Seite der Tür."

Mit ein paar Schritten war der Zorn an der Tür und riss sie auf.

„Er..er ist weg", sagte der Zorn überrascht und blickte in die leere Fahrerkabine vor sich.

„Das...ist unmöglich. Laut dem Signal ist er immer noch auf dem Konvoi..", sagte Lana, die ebenso ratlos in die Fahrerkabine starrte.

Ein Klicken war zu hören, als Theron seinen Blaster entsicherte.

Lana und der Zorn wirbelten herum, doch da war es schon zu spät. Theron setzte mit einem Betäubungsschuss Lana ausser Gefecht, die sich in letzter Sekunde wagemutig vor die Kommandantin geworfen hatte.

Therons nächste zwei Schüsse verfehlten die Kommandantin und ein Seitenfenster des Zuges ging zu Bruch und das Sicherheitsfeld der Türabsperrung wurde aktiviert.  
„Theron..?" fragte die Kommandantin entsetzt.

 

„In ein paar Minuten wird dieser Zug mit dem Gebirge kollidieren. Ihr werdet vergehen, und ich werde mit den adeganischen Kristallen entkommen. Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Ihr werdet nichts fühlen", sagte Theron.

„Habt Ihr mich je geliebt? Oder war das alles Teil Eures Planes?" sagte die Kommandantin zwischen Wut und Entsetzen hin und hergerissen.

Das rote Sicherheitsfeld zwischen ihnen flackerte. Es war gut das es zwischen ihnen war, denn die Kommandantin konnte den aufkeimenden Zorn in sich spüren.

„Ihr wisst ich habe Euch geliebt...aber das ist größer als wir..", sagte er.

„Wir haben Valkorion zusammen besiegt...und jetzt hintergeht Ihr mich?"fragte der Zorn.

„Ich wollte nicht das es soweit kommt!" antwortete er.

„Denkt Ihr wirklich, dass ein Zugunglück genug ist, um mich zu töten?" fragte sie nun zorniger.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber es wird mir genug Zeit verschaffen meinen Plan auszuführen", erwiderte er.

„Ich... ich könnte Eurem armseligen Leben hier und jetzt ein Ende bereiten", sagte sie und ihre Augen nahmen ein rotes Flackern an und sie streckte ihre Arme Richtung Theron aus, der in die Luft gehoben wurde und um Luft ringen musste.

"Aber zuerst möchte ich ein paar Erklärungen von dem Verräter hören", sagte sie und ließ ihn wieder los.

„Wenn Ihr Euer wahres Ich zeigt, macht es die Sache wesentlich einfacher", sagte er nur.

„Euch in die Falle auf Iokath zu locken war erst der Anfang. Alles was ich seit Eurem Sieg über Valkorion getan habe, diente nur einem Ziel...Der totalen Zerstörung der Ewigen Allianz", erwiderte Theron kühl und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer boshaften Fratze.

„Ihr habt geholfen die Allianz aufzubauen. Nach allem was wir durchgemacht haben? Warum reißt Ihr das Alles jetzt ein?" fragte der Zorn und Tränen traten in ihre Augen, die sie zwanghaft versuchte zu unterdrücken.

„Was ich erreichen wollte, war ein Ende des Ewigen Imperiums... nicht das hier. Ich bin Euch gefolgt, weil ich daran geglaubt habe, dass Ihr den Kreislauf des Krieges beendet. Ich dachte wir wären endlich frei, nachdem Ihr Valkorion besiegt habt. Aber die Allianz hat Euch eingeholt. Jetzt verrottet sie von Innen heraus, die Galaxie kämpft zurück und Ihr seid ein Symbol für Unterdrückung geworden. So viel zu Euren Träumen von Frieden", sagte Theron.

„Dann lasst uns gemeinsam eine Lösung finden. Ich möchte Frieden so sehr,wie Ihr ihn wollt, Theron", sagte der Zorn.

„Ich glaubte das einmal", seufzte Theron.

„Wieso seid Ihr nicht zu mir gekommen, wenn Ihr so gedacht habt?" fragte der Zorn.

„Ich wollte es Euch sagen, aber ich habe auch gewusst, dass Ihr mich totgeredet hättet. Dieses Risiko konnte ich nicht eingehen", erwiderte er.

„Hört Euch doch mal selber zu, Theron. Diese Probleme existieren nicht, sie sind nur in Eurem Kopf", versuchte der Zorn es erneut.

„Die jenigen die die Macht haben, sehen nie das Gewicht Ihrer Entscheidungen, nicht wahr?" sagte er.

„Wenn Ihr die Allianz stürzt werden Millionen sterben!" sagte dieKommandantin. Wohl wissend, dass der Thron besetzt werden musste, um die Flotte unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Wenn das der Preis für den Frieden ist, dann soll es so sein", sagteTheron.

„30 Sekunden bis zum Einschlag....dann heißt es Wohl Abschied nehmen ",fügte er hinzu.

„Haltet den Zug an, Theron. Wir können immer noch einen Weg für Frieden finden, wenn wir zusammen arbeiten!", schrie sie ihm hinterher.

Lana räkelte sich auf dem Boden und rappelte sich langsam auf.

Als die Kommandantin von Lana aufschaute, war Theron bereits verschwunden.  
„Lana! Theron ist entkommen", schrie der Zorn.

Eine Systemwarnung erklang:

„Warnung! Kollision steht unmittelbar bevor. Bereitsmachen für den Aufprall!"

„Wir müssen lange genug überleben, um es Theron heimzuzahlen. Los! Springt!" schrie Lana.

Kurz bevor der Zug an der Gebirgskette zerschellte, sprangen Lana und der Zorn durch das Fenster ins Freie, das Theron zuvor zerschossen hatte.  
„Puh. Harte Landung", sagte der Zorn und zurrte ihre Rüstung zurecht.

"Therons Signal ist noch auf dem Planeten", sagte Lana.

Es folgte eine wilde Jagd nach Theron, durch die Wildniss Umbaras.

Ein Knistern ertönte in ihrem Ohrcom, bevor sie Therons Stimme hörte:

„Nicht verwunderlich das Ihr den Einschlag überlebt habt. Ich hatte nicht angenommen das es so einfach werden würde. Aber es hat mir genug Zeit verschafft von dem Planeten zu entkommen."

„Theron, kommt zurück und wir können darüber reden!" sagte sie erneut.

„Reden?Das haben wir schon lange hinter uns gelassen", sagte er.

„Euch zum Schweigen zu bringen wird mir eine Freude sein", sagte Lana.

„Dazu müsst Ihr mich zuerst fangen", sagte Theron und beendete die Kommunikation.

Lana fixierte den Zorn mit ihren gelben Augen:

„Ich verstehe das nicht, wie konnte ich das nicht kommen sehen? War ich wirklich so blind?"

„Wenn irgendjemand blind war, dann war ich es. Wir waren....", setzte derZorn an und ließ ihre Schultern hängen.

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir so Leid, Kommandantin. Wen ich ihn in die Finger bekomme, wird er es bitter bereuen einen Sith verraten zu haben",erwiderte Lana.

Unterwegs fanden sie Kisten mit adeganischen Kristallen, die Theron zurückgelassen hatte.

"Warum hat er nicht die ganze Lieferung mitgenommen?" wunderte sich der Zorn.

"Wir sollten sie sichern, bevor die republikanischen und umbaranischen Truppen sie finden", erwiderte Lana.

Theron war schneller und erreichte seine Fähre vor ihnen und verschwand ins Unbekannte.

........................................................

Das Kommandozentrum tauchte im Traum auf und die Bilder von Umbara wurden davon gewirbelt.

„Wir konnten die meisten der adeganischen Kristalle sichern. Sobald wir uns ihre Energie zunutze gemacht haben, ist Iokath so gut wie unser", sagte Lana.

„Und Theron?" fragte die Kommandantin.

„Die Kunde von seinem Verrat hat sich schnell verbreitet. Meine Agenten betreiben Schadenskontrolle, aber es wird noch Wochen dauern bis wir einen genauen Überblick davon haben, welchen Schaden er angerichtet hat. Auch wenn die Wahrheit jetzt offen vor uns liegt, kann ich immer noch nicht glauben das Theron der Verräter war", sagte Lana.

„Ich habe ihn einmal geliebt. Ich versuche immer noch herauszufinden wo die Wahrheit aufgehört und die Lügen angefangen haben", seufzte derZorn.

„Wir werden dieses Puzzel in den nächsten Monaten gemeinsam lösen. Er hat uns beide ausgespielt. Aber jetzt kennen wir unser Ziel. Nur eine handvoll Leute hatte Zugang und die nötige Ausbildung um so etwas auf die Beine zu stellen. Theron war einer von ihnen. Wir können unser Wissen über Theron ausnutzen, um ihn zu jagen. Wir sollten uns auf Therons nächsten Schachzug vorbereiten", sagte Lana.

„Therons Vater mag tot sein, aber seine Mutter ist noch am Leben. Findet heraus was Satele Shan weiss", erwiderte der Zorn.

„Ich habe schon meine Fühler nach Sateles Verbleib ausgestreckt. Ich werde die Jagd umgehend starten", sagte Lana.

\-------------------------------

Der Zorn schlug schreiend die Augen auf. Quinn zuckte zusammen und wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Theron!", schrie sie, bevor sie richtig wach war.

„Alles wird gut, wir schaffen das gemeinsam", sagte Quinn und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

„Ich hasse meine Schwäche für ihn. Ich hasse diesen Schmerz, den er verursacht hat", flüsterte der Zorn an Quinns Brust geschmiegt.

„Ich habe kein Recht solch einen Hass für den Mann zu empfinden, der sich gegen Euch gewandt hat. Es ist noch nicht so lange her, da war ich der Verräter. Aber nun brennt eine so starke Wut in mir, die kaum auszuhalten ist, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass die Frau, die ich liebe, von diesem republikanischen Drecksack verraten wurde. Wenn Ihr es mir erlaubt, mein Sith Lord, dann würde ich nichts lieber tun, als Euch dabei zu zusehen, wie Ihr das Leben aus seinem Körper quetscht. Oder vielleicht werdet Ihr noch einmal Gnade denjenigen zeigen, die es am wenigsten verdient haben. Eure Taten waren schon immer schwer vorhersehbar, Geliebte. Wie auch immer Ihr Euch entscheidet, ich stehe an Eurer Seite. Immer", fügte er hinzu, während seine Hand in kreisenden Bewegungen über ihre Schulter streichelte.

„Ich liebe Euch", sagte der Zorn und richtete sich auf um mit ihren Lippen Quinns zu berühren.

Quinn fühlte wie sich Erregung in seinem Körper ausbreitete, doch er kämpfte sie eisern nieder. In diesem Augenblick war sie völlig fehlplatziert.Ihre Lippen küssten sich von seinem Mund über die Stirn seinen Nasenrücken hinab.

Dann streifte ein Windhauch sein Gesicht und der Zorn war verschwunden.

Wie er das hasste wenn sie sich ihm über die Macht auf diese Weise entriss. Doch es war ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass sein Sith Lord gerade große Probleme vor sich her wälzte. Und er war offenbar einer der Letzten mit dem sie darüber reden wollte.

Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest, dass es nur noch eine halbe Stunde dauern würde, bis ohnehin der Weckruf erfolgte. Also beschloss er aufzustehen.

Die meisten Berater der Ewigen Allianz hatten sich bereits im Kommandozentrum versammelt und gingen ihren Aufgaben nach, als Quinn am frühen Vormittag eintraf.

„Meine Agenten arbeiten weiter auf Hochtouren, aber wir haben noch keine Spur von Theron. Hylo hat vorgeschlagen ein unwiderstehliches Kopfgeld auf ihn auszusetzen," sagte Lana zur Kommandantin.

„Eine interessante Idee, mein Sith Lord", klinkte sich Quinn in das Gespräch ein.

„Es gibt viele gierige Leute in der Galaxis, gerade an den Orten, an denen man sich gut verstecken kann", sagte Darth Occlus, die zwischen Lana und Arcann am Planungstisch stand.

„Ich werde es im Hinterkopf behalten. Aber zunächst möchte ich Theron eine Nachricht schicken. Öffnet einen Holokanal und strahlt die Nachricht in die ganze Galaxie aus", sagte der Zorn.

„DerKanal ist offen, welche Nachricht werdet Ihr dem Verräter zukommenlassen?" fragte Lana.

DieKommandantin trat vor den Hologenerator und umfasste ihr linkes Handgelenk mit ihrer anderen Hand hinter dem Rücken. Sie stählte ihre Brust, bevor sie die Verbindung aufbaute.

„Hier spricht die Kommandantin der Ewigen Allianz. Ich habe eine Nachricht an meinen alten Freund: Theron Shan.

Euch zu Ehren, entbehre ich hundert Ewige Flottenschiffe für den Kampf um Frieden. Kommt zurück zur Allianz, und diese Schiffe werden Eurem Kommando unterstellt. Wir können den Kreislauf des Krieges beenden, aber wir müssen zusammen arbeiten", sagte die Allianzkommandantin.

Therons Hologramm flackerte auf und seine Augen huschten über die Anwesenden in der Allianzbasis.

„Komm nach Hause Theron. Ich brauche Euch", sagte der Zorn.

Doch Theron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es tut mir Leid.... ich kann nicht," sagte er.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah es so aus, als würden seine Augen an Darth Occlus hängen bleiben, doch dann trennte er die Verbindung.

„Was soll das heißen, er KANN nicht. Er WILL nicht hätte er statt dessen sagen sollen, verdammter Mistkerl", fluchte der Zorn und zog mit der Macht den Hologenerator aus der Verankerung des Planungstisches und ließ ihn gegen die Steinwand der unterirdischen Basis krachen.

Keiner der Berater sagte einen Ton, aber ihre Gesichter verzogen sich mitleidig. Sie wollte Ihr Mitleid nicht haben. Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief sie zum Aufzug hinaus in die Wildnis Odessens.

„Wir sollten...", setzte Lana an doch Darth Occlus unterbrach sie.

„Einen neuen Hologenerator besorgen...ja! Ich rede mit der Kommandantin", sagte Darth Occlus.

Und einen weiteren nervigen Windhauch später, stellte Quinn fest, dass auch Darth Occlus einfach so verschwunden war über die Macht.

................................

Der Zorn saß auf einem Stein am Fluss. Als sie ein Rascheln und näher kommende Schritt hörte, machte sie sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihr Lichtschwert zu ziehen. Blumenduft und eine vertraute Aura schlugen ihr entgegen und sie wusste, dass jeden Moment ihre Schwester vor Ihr auftauchen würde.

„Sagt was Ihr zu sagen habt und dann geht", sagte der Zorn.

„Immer schön erwartet zu werden", schmunzelte Darth Occlus, deren Gestalt wieder klare Umrisse angenommen hatte.

Sie setzte sich neben ihre Schwester auf den Felsen.

„Das muss schrecklich sein, von den einzigen beiden Männern, die Ihr je geliebt habt, verraten worden zu sein", kam Darth Occlus gleich zum Punkt.

Der Zorn senkte ihren Blick und sagte nichts.

„Nun...ich weiss nicht wie das alles kam. Dank Valkorion und Eurem neuen Freund Arcann habe ich von all dem nichts mitbekommen. Aber es ist schon seltsam, wenn man in einer Galaxis aufwacht, die ein Tag zuvor noch völlig anders war", setzte Darth Occlus an.

„Tut nicht so, als seid Ihr die Einzige gewesen, die etwas verpasst hat", fauchte der Zorn und trat einen kleinen Stein am Boden weg in Richtung Fluss.

„Ihr hattet immerhin die Chance Euch zu rächen, die Galaxis nach Eurem Willen zu formen", erwiderte Darth Occlus.

„Da liegt Ihr falsch. Genau so wie Theron falsch liegt. Ich wurde in diese Rolle gezwungen. Lana Beniko war es, die die Idee von der Ewigen Allianz hatte, ein Bündnis gegen den Ewigen Thron zu schmieden. Theron Shan war es, der sich von Ihr hat anheuern lassen, weil die Republik zuließ, dass das Ewige Imperium sie unterwarf. Sie haben mich gerettet, damit ich Ihre Allianz anführe. Damit sie jemanden hatten, auf den sie die Verantwortung abwälzen konnten. Ich wurde nie gefragt, ob ich die Kommandantin sein möchte. Sie haben mich einfach dazu gemacht. Beide haben die Leute so manipuliert, dass niemand außer mir für diesen Posten in Frage gekommen wäre. Entscheidungen über die sie sich uneinig oder unschlüssig waren, schusterten sie mir zu", sagte der Zorn.

„Ihr habt mitgespielt. Es zugelassen...", warf Darth Occlus ein.

Der Zorn richtete sich auf und starrte ihre Schwester an:

„Ja, aber letztendlich war ich dazu gezwungen, ihren Weg zu gehen, wenn ich jemals wieder Valkorion aus meinem Kopf bekommen wollte. Die Allianz war meine beste Chance..."

„Ihr hättet nachdem Valkorion besiegt war, einfach gehen können", sagte Darth Occlus.

„Nein, der Thron war an mich gebunden, ohne mich hätte die Flotte wahllos weiter angegriffen und alles Leben vernichtet, wie es ihrer Programmierung entsprach".

Der Zorn ließ sich nun auf den Rücken sinken, stützte ihren Hinterkopf mit den Armen ab und blickte in den Himmel Odessens.

„Ob Ihr es wollt oder nicht, Ihr habt Euch als eine dritte Macht in der Galaxis etabliert. Ein weiteres Banner unter dem gekämpft wird. Nur eben nicht das Banner der Republik oder des Imperiums. Ihr habt lediglich ein Banner für ein anderes eingetauscht", sagte Darth Occlus.

„Es wird immer Kriege geben, dass ist ein Teil der Evolution. Die natürliche Auslese...die Schwachen vergehen und die Starken überleben. Er verhindert eine Überbevölkerung und steuert schwindenden Ressourcen entgegen," widersprach der Zorn.

„Er ist ein Kampf um Ideale und Weltansichten..", sagte Darth Occlus.

„Viel mehr als das", entgegnete der Zorn.

„Und im Kriegen geht es um Macht, Reichtum und Einfluss. Theron hat inbrünstig für die Republik gekämpft, nur um zu sehen, dass sie kein Frieden erreichen konnte, besser noch, dass sie genau solche Kriegstreiber sind wie das verhasste Imperium. Saresh war ein Paradebeispiel dafür. Pff..und die Jedi...entweder unternehmen sie nichts...oder sie tun das selbe wie die Republik. Und die Allianz... Ihr habt Euch als eine Art neuer Imperator empor geschwungen. Selbst Eure guten Absichten, führen nur zu Zwietracht und Aufständen. Eure Aufbauhilfen werden dazu missbraucht, sich auf neue Kriegsbemühungen vorzubereiten", sagte Darth Occlus.

„Ihr redet alles schlecht. Ihr redet genau wie er. Was soll ich also Eurer Meinung nach tun?" fragte der Zorn und richtete sich wieder auf damit sie ihre Schwester genauer beobachten konnte.

Seit Niavil aufgewacht war, hatte sie sich verändert. Sie konnte in ihrer geliebten Schwester nur noch Gleichgültigkeit und Trauer spüren.

„Nichts. Ihr seid von anfangan die Auserwählte gewesen. Der auserwählte Sündenbock", sagte Darth Occlus.

„Hmmm", seufzte der Zorn.

Darth Occlus schlug ihre langen Beine übereinander und richtete ihren Blick in den Himmel.

„Auch wenn es seltsam klingt, ich kann Theron verstehen. Verlassen von seiner Mutter, verlassen von den Jedi, weil er nicht machtempfänglich ist. Verlassen von seinem Vater, der sich als ebenso kriegstreiberisch herausgestellt hat wie Saresh. Die Republik über alles gestellt hat. Und zu guter Letzt verlassen von Euch. Die Vernichtung von allem, zugunsten eines kompletten Neuanfangs klingt da schon sehr verlockend", sagte Darth Occlus mit verträumtem Blick.

„Ich höre wohl nicht richtig?"sagte der Zorn wütend.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihrer Schwester einen Eimer kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht gekippt.

„Ich habe mein halbes Leben lang für ein friedlicheres, offeneres Imperium gekämpft. Mich gegen die Sith Machtspielchen gestellt und versucht die Sith Politik zu überleben. Versucht das Imperium so zu stärken, dass unser Volk Frieden findet. Und wofür? Um verlassen oder im Stich gelassen zu werden. Von Darth Marr ....von Euch..von meiner Flotte...von...Hesker. Weder die Republik, noch das Imperium oder die Allianz wollen Frieden. Sie Wettrüsten sich um Kopf und Kragen. Veränderung beginnt im Kopf und nicht dadurch, wer die größte und stärkste Waffe hat.

Köpfe zu ändern ist schwer," murmelte Darth Occlus.

Der Zorn legte ihrer Schwester eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Hmmm... Köpfe zu ändern... ein Spion bleibt immer ein Spion nicht wahr?" flüsterte Darth Occlus zu sich.

„Was meint Ihr damit?" fragte der Zorn.

„Kam Euch je der Gedanke, dass Theron ein Tripple Agent sein könnte?"fragte Darth Occlus.

„Er...nun..um die wahren Verräter zu infiltrieren?" grübelte der Zorn.

„Möglich wäre es. Oder uns ist ein wichtiges Detail entgangen. Lasst mich versuchen ihn zu finden...", sagte Darth Occlus und erhob sich nun wieder.

„Aber wie wollt Ihr ihn finden?" fragte der Zorn.

„Die Macht wird es mir zeigen", zwinkerte Darth Occlus und verließ noch am selben Tag Odessen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogführung aus den Patchdaten entnommen von:
> 
> https://www.reddit.com/r/swtor/comments/6shjqu/datamining_crisis_on_umbara_flashpoint_full/
> 
> (Spoiler 5.4)


	22. Weiter auf der Suche nach dem Warum?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5.4 Spoilers

„Du hast keine Wahl. Du wurdest hergelockt.  
Von der Pflicht geblendet. Durch Vertrauen abgelenkt.  
Du hast die Klinge an Deinem Hals nicht gesehen.  
Die Wut in Deinem Schatten. Der Verräter.  
Ein von Groll Gezeichneter. Von Schmerz. Von schwindender Hoffnung.  
Der Verräter hat Dich nach Iokath gelockt. Krieg angefacht. Den Antrieb für Wut, Neid, Leidenschaft, Hass und Trauer gezündet.  
Der Verräter bietet Dich nun als exquisites Opfer dar. Nahrung für die sechs Götter.

Du wurdest verraten.  
-Nein- !!!  
Du wurdest verraten.  
-STOPP-!!!  
Du wurdest verraten.  
Du wurdest verraten.  
-Hör auf- !!!  
Du wurdest verraten.  
Du wurdest verraten.  
Du wurdest verraten.  
Du wurdest verraten.  
Du wurdest verraten.“

„Kommandantin?... Kommandantin!“, rief jemand und rüttelte an der Schulter des Zorns.

„Nein. Lasst mich. LASST MICH...“, schrie der Zorn und schlug mit den Händen nach dem Arm der sie gepackt hatte.

Im nächsten Augenblick verlor der Körper des Zorns den Boden unter den Füßen und wurde ruckartig in die Luft gehoben. Dort baumelte sie nun immer noch wild um sich schlagend. Nur langsam wurde ihre Sicht wieder klarer und die flackernden blauen und roten Flammen, die zuvor noch vor ihren Augen getanzt hatten, zogen sich in ihren Körper zurück. Der Zorn erkannte nun die blonde Gestalt eines weiblichen Sith, die sie mit ausgestrecktem Arm und gelbroten Augen anstarrte. Als der Zorn endlich aufhörte sich zu wehren, senkte die Sith allmählich ihren Arm und setzte den Zorn sanft auf dem Boden ab.  
Kaum hatte der Zorn wieder festen Untergrund unter ihren Füßen, schaute sie ihr Gegenüber fassungslos an:

„Lana? Was ist passiert?“

„Das sollte ich besser Euch fragen“, erwiderte diese.

Immer noch leicht benebelt im Kopf, rieb sich der Zorn, Kommandantin der Ewigen Allianz, die Stirn.

Mit unsicheren Schritten lief der Zorn hinüber zu einem Stuhl und setzte sich. Lana gesellte sich zu ihr und zog sich geräuschvoll einen Stuhl heran. Das Schrabben des Stuhles hallte von den Steinwänden der unterirdischen Basis auf Odessen wieder.

Lana legte einen Arm auf den Tisch und ihre Blicke musterten berechnend ihr Gegenüber.

„So aufgewühlt...Was hat die Macht Euch gezeigt?“ fragte sie, nachdem eine weitere Minute des Anschweigens verstrichen war. 

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich die Macht war. Vermutlich habe ich nur Schwierigkeiten Therons Verrat zu verarbeiten und es spiegelt sich in meinen Meditationen wieder. Ehrlich gesagt wünschte ich, dass die Macht mir Antworten liefern könnte. Aber das tut sie nicht. Sie schweigt mich grausam an“, sagte der Zorn und ein langer Seufzer folgte. 

„Wir haben alle an Therons Verrat zu knabbern. Und immer wieder stelle ich mir die Frage, wieso ich es nicht habe kommen sehen“, sagte Lana nachdenklich.

„Nun, einer der Götter, der Erste der wieder erweckt wurde, Tyth, hatte darauf eine Antwort“, sagte der Zorn und war aufgestanden, um zu ihrer kleinen Minibar hinüber zu laufen.

Ihre Kehle war trocken und sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt und abgeschlagen. Schon seit Tagen drehten sich ihre Gedanken im Kreis. Sie zog eine Weinflasche aus dem Regal und zwei Gläser.  
Ein Glas schob sie Lana zu und befüllte beide Gläser.  
Lana nickte kurz und setzte das Glas sofort an ihre Lippen.  
Nachdem Lana einen Schluck genommen hatte, fragte sie:

„War es der gigantische Droide den Ihr in Eurer Meditation gesehen habt?“

„Ja. Er war der Erste der mir von dem Verräter berichtet hat. Damals war mir die Tragweite seiner Worte nicht bewusst. Laut ihm waren wir zu sehr von der Pflicht geblendet und vom Vertrauen abgelenkt, um den Verräter zu bemerken“, antwortete der Zorn und nahm ebenfalls einen Schluck.

„Vertrauen. Als Sith hätten wir es besser wissen müssen. Ich muss mir wohl eingestehen, dass ich Theron zu sehr vertraut habe“, sagte Lana und verkrampfte ihre Hand kurz zu einer Faust.

„Der Droide hat auch ein Profil des Verräters beschrieben. Die Wut im Schatten. Von Groll gezeichnet. Von Schmerz und schwindender Hoffnung“, sagte der Zorn gedankenverloren.

Lana fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger grübelnd den Rand ihres Glases nach.  
Dann schüttelte sie schließlich den Kopf.

„Das passt nicht zu Theron. Vielleicht wenn man als Grund den Tod seines Vaters anführen würde. Aber das Zeitfenster war zu klein. Der Droide wurde kurz nach Malcoms Tod wiedererweckt. So schnell wechselt man nicht die Seiten. Da glaube ich eher Darth Occlus Theorie eines Tripple Agenten“, sagte Lana.

„Das sehe ich auch so“, erwiderte der Zorn und zog ihr Datenpad, dass auf dem kleinen Tisch vor Ihr lag zu sich.

„Er... er hat mir eine Nachricht geschickt“, murmelte der Zorn und aktivierte das Datenpad.

„Theron?“, vergewisserte sich Lana mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Ja“, sagte der Zorn und drehte den Bildschirm so, dass Lana die Nachricht selber lesen konnte.

___________________________________________

EMPFANGEN:

AN: Kommandantin der Ewigen Allianz  
VON: Theron Shan

Betreff: Es tut mir Leid, Commander

Ich habe Eure Nachricht im HoloNet gesehen.  
  
Vor einiger Zeit hätte ich mir gewünscht einfach alles stehen und liegen zu lassen und mit Euch wegzulaufen, weit weg von diesem Krieg und dem Tod. Aber das war nur ein Traum, die Realität ist viel härter.  
Es fühlt sich an, als hätte ich schon mein ganzes Leben lang für den Frieden gekämpft, aber jeder hat mich dabei enttäuscht. Die Jedi, die Republk, sogar die Allianz. Die Galaxis verdient diesen ewigen Krieg um die Macht nicht. Ich will einfach nur, dass er aufhört. Und jetzt habe ich endlich herausgefunden wie ich diese Zerstörung beenden kann. Vertraut mir, dass ich alles was ich tue, zum Wohl der Galaxis tue. Ich werde Euch immer respektieren, Commander.  
Was auch immer passiert, Ihr wart mir stets eine gute Freundin. Ich wünschte, die Dinge wären anders gelaufen.

___________________________________________________

„Die... die Nachricht wirft mehr Fragen auf, als das sie welche beantwortet“, sagte Lana, nachdem ihre Augen über die Zeilen gehuscht waren. "Und wieso schreibt er überhaupt eine Nachricht?" fügte sie hinzu.  


„Das hab ich mich auch gefragt. Mein Herz würde die Frage so beantworten: Es war ihm ein Bedürfnis diese Nachricht zu schreiben. Und das würde bedeuten das es noch Hoffnung gibt, dass ihm nicht alles gänzlich egal ist“, sagte der Zorn und fing sich dafür einen sehr mitleidigen Blick Lanas ein.

„Es steckt mehr dahinter, da bin ich mir sicher. Darf ich eine Kopie dieser Nachricht anfertigen?“ fragte Lana und ihr Gesicht trug bereits die arbeitswütige Mine, die der Zorn von ihr nur zu gut kannte.

„Sicher“, sagte der Zorn nur knapp und überließ Lana ihr Datenpad.

Lana speicherte eine Kopie der Nachricht auf ihrem Datenstift.

"Wisst Ihr, ich habe von dem Zug und Umbara geträumt", sagte der Zorn, nachdem Lana ihren Stift wieder aus dem Datenpad gezogen hatte.

"Durch das Überraschungsmoment, als Theron seine Waffe auf uns gerichtet hatte, wäre es mir fast nicht aufgefallen. Aber aus dieser Entfernung hätte er uns unmöglich verfehlen können, ein so schlechter Schütze ist er nicht.  
Er hat Euch mit seinem ersten Schuss einen Elektroschock verpasst, um Euch außer Gefecht zu setzen. Mit dem zweiten hat er die Scheibe eingeschossen und uns damit einen Fluchtweg aus dem Zug ermöglicht. Und mit dem dritten Schuss hat er das Energiefeld der Türabsperrung aktiviert, vermutlich um sich selbst zu schützen und Zeit für seine Flucht zu gewinnen", erklärte der Zorn weiter.

"Hmmm. Ihr habt Recht, um uns wirklich zu töten hatte er mehr als ausreichend Gelegenheit. Außerdem frage ich mich immer noch wieso er einen großen Teil der adeganischen Kristalle zurück gelassen hat", erwiderte Lana.

"Damit wir die Schlacht um Iokath gewinnen können? Viele offene Fragen. Es wird Zeit nach Antworten zu suchen", sagte der Zorn und stand auf.

„Ich bin schon dran ...und...danke für den Wein“, sagte Lana und erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Danke für die Rettung aus meinem Meditationsgefängnis“, sagte der Zorn und lächelte verlegen.

„Gern geschehen“, nickte Lana und verschwand durch die Tür nach draußen.


	23. Rückblick: Rishi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kleine BIlderzusammenstellung für das Kapitel auf meinem neuen tumblr Account:
> 
> https://asarih.tumblr.com/post/164596553956/theron-has-learned-his-lesson

„Euch in die Falle auf Iokath zu locken war erst der Anfang. Alles was ich seit Eurem Sieg über Valkorion getan habe, diente nur einem Ziel...Der totalen Zerstörung der Ewigen Allianz"- Theron Shan.

Waren das wirklich die Worte des Mannes, den sie einmal geliebt hatte? Dem sie vertraute und den sie schon eine ganze Weile meinte zu kennen? fragte sich der Zorn.  
Und was noch viel verwunderlicher war, waren seine gleichzeitigen Respekt und versteckten Liebesbekundungen. Nichts davon ergab einen Sinn.  


Sie saß immer noch auf dem Stuhl in ihrem Büro und starrte in die Leere. Kaum hatte Lana den Raum verlassen, begann das Gedankenkarussell erneut sich zu drehen.  


Der Gedanke an eine Gehirnwäsche drängte sich ihr auf, aber von ihrer gemeinsamen Mission auf Rishi wusste sie, dass Theron Shans Implantate ihn gegen Manipulationsversuche schützten. Außerdem bewies er auf Rishi, was für ein perfekter Agent er doch war und das er problemlos Folterversuchen stand halten konnte.  


Damals hatte Theron seine Lektion in Punkto Vertrauen auf die harte Tour lernen müssen. Denn Lana Beniko hatte ihn auf Rishi den Revanitern ausgeliefert, damit er den Orden von Innen heraus infiltrieren konnte. Der Knackpunkt an der Ganzen Sache damals war, dass sie das alles ohne sein Wissen getan hatte. Während ihrer langen gemeinsamen Zeit des Versteckens auf Rishi hatten sich Lana und Theron angenähert. Er brachte ihr Dinge über das Hacken und die Arbeit eines Spiones bei und sie gab dem Ganzen den gewissen Rahmen dazu und zeigte ihm was wahrer Pragmatismus bedeutete.  
Sie begannen sich gegenseitig zu vertrauen und wussten, dass sie den Verrat der Revaniter an der Republik und dem Imperium nur zusammen aufklären konnten. Lanas Pragmatismus und ein gewisses Maß an Toleranz machte sie zu einem Sith, der dazu in der Lage war, mit einem alten Feind zusammen zu arbeiten, wenn es dem größeren Wohl diente. Und Theron schien es in seinen Genen zu liegen, dass all seine Bestrebungen dem größeren Wohl und dem Frieden dienten.

Jedoch hatte Theron erst lernen müssen, was mit Lanas Pragmatismus einher ging. Ihre manchmal etwas harte und skrupellose Art ihre Ziele zu erreichen, bescherte Theron eine aufgeplatzte Lippe, ein zerschrammtes Gesicht und Folterschmerzen.

Der Zorn ließ gedankenverloren ihr Datenpad wie ein Kreisel auf dem Tisch rotieren.  
Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie die Erinnerung an Rishi so deutlich, als sei es erst gestern gewesen.

.................................

Darth Marr und Satele Shan hatten gerade erst das kleine Versteck auf Rishi verlassen, um nach Yarvin 4 aufzubrechen, als Lana und Theron ein Streitgespräch anfingen.

„Wie schön das die Republik und das Imperium ausnahmsweise einmal zusammen arbeiten können“, sagte Lana und lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück.

Theron hatte lässig seinen Oberarm auf die Stuhllehne gestützt und fixierte Lana mit wütendem Blick.

„Ja. Es ist schön das das Imperium und die Republik zusammen arbeiten können OHNE sich dabei gegenseitig in den Rücken zu fallen“, schnaubte er.

„Ich habe das richtige getan. Es war ein raffinierter Schachzug Eure Gefangennahme zu arrangieren. Wir waren doch erfolgreich, oder etwa nicht?“ sagte Lana unbeeindruckt und in völliger Ruhe.  
„Unglaublich. Wo bleibt das Vertrauen,hmm? Ist es Euch abhanden gekommen, oder gab es das niemals?“ fragte Theron gereizt.

Dem Zorn fiel es schwer, Therons Wut nicht zu verstehen. Mit einem Blick auf sein geschwollenes Gesicht tat er ihr irgendwie Leid. Aber Lanas Vorgehensweise hatte sie alle gerettet. Ohne das Wissen, das Theron durch seine Gefangennahme erlangt hatte, hätten die Infiltratoren die republikanische und imperiale Flotte sabotiert. Sie hätten niemals von der Spur nach Yarvin 4 erfahren. 

„Wenn Ihr in den Plan eingeweiht worden wärt, hätten die Revaniter es vielleicht herausgefunden“, stärkte der Zorn Lana den Rücken.  
Die Republikaner verstanden eben nichts von den harten aber effektiven Methoden des Imperiums, dachte der Zorn. So intelligent und niedlich Theron Shan auch war, er war immer noch ein verdammter Republikaner, die Vertrauen mit Löffeln aßen.

„Was? Ihr meint Gedankentricks und all das Zeug? Seid unbesorgt, dafür habe ich meine Implantate, die mich schützen“, erwiderte Theron genervt.

„Nein das meinte ich nicht. Ich meine Eure Leistung. Wie lange hättet ihr Folter stand halten können? Wie gut wäre Eure Schauspielkunst gewesen, wenn Ihr vorher davon gewusst hättet? Gesteht es Euch ein. Ihr hättet die Wahrheit unter Umständen verraten können,“ sagte der Zorn.

„Hmpf. Okay, das wäre nicht völlig auszuschließen gewesen. Lassen wir das Thema“, gab Theron schließlich bei.

…...............................................  


Immerhin hatte Lana es rechtzeitig geschafft, die Anlage des einstürzenden Gefängnisses der Revaniter, in dem Theron gefangen gehalten wurde, herunter zu fahren, so dass der Zorn und Theron entkommen konnten.  
Dies gelang Lana nur, durch ihre neu erworbenen Programmierkünste und Tricks die Theron ihr, während ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit auf der Flucht, beigebracht hatte.  
Mit einem Lächeln erinnerte sich der Zorn an Therons Aussage dazu:  


„Ich habe ein Monster geschaffen.“

Was war, wenn Theron aus Lana ein Programmiermonster gemacht hatte und Lana aus Theron ein Pragmatismusmonster?  
Wieviel Pragmatismus hält Vertrauen und Freundschaft aus?

Das Datenpad fiel mit einem lauten Klong auf den Boden und der Zorn blinzelte ihre Gedanken und Erinnerungen weg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sehr viel Theron ziemlich wenig Quinn momentan.  
> Dafür ganz viel Verrat :) aber Quinn kommt noch.


	24. Mißtrauen kommt vor dem Verzeihen

>>Ich werde aufstehen, und zwar jeden Morgen. Und ich werde ein- und ausatmen, den ganzen Tag lang. Und dann, nach einer Weile, werde ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern müssen, jeden Morgen aufzustehen und ein- und auszuatmen. <<

 

„Hylo hat Recht, die Ressourcen der Galaxis werden knapp..denn das Essen wird auch immer schlechter“, moserte Vette und stocherte mit ihrer Gabel lieblos in ihrem Essen herum.

„Ach kommt, so schlecht ist es gar nicht. Wenn Ihr einmal in einem Schützengraben festgesteckt hättet und Euch tagelang von Würmern aus der Erde ernähren musstet, würdet Ihr das hier mehr schätzen“, sagte Major Pierce und schob sich übertrieben genussvoll einen Happen Essen in den Mund.

Vette, Pierce, Quinn, Broonmark und die Kommandantin saßen in der Cantina auf Odessen und aßen ihr Mittagessen. Es fühlte sich fast wie früher an, bevor Zakuul sie auseinander gerissen hatte. ..Fast...

„Ich vermisse Jaesa, mit ihr konnte man wenigstens gute Tischgespräche führen,“ seufzte Vette und ihre Lekus zuckten traurig.

Quinn warf seiner Kommandantin prüfende Blicke über den Tisch hinweg zu. Der Zorn war in ihrer eigenen Gedankenwelt versunken und bekam nur bruchstückhaft mit was um sie herum geschah. Als sie Quinns warme Hand auf ihrem Handrücken spürte blickte sie zu ihm auf und schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln. 

Offenkundige Gesten der Zuneigung in der Öffentlichkeit waren für Quinn sehr ungewöhnlich. Sie musste einen wirklich kläglichen Anblick abgegeben haben, der ihn zu dieser Handlung veranlasst hatte. Vermutlich gab es aber ohnehin keinen in der Basis, der nicht wusste, dass sie verheiratet waren. Trotzdem bevorzugten sie es, diesen Umstand nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen. Quinns militärischer Ausbildung war es geschuldet, dass er sich wohler fühlte, wenn in der Öffentlichkeit Privates von Dienstlichem getrennt wurden.

Auch wenn sie für ganze sechs Jahre getrennt waren, kannten sie sich nun schon insgesamt 12 Jahre lang. Die Turbulenzen dieser gemeinsamen sechs Jahre ließen es wie eine Ewigkeit erscheinen.  
Die Hälfte ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit hatten sie wegen Zakuul getrennt voneinander verbracht? Wenn der Zorn genauer darüber nachdachte....

„Kommandantin?“, hörte sie Aygos Stimme über ihr Ohrcom, die sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Admiral Bey'wan Aygo, was gibt es?“, antwortete sie ihm, zwei Finger an ihr Ohr gedrückt, um die Hintergrundgeräusche der Cantina zu unterdrücken.

„Loyalisten der Republik haben unter General Amos Rike die Baradium Minen auf Denova eingenommen. Bemühungen die Mine zurück zu erobern wurden dadurch vereitelt, dass die republikanische Artillerie das Niemandsland zwischen Landeposition der Allianz und der zentralen Verarbeitungsanlage bombardiert hat. Doch wo eine Armee scheitert, könnte sich ein kleines Angriffsteam durch die Gräben schlängeln und die republikanische Verteidigung ausschalten. Wir brauchen diese Minen, Kommandantin“, erwiderte er.

Während sie dem Admiral zuhörte verfolgte sie mit den Augen Vette und Pierce, wie sie sich immer noch über das Essen stritten. Es hatte sich so wenig verändert und doch hatte sich alles verändert.

„Verstanden, ich werde ein kleines Angriffsteam aufstellen. Wir treffen uns in 20 Minuten für eine Taktikbesprechung“, sagte der Zorn.

„Aygo. Ende“, sagte der Admiral und schloss den Ohrkomkanal wieder.

„Major Quinn, Major Pierce, Vette und Broonmark, ich habe eine Aufgabe für Euch..“, sagte sie zu ihrer alten Crew, die sie daraufhin erwartungsvoll anschaute.

…......

Nachdem die Taktikbesprechung vorbei war und die Crew sich für die Ausführung der Mission in die Fury begeben hatte, blieb nur Quinn vor der Einstiegsluke des Schiffes zurück und drehte sich noch einmal zum Zorn um.

„Seid Ihr sicher das Ihr nicht mitkommen möchtet? Kämpfen hat Euch bislang immer gut getan, mein Sith Lord.“

„Ihr kennt mich gut, aber ich habe andere Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Ich habe Vertrauen in Eure Kompetenzen. Außerdem werdet Ihr nicht ohne Machtanwender reisen. Veeroa Denz wird Euch begleiten“, sagte sie etwas missmutig zu Quinn. 

Sie stieg ein paar Stufen hinauf, um ihn zu erreichen.

„Passt auf Euch auf...und streitet Euch nicht mit Pierce“, flüsterte sie, ihre Lippen dicht an seinem Ohr. 

„Das kann ich nicht versprechen, mein Sith Lord. Aber ich werde keine Schande über die Allianz bringen“, sagte er und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich kurz zu einem boshaften Grinsen, bevor er seine Lippen auf ihre drückte.

Wenige Augenblicke später hatte sich die Tür hinter Quinn geschlossen und der Zorn nahm Abstand, als die Triebwerke der Fury sich in Gang setzten.

….

Über der Allianzbasis herrschte eine seltsame, bedrückende Stimmung, eine Mischung aus Unsicherheit und Zweifel, aber auch gleichzeitig Trotz und Wut. Der Zorn hielt es wie Lana und stürzte sich in die Arbeit, um ihre Gedanken an Theron und seinen Verrat zu ersticken. Den Tag über gelang es ihr, doch Nachts konnte sie den Dolch spüren, den Theron ihr ins Herz gestoßen hatte. 

Quinns Abwesenheit machte die Sache nur noch schlimmer, auch wenn er aus vielerlei Gründen nicht die richtige Person war, mit der man über Verrat und verflossene Liebschaften sprechen konnte. Doch seine Wärme hätte geholfen, ihre aufgewühlte Seele zu beruhigen.

Sie spürte wie der Hass auf Theron in ihr zu wachsen begann. Gerade Theron wusste wie sehr sie gelitten hatte, weil sie ihr halbes Leben lang von Leuten verraten wurde. 

Theron war stets die positive Stimme in ihrem Ohr gewesen, die ihr zuflüsterte, gnädig und vertrauensvoll zu sein. Was Theron auch zu solch einem Handeln bewogen haben mochte, Verrat oder Undercover Aktion, nichts konnte rechtfertigen, was er ihr ganz bewusst damit angetan hatte.

Wenn Vertrauen also bloß eine Illusion und Lüge war, wie konnte sie wissen, ob auch Quinn ihr die Wahrheit erzählt hatte? 

Seine Aussagen darüber, warum er sich Imperatorin Acina angeschlossen hatte, klangen logisch und schlüssig, aber sie hatte sich einzig und allein auf sein Wort und ihr Gefühl dabei verlassen.

Immerhin gab es einige Personen, die Quinns Aussagen bestätigen konnten. Auch wenn es schwierig werden würde, die Wahrheit, aus den vermutlich vielen Eigeninteressen, herauszufiltern.

Einmal mehr würde sich die kleine sadistische Ader des Zorns auszahlen, weil es dadurch möglich war, Ex Minister Lorman einen Besuch in Dromund Kaas abzustatten, der nun ein unterworfener Sklave Acinas war.

…..

Die Nacht lag über Odessen und das Angriffsteam war von Dennova noch nicht zurück gekehrt. Die Kommandantin ging in den großen Militärhangar und ließ sich ein Raumschiff zuweisen, mit dem sie nach Dromund Kaas fliegen konnte.

Offiziell hatte sie angegeben, ihr Anwesen auf Dromund Kaas in Kaas City aufsuchen zu wollen. Da beide Besitzerinnen des Anwesens während des Krieges gegen Zakuul in Karbonit eingefroren waren, hatte der Zorn angenommen, dass ihr Anwesen geplündert oder zerstört worden wäre. Doch Dank Lana, befand es sich in seinem alten unversehrten Zustand. 

Als sie das alte Anwesen ihrer Familie betrat, roch es staubig und die Luft war abgestanden. Die Haushaltsdroiden folgten, dem Sauberkeitsgrad zu urteilen, immer noch ihrer Programmierung, doch waren sie in einen Energiesparmodus übergegangen.  
Weder R2-V8 noch das republikanische Modell reagierten, als sie an ihnen vorbei lief. Die Droiden saßen zusammengefaltet auf ihrer Ladestation.  
Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie ihnen Befehle zur Luftverbesserung erteilen sollte, verwarf den Gedanken aber wieder und riss selber die großen Fensterflügel auf, die mit Regenperlen benetzt waren. Augenblicklich strömte die kühle frische Luft hinein und verteilte sich im Anwesen.

Die übrigen Räumlichkeiten waren wie ein Blick in die Vergangenheit. Nichts hatte sich in all den Jahren verändert. Man hätte meinen können, dass man wenigstens Spuren der verstrichenen Jahre am Wachstum der Zimmerpflanzen ausmachen konnte, doch auch diese waren offensichtlich regelmäßig zurück geschnitten worden. 

Die Gemächer ihrer Schwester waren immer noch versiegelt, nicht das sie etwas anderes erwartet hätte.  
Also schwenkte sie hinüber zu ihrem Flügel und da fiel ihr eine Veränderung im Arbeitszimmer auf.  
Auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein unbekanntes Datenpad und einige Datendisks wild verstreut. Daneben stand ein Rotweinglas, in dem sich angetrocknete Reste von Wein befanden.  
Eine imperiale Uniform hing über der Stuhllehne. Dem Schnitt der Uniform nach zu urteilen, war es eine Uniform für Männer. Doch die Größe der Uniform entsprach nicht der Quinns, denn sie war zwei Nummern zu groß. Trotzdem, als sie die Uniform prüfend durch ihre Finger gleiten ließ, konnte sie schwach Quinns Parfüm an ihr riechen. Vermutlich lag die Uniform schon eine ganze Weile dort, so wie auch das Weinglas dort schon eine Weile stand.

Sie zückte ihr eigenes Datenpad, um herauszufinden was sich auf den Datendisks befand.

Auf der ersten Disk waren Aufzeichnungen über ihre Hochzeit zu finden:

Malavai in einer schneeweißen Militäruniform, geschmückt mit einer roten Passionsblume und sie in einem roten spitzenverzierten Hochzeitskleid mit einer weißen Passionsblume als Gegenstück, standen vor einem imperialen Standesbeamten, der gerade dabei war, die Hochzeitszeremonie mit den dazugehörigen Formalitäten abzuhalten. 

Im Hintergrund waren die Gäste zu sehen.  
Vette, die neben Jaesa Wilsaam stand und direkt dahinter Pierce, der gelangweilt drein blickte und an seinen Manschettenknöpfen spielte.  
Darth Occlus in einem wunderschönen königsblauen Kleid, die sich auffällig dicht bei General Hesker aufhielt, der natürlich die Uniform der Imperialen Garde trug. Captain Severus Quinn, der seinem älteren Bruder Malavai sehr ähnelte, doch die braunen Augen seines Vaters geerbt hatte, stand wie bei einer Militärparade steif neben seiner Mutter. Malavais Mutter hatte ihre grauen Haare zu einem strengen Knoten nach hinten gebunden und ihre blauen Augen waren glücklich auf ihren ältesten Sohn geheftet. Außerdem waren da noch weitere Würdenträger des imperialen Militärs und Sith Lords, die der Oberschicht angehörten. 

Der Zorn schwelgte eine Weile in alten Erinnerungen. Diese Hochzeit war einfach viel zu groß gewesen für ihren Geschmack, aber sie tat es Malavai Quinn zu Ehren. Ruf, Stand und Karriere waren schon immer Dinge, die ihm wichtig waren.

Beim Anblick von Severus Quinn spürte sie einen Stich im Herzen. Noch all zu gut konnte sie sich an Quinns Trauer erinnern, als er davon erfahren hatte, dass sein kleiner Bruder in einer Schlacht, kurz vor den Ereignissen auf Ziost, gefallen war. Gerade hatte Severus den Titel eines Captain ersten Grades erreicht und war auf ein neues Schlachtschiff versetzt worden, da fiel er im Kampf gegen die Republik. Ein weiteren Monat später starb Quinns Mutter an Herzversagen. Eine Zeit, in der sich Quinn bewusst darüber wurde, dass er nun der Einzige war, der von seiner Familie noch übrig geblieben war. Erstmals sprach er damals den Wunsch nach einem Nachkommen laut aus. Zugegeben, es hatte sie ein wenig Überredungskunst gekostet, dass Quinn ihr seinen Wunsch mitteilte. Doch der Imperator hatte gerade Ziost verschlungen und der Zorn konnte Quinn klar machen, dass es unvernünftig war an ein Kind zu denken, im Angesicht solch einer Bedrohung.

 

Sie entfernte schließlich die Datendisk und ersetzte sie durch eine andere, die auf dem Tisch lag.

Sie zeigte eine Holoaufzeichnung, in der Imperator Arcann die Leute über die bösen Machenschaften der Allianz, unter der Führung des Fremdlings, informierte. Ein kurzes Bild von ihr und Senya erschien und wechselte dann wieder zurück zu Arcann.

Die nächste Disk zeigte Bilder einer Überwachungskamera von Dromund Kaas, wie die Kommandantin mit Lana Beniko und Theron Shan auf dem Weg zu einem Treffen mit Acina waren.

Hatte Quinn sie etwa gestalkt?  
Was für eine dumme Frage, natürlich hatte er das. Sicherlich musste er sich nach seinem Gefängnisaufenthalt erst einmal auf den neusten Stand bringen. Danach hatte er in Acinas Auftrag vermutlich Informationen über die Kommandantin zusammentragen müssen.

Aber die Auswahl der Datendisks sprach noch für etwas Anderes, nämlich das Quinn offenbar einfach nur seine Frau vermisst hatte.

Auf einmal fühlte der Zorn sich schlecht, Quinn so viel Misstrauen entgegen gebracht zu haben. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Datenpad, das auf dem Tisch lag und vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand danach aus. Es war ein einfaches Datenpad, was lediglich dazu diente Dinge zu notieren. Es besaß keinerlei Funktionen Nachrichten zu senden oder zu empfangen und war auch nicht an das Holonetz angeschlossen. Am unteren Rand trug es eine Aufschrift des imperialen Gefängnislagers auf Dromund Kaas. War das ein Datenpad aus dem Gefängnis, was sie den Insassen zur Verfügung stellten, als eine Art Beschäftigungstherapie?  
Sie versuchte die Notizen zu öffnen, die sich auf dem Datenpad befanden, aber sie waren mit einem Passwort gesichert.

Gedankenverloren kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe und überlegte welches Passwort Quinn wohl gewählt hatte.

Sie lief in dem Arbeitszimmer auf und ab und schlenderte schließlich hinüber zum Schlafgemach, um sich aufs Bett zu legen.  
Wieviel Versuche hatte sie wohl, bis dass Datenpad ihr endgültig den Zugriff verweigern würde?

Sicherlich war es kein Passwort, auf das man aus öffentlichen Quellen schließen konnte, wie zum Beispiel ein Geburtstagsdatum oder ein Hochzeitstag.  
Wenn sie jahrelang in einem Gefängnis gesessen hätte, welcher Gedanke hätte sie dann am meisten beschäftigt?  
Vermutlich hätte sie sich gefragt, ob ihre Liebsten noch am Leben waren. Doch auch das war zu offensichtlich.

Quinn liebte das Militär, das Imperium, Raumschiffe und sie.  
Sie hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass das Passwort in einer dieser Bereiche zu finden war.

Wahllos gab sie ein paar Begriffe ein, bis ihr das Datenpad mitteilte, dass nur noch 2 Versuche übrig waren. Fluchend und frustriert warf sie das Datenpad aufs Bett neben sich und stand auf.  
Schnellen Schrittes lief sie in das große Wohnzimmer, um die Fenster wieder zu schließen, als ihr Blick an einer Datendisk, die auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch neben der Couch lag, hängen blieb.

Flink schob sie die Disk in ihr Pad und fand eine langweilige Abhandlung über die Effizienz Alluvialer Dämpfer für Raumschiffe vor. Sicherlich eines von Quinns Nachtlektüren, von denen sie einfach nicht verstand, wie man sich für so einen langweiligen Kram interessieren konnte. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern wie enthusiastisch er gewesen war, als er es geschafft hatte, diese hochtechnologischen Dämpfer in die Fury einzubauen. 

Zweifelnd gab sie „Alluviale Dämpfer“ als Passwort in das Gefängnisdatenpad ein und hielt den Atem an, als es sich endlich entsperrte und die Notizen und Daten darauf frei gab.  
Als ihre Augen über die Zeilen gehuscht waren stellte sie fest, dass es ein Tagebuch war, welches Quinn im Gefängnis geführt hatte.

Die Augen immer noch starr auf das Datenpad gerichtet, ließ sie sich wieder auf das Bett fallen und begann zu lesen.


	25. Quinns Tagebuch Teil 1

3635 BBY – Tag 80 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

 

Früher hätte ich mir manchmal mehr Zeit gewünscht, um Nachzudenken, meinen Hobbies nachzugehen oder mit der Familie zu verbringen. Nun ist Zeit das Einzige was ich habe und der Gedanke der eigenen Nutzlosigkeit, die Ungewissheit und die Frage nach dem Warum treiben mich langsam in den Wahnsinn. Ein Tagebuch zu führen hatte ich sicherlich niemals im Sinn, doch dass ist es, was die Langweile aus mir gemacht hat:  
Einen alten, verzweifelten, entehrten, tagebuchschreibenden Taugenichts.

 

3635 BBY – Tag 82 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Wenn man mich wenigstens für die Gefängnisarbeit einteilen würde, käme ich mir weniger nutzlos vor. Doch die Wächter lehnen meinen Wunsch ab und weigern sich eine Begründung zu nennen. Vielleicht haben sie Angst, ich könnte Wege finden mit der Außenwelt zu kommunizieren, Wege finden Moff Lormans Befehlsgewalt zu untergraben. Sie haben zurecht Angst. Sie müssen mich umbringen, wenn sie mich davon abhalten wollen nach dem Zorn des Imperators zu suchen.

3635 BBY – Tag 84 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Ich habe dieses altertümliche Datenpad auf versteckte Abhörvorrichtungen überprüft, als sie es mir zusammen mit meiner Gefängniskleidung gegeben haben. Dann habe ich versucht es so zu manipulieren, dass eine Verbindung nach Außen möglich ist. Aber dieses Ding wurde nur dafür entwickelt, ein paar Unterhaltungsspiele anzubieten und Notizen zu verfassen. Immerhin hat es meine Mehrfachverschlüsselung angenommen, so dass ich sicher gehen kann, dass es nicht so einfach gehackt wird.

3635 BBY – Tag 88 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Die Unterhaltungsspiele müssen für minderbemittelte Insassen entworfen worden sein. Es war ein Leichtes bei den meisten Spielen den Highscore zu erreichen. Nur der Sabacc Computergegner stellt annähernd eine Herausforderung dar, aber den knacke ich auch noch.

3635 BBY – Tag 90 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt unter ständiger Beobachtung zu stehen. Anfangs war es unangenehm, bei allen Tätigkeiten beobachtet zu werden. Aber offenbar ist die menschliche Spezies in der Lage, sich an alles zu gewöhnen. Hm, ich finde den Gedanken abstoßend, mich an die Tatsache gewöhnt zu haben, begafft zu werden. Bei den Sternen....was wird hier drin aus mir.

3635 BBY – Tag 94 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Es ist 7 Uhr morgens. Der Wächter reicht mir mein Frühstück wortlos durch die Sicherheitsklappe. Haferschleim..schon wieder. Kein Tee... kein Caf nur Wasser. Das schlechte Essen zerrt an meinen Nerven. Selbst das schlechteste Essen auf der Fury hat besser geschmeckt als das was sich hier Essen schimpft. Vielleicht macht mir der bescheidene Lebensstil einfach doch mehr zu schaffen, als ich mir eingestehen will. Haben mich die wohlhabenden Jahre an der Seite des Zorns weich gemacht?

Das Wasser für die morgendliche Reinigungsroutine ist eiskalt. Erinnert mich an Hoth. Rasierklingen sind verboten, mein Bart juckt und ich fühle mich scheußlich ungepflegt.   
Aber die einzigen die mich sehen sind die Wächter und die tragen einen Helm, der bewahrt mich vor ihren abfälligen Blicken. Ich wünschte nur ich könnte mich in den Visieren ihrer Helme nicht spiegeln, dann bliebe mir mein eigener Anblick auch erspart. 

3635 BBY – Tag 97 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Ich habe die Anzahl der Liegestützen erhöht. Ich werde alles dafür tun meinen Körper fit zu halten und nicht aufzugeben. Diese Genugtuung werde ich Moff Lorman nicht geben. Wenn ich hier herauskomme möchte ich in der Lage sein, sein Leben zu beenden...falls ich hier jemals wieder raus komme.

3635 BBY – Tag 103 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Alleine zu trainieren macht nur halb so viel Spaß wie mit dem Zorn. Ich vermisse ihre Art des ganz besonderen Drills. Ich vermisse die nervenaufreibenden Kämpfe und Schlachten, in denen ich sie immer wieder aufs neue retten muss... die mir alles abverlangen. Der Gedanke an sie schmerzt. Ich versuche nicht an sie zu denken. Ich kann nicht aufhören an sie zu denken. Ich....werde nicht weiter schreiben.

3635 BBY – Tag 105 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Ich schreibe doch wieder. Habe alle Spiele durchgespielt, außer das Sabacc Spiel.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig habe ich das nächste Level bei „Sabacc PRO“ erreicht bevor der Wächter mir das Mittagessen serviert hat. Habe ich serviert geschrieben? Ich meine natürlich entgegen geschmissen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte der Wächter heute schlechte Laune. Vielleicht liegt es an den Überstunden, die er offensichtlich schieben muss. Denn er war gestern Nacht auch schon hier. 

3635 BBY – Tag 111 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Mittlerweile habe ich gelernt die Gefängniswächter voneinander zu unterscheiden, auch wenn sie in ihren Rüstungen auf den ersten Blick alle gleich aussehen.   
Insgesamt 6 Wächter, davon 2 Frauen und 4 Männer, sind meinem Gefängnisbereich zugeteilt. Alle 8 Stunden wechseln sie sich ab. Es haben immer zwei gleichzeitig Dienst.   
Die Frauen sind aus offensichtlichen Gründen leicht von den Männern zu unterscheiden und sie sind unterschiedlich groß.   
Abgesehen von den geschlechtsspezifischen Merkmalen verrät sie die unterschiedliche Sorte von Deos, die sie alle benutzen.   
Ein Mann hat die Nadel seiner Riemen an den Handschuhen stets im vorletzten Loch. Der andere Mann ist der größte und breiteste von allen, seine schnaufende Atmung hört man deutlich durch den Helm hindurch, wenn er ein paar Schritte gelaufen ist. Der dritte Wächter bekommt es nie bewerkstelligt seinen Helm gerade auf seinen Kopf zu setzen. Denn immer wenn ich ihn zu Gesicht bekomme, neigt sich sein Helm leicht zur rechten Seite. Der vierte Wächter muss eine Schwäche für balmorranische Gewürzpflanzen haben, denn er riecht ständig danach und scheint der Übellaunigste zu sein. Wie ich den Geruch hasse. Wie ich Balmorra gehasst habe. Aber das hier ist noch schlimmer....Auf Balmorra hatte ich eine Aufgabe....

3635 BBY – Tag 119 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Die Art und Weise wie Eine von den weiblichen Wächterinnen mir meine Sachen anreicht, lässt auf Sympathie schließen. Ihre Stimme klingt ruhig und sanft wenn sie sich mit ihren Kollegen unterhält, aber die Stimme der Wächterin ist mir völlig unbekannt. 

Sie unterhalten sich nicht sehr oft in meiner Nähe. Abgesehen von den routinemäßigen Befehlen, spricht keiner mit mir. Ich sollte froh sein, dass keiner von ihnen versucht mich zu provozieren. Scheinbar haben sie die Anweisung bekommen mich wie Luft zu behandeln. Die Tatsache, dass ich in Einzelhaft ohne Freigang sitze, erspart mir jede Menge Unannehmlichkeiten. Allerdings beraubt es mich auch jeder Chance nach Außen zu kommunizieren. Der Mangel an Kommunikation und die Einsamkeit fressen mich auf. Selbst die geschwätzige Vette wäre mir nun ein willkommener Gast.

3635 BBY – Tag 126 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Ich habe angefangen zu singen, nur um irgendetwas zu hören...und die Stille zu durchbrechen, die in dieser Zelle herrscht. Zugegeben, ich wollte auch testen, ob meine Stimme überhaupt noch funktioniert. Das ist wirklich lächerlich.....   
Ich habe ein imperiales Kinderlied gesungen, dass mir meine Mutter früher vor dem Schlafengehen vorgesungen hat wenn mein Vater nicht da war. Vater hätte es nicht gut gefunden und wäre sicherlich der Meinung gewesen, dass Singen etwas für Weicheier ist. Aber ich erinnere mich gerne an die Stimme meiner Mutter zurück, nichts war so beruhigend wie ihre Stimme.

Jedenfalls habe ich so lange gesungen, bis der schlecht gelaunte Wächter, der immer noch Überstunden schieben muss, mich angeschrieen hat, dass ich die Schnauze halten soll. Mein darauf folgender Versuch der Kommunikation hat er ignoriert, also habe ich weiter gesungen bis das Abendessen kam.

 

3635 BBY – Tag 129 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Ich habe mir vorgestellt wie es wohl gewesen wäre, dieses Kinderlied eines Tages meinem eigenen Kind vorzusingen. Das wird wohl niemals passieren. Wenn meine Frau, der Zorn des Imperators, wirklich tot ist.... ich will nicht darüber nachdenken. Doch Nachdenken ist das einzige was bleibt..... Ich werde nichts über sie hier schreiben, was wenn das Datenpad doch gehackt wird? Vielleicht sollte ich mit dem Schreiben lieber wieder aufhören. Aber es beruhigt meine Nerven und es hält mich beschäftigt. Zu gerne würde ich alles aufschreiben, was in meinem Kopf vorgeht, aber meine Erfahrung lehrt mich vorsichtig zu bleiben. 

3635 BBY – Tag 132 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Ohne Koltobehandlung heilt alles so viel langsamer. Oder liegt das an meinem alternden Körper? Die Verbrennung am Oberarm ist jedenfalls endlich verheilt. Und ich bin ein wenig stolz auf mich, der Befragung vor meiner Einweisung so hervorragend stand gehalten zu haben. Da haben sie sich aber mit dem falschen Mann angelegt. Aus mir bekommt niemand etwas heraus! Sie haben vergessen, dass ich ein Captain des Militärs war und eine umfangreiche militärische Ausbildung genossen habe. Ich stand unter direktem Befehl von zwei mächtigen Sith Lords, da bricht man nicht mehr so einfach. Narren....

 

3635 BBY – Tag 141 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Die Wächter sind unruhig. Sie unterhalten sich nun häufiger, natürlich mit gesenkter Stimme, damit ich nichts hören kann. Der eine dicke Wächter hat jedoch eine so laute Stimme, dass er damit gar nicht in der Lage ist zu Flüstern. Ich habe die Worte Acina, Auflösung des Rates und Tributzahlungen an Zakuul aufgeschnappt. Die Machtspiele gehen also in die nächste Runde und das Imperium steht kurz vor dem Ausverkauf. Was würde ich dafür geben, an Informationen heran zu kommen. Das ist kein Leben hier drin....Angesichts der Übermacht Zakuuls war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das Imperium den Krieg verlieren würde. Aber ich glaube fest an eine Rückkehr des Imperiums. Hätten sie mir doch nur erlaubt weiter nach dem Zorn zu suchen, dann wäre es vielleicht niemals zu einer Kapitulation gekommen.

3635 BBY – Tag 143 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Ich durfte heute das erste Mal für 10 Minuten in den Hof. Der Himmel war zwar nur durch das vergitterte Dach zu sehen, aber ich konnte den warmen Regen Dromund Kaas auf meiner Haut spüren und meine Lungen mit frischer Luft füllen. 

Die Wächter haben die Zeit genutzt meine Zelle zu untersuchen und einen Grundreinigungsdroiden hineinzuschicken. Mein Datenpad musste ich abgeben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es nicht geschafft haben meine Daten aufzurufen. Denn der Wächter der es mir zurück gegeben hat war sogar noch schlecht gelaunter als die Tage zuvor. In seiner Stimme konnte ich ein gewisses Maß an Frustration heraus hören. Ich kann ihm seine Neugierde auf das Datenpad nicht verübeln, wahrscheinlich würde es mir genau so gehen. Jedenfalls musste ich es erneut auf Abhörvorrichtungen und Hintertürchen überprüfen. Negativ.

 

3635 BBY – Tag 152 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Es ist schwer den Arm zu Heben um zu Schreiben. Mir tut alles weh.  
Ich habe nichts getan, außer die falsche Frage gestellt. >>Wer herrscht nun über das Imperium? << Sie haben mich zusammen geschlagen und ihren Frust an mir ausgelassen. Es hat sich gut angefühlt. Endlich habe ich mich für einen Moment wieder lebendig gefühlt.   
Zumindest so lange, bis die Schmerzen meine Nervenbahnen erreicht hatten. 

Eine der Wächterinnen, die gerade zum Schichtwechsel eingetroffen war, um ihren Dienst zu beginnen, hat weitere Sicherheitskräfte geholt. Mein größtes Vergnügen war es, dass Wächter Nummer 4 nach Blut gerochen hat und nicht mehr nach balmorranischen Gewürzpflanzen, bevor sie ihn von mir herunter gezerrt haben.

Wächter Nummer 4 scheint nun einem anderen Bereich zugeteilt worden zu sein. Ich habe ihn schon eine Weile lang nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Die Stimmung unter den Wächtern bleibt weiterhin angespannt. Irgendetwas geht da draußen in der Galaxis vor sich....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wir sind gerade frisch in unser neues Haus eingezogen und jede Menge Umzugskartons stehen zwischen mir und der Tastatur ;)  
> Einerseits schön, andererseits wünsche ich mir gerne mehr Zeit zum Schreiben. Deswegen werden Kapitel jedenfalls nun länger dauern.


	26. Quinns Tagebuch Teil 2

3635 BBY – Tag 165 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Ich musste meine tägliche Trainingsroutine für eine Weile aussetzen, damit mein Körper sich von den Misshandlungen durch die Wächter erholen konnte. Dabei habe ich festgestellt wie schön Schlafen sein kann.  
In meinen Träumen sehe ich sie. Die Träume sind so real als würde sie direkt neben mir stehen. Ihre wunderschönen nussbraunen Augen und das lange schwarze Haar brennen sich mir in meinen Kopf wie Folternadeln. Ob sie mir über die Macht diese Träume beschert? Ob so etwas überhaupt möglich ist? Wenn sie tot wäre, dann sucht sie mich vielleicht als Machtgeist heim. Ich hoffe sehr das sie nicht tot ist. 

3635 BBY – Tag 166 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Jaesa hatte zwei Wochen nach der Zerstörung von Darth Marrs Schlachtschiff eine starke Erschütterung in der Macht gespürt, war sich aber sicher, dass ihre Meisterin nicht gestorben ist. Ob die Erschütterung durch Darth Marrs Ableben entstanden ist oder durch eine andere starke Machtpräsenz konnte Jaesa nicht sagen. Immer noch erinnere ich mich an die schreckliche, öffentliche zur Schaustellung von Darth Marrs Leichnam über das Holonetz, damit das Sith Imperium das Knie vor dem Ewigen Imperium Zakuuls beugt. So eine Schmach hatte Darth Marr nicht verdient. Darth Marr war einer der wenigen Mitglieder im Rat der Sith, dem das Imperium wirklich am Herzen lag. Die Konstante des Imperiums, nachdem unser eigener Imperator verschwunden war. Ist es so abwegig zu hoffen, dass der Zorn all das überlebt haben könnte, wenn selbst Darth Marr gefallen ist? Jaesas Worte geben mir Hoffnung und es ist das einzige was ich habe.

 

3635 BBY – Tag 168 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Ich denke das Datenpad ist sicher. Und es wird Zeit meinen Kopf etwas frei zu machen und zu leeren. 

Heute war mein zweiter kurzer Hofgang. Die anderen Zellen, an denen ich vorbei gekommen bin, auf meinem Weg zum Hof, waren erstaunlich leer. Vielleicht zieht das Imperium nun großzügiger zum Militärdienst ein und verpflichtet auch Leute mit fragwürdigem Hintergrund. Das würde bedeuten, dass die Lage wirklich schlimm ist. Aber scheinbar nicht schlimm genug um mich frei zu lassen. Moff Lorman verfügt über wirklich gute Verbindungen. Ich hasse diesen Mann. Wie konnte er durch Nichtstun nur so viel erreichen? Oder hat er genau deswegen so viel erreicht? Wie erbärmlich....

 

3635 BBY – Tag 169 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

 

Regiert Darth Acina nun das Imperium? Wer ist vom Rat der Sith noch übrig und wieso wurde er aufgelöst?

Wie als hätte Darth Marr damals in ein Killiknest gestochen, fiel das Ewige Imperium von Zakuul über die Kernwelten her, um uns zu unterwerfen. Ihr erster Angriff, während wir auf dem Weg zu Darth Marrs Schlachtschiff in den Wilden Raum waren, war nur zu Erkundungen gedacht. Jedenfalls sagen das die imperialen Berichte aus. Jedoch sind allein nur durch diesen ersten Erkundungsangriff die Hälfte der Imperialen Garde und auch viele hochrangige Sith Lords gefallen. Zu Schade das weder General Hesker noch Darth Occlus auffindbar waren, als ich mit dem Rest der Crew aus dem Wilden Raum zurückgekehrt bin. Sie hätten mir sicher Gehör geschenkt und mir bei meiner Suche nach dem Zorn geholfen. Doch in den Berichten steht, dass beide beim Angriff gefallen sind. Was für ein herber Verlust für das Imperium ...und nicht nur für das Imperium.

So Recht kann ich das nicht glauben. Ich habe Darth Occlus Macht gesehen und General Hesker war einer der fähigsten Generäle, die ich je kennenlernen durfte. Allerdings ist die Ewige Flotte, die uns angegriffen hat, auch die beeindruckendste Schiffsarmada, der ich je begegnet bin. 

Und ich sitze hier fest, während das Imperium den Bach runter geht und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Was für ein weiterer quälender Gedanke. 

 

3635 BBY – Tag 170 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Sie zwingen mich zum Nichtstun und werfen MIR gleichzeitig Kriegsdienstverweigerung vor, ohne zu begreifen, dass die Suche nach dem Zorn uns allen geholfen hätte. Beschlagnahmen MEIN Schiff...

Ich frage mich was aus dem Schiff, der Fury, geworden ist. Es würde mir das Herz brechen, wenn Lormans Leute es zum Abwracken in die Werft gebracht haben.   
Kann es sich das Imperium überhaupt leisten so ein wertvolles Schiff abzuwracken? Wahrscheinlich hat die Womp- Ratte es sich selber unter den Nagel gerissen....

3635 BBY – Tag 171 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis 

Wenn Acina also die neue Imperatorin des Imperiums ist und der dunkle Rat der Sith nicht mehr die Führerschaft unter sich aufteilt, wie sieht dann die Struktur des Imperiums aus? Vermutlich wurden die Bereiche, über die der Rat der Sith damals geherrscht hat zu den wichtigsten Einheiten zusammengefasst.  
Ich brauche Informationen!

3635 BBY – Tag 175 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Gestern habe ich die Wächterin, die mir wohlgesonnen zu sein scheint, um neue Unterhaltungsspiele gebeten. Es liegen nämlich nur noch 10 Level von „Sabbac PRO“ vor mir und ich erwarte keine vorzeitige Entlassung. Dem Mittagessen lag ein Datenstift bei auf dem sich die Unterhaltungsspiele befinden müssen. Ich zögere noch ihn ins Datenpad einzuspeisen.

 

3635 BBY – Tag 179 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Ich habe mich getraut. Und dieser Datenstift wirft noch mehr Fragen auf, als ohnehin schon in meinem Kopf umherschwirren.  
Langsam frage ich mich, ob das hier nur irgendein krankes Psychoexperiment ist. Ich kann nicht mehr klar denken.   
Ich muss in Betracht ziehen, dass meine Mahlzeiten nicht ganz sauber sind... ich

 

3635 BBY – Tag 183 – Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Ich glaube mein Verstand ist am durchdrehen.....  
Die Wände haben nussbraune Augen, die abfällig auf mich herab blicken.  
Meine Zelle ist so eiskalt. Ist die Heizungsanlage ausgefallen? ….

 

3635 BBY – Tag ??? Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Ich weiss nicht wieviel Zeit vergangen ist. Mein Gedächtnis weist Lücken auf. Bei den Sternen was haben sie mit mir gemacht? Denk nach Malavai.....  
Denk nach !

Mit welchen chemischen Mitteln könnten sie Dich zum Reden gebracht haben? Xebonica? Bavo 6? Wahrheitsserum? Worüber hätten sie überhaupt mit mir reden wollen? Über den Zorn?  
Aber meine damaligen Spuren verliefen doch im Sand.....

 

3635 BBY – Tag ??? Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Verflucht noch mal, welcher verdammte Tag ist heute. Nicht mal hier, in meinem eigenen Datenpad, kann ich einem Funken Ordnung und Normalität nachgehen.....

Meine letzten Einträge ergeben für mich keinen Sinn. Zum Glück habe ich überhaupt Einträge verfasst, sonst hätte ich nicht einmal mehr gewusst was es mit dem Datenstift auf sich hatte. 

 

3635 BBY – Tag ??? Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Ich habe Hunger. Minimale Nahrungsaufnahme bedeutet minimale Aufnahme von unerwünschten Substanzen. Naja der Hunger ist auszuhalten, doch dieser Durst.....

 

3635 BBY – Tag ??? Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Gut... schön... dann sollen sie doch mal versuchen mich zwangszuernähren.

Was immer sie meinem Essen beigemischt haben, auf leeren Magen müssen sie mit der Dosierung sehr vorsichtig sein. Und wenn sie es nicht sind, weiss ich wenigstens was hier vor sich geht. Habe ich was zu verlieren?

 

3635 BBY – Tag ??? Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

\----- Entsperrcode notwendig----  
Passworteingabe: _

 

Grübelnd rollte der Zorn den Stiel ihres Weinglases zwischen den Fingerspitzen hin und her. Schließlich verdrehte sie genervt die Augen.

„Ein weiteres Passwort....wirklich Malavai?“ sagte sie zu sich selbst und Sorgenfalten zerfurchten ihre Stirn.


	27. Quinns Tagebuch Teil 3

[](http://www.bilder-upload.eu/show.php?file=d89172-1508966257.jpg)

 

„Natürlich habe ich mich geweigert und fand mich in imperialer Gefangenschaft wieder. Ich wurde Jahre lang weggesperrt...bis Imperatorin Acina mich begnadigt hat....“

 

Der Zorn hatte Quinns Stimme noch ganz genau im Ohr, als er ihr bei ihrem ersten Treffen auf Iokath von seiner Gefangennahme erzählt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie für einen winzigen Augenblick lang ein Zittern in seiner Stimme herauszuhören war. Von dem Moment an wusste sie, dass er eine schwere Zeit im Gefängnis durchgemacht haben musste.  
Doch die Ereignisse auf Iokath hatten dafür gesorgt, dass sie sich diesen Umstand nie wirklich vor Augen geführt hatte. Denn nicht nur sie hatte in den verlorenen fünf Jahren eine harte Zeit gehabt.

Erneut hatte sie Quinns Lage zu wenig Beachtung geschenkt und sich nur auf die Tatsache fixiert, dass er Acina geholfen hatte, anstatt an ihre Seite zu eilen.  
Anstatt sich um ihn zu kümmern, hatte sie es vorgezogen seine Loyalität aufs Genauste zu testen und ihre Unzufriedenheiten und Beziehungsprobleme auf ihn abzuwälzen.

 

Passworteingabe: _

Der Cursor blinkte sie herausfordernd an, als sie ihre Augen wieder starr auf das Datenpad gerichtet hatte.

„Ich weiss es nicht. Offenbar kenne ich ihn nicht gut genug..“, seufzte sie und ließ resigniert das Datenpad auf ihre Knie sinken.

Glücklicherweise wusste sie bereits, dass es Quinn nun wieder gut ging, aber die Neugier bohrte sich in ihren Kopf, welche Antworten ihr das Datenpad schuldig blieb.

Den Rest des Tages brachte sie damit zu, nach dem Passwort zu suchen. Sie durchforstete seine „Nachtlektüren“. Und als all ihre Versuche nicht zielführend waren versuchte sie über die Macht Antworten zu finden. Natürlich fand sie auch in der Macht dafür keinen Lösungsansatz.

Ihr Magen knurrte und sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie schon den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen hatte. Sie bezweifelte, dass die Haushaltsdroiden über die Jahre hinweg dafür gesorgt hatten, dass die Speisekammer weiterhin gefüllt wurde. Jedoch befand sie sich auf Dromund Kaas und die hochrangigen Sith Lords kannten immer schon Wege, selbst in Krisenzeiten an gutes Essen zu gelangen. Die beste Adresse damals war die Imperiale Perle gewesen, aber ob dieses Restaurant noch existierte und den Krieg gegen Zakuul überlebt hatte, war fragwürdig. 

Gedankenverloren und über das Essen sinnierend trommelte sie mit den Fingerkuppen über das Datenpad.

Erst als sie R2V8 damit beauftragt hatte, sich nach der Imperialen Perle zu erkundigen und wenn möglich dort eine Mahlzeit zu besorgen, fiel ihr Blick wieder auf den flimmernden Bildschirm vor ihr. 

** Passwort akzeptiert **

** Akku bei 5% wechseln Sie die Energiezelle **

„Was?“, entfuhr es dem Zorn erschrocken. Hektisch sprang sie auf und durchwühlte mehrere Schubladen nach einer passenden Energiezelle. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie als Passwort eingegeben hatte, aber wenn das Datenpad nun schlapp machen würde, war der ganze Tag umsonst gewesen.

Immer noch nicht fündig geworden, ließ sie ihre Blicke durch den Raum schweifen und blieb an ihrem zweiten umprogrammierten alten republikanischen Haushaltsdroiden C2-N1 hängen.

„Manchmal C2 N1 muss man Opfer bringen.... für Dinge, die größer sind als man selbst“, sagte sie.

Der Droide klimperte mit seinen großen tellerförmigen Augen und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie ihm schon sein Energiekern aus dem Gehäuse rupfte und hektisch in das Datenpad einsetzte.

„Wie meint Ihr das Herrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnn“, surrte C2N1 bevor er energielos zusammensackte.

 

** Energiezelle aktiviert**  
** Akku bei 80% **

 

3635 BBY – Tag ??? Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

__ Chatverlauf _

Tag: xx_1 Uhrzeit: xx  
Anonym IX:  
Wir danken Euch für Eure Kooperation Captain Malavai Quinn.

Tag: xx_2 Uhrzeit: xx  
Quinn:  
Es ist nicht so als hätte ich hier drin etwas besseres zu tun. Aber dies ist ein träger Weg der Kommunikation. Fallen die häufigen Hofgänge und Datenpadüberprüfungen nicht irgendwann auf?

Tag: xx_3 Uhrzeit: xx  
Anonym IX:  
In Anbetracht Eures desolaten gesundheitlichen Zustandes ist täglich frische Luft leicht zu rechtfertigen. Keiner möchte Euer frühzeitiges Ableben Captain Quinn. Aber gebt Euch nicht der Illusion der Unentbehrlichkeit hin. Wir kennen Wege Euch das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Ihr habt bereits einen kleinen Vorgeschmack erhalten. Datenpadüberprüfungen bei Hofgängen entsprechen § 23 der imperialen Gefängnisverordnung und gehören zu den Routinemaßnahmen.

Tag: xx_4 Uhrzeit: xx  
Quinn:  
Und ein leichter Rotschimmer hinter dem Visier des Helmes? Gehört das zu den Kleidungsvorschriften? Bemerkenswert wenn man bedenkt das nur eine Wache dieses Merkmal aufweist. Es waren schon immer drei Wächterinnen, nicht nur zwei, nicht wahr kleine Chiss? Oder sollte ich Ziffer „welcher Nummer auch immer“ schreiben?

Tag: xx_5 Uhrzeit: xx  
Anonym IX:  
Scharfe Beobachtungsgabe. Nun weiss ich was Darth Baras an Euch fand und warum Ihr so viele Sith überlebt habt. Aber genug des Smalltalks. Hier ist die Liste, ich erwarte Euren Bericht Captain Quinn.

Minister/Moff Lorman  
Groß- Moff Vel  
Groß- Moff Resh  
Moff Lett-Shara  
Moff Ceptor (Junior)  
Officer Kleik  
Officer Hampton  
Officer Magre  
Officer Turnell  
Colonel Jansen  
Colonel Gisk  
Colonel Wren  
Colonel Uhdea

Tag: xx_6 Uhrzeit: xx  
Quinn:  
Wie Ihr wünscht. Ihr lest von mir. Quinn Ende.

__ Chatverlauf __ Ende __

** Verschlüsselte Datenübertragung **  
** Öffnen der Datei nicht möglich **  
** Öffnen der Datei nicht möglich **  
** Öffnen der Datei nicht möglich **  
** Zugriff verweigert **  
** Zugriff verweigert **  
** Zugriff verweigert **  
** Zugriff verweigert **  
** Zugriff verweigert **

 

„Mist. Kein Rankommen an die Datei“, fluchte der Zorn und las weiter.

__ Chatverlauf __

Tag: xx Uhrzeit: xx  
Anonym IX:  
Wir danken Euch für Eure Hilfe Captain Quinn.

Tag: xx Uhrzeit: xx  
Quinn:  
Vergesst nicht unsere Abmachung! 

Tag: xx Uhrzeit: xx  
Anonym IX:  
Wir vergessen niemals etwas. Geduld Quinn. Wir müssen auf den passenden Augenblick warten. Doch hier ist eine Anzahlung für Euch:  
Der Zorn des Imperators ist nicht tot, aber auch nicht auffindbar. Jedoch führen alle Spuren nach Zakuul. Mehr wissen wir nicht. 

Tag: xx Uhrzeit: xx  
Quinn:  
Sie lebt?

Tag: xx Uhrzeit: xx  
Anonym IX:  
Ja. Und nun werden wir uns nicht wieder schreiben. Habt Geduld und übt Euch in absoluter Verschwiegenheit. Anonym IX Ende.

__ Chatverlauf __ Ende __

 

3633 BBY – Tag 740 Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Erfreulicherweise habe ich herausgefunden welcher Tag heute ist. Endlich kann ich mein Datenpad wieder mit einem genauen Datum ausstatten. Nun sitze ich schon über zwei Jahr in Haft. Es kommt mir viel länger vor.

Immerhin scheint mein Essen wieder frei von Nebenwirkungen zu sein. Ich kann wieder klar denken und das ist aus vielerlei Gründen auch notwendig. 

Die Wächter sind ein wenig besser gelaunt und anlässlich des bevorstehenden Lebensfestes hat mich ein Droide meiner halbjährlichen Rasur unterzogen. Die Rasierklingen sahen mal wieder sehr verlockend aus, aber die Wächter sind nicht so dumm wie man meinen mag. Natürlich haben sie mich vorher fixiert.

Es fühlt sich gut an, den juckenden Bart los zu sein. Allerdings habe ich wenig Hoffnung, dass ich ihn für länger los bin. Wenn es nach der Standardroutine läuft, erhalte ich frühstens in einem halben Jahr die nächste Rasur. Scheußlicher Gedanke.....

3633 BBY – Tag 742 Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

840! 840 Liegestützen in 30 Minuten. Ich habe meinen eignen Rekord gebrochen. Wenn ich den Visieren der Wächter glauben schenken kann, ist meine Oberarmmuskulatur deutlich kräftiger geworden.

3633 BBY – Tag 745 Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Heute gab es Fruchtmus zum Frühstück. Ich werde den Haferschleim nicht vermissen.  
Das Wächterteam wurde ausgetauscht. Die 6 neuen Wächter, die sich nun im Schichtdienst abwechseln, habe ich vorher noch nie gesehen. Unter ihnen ist kein weiblicher Wächter mehr dabei, aber der Körpersprache nach zu urteilen mindestens 2 Neulinge. Sie bewegen sich unsicherer als die Übrigen.

3633 BBY – Tag 750 Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis

Ich habe heute Level 978 in „Sabbac PRO Master“ erreicht.  
Die Langweile frisst mich weiterhin auf, doch ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf.

 

3633 BBY – Tag 755 Dromund Kaas – Kaas City- Sektor 3- Militär- Hochsicherheitsgefängnis 

Heute konnte man trockenen Fußes den Hof betreten. Kaum zu glauben das es auf Dromund Kaas auch mal nicht regnet.

….......

Der Zorn überflog die Einträge. Abgesehen von einigen Dateien die sich nicht öffnen ließen hatte sich irgendetwas geändert. Quinn schrieb nur noch über belanglose Dinge, nichts was einen Mann wie ihn wirklich beschäftigt hätte. Sie schlussfolgerte, dass es etwas mit der Liste und dem Ziffer Agenten zu tun haben musste. Die Einträge endeten im Jahr 3631 BBY.  
Im Jahr 3632 wurde sie von Lana Beniko aus ihrem Karbonitgrab befreit. Quinn konnte demnach also gar nicht an ihre Seite eilen, weil er zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer noch in imperialer Haft saß und Tagebuch schrieb. Diese Erkenntnis legte sich wie Balsam auf die Seele des Zorns.

Das Datenpad beinhaltete ansonsten keine weiteren Antworten. Es gab nur drei Menschen, die ihr nun weitere Antworten liefern konnten. Sklave Lorman, Imperatorin Acina und Quinn selbst. 

Sie hielt es für keine gute Idee mehr, die beiden erst genannten zu kontaktieren, ohne vorher mit Quinn darüber gesprochen zu haben. Vielleicht würde sie durch ihr ungeschicktes Handeln mehr Gefahr über ihren Mann bringen, als ihr am Ende lieb war oder gar schlafende Terentateks wecken. 

Nach einer köstlichen Mahlzeit aus der Imperialen Perle, dass ganz sicherlich Vette leuchtende Augen beschert hätte, machte sich der Zorn auf die Rückreise nach Odessen.


	28. Die Kunst des Verzeihens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da ich das Kapitel schon vor den Tagebuch-Kapiteln fertig geschrieben hatte. Geht es diesmal ganz schnell mit dem Posten.

Die Kommandantin der Allianz saß auf der Terrasse ihrer Wohneinheit und schaute in den Sternenhimmel. So viele Sterne, so viele Welten, solch eine Vielfalt und so viele Möglichkeiten.

Seit einer Weile schon hatte sie mit Quinn eine Wohneinheit oberhalb der Basis bezogen. Sie mochte ihr Quartier tief unter der Erde nicht. Während ihrer Raumreisen verbrachte sie lange genug ihre Zeit in der Dunkelheit des Weltalls. Wenn sie zu Hause war, wollte sie Odessens frische Luft atmen, den Wind auf ihrer Haut spüren, das Rascheln der Blätter und das Zirpen der Insektenwesen hören. Und wenn die Sonne schien, die wundervollen Farben sehen.

Lana und Aygo hatten ihr davon abgeraten, eine oberirdische Wohneinheit zu beziehen. Zu unsicher sei es, weil man keine ausreichenden Sicherheitsmaßnahmen treffen könne.

Doch was war Sicherheit wert, wenn man dafür seine Lebensfreude opfern musste. Und was war schon wirklich sicher? Mochte sie Sicherheit überhaupt? War das nicht schrecklich langweilig?

Sie ließ den Blick wieder auf das Gefängnis- Datenpad sinken, dass sie von Dromund Kaas mitgebracht hatte und welches auf einem kleinen Tisch vor ihr lag. 

Die Terrassentür wurde aufgeschoben. Schritte kamen näher und dann spürte sie Quinns Hände auf ihren Schultern, die anfingen ihren Nacken zu massieren.  
Quinn war also endlich von seiner Mission auf Dennova zurückgekehrt.

„Eine Nachricht von ...oh“, setzte Quinn an bevor er begriff, dass es nicht das Datenpad der Kommandantin war, in das er soeben, hinter ihrem Rücken, einen Blick geworfen hatte.

Der Zorn deaktivierte das Datenpad.

„Ihr wisst das es sich nicht gehört in fremden Datenpads zu lesen“, sagte der Zorn angriffslustig.

„Und Ihr wisst das ich ein Spitzel bin und genau das liebe“, sagte er schmerzhaft ehrlich.

„Ach, Malavai“, seufzte sie nur und erhob sich.

Quinn küsste sie auf die Stirn und zog sie in eine Umarmung.

„Abgesehen davon, ist es kein fremdes Datenpad, wie Ihr sicher schon herausgefunden habt, mein Sith Lord,“ sagte er über ihre Schulter hinweg, sie immer noch fest an sich gedrückt. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und verriet seine Nervosität. 

„Vielleicht. Lass uns zu Bett gehen“, antwortete der Zorn und befreite sich aus Quinns Umarmung um ihn anzuschauen.

„Einverstanden“, erwiderte er mit einem leichten Anflug von Verwunderung auf seinem Gesicht. So hatte er doch erwartet, dass sie ihn über das Datenpad ausfragen würde.

Er sperrte die kühle Abendluft aus, als er die Terrassentür hinter ihr verschloss.

 

„Malavai?“ fragte sie, als beide eng umschlungen im Bett lagen.

„Mein Sith L..ja Liebes?“ fragte Quinn.

Selbst in intimen Momenten wie diesen, ertappte er sich immer noch dabei, wie er zwischen dienstlicher und privater Anrede strauchelte. Obwohl sie ihm meistens nicht das Gefühl vermittelte ihr Diener zu sein, sorgte seine Bewunderung für sie und seine tief verwurzelte militärische Ausbildung dafür, sie mit Sith Lord anzusprechen.

„Ich wollte Euch nur sagen, dass ich Euch liebe“, sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Aber das weiß ich doch und ich liebe Euch auch...jetzt und für immer“, erwiderte er und streichelte dabei sanft über ihre Wange.

„Ich habe diesen endlosen Schmerz satt, die Wut und den Groll. Die Stiche in meinem Herzen, wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dass die Männer, die ich liebe, oder geliebt habe mich verraten haben.“

Sie streckte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und ein fester, entschlossener Blick traf seine Augen.

„Bei den Sternen ich...“, setzte Quinn an und versuchte nicht genervt zu klingen, doch sie legte ihren Finger gegen seine Lippen, begleitet von einem „Psst“ Laut.

„Lasst mich ausreden“, forderte sie leise.

Dann ließ sie ihren Finger von seinen Lippen rutschen. Und sie musste dem Drang nachgeben, ihn zu küssen, bevor sie fort fuhr.

„Ich habe jetzt etwas verstanden. Der Schmerz und die Last werden nicht vergehen, wenn ich nicht verzeihe. Ich wäre ewig in den endlosen Denkschleifen, der Trauer und den Rachegelüsten gefangen. Vielleicht wäre das ein netter Katalysator für die dunkle Seite der Macht, aber ich habe keine Lust mein Seelenheil dafür zu opfern. Ich möchte mein Leben genießen und ich möchte es mit Euch tun.“

„Das möchte ich auch“, sagte Quinn und verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem zarten Lächeln.

Er war erleichtert, denn die Thematik des Verrates begann immer mehr an ihm zu nagen. Immer dann wenn er hoffte, sie endlich hinter sich gelassen zu haben, führten diverse Umstände dazu, sie wieder an die Oberfläche zu zerren. Zuletzt hatte er Theron Shan dafür die Schuld gegeben und davor waren es Imperatorin Acina, Minster Lorman und der Krieg gegen Zakuul gewesen. 

 

„Ich verzeihe Euch, Malavai. Ob Ihr Euch nun schuldig fühlt bis in alle Ewigkeit wegen der Sache mit Baras oder nicht bleibt Euch überlassen“, sagte sie und ihr Blick bohrte sich weiter in ihn.

„Ich..“, setzte Quinn erneut an und wurde abermals unterbrochen.

„Bitte seht es mir nach, falls ich manchmal in alte Muster zurück falle. Es ist nicht ganz auszuschließen, dass es mir Spaß macht Euch mit alten Lastern ein wenig Aufzuziehen. Aber ich meine es wie ich es gesagt habe. Ich verzeihe Euch,“ sagte sie und legte ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Brust. 

„Ich kann nicht in Worte fassen wie viel mir das bedeutet. Aus Eurem Mund spricht eine solche Leichtigkeit. Doch mein Verrat war keine Leichtigkeit er war..“, sagte Quinn und wollte ausdrücken, wie sehr ihn die Thematik des Verrates umtrieb.

„Malavai! Ihr habt mir wirklich mehr als einmal erklärt, warum Ihr so gehandelt habt. Lasst es gut sein. Ich bin damit nun im Reinen. Ihr habt mehr als genug dafür Buße getan“, ermahnte sie ihn.

Einen tiefen Atemzug später fügte sie hinzu:

„Meine Mutter hat zur mir mal gesagt, man verzeiht in dem Maße in dem man liebt. Und ich liebe Euch. Und das absurde ist, dass “, und sie fing an leise zu kichern..“meine Liebe zu Euch noch tiefer und unerschütterlicher ist, als je zuvor. Das ich das Gefühl habe, dass unsere Beziehung gestärkt aus dem früheren Verrat heraus gegangen ist, weil … weil ..wir sie wollen.“

„Und Theron? Verzeiht Ihr ihm auch, nur weil Ihr ihn liebt?“ fragte Quinn. 

Er hasste sich ein wenig dafür, diese Frage zu stellen, nachdem sie solch ergreifenden Worte an ihn gerichtet hatte. Vielleicht war er ein eifersüchtiger Mann, aber er brauchte eine Antwort auf diese Frage, auch wenn es vermutlich nichts geändert hätte. 

„Theron habe ich noch nicht verziehen. Vielleicht werde ich es irgendwann und vielleicht werde ich es nie. Aber ich liebe Euch Malavai. Ich habe Euch geheiratet. Ich habe Euch gewählt. Und jetzt lass uns nicht über ihn reden. Erzählt mir von Eurer Mission auf Dennova und haltet mich einfach fest. Und danach habe ich vielleicht noch …..ein paar weitere Fragen. Zu Alluvialen Dämpfern vielleicht?“, sagte sie und drückte ihre Wange verstohlen gegen seine Brust.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Geliebte“, grinste er.

Quinns Stimme ertönte in dem ihr so vertrauten Klang und mit imperialer Genauigkeit, die sie an ihm liebte. So gab er einen Missionsbericht ab, dem es nicht an Beschwerden über Pierce mangelte.  
Seine Arme hatte er beschützend dabei um sie geschlungen.

Und ihre Welt drehte sich für einen weiteren Tag weiter. Ohne an Theron zu denken.


	29. Militärputschversuch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Ein Heer von Schafen, das von einem Löwen geführt wird, schlägt ein Heer von Löwen, das von einem Schaf geführt wird.“  
> Acina?

[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)  


Obwohl Quinn Odessen ausgesperrt hatte, glitzerten die Sterne durch das große Dachfenster in das schwach beleuchtete Schlafzimmer. Das Bett war mit schwarzer Bettwäsche bezogen worden, die das rot weiße Symbol der Ewigen Allianz trug, dass zur Hälfte aus dem Symbol der Republik und zur anderen Hälfte aus dem Symbol des Imperiums bestand.  
Auch wenn die Kommandantin solchen Dingen keine Beachtung schenken wollte, hatte sie sich von C2-N2 zu solchen Maßnahmen überreden lassen. Seinen Berechnungen für Sozialverhalten zu Folge, steigerten solche profanen Dinge das Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl der Allianzmitglieder um 40%. Und so hatte sie dem statt gegeben, um mit gutem Beispiel voran zugehen.

Quinn lag aufrecht im Bett und hatte seinen Rücken gegen ein großes Kissen gelehnt. Mit den Fingern des Armes, den er um die Kommandantin gelegt hatte, umspielte er eine ihrer schwarzen Haarsträhnen.

„Und so haben wir die Minen von Dennova, trotz Pierce, für die Allianz zurück erobert, Geliebte“, beendete Quinn seinen Missionsbericht und küsste den Zorn sanft auf den Kopf. Ihr Kopf lag immer noch an seine Brust geschmiegt und sie ließ sich von Quinns Atmung sanft auf und ab schaukeln.

„Oder gerade wegen Pierce“, sagte sie plötzlich.

„Habt Ihr mir denn gar nicht zugehört?“erwiderte Quinn mit einem vorwurfsvollen Unterton in der Stimme und zog seine Hand, die durch ihr Haar gestreichelt hatte, zurück. 

„Ich höre Euch immer zu, Malavai“, sagte der Zorn und rollte sich von seiner Seite weg, legte sich auf den Rücken und spähte durch das Dachfenster.

„Dann muss ich es in Betracht ziehen an Eurem Urteilsvermögen zu zweifeln“, sagte Quinn bestimmt, als er begann seinen Schlafanzug straff zu ziehen, bis er ihm glatt genug erschien.

„Wegen meinem Männergeschmack?“ stichelte sie weiter ohne ihn dabei anzuschauen.

Wolken zogen auf und verdeckten einen Teil des Sternenhimmels, um in rasanter Geschwindigkeit über den Nachthimmel hinweg zu ziehen.

„Ja!“ sagte Quinn und schaute auf sie hinunter. Als der Zorn breit zu Grinsen anfing, ob seiner trotzigen Antwort und ihre Augen wieder auf ihn richtete, fügte er hastig hinzu:

„Ich revidiere meine Aussage, dass würde mich selbst disqualifizieren. ...Sehr clever, mein Sith Lord.“

„Faszinierend... das Pierce nach all den Jahren noch so ein Reizthema für Euch darstellt, Major“, sagte der Zorn und versuchte sich seiner auf einmal sehr kühlen und professionellen Art anzupassen. 

Allerdings bemerkte sie zu spät, wie ungünstig ihre Wortwahl und ihre Idee, Gleiches mit Gleichem zu vergelten, eigentlich gewesen war. Als sie ihn mit seinem Titel ansprach, legte sich über Quinns Gesicht ein düsterer Schatten. Mit seinem Rang angesprochen zu werden, stimmte ihn nur noch missmutiger. 

Er erinnerte ihn daran, dass auch Pierce es in den 6 Jahren geschafft hatte, diesen Rang zu erreichen. Wie das geschehen konnte, war Quinn zwar unbegreiflich gewesen, aber es gab vieles, was er im Imperium über die vergangenen Jahre hinweg nicht mehr verstanden hatte.

„Wisst Ihr, Ihr müsst nicht um den heißen Brei herumreden, mein Lord. Wenn es doch eigentlich das Tagebuch ist, was Euch wirklich interessiert“, sagte Quinn gereizt, der der Spielchen allmählich überdrüssig wurde.

„Ihr habt Recht. Euer Missionsbericht von Dennova war unterhaltsam, dafür danke ich Euch, aber das Tagebuch ist spannender. Nun...bekomme ich denn kein bisschen Anerkennung dafür, dass ich es geschafft habe, das Passwort des Datenpads zu knacken?“ sagte sie und rutschte im Bett ein Stückchen höher.

Doch bevor Quinn die Chance hatte darauf etwas zu erwidern, sagte sie:

„Ja sagt nichts, ich weiß es gehört sich nicht, in den Datenpads des Anderen herumzulesen, aber ich habe von dem Besten gelernt! “  
Der Zorn machte dabei eine Handbewegung, als wolle sie alle Anschuldigungen schon im Vorfeld beiseite wischen und schenkte ihm ein hinterhältiges Zwinkern. 

„Anerkennung, mein Sith Lord? Nun ich gebe zu das einige Passwörter durchaus schwierig waren, aber das Erste erschien mir nicht all zu schwer für Euch“, sagte Quinn zog dabei skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben und zerrte schließlich energisch das Kissen in seinem Rücken etwas höher.

„Nicht nachdem Ihr so fürsorglich Eure Nachtlektüre über die Dämpfer für mich platziert habt“, erwiderte sie und dachte daran, wie das Passwort sie fast einen ganzen Tag gekostet hatte.

„Das war wohl eher ein glücklicher Zufall. Das es jemand liest ….ist...Dieses Tagebuch gehört zu den unangenehmen Teilen meines Lebens, nichts worauf ich stolz bin. Das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Aber es hat mir...nun es hat mir geholfen und ich konnte es unmöglich im Gefängnis zurück lassen. In Eurem Anwesen erschien es mir, nach meiner Entlassung, am sichersten“, sagte Quinn ein wenig aufgewühlter als üblich.

„Sagtet Ihr einige Passwörter?“ fragte der Zorn gedankenversunken.

„32 um genau zu sein, mein Sith Lord“, erwiderte Quinn.

Der Zorn versuchte ihre aufkeimende Scham, die seine Antwort bei ihr auslöste, vor Quinn zu verbergen und ein möglichst neutrales Gesicht zu machen.

„Wieviele habt Ihr geknackt?“ fragte Quinn mit einem, von Ehrgeiz entfachten, Glitzern in den Augen und landete zielsicher damit einen Treffer. Er wusste, dass sie nicht sonderlich gut im Hacken von Dingen war, außer wenn sie dabei ihr Lichtschwert benutzen konnte. Für solche Angelegenheiten hatte sie schließlich ihn. Doch ihre Antwort konnte ihm Auskunft darüber gegeben, wie gut er das Datenpad abgesichert hatte. 

„Das...ist eine wirklich GUTE Frage. Wollt Ihr auch ein Glas Wein, dann geh ich schnell mal...“, sagte der Zorn und floh, ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, mit raschelnder Nachtrobe zur Tür hinaus und zur Minibar hinüber.

Quinn konnte ein hämisches Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Und ihre Verlegenheit fühlte sich wie eine Bestätigung an. Zufrieden streckte er die Beine aus und legte eines über das Andere.

„Soll ich raten, mein Lord?“, rief er ihr hinterher, als sie außer Sichtweite gelaufen war und er das Klirren von Gläsern im Nebenzimmer hörte.

Als sie nur etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin nuschelte, rief er:

„10?“

Doch wie er erwartet hatte, bekam er keine Antwort.  
Ein leises aber zunehmend lauter werdendes Trommeln war nun zu hören. Die Wolken hatten sich zu einer Regenfront verdichtet und der Regen prasselte nun auf das Dachfenster des Schlafzimmers.

„Wollen wir uns nicht lieber auf den Inhalt konzentrieren?“ fragte der Zorn und reichte ihm ein Glas Wein, nachdem sie das Bett wieder erreicht hatte.

„Nicht einmal 10?“ presste er zwischen den Lippen hervor, während er das Glas entgegen nahm. Sein Gesicht nahm einen Ausdruck an, als würde er gerade abfällig über Pierce oder die Republik reden.

„Mehr als eins“, sagte der Zorn und unterstrich ihre Aussage, indem sie bedeutsam einen Zeigefinger in die Luft streckte.

„Wollt.... wollt Ihr mich jetzt vielleicht endlich vom Haken lassen?“ fragte sie, ließ sich auf die Bettkante neben seine Füße sinken und benetzte ihre Lippen mit dem Wein.

„Na schön. Löchert mich, mein Sith Lord“, erwiderte Quinn mit emotionsloser Mine, machte eine einladende Handbewegung in ihre Richtung und stellte sein Glas auf den Nachttisch neben sich.

„So viel ich herausgefunden habe, hat Euch eine Chiss Ziffer Agentin eine Namensliste übermittelt, zu der Ihr Stellung beziehen solltet. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?“ sprudelte es aus dem Zorn heraus und sie schaute Quinn gierig über das Weinglas hinweg an.

„Um Euch das zu erklären, muss ich weiter ausholen, Geliebte. Wie ich bereits erwähnt hatte, habe ich über ein halbes Jahr nach Euch gesucht, bevor Lorman es endlich geschafft hatte, mich aufzuhalten. Weder das Militär noch der Rat der Sith wollten mir eine Audienz gewähren oder meine Suche nach Euch unterstützen“, begann Quinn und mit einem Satz war er aus dem Bett aufgestanden und fing mit zornigem Gesichtsausdruck an vor ihr auf und ab zu laufen. Natürlich nicht, ohne vorher hastig in seine Hausschuhe zu schlüpfen. Ordnung musste sein.

„Irgendwann habe ich nicht nur nach Euch gesucht, sondern bin auch der Frage nachgejagt, wieso keiner helfen wollte.  
Die Antwort für die Sith Lords und den Rat der Sith war schnell gefunden.  
Unglücklicherweise waren die Sith Lords zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich gegeneinander zu stellen, um das Machtvakuum, dass Darth Marr, Darth Occlus, Ihr und die gefallenen Ratsmitglieder hinterlassen haben, zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil zu schließen.  
Ohne die starke Hand des Imperators oder Darth Marrs Führung haben nicht nur die restlichen Ratsmitglieder untereinander versucht, ihren eigenen Einfluss auszubauen. Nein, auch unter den übrigen Sith Lords ist ein gnadenloser Machtkampf entbrannt, um einen Platz in den ausgedünnten Reihen des Rates zu ergattern,“ sagte Quinn mit einer kaum merklichen Spur von Verachtung in der Stimme.

Der Zorn konnte Quinns unverschleierte Wut über die Macht fühlen und fingerte angespannt an dem Rand ihres Weinglases herum. Lana hatte ihr damals im Ewigen Sumpf auf Zakuul bei ihrer Flucht bruchstückhaft erzählt, was während ihrer Zeit in Karbonit passiert war. Doch Lana hatte, als Ministerin des Sith Geheimdienstes und als privilegierter Sith, einen völlig anderen Blickwinkel auf die Ereignisse gehabt, als Quinn, einem Offizier des Militärs.

„Kritisiert Ihr etwa die Sith Lords? Und, ist das nicht das was die Sith schon immer tun?“

„Nein, mein Sith Lord. Die Sith machen das Imperium stärker. Die Sith führen uns zum Ruhm, daran habe ich nie gezweifelt. Trotzdem waren einige ihrer Handlungen in gewissen Situationen taktisch ungünstig. Und ihre Streitereien hatten, so lange ich lebe, noch nie dieses selbstzerstörerische Ausmaß erreicht“, erwiderte Quinn mit fester Stimme.

„Hmm“, zischte der Zorn grübelnd.

„Am Anfang war es kein offener Machtkampf, denn man wollte keinen Bürgerkrieg heraufbeschwören oder das es so aussieht, als habe der Rat die Sache nicht im Griff. Die meisten Morde durch die Sith wurden vertuscht, indem man es Zakuul in die Schuhe geschoben hat. Zakuul hat für hohe Verluste auf beiden Seiten gesorgt, da fielen weitere Tote irgendwann nicht mehr auf.  
Die Creditpreise für Zakuul Utensilien, Uniformen und Waffen auf dem Schwarzmarkt in Nar Shadda stiegen ins Unermessliche. Kontakte und Verbindungen nach Zakuul wurden das neue Gold der Galaxis. Geschäftsleute oder andere Gestalten der Unterwelt schlugen sich früh auf die Gewinnerseite und versuchten sich mit Zakuul gut zu stellen. Die verräterischen Ratten verließen das sinkende Schiff, für das sie das Imperium gehalten haben.  
Als der Griff des Ewigen Imperiums von Zakuul begann dem Imperium die Luft abzuschnüren, verschwanden die ersten Ratsmitglieder wie Darth Mortis und Darth Ravage von der Bildfläche, um ihre eigene Haut zu retten. Denn sich zu unterwerfen, kam natürlich nicht in Frage. Keiner wollte sich auf die Fahnen schreiben, die Niederlage des Imperiums besiegelt zu haben.  
Doch so deutlich hat es selbstverständlich niemand zum Ausdruck gebracht. Sie verschwanden lieber, als diejenigen zu sein, die die Niederlage verkünden müssen. 

In ihrer angespannten Lage sahen weder die Sith noch das Militär einen Vorteil darin, Euch zu finden, weil sie in Euch lediglich einen weiteren Kontroll- und Machtfaktor gesehen haben. Nicht die Retterin für das Imperium, die ich in Euch sah.“

Der Zorn dachte über Quinns Worte nach, während sie nun ihr Weinglas intensiv musterte und die Flüssigkeit mit Hilfe der Macht aus dem Glas schweben ließ, um das Glas Tropfen für Tropfen wieder damit zu befüllen. Quinn blieb stehen, zog abschätzend eine Augenbraue nach oben und folgte mit seinen Augen den Tropfen, wie sie sich einzeln in das Glas ergossen.

„Jetzt kann ich die Entrüstung meiner Schwester wegen Arcann besser verstehen. Alles wofür Darth Marr und sie gekämpft haben war, genau diese Unruhen, durch die Abwesenheit des Imperators, zu verhindern und das Imperium in eine bessere und stabile Zukunft auch ohne Imperator zu führen. Für Einigkeit im Rat zu sorgen. Wo wir gerade beim Rat sind, was geschah mit dem alten allgemein geschätzten Darth Rictus?“fragte sie nach einem Schluck aus ihrem Glas.

„Über ihn habe ich keine Informationen, mein Sith Lord. Es war nicht einfach an Informationen, die den Rat betrafen, heran zu kommen“, antwortete Quinn mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Wohl wahr. Was die Frage aufwirft, wie Ihr an diese Informationen gekommen seid,“ sagte der Zorn mit einem misstrauischen Blick.

„Die Informationen über den Schwarzmarkt verdanke ich Vette. Eure Twilek ist mit der Unterwelt besser vertraut als man meinen mag. Sie weiß, wie man sich dort Informationen besorgt. Dank Eurer Sicherheitseinstufung beim Imperium hatte ich über einen längeren Zeitraum auf der Fury Zugang zu vertraulicheren imperialen Berichten, bevor Exminister Lorman …..dem ein Riegel vorgeschoben hat“, sagte Quinn frustriert.

„Dann bleibt nur noch die mutmaßlich spannendere Frage nach dem Militär und dieser Liste. Schwer zu glauben, dass Eure Anerkennung beim Militär Euch keine Türen geöffnet hat“, sagte der Zorn.

„Ihr wärt überrascht, wie verschlossen ihre Türen waren, mein Sith Lord.“  
Quinn ballte eine Hand zur Faust und verzog beim Sprechen mürrisch den Mund.

„Hatten sie etwa Angst, ohne die klare Führung der Sith und ihres Imperators?“, feigste der Zorn.

„Angst wäre der falsche Ausdruck, mein Sith Lord. Sie haben unter dem Chaos der wechselnden Führerschaften und der kontroversen Befehlsgebung gelitten. Das Militär diente dem Imperator und in zweiter Instanz dem Rat der Sith. Aber was passiert, wenn der Rat der Sith innerlich zerbricht und es nicht mehr schafft eine klare Botschaft zu senden, weil Uneinigkeit herrscht?“

Quinn hielt Inne und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, bevor er wieder begann Rillen in den Teppich zu laufen.

„Immer dann, wenn ich jemanden davon überzeugen konnte, mich bei meiner Suche nach Euch zu unterstützen, kam jemand höheren Ranges, und hat die Hilfsangebote wieder storniert. Oder meine Ansprechpartner wechselten ständig, weil das Personal sich laufend änderte, weil ich selten direkt zu den höchsten Stellen durchgestellt wurde. Es war eine zermürbende Angelegenheit. Als Ex- Minister Lorman mich der Befehlsverweigerung beschuldigt hatte, wollte mir keiner mehr Gehör schenken“, seufzte Quinn, „ganz zu Schweigen von dem Mangel an Motivation, der sich im Militär ausbreitete wie eine Rakghoul Seuche“, sagte er, setzte sich wieder auf den Rand des Bettes und rieb mit der Hand über seine Stirn.

Der Zorn rutschte ein Stück näher an Quinn heran und lehnte ihre Stirn an seine.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass Ihr alles getan habt, um mich zu finden“, flüsterte sie.

„Durch die Kommandogewalt der Sith-Lords, die durch ihre Machtposition teilweise ganze Armeen ihrem Kommando unterstellten, wurden die imperialen Streitkräfte mehrfach zu Kampfhandlungen untereinander gezwungen, wenn rivalisierende Sith-Lords ihre Machtbasen gegeneinander kämpfen ließen. Und in diesem Kampf um die Macht, passierte das zu oft, als das es das Imperium verkraften konnte. Von den Niederlagen die Zakuul uns bescherte ganz abgesehen.

Der Kriegsminister stand schon sehr bald vor einem Scherbenhaufen. Die Sphären für Militärstrategie, Verteidigung, und Militäroffensive waren mit Darth Marrs Ableben verwaist und das Kriegsministerium erhielt von ihnen keine direkten Befehle mehr. Statt dessen geriet der Minister immer mehr zwischen die Fronten. Irgendwann konnte er dem Druck nicht mehr Standhalten und nahm sich das Leben, so steht es jedenfalls in den offiziellen Berichten. Ob das der Wahrheit entspricht, darüber will ich nicht mutmaßen, mein Sith Lord“, sagte Quinn und Skepsis zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab.

„Lana hat mir erzählt, dass schließlich das Logistikministerium vor Zakuul kapituliert hat, als einziges funktionierendes Ministerium“, warf der Zorn ein.

„Ich vermute es gab eine Abmachung zwischen Darth Acina und Darth Vowrawn. Vielleicht steckt auch noch mehr dahinter, was ich nicht einmal zu erraten vermag. Als das Imperium seine Niederlage einräumen musste, war ich in Gefangenschaft“, sagte Quinn nachdenklich und griff dann erneut nach seinem Weinglas.

„Bei meinen Nachforschungen bin ich auf etwas gestoßen. Zunächst war es nur eine Vermutung, ein paar Ungereimtheiten hier und da. Bevor ich ausreichend Beweise zusammen getragen hatte, konnte mich Minister Lorman dingfest machen. Aber die Ereignisse bei Eurem Treffen mit Darth Acina auf Dromund Kaas bestätigten meine Vermutung. Minister Lorman hat sich die Unzufriedenheit einiger Moffs zunutze machen wollen und seine Gelegenheit zu einem Aufstieg gesehen, als der Rat der Sith zu bröckeln begann. Er plante, natürlich nicht alleine, dafür ist der Mann einfach zu unintelligent, einen Militärputsch gegen die maroden Reihen der Sith“, sagte Quinn und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug.

„Ein Militärputsch, von Moff...Ex Minister....Sklave wie auch immer VON Lormann, seid Ihr sicher?“fragte der Zorn zweifelnd und starrte Quinn an.

„Exminister Lorman mag keine großen Werke vollbracht haben in seiner bisherigen Laufbahn und ist nur durch seine Familie so weit gekommen, aber eines war Lorman schon immer....karriere- und titelverliebt. Nun da er durch das Ableben von Logistikminister Davidge auf Ziost, nachdem unser ehemaliger Imperator alles Leben auf diesem Planeten ausgelöscht hatte, zum neuen Logistikminister befördert wurde, gab es für Lorman keine weiteren Aufstiegsmöglichkeiten. Also griff er nach der ultimativen Machtposition“, erklärte Quinn erschöpft.

„Das klingt sehr weit hergeholt, Malavai“, gab der Zorn zu.

„Ich konnte es auch erst nicht glauben, deswegen habe ich versucht mehr Beweise zu sammeln, um meine These zu untermauern. Wenn ich es rechtzeitig geschafft hätte, hätte ich nicht nur einen Militärputsch verhindert, sondern mich gleichzeitig von Lorman befreit und weiter nach Euch suchen können. Aber ich habe versagt...“, seufzte Quinn und strich sich fahrig durchs Haar, um die Müdigkeit abzuschütteln. 

Der Wein legte sich wie ein Schleier auf sein müdes Gemüt.

„Den Militärputsch habt Ihr offensichtlich irgendwie verhindert, so dass sich Lorman schließlich an Saresh gewendet hat, damit sie ihm an die Spitze verhilft. Das würde auch erklären, wieso ihr vor verschlossenen Türen standet, als Ihr das Militär um Hilfe gebeten habt“, sagte der Zorn und legte beruhigend eine Hand auf Quinns Bein.

„Ganz genau, wenn auch nur ein Teil des Militärs darin verwickelt war. Die Frage, die mich aber immer noch umtreibt ist, wie der Militärputsch verhindert werden konnte und warum dann Minister Lorman nicht zur Rechenschaft gezogen wurde“, sagte Quinn und streichelte gedankenverloren über den Handrücken des Zorns.

„Diese Liste beinhaltet die Namen derer, die an dem Militärputsch beteiligt waren?“ hakte der Zorn nach.

„Die in irgendeiner Form daran Interesse gezeigt haben. Militärs die lieber ein Eingestehen einer Niederlage gesehen hätten, als ein Fortführen der sinnlosen Kriegsbemühungen gegen Zakuul. Militärs die nur an einen Imperator glauben und nicht an den Rat der Sith mit ihrer zwielichtigen Politik“, sagte Quinn und konnte ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und seine Lider wurden von Minute zu Minute schwerer. So sehr ihn die Erinnerungen an die Zeit der Suche und der damit verbunden Wut und Frustration wach gehalten hatten, desto nachdrücklicher kroch nun die Müdigkeit in seine Glieder.

„Wer weiß schon wie die Chiss Agentin Eure Informationen genutzt hat“, sagte der Zorn.

„Ja...die Chiss“, murmelte Quinn und schmiegte sich in die Bettlaken.

„Wir reden morgen weiter, Liebling“, sagte der Zorn und lächelte ihn an.

Sein Mundwinkel zog sich zaghaft nach oben bevor er nur Sekunden später eingeschlafen war.

Der Zorn machte das Licht aus und kuschelte sich an Quinn.

Bald schon waren nur noch die Regentropfen zu hören und Quinns regelmäßige Atmung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel hat mich wirklich Zeit und etwas Recherche gekostet. Ich habe sogar meinen Mann befragt, ob "meine Theorie" zu abwägig ist, und normalerweise rede ich nie mit ihm über SWTOR, weil er leider lieber diese asiatischen Actionrollenspiele spielt. Aber das Stauffenberg Attentat war z.b. auch ein Militärputsch in Kriegszeiten und deswegen sei es nicht zu abwägig. Außerdem ist Lorman ganz offensichtlich etwas größenwahnsinnig ;) und wenig durchdacht...wer sich mit der Schlange Saresh einlässt....


	30. Arcann – Teil 1

„Immer noch keine Spur von Theron. Und derzeit haben wir nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wo Theron stecken könnte. Aber meine Agenten arbeiten auf Hochtouren, Commander“, sagte Lana und trommelte mit den Fingerkuppen über den Ratstisch, tief unten in der Odessen Basis.

„Wir werden ihn finden, Lana. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit. Lana Ihr müsst mir Zugang zu imperialen Berichten und Aufzeichnungen aus den Jahren, in denen ich in Karbonit war, verschaffen“, erwiderte der Zorn, während sie um den Tisch herum lief um näher zu Lana aufzuschließen.

Lana bohrte ihre gelben Augen prüfend in die Kommandantin, als diese vor ihr stehen geblieben war.

„Das stellt kein Problem dar, ich übermittle die Daten an Euer Datenpad. Aber darf ich den Grund dafür erfahren, Commander?“

„Ich muss etwas überprüfen. Wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt, findet Ihr mich in meinem Büro“, wich der Zorn aus.

„Ihr meint Euer rechtmäßiges Quartier, Commander“, antwortete Lana schnippisch.

„Nun ist es mein Büro, mein Quartier ist oberhalb der Basis, wie Ihr wisst“, widersprach der Zorn und zwinkerte Lana zu, bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und durch die Gänge verschwand.

Als sich die Tür mit einem Zischen zur Seite schob, war gerade ein Putzdroide dabei, das Büro der Kommandantin mit einer Art Staubwedel zu reinigen.

Die Raumaufteilung des unterirdischen Quartiers war schon immer eigenwillig gewesen und bot für Gemütlichkeit kaum Rahmenbedingungen.  
Der Raum teilte sich in zwei Bereiche auf. Im vorderen Teil zur Linken befand sich eine Loungesitzecke mit einer Minibar an der Seite. Dahinter gab es eine große Konsole mit Zugang zum Holonetz und einen Drehstuhl. Zur rechten Seite der Eingangstür war der Refresher platziert worden, das Waffenregal mit Lagerkisten in unmittelbarer Nähe dazu und der Hologenerator mit Sternenkarte daneben. Mittig des Raumes verlief eine Treppe nach oben, die zu einem Podest führte und den hinteren Teil des Raumes darstellte. Die Treppe wurde von zwei großen Bannern der Ewigen Allianz flankiert. Das große Bett, welches vorher auf der linken Seite auf dem Podest stand, war einem großen wuchtigen Schreibtisch gewichen. Statt des Kleiderschrankes an der Wand, der nun seinen Platz neben dem Refresher gefunden hatte, stand dort ein großes Regal, dass unzählige Datendisks beherbergte.  
Die rechte Seite des Podestes wurde fast vollständig durch eine Art Meditationsecke ausgefüllt. Dort lag eine weiche Matte auf dem Boden und gegen die Wand waren mehrere große Kissen gelehnt. Rote Hintergrundbeleuchtung und diverse Rauchschalen sorgten für meditative Stimmung, jedenfalls war das C2-N2´s Plan gewesen, auch wenn die Ausführung reichlich übertrieben war.

„P1-R2 ich bin mir sicher du findest etwas Schmutzigeres in der Basis, als mein kaum genutztes Büro. Verschwinde“, fauchte der Zorn als sie die Tür passiert hatte.

„Sofort, Herrin“, schnatterte P1-R2 und mit einer schwungvollen Drehung um die eigene Achse und einem hektischen Justieren seines Fahrwerkes sauste er auf direktem Wege zur Tür hinaus.

Die Kommandantin wartete bis die Tür sich vollständig verschlossen hatte und aktivierte das Türschloss. Sie lief hinüber zu ihrem Datenpad, in der Hoffnung, dass Lana bereits die gewünschten Daten an sie übermittelt hatte. Auf die schnelle und saubere Arbeitsweise Lanas war Verlass. 

Die Aufzeichnung über Imperatorin Acinas Antrittsrede war das Erste, was Ihr beim Durchsuchen des Inhaltes ins Auge stach.

Sie ließ den großen Hologenerator die Aufzeichnung abspielen.  
Imperatorin Acina stand vor ihrem Thron und hatte die Arme wie zum Willkommensgruß ausgebreitet. Feuerrote Imperiale Fahnen und Banner fraßen sich in die Augen des Betrachters. Die Imperiale Garde stand vor dem Thron Spalier und ihre Reihen wurden immer abwechselnd durch das Imperiale Militär ergänzt. Offensichtlich legte Acina Wert darauf, dem Militär eine gewisse Prestigerolle zukommen zu lassen.  
Mit ein wenig Abstand bildete Darth Vowrawn das linke Ende der Spalierreihe und eine zweite Gestalt, die dem äußeren Anschein nach ein Sith Lord sein musste, das rechte Ende. Die Kapuze der Gestalt war jedoch so tief in das Gesicht gezogen, dass es in der Aufzeichnung schwer zu erkennen war, wer sich darunter verbarg. Für einen kleinen Augenblick, hatte der Zorn den Eindruck, Darth Mortis erkennen zu können. Aber sie war sich da keineswegs sicher. 

Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf Acina, die für einen Sith ausgesprochen hübsch aussah, auch wenn sie schon ein fortgeschrittenes Alter erreicht hatte. Die Korruption der dunklen Seite wusste Acina über die Macht geschickt zu verbergen. Nur in ihren roten Augen spiegelte sich die dunkle Seite, die Leidenschaft und ihr Ehrgeiz wieder. Ihre neue silber- rote Kleidung mit der kleinen Krone in den Haaren verliehen der neuen Imperatorin eine Ausstrahlung von Macht und Anmut.

[](http://www.fotos-hochladen.net)  


„Verehrte Sith, Bürger und unermüdliche Arbeiter des Sith Imperiums, mit dem heutigen Tag, werde ich unser unerschütterliches Sith Imperium, als Eure Imperatorin zu neuem Glanz und Ruhm führen. Unser alter Imperator mag tot sein, doch seine Hand hat mich zu seiner Erbin gemacht“, sagte Acina in die Kameradroiden.

Der Zorn fand diese Behauptung reichlich übertrieben, aber es war in der Tat die Hand des Imperators gewesen, die Darth Acina zu einem Mitglied des Rats der Sith gemacht hatte und ihr die Sphäre für Technologie anvertraut hatte. Laut Lana wurde Acina jedoch nur Imperatorin, weil keiner mehr übrig war, der gewillt war dieses Amt zu bekleiden. Darth Vowrawn hatte die Niederlage eingestanden, was ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt als Imperator wohl ausgeschlossen hätte. Das Sith Imperium wäre niemals jemandem gefolgt, der ihre Niederlage besiegelt hatte. Und Darth Vowrawn war ohnehin schon immer jemand, der lieber im Hintergrund die Fäden zog, als im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Insgeheim musste der Zorn Acina einfach beglückwünschen, zu ihrem Feingefühl für den passenden Augenblick. Sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Acinas Rede:

„Der Krieg gegen Zakuul ist beendet. Einige sehen in ihm unsere Niederlage, ich sehe jedoch darin den wundervollen Anfang eines Neubeginns.  
Zakuul mag streng zu uns sein, aber das Ewige Imperium von Zakuul hat keinen Völkermord am Volk der Sith begangen. Zakuul ist nicht der wahre Feind. Der wahre Feind ist immer noch da draußen und wartet darauf zur Rechenschaft gezogen zu werden:

Die Republik.  
(Acina verzog abfällig das Gesicht.)

Die das Haupt vor Zakuul als Erste geneigt haben! Die Jedi, der Senat sind vor Zakuul in die Knie gegangen. Die selbe Republik, die behauptet besser und ehrenhafter als alle Anderen zu sein. Ihre fehlgeleiteten Vorstellungen von Diplomatie und Moral haben ihnen nichts eingebracht gegen Zakuuls Übermacht. 

Jetzt ist der passende Augenblick gekommen, die verräterische, völkermordende Republik mit ihren falschen Vorstellungen von Gerechtigkeit vom Angesicht der Galaxis zu tilgen.

Wir werden der Galaxis zeigen, wie stark unser Imperium noch immer ist. Im Vergleich zur Republik, wissen wir, wie wir aus Niederlagen wachsen können.  
Wir werden aus den Trümmern wieder auferstehen wie wir es schon einmal getan haben. Denn die Macht dient uns, denjenigen, die leidenschaftlich an ihre Stärke glauben. Uns, die sich nicht von der Macht beherrschen lassen, sondern über sie herrscht. Uns, die mit starker Hand Ordnung in das Chaos der Galaxis bringen.

Zakuul mag uns Ketten angelegt haben, aber wir sind die Sith, unser Kodex zeigt uns, das Ketten nur dazu da sind, um wahre Macht zu entfesseln und uns zum Sieg zu führen.“

Acina ballte die Hand zu Faust und das Rot in ihren Augen flammte auf.

„Doch wenn wir voran schreiten wollen, müssen wir alte Gewohnheiten hinter uns lassen. Langwierige, umständliche Politik ist etwas für die Republik, sie muss zum Vorteil von raschen Entscheidungen aufgegeben werden. Zwietracht im Rat der Sith hat uns viel gekostet. Ich werde dafür Sorgen, dass sich das nicht wiederholt. 

Als Eure neue Imperatorin löse ich den Rat der Sith auf und ersetze ihn durch einen Beraterstab. Die vielen unterschiedlichen Sphären werden zu den wesentlichen Posten zusammengefasst, die schnelle Entscheidungen und schnelles Handeln möglich machen.

Dem Kriegsstab, der die Sphären für Militäroffensive, Verteidigung, und Militärstrategie ablöst.

Der Stab für innere Sicherheit, der die Sphären für Gesetzte und Recht, Philosophie, Expansion und Diplomatie, Geheimdienst, Produktion und Logistik vereint.

Und der Stab für Wissenschaft und Entwicklung, der die Sphären Mystiken, Altes Wissen, Biotik, und Technologie ersetzt. 

Die einzelnen Beraterstäbe werden sich aus Ministern und Sith Lords zusammensetzen. Loyale Imperiale Bürger und angesehene Sith Lords, werden Hand in Hand arbeiten und schon bald wird ihre Arbeit Früchte tragen.

Die Republik und all unsere Feinde werden brennen.“

Sie zog ihre Doppelklinge und streckte den Arm in Richtung Zuschauer aus, als würde sie einen Kampfbefehl erteilen.

„Für das Imperium!  
Sieg dem wiederauferstandenen Sith Imperium!“, schrie sie.

Die Aufzeichnung zeigte die jubelnden Mengen, die sich auf den imperialen Planeten und deren Schauplätzen versammelt hatten, um die Live Übertragung über den Imperialen Nachrichtendienst zu verfolgen.  
Noch einmal wurde die in Angriffspose verweilende Imperatorin Acina gezeigt, bevor die Aufzeichnung beendet wurde.

„Gut gemacht“, grinste der Zorn, doch ihr Lächeln verstarb, als sie eine eingehende Ohrcom Nachricht erhielt.

„Kommandantin?“ fragte eine tiefe Männerstimme.  
„Arcann?“ fragte sie überrascht.

Die Male, die Arcann sie kontaktiert hatte, konnte sie an einer menschlichen Hand abzählen. Für Gewöhnlich lebte Arcann auf Odessen sehr zurück gezogen und sprach nur, wenn er direkt gefragt wurde. Den internen Berichten zufolge verbrachte er viel Zeit mit Senya, Sana Rae von den Voss und seinen Meditationen. Er unterstützte Senya dabei, Kampftraining für die Enklave der Machtanwender anzubieten. Die meisten in der Basis hatten ihn akzeptiert und er hatte sich als wertvoller Lehrmeister bewiesen. Dennoch konnte die Kommandantin ab und an Getuschel in den Reihen derer vernehmen, die besonders stark unter Zakuul gelitten hatten. Nicht jeder war in der Lage, vergangene Erlebnisse einfach abzuschütteln.  
Sogar der Kommandantin selber fiel es schwer, Arcann völlig zu vertrauen. In erster Linie hatte sie sein Leben Senya zu Liebe verschont. Und so schob sie Senya die ganze Verantwortung zu, wohl wissend, dass Arcann ebenso in ihrer Verantwortung lag, wenn es drauf ankommen würde.

Obwohl Arcann und der Zorn eine bewegte Vergangenheit hatten, kam sie nie dazu, sie richtig zu verarbeiten oder sich mit ihm Auszusprechen. 

Unaufhörlich riss sie der Lebensstrom der Galaxis mit sich, und ließ sie nicht zu Sinnen kommen. Das war nicht nur mit Arcann so, sondern ihr ganzes Leben war der reinste Tornado, der sie zu schnellen Entscheidungen zwang und intensive Grübeleien unterdrückte. So hatte sie sich angewöhnt sich stets auf ihre Gefühle zu verlassen. Nichts, was ihr als Sith sonderlich schwer fiel.

„Ich erbitte eine Audienz“, sagte Arcann mit klarer fester Stimme.  
„Ist..ist etwas passiert?“ erwiderte die Kommandantin verunsichert und lief schon mal Richtung Tür.

„Nun, nicht direkt. Wenn Ihr keine Zeit erübrigen könnt, werde ich warten“, sagte er beharrlich.

„Ich habe Zeit.“

„Ich warte am östlichen Eingang vor dem Aufzug“, sagte Arcann und schloss den Kanal.

Der selbe Eingang den sie genommen hatte, als sie damals mit Valkorion sprechen wollte, und er sie in Odessens Wildnis gezerrt hatte, um sie fast umzubringen. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie und es kostete sie einiges an Überwindung, die negativen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Noch auf dem Weg beschloss sie, Quinn als Absicherung von ihrem Treffen mit Arcann in Kenntnis zu setzen.  
…

Frische Waldluft strömte in den kleinen Innenraum des Aufzuges und ihre Nasenflügel spannten sich, als sie die Luft einzog und ihr Inneres zur Ruhe zwang.  
Arcann hatte an der Wand gelehnt und drehte den Kopf zu ihr, als die Aufzugtür zischend ihre Gestalt freigab.

Seine blauen Augen bohrten sich analysierend in sie und sie spürte, wie er ihre Gemütslage über die Macht erforschte. Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, da hatte sie ihre Gefühle und Gedanken vor ihm abgeschirmt.

Wie selbstverständlich legte sich eine Maske der Selbstsicherheit auf die Kommandantin, eine Maske die schon Automatismus war, und freundlich lächelte sie Arcann an.

„Arcann, Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?“ sagte sie und schloss zu ihm auf.

Er stieß sich von der Wand weg und streckte einen Arm zur Aufforderung in Richtung Wald.

„Danke, dass Ihr gekommen seid. Lasst uns ein Stück Spazieren gehen“, sagte er und seine tiefe Stimme vibrierte in seinem Brustkorb.

Die Sonnenstrahlen durchbrachen das Blätterdach des Waldes und warfen goldene Strahlen auf den Weg vor ihnen. Der verzierte Lichtschwertgriff von Arcanns Schwert glitzerte und reflektierte das Sonnenlicht. Eine Weile lief er wortlos neben ihr her, bis sie die Stelle erreicht hatten, wo sich der Wasserfall rauschend in einen kleinen Bach ergoss. Die selbe Stelle, an der sich Valkorion der Kommandantin offenbart hatte.  
Arcann war stehen geblieben, sein Blick senkte sich und er betrachtete eine Stelle am Ufer. 

„Dieser Ort...“, sagte er nachdenklich, ohne seinen Satz zu beenden.

Es war schwer auszumachen, was in Arcann vorging, also beobachtete der Zorn ihn still und folgte seinem Blick.

Plötzlich bückte sich Arcann und sein Hand mit dem weißen Handschuh glitt über die feuchte Erde am Ufer.  
Immer noch abwartend zog die Kommandantin skeptisch eine Augenbraue nach oben.  
Arcann hob einen kleinen Gegenstand vom Boden auf, den er sorgfältig von Erde befreite, bis aus dem Erdklumpen eine goldene Haarspange zum Vorschein kam. Er betrachtete den Gegenstand in seiner Handfläche und streckte ihn schließlich der Kommandantin entgegen.

„Ich glaube das habt Ihr verloren“, sagte er knapp.

„Das...ja ich denke die gehört mir. Danke“, sagte sie verwirrt und steckte die Spange in ihr Haar. Bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt war ihr nicht aufgefallen, dass ihre Haarspange verloren ging, als Valkorion sie niedergestreckt hatte.

Sie sah ihn an und verengte ihre Augen.

„Ihr könnt es spüren oder? Die Spuren, die er hier hinterlassen hat“, fügte sie hinzu und sah ihn direkt an.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich ausgerechnet diesen Weg gewählt habe. Ich weiß nicht warum mich die Macht hier her geführt hat. So sehr ich es auch versuche, ich kann die Gedanken an die Grausamkeit meines Vaters nicht abwerfen“, sagte Arcann und seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust, um sich dann ruckartig wieder zu öffnen, als würde er sich wieder besinnen. 

„Ob es Euch gefällt oder nicht, er wird immer Euer Vater bleiben. Daran könnt Ihr schwerlich etwas ändern. Ihr könnt Euch nur selbst ändern und nicht so werden wie er“, sagte sie und lief langsam, dem Bachlauf folgend, weiter.

Er schaute ihr nach und schloss dann mit einem Sprint zu ihr auf, um ihr zu folgen.

„Wie habt Ihr es geschafft, Euch seinem Einfluss zu entziehen?“fragte er.

„Ich...“, erwiderte sie zögerlich und blieb stehen. Sie dachte über seine Frage nach und fand keine klare Antwort.  
„Meine Mutter ist für mich gestorben. Mein Vater, war ein guter Mensch. Ich schätze ich hatte einfach die besseren Voraussetzungen.“

„Ich habe Unzählige gesehen, die vor ihm zu Kreuze gekrochen sind. Zwei ganze Imperien! Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit waren auch Leute mit vorbildlichem Elternhaus unter ihnen“, sagte Arcann und zog zornig seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Ihr habt Recht...“, lenkte der Zorn ein und lief weiter den Weg entlang.

„Aber mein Körper, meine Seele, mein Leben nimmt mir niemand weg. Nicht Darth Baras, nicht der Imperator, nicht Ihr und nicht Vaylin. Und mögen sich noch viele Weitere einreihen. Mein Leben gehört alleine mir, und ich bestimme über den Weg“, sagte sie laut in die Wildnis hinein. Nicht nur Stärke sondern auch Trotz schwang im Klang ihrer Stimme mit.

„Ich bewundere Eure Willensstärke...Eure Aura der Kraft. Vielleicht ist das der Grund, wieso Ihr so viele inspirieren könnt. Ihr erinnert mich an meinen Bruder Thexan. Zu schade das Ihr Euch nie begegnen konntet, weil ich ihm das Leben genommen habe“, seufzte Arcann und setzte sich auf einen großen Stein am Ufer. Mit der Hand angelte er nach einem kleinen Kiesel, der neben seinen Füßen lag und schnipste ihn in ausladendem Bogen in den Bach.

„Wollt Ihr über ihn reden?“ fragte der Zorn bemüht beiläufig zu klingen. Und auch in Ermangelung einer Idee, was sie hätte statt dessen sagen sollen. Arcann allein hatte ihr schon für ein Leben völlig ausgereicht. Noch Jemand wie er, hätte sicherlich auch doppelten Ärger bedeutet.

„Thexan war der Stärkere von uns beiden. Für Vaters Grausamkeiten schien er weniger empfänglich zu sein wie ich. Die kalten, abweisenden Augen meines Vaters haben sich in meine Seele gebrannt. Seine Bestrebungen uns zu brechen, uns Güte und Anerkennung zu verweigern, solange bis nur noch Hass und Verbitterung übrig blieb, zeigten bei Thexan schon immer weniger Wirkung. Immer wieder versuchte unser Vater einen Keil zwischen uns zu treiben, in dem er Thexan mehr Verantwortung übertrug als mir. Doch Thexan ließ nie zu, dass sich Neid und Eifersucht zwischen uns schlich“, sagte Arcann und zog mit der Macht den kleinen Kiesel wieder aus dem Wasser, der in seine Hand zurück schwebte.

„Wieso habt Ihr ihn dann getötet?“ fragte der Zorn. Sie stand immer noch vor ihm und behielt jede von Arcanns Bewegungen im Auge.

„Das war ein Unfall. Ich war wütend auf meinen Vater und habe die Kontrolle über die Macht verloren“, sagte Arcann leise und Betroffenheit zeichnete sich auf seinen Gesichtszügen ab.

Thexan musste Arcann alles bedeutet haben. Denn so sehr Arcann sich auch anstrengte, seine Traurigkeit hallte trotzdem in der Macht wieder.

„Die dunkle Seite der Macht kann manchmal...“, wollte sie sagen doch er fuhr ihr zornig ins Wort.

„Das war nicht die dunkle Seite! ER war es. Valkorion! Wir haben ALLES dafür getan, um seine Anerkennung zu erlangen. Wir sind in den Reihen der Ritter bis zum höchsten Rang aufgestiegen. Und er hat es nicht einmal bemerkt. Wir haben für ihn die Kernwelten erobert. Ihm die Republik und das Sith Imperium zu Füßen gelegt. Und NICHTS davon war ihm genug. Ich wäre dabei fast gestorben und auch das wäre ihm wahrscheinlich egal gewesen“, fauchte Arcann wütend und schleuderte den Kiesel davon. 

„Ihr klingt wie ein trotziges Kind, Arcann. Euer behütetes Leben war Euch nicht genug. Ihr wolltet Euch die Hörner abstoßen, die Grenzen Eurer Macht testen, Erwachsen werden. Euer langweiliges Leben hinter Euch lassen“, sagte sie ruhig und unbeeindruckt.

Arcanns Gefühlsausbrüche kannte sie schon von ihm, als sie sich noch als Feinde gegenüber gestanden hatten, dass Gegenteil hätte sie vermutlich mehr überrascht. 

Arcann schloss die Augen und sie spürte wie sich die Macht um ihn sammelte, dass Rauschen des Baches und der Bäume für einen winzigen Augenblick lang verstarb und absolute Stille einkehrte. Nur Arcanns tiefes Ein- und Ausatmen war zu hören, bevor die Geräusche wieder auflebten und Arcanns innere Ruhe zu ihm zurück kehrte. 

Zu spät verbarg sie, dass seine Machttechniken sie faszinierten und sie ließ ihre Augen mit geöffnetem Mund über die Baumreihen und den Bach wandern, auf der Suche nach den Klängen der Umgebung.  
Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte und der Augenblick verstrichen war, schloss sie hastig die Lippen.

„Thexan könnte das ähnlich gesehen haben. Vielleicht ging es ihm nie um die Anerkennung, sondern nur mir. Und ich muss mir eingestehen, dass der Neid, die Eifersucht und die dunkle Seite mich am Ende doch eingeholt haben“, sagte Arcann ruhig.

„Seht wie Ihr es wollt. Die dunkle Seite hat immer einen Preis ….und Ihr Arcann, habt den Höchstpreis gezahlt. Die Kunst liegt darin, den Preis gering zu halten“, sagte sie und schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Zwinkern.

Er erhob sich und stand ihr nun direkt gegenüber.

„Den habe ich. Thexan, Valkorion und Vaylin...alle sind von mir gegangen. Und trotzdem bin ich nicht alleine. Ich habe Mutter. Die Ewige Allianz und ich habe Euch“, sagte er.

Die Kommandantin lächelte und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
Unter ihrer Handfläche konnte sie ein sanftes Zucken fühlen, als wolle Arcann ihrer Berührung ausweichen. Schnell zog sie ihre Hand wieder zurück und nickte nur verständig, bevor sie sich zum Weitergehen wand. 

„Ich habe gehört, dass Ihr helft unsere Machtanwender zu besseren Kämpfern zu machen“, sagte sie und schlug an der Weggabelung den rechten Weg ein, von dem sie wusste, dass er wieder zurück zur Basis führen würde.

„Ich bin froh wenn ich der Ewigen Allianz zu Diensten sein kann.“  
„Lust mir auch ein wenig Kampftraining zukommen zu lassen?“fragte sie und funkelte ihn herausfordernd an.

Arcann wirkte überrascht, bevor er gefasst antwortete:

„Glaubt Ihr nicht, dass wir schon genug gegeneinander gekämpft haben? Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr von mir noch etwas lernen könnt, was Ihr noch nicht wisst?“

„Nun...“, sagte sie und ließ die Griffe ihrer Lichtschwerter in ihre Hände gleiten, während sie anfing vor ihm auf und ab zu wandern.

„Die Dinge haben sich geändert. Valkorion und Vaylin sind weg. Und man darf sich niemals der Illusion hingeben, nichts mehr lernen zu können.“

„Es ist nicht mein Wunsch gegen Euch zu kämpfen, sondern der Eure. Denkt nachher daran“, sagte er und aktivierte die gelbe Klinge seines Lichtschwertes.

Sie grinste ihn an, bevor die roten Klingen surrend aus den Griffen fuhren.


	31. Verschütteter Schmerz

Die Kommandantin landete hart auf dem Rücken und eines ihrer zwei Lichtschwerter rollte zur Seite weg, als sie die Hand öffnen musste, um den Sturz abzufedern. Fast schon panisch griff sie mit der Macht nach ihrem verlorenen Schwert. Kaum hatten ihre Fingerspitzen den kühlen Griff umschlossen, musste sie Arcann mit einer Seitwärtsrolle ausweichen, der in die Luft gesprungen war und mit gezücktem Lichtschwert auf sie zugeschossen kam.

Sein Lichtschwert peitschte in die feuchte Erde neben ihr, unweit von der Stelle entfernt, an der zuvor noch ihr Kopf gelegen hatte. Sein Angriff war ausreichend genau gewesen, um ihr einen Schrecken einzujagen, doch zu ungenau, um ernsthaften Schaden zu verursachen, wäre sie seinem Angriff nicht ausgewichen.

Sie fühlte, wie ihre durchfeuchtete Rüstung anfing an ihrer Haut zu kleben und wie der Aufprallschmerz sich in ihrem Rücken ausbreitete.  
Jetzt jedoch war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um wie ein verletztes Tier auf dem Boden zu kauern. Schnell rappelte sie sich auf die Beine und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken ein paar Dreckspritzer aus dem Gesicht, während sie Arcann mit den Augen verfolgte und sich auf seinen nächsten Zug vorzubereiten versuchte.

Angestrengt nutzte sie die Macht, damit sie seinen nächsten Zug voraussehen konnte, doch Arcanns Gedanken und Absichten blieben hinter einer schier unüberwindlichen Barriere vor ihr verborgen.

Der Hass, der Groll und die Gleichgültigkeit, die er ihr in früheren Kämpfen über die Macht vermittelt hatte, waren nun einer Leere gewichen, wie als würde er in der Macht gar nicht existieren. Und doch stand er vor ihr und setzte die Macht gegen sie ein.

Selbst die Ritter von Zakuul, die die Macht weder wie die Jedi noch wie die Sith nutzten, waren durch ihre leidenschaftliche Loyalität und ihrem Pflichtbewusstsein gegenüber ihrem Herrscher, in der Macht zu erkennen.  
Bei ihnen mischten sich Aspekte der dunklen und hellen Seite zu Gunsten eines größeren Ganzen, zu Gunsten eines höheren Zieles. Diese Ansätze waren ihr sehr vertraut, so entsprachen sie doch grob ihren Eigenen.

Während sie versuchte eine Verbindung zu Arcann über die Macht aufzubauen, wehrte sie mehrere seiner Lichtschwerthiebe ab, die nur auf Kampftechniken beruhten und ohne Machtanwendung ausgeführt wurden.

Da erkannte sie, dass Arcann, solange er nichts von sich preisgeben wollte, es seinerseits nicht schaffen würde, sie über die Macht zu lesen. Leider waren seine Kampftechniken auch ohne das intensive Einsetzen der Macht so gut, dass sie ins Schwitzen geriet, als seine Attacken immer schneller kamen.

„Ihr versteckt Euch gut, Arcann“, zischte sie ihm entgegen, als seine gelbe Lichtklinge abermals gegen ihre roten Schwerter knisterte.

Die Schwertlichter tanzten in seinen Augen, hinter deren Fassade sie so unermüdlich blicken wollte, um eine Lücke zu finden, die ihr zum Sieg verhelfen würde. Einen Ansatzpunkt, damit sie ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen konnte.

Mit einem Machtschub stieß er sie von sich, aber sie blieb auf den Füßen und wurde nur wenige Meter nach hinten geschoben. Ihre Stiefel hinterließen dabei eine deutliche Spur im nun aufgewühlten Waldboden.

„Und Ihr seid unkonzentriert, findet Euer Gleichgewicht“, sagte er gedehnt und ließ lässig sein Schwert rotieren, indem er sein Handgelenk kreisförmig bewegte.

„Das... das ist lächerlich“, stritt sie ab, schleuderte ihm frustriert eines ihrer Lichtschwerter entgegen und verfehlte knapp seine Schulter, als er sich leicht zur Seite weg neigte.  
Hatte er nur geraten, oder hatte er wirklich gespürt, dass sie ihre Gedanken ablenkten, weil sie einen Grund dafür suchte, wieso die Macht ihn verschleierte?  
Es länger zu leugnen würde an der Sache nichts ändern:  
Der geläuterte Arcann bereitete ihr Unbehagen, denn er kämpfte so völlig anders, wie der alte Arcann und wie die unzähligen Gegner, die sie schon besiegt hatte.  
Vielleicht hatte er Recht und gar nicht er war das Problem, sondern sie selbst. Sie lenkte sich selber ab. Ja, scheute sich sogar davor, ihren Geist für ihn wirklich zu öffnen. Sie war diejenige, die nicht im Gleichgewicht war.

Gerade als sie den Versuch einer Selbstreflexion starten wollte, streckte er plötzlich die Hand nach ihr aus, so wie er es im Asyl schon getan hatte.

In Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie seinen Angriff zu spät und wurde in der Luft hängend, mit den Füßen baumelnd, in seine Richtung gezogen.  
Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie sich zu befreien, doch es war zu spät. Eine eisige Kälte umfing sie und lähmte ihr Inneres, um sie völlig handlungsunfähig zu machen. Sein Griff zog sich enger um sie, so dass ihr das Atmen schwer fiel.

Als sie nur noch eine Handbreit von ihm entfernt war, sah er ihr in die Augen.  
Er verzog keine Mine, während sie langsam seinem Bann zum Opfer fiel.  
Die Farben der Umgebung vermischten sich bis sie nicht mehr zu erkennen war. Übrig blieben nur noch Arcanns Augen.  
Auch diese verschwammen rasch zu völliger Schwärze, bevor alte Bilder und Erinnerungen an den Kampf im Asyl in ihrem Kopf auftauchten.

Sie versuchte die Bilder zu verdrängen, doch durch Arcanns Zugriff fühlte sie sich so, als würde er die Erinnerungen förmlich aus ihr heraussaugen.

Der damalige erbitterte Kampf, von dem sie wusste, dass sie von Anfang an im Nachteil war, nahm in ihrem Kopf deutliche Formen an.  
Hks Opfer, aus dem sie Kraft geschöpft hatte, für ihre Freunde weiterzukämpfen, durchlebte sie noch einmal.  
Valkorion tauchte auf, der ihr das Angebot machte sie zu retten. Natürlich hatte sie es trotzig abgelehnt, beseelt durch den tiefen Wunsch sie selbst zu bleiben, selbst dann, wenn dies ihren eigenen Untergang besiegeln würde. Ihr starker Will hallte in der Macht wieder, dem Feind nicht ihren Körper überlassen zu wollen.  
Der Hass auf Arcann erwuchs, weil er so skrupellos und fanatisch trotzdem alles vernichten wollte, was ihr wichtig war.  
Sie musste die Todesangst durchleben, als Arcann ihr sein Schwert durch den Unterleib bohrte und die damit einhergehende Gewissheit, dass sie endgültig gescheitert war. Die Angst das Valkorion seine Chance nutzen würde. Die Wut über diese Ungerechtigkeit, die Trauer über verpasste Gelegenheiten im Leben.

All diese negativen Erinnerungen wollte sie am liebsten unterdrücken, doch diesmal war es der Schmerz in ihrem Rücken, der ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.  
Er kroch langsam durch ihren Körper zu der Stelle, an der sich die Lichtschwertnarbe befand, die Arcann ihr damals zugefügt hatte.  
Eine Narbe, die nicht nur bloß eine Narbe war, sondern ein Mahnmal ihres Versagens darstellte. Eine Erinnerung an die beschämende Erkenntnis, dass sie nur Dank Valkorion überlebt hatte ohne dabei jemals wirklich eine Wahl gehabt zu haben.

Pochend und brennend wurde der Schmerz stärker, bis sich ihre Bauchmuskeln krampfhaft zusammen zogen. Der Schmerz war nun allgegenwärtig und nahm all ihre Sinne in Beschlag. Löschte die Bilder in ihrem Kopf und ließ nur dumpfe Leere zurück.

Sie würde Arcann nicht anbetteln damit aufzuhören. Sie würde sich nicht von ihren Qualen kleinkriegen lassen. Und erst Recht würde sie sich von Arcann nicht kleinkriegen lassen.

„Tue ich Euch weh?“ fragte seine tiefe Stimme in ihrem Kopf ruhig.

„Ja. Und Ihr wisst es. Vermutlich tut Ihr Euch aber auch gerade selbst weh“, hörte sie sich wimmern. Ihre Stimme klang in ihren Ohren viel zu zerbrechlich.

Als Antwort bekam sie nur ein rasselndes Ein- und Ausatmen.

„Das zwischen uns, war für Euch nie etwas Persönliches. Es ging Euch immer nur um Euren Vater. Ich war für Euch Luft, Mittel zum Zweck, genau DAS was Ihr für Euren Vater wart. Und Ihr wisst selber, wie viel Macht Ihr ihm damit über Euch gegeben habt.“ 

Aus der Leere in ihrem Kopf erwuchsen Umrisse eines leeren Raumes ohne Fenster oder Türen. Die Wände waren grau und der Boden glitzerte wie der Sternenhimmel. Der Zorn sah sich selber im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden sitzen, beide Hände fest gegen den Bauch gepresst. Langsam hob sie den Kopf, als sie Schritte näher kommen hörte und eine Person sich ihr gegenüber setzte. Arcann faltete seine Hände in seinem Schoß zusammen, als er sich ihr gegenüber gesetzt hatte und sah sie unverhohlen an.

„Eine Frau. Hübsch- aber nichts Besonderes. Wer bist Du? Warum interessiert sich mein Vater für Dich? Sonst interessiert ihn doch nie etwas? Außer natürlich Zakuul. Was macht Dich so besonders? Was hast Du was ich nicht habe? Wie kannst Du wichtig sein, deine Heimat ist schwach“, sagte Arcann ohne die Lippen zu bewegen und der Raum um sie herum veränderte sich und sie selbst hatten auf einmal andere Positionen eingenommen. 

Die Wände verformten sich zum Innenraum einer Schiffsgefängniszelle. Immer noch leicht benommen und schlaftrunken erhob sich der Zorn aus einem Bett, dass in dem ansonsten sehr beengten Raum seinen Platz in der Ecke hatte.

„Wo bin ich? Geht es meiner Crew gut? Ich habe ein wenig Angst. Ich muss zurück zum Imperium. Zurück zu meinen Leuten. Zurück zu meinem Mann, Captain Malavai Quinn. Wo ist Darth Marr? Hoffentlich hat er die Explosion seines Schlachtschiffes überlebt. Wir brauchen ihn. Wer bist Du Mann mit der schwarzen Maske? Ich fühle die Macht in Dir“, sagte der Zorn zu dem glatzköpfigen Mann, der vor ihr stand und sie aus einem Auge anstarrte. Sein Gesicht war zur Hälfte von einer cyborgartigen Maske verdeckt.

„Ich bin Prinz Arcann, mein Vater ist der Imperator Valkorion, Herrscher über das Ewige Imperium Zakuul“, sagte der Mann mit der schwarzen Maske.

Der Raum veränderte sich erneut und schon bald befanden sich Arcann und der Zorn in der großen Glaskuppel, die den Ewigen Herrscherthron von Zakuul in der Mitte beherbergte. Nur schemenhaft waren dort die Spalier stehenden Ritter und Valkorion zu erkennen. Der Zorn und Arcann waren die einzigen Personen, die keine Schattengestalten waren.

„Mein Vater bewundert Dich. Er schenkt Dir Anerkennung. Die Macht ist stark in Dir, aber Du bist keine Konkurrenz für mich. Warum sollte ich eifersüchtig auf Dich sein? Ich habe Teile meines Körpers, meinen Bruder, ihm zu liebe geopfert. Wieviel höher kann schon Dein Preis gewesen sein, den Du für ihn gezahlt hast, damit Du das bekommst, was er uns verweigert hat. Und Du scheinst ihn nicht einmal zu mögen. Ich kann Hass in Dir spüren. Rachegelüste. Diese Leidenschaft ist widerlich. Chaosbehaftet,“ sagte Arcann und sah aus glühend roten Augen zum Zorn herüber.

„Ja. Ich hasse Deinen Vater. Deinen Vater den Weltenverschlinger. Sein Machthunger und seine Spielchen enden heute. Er wird unser Sith Imperium nicht mehr ausschlachten. Er wird sich nicht mehr in mein Leben einmischen. Nicht mehr das zerstören, für das ich mein Leben lang gekämpft habe. Er wird mein Werk nicht mehr mit Füßen treten. Keine unzähligen Leben mehr auslöschen. Wir sind kein Mittel zum Zweck. Wir sind Lebewesen die leben wollen! Heute werde ich meine Ketten zerbrechen“, sagte der Zorn ohne Arcann weiter zu beachten und streckte die Hand nach der Schattengestalt Valkorions aus, die ihr wabernd durch die Finger glitt, sich in Rauch auflöste, um wenig später neu zu erscheinen.

„Ich werde Dir dein Spielzeug wegnehmen, Vater. So wie Du mir meine Lebensfreuden geraubt hast. Ich will Dich leiden sehen... so wie ich leide. Sie bedeutet Dir etwas?“, er deutete auf den Zorn. „GUT!“ schrie Arcann nun Valkorions Schattengestalt an.

Darth Marrs Schattengestalt tauchte vor der Kommandantin und Arcann auf. Valkorions Schattengestalt verschlang Darth Marrs Gestalt mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Rauschen.

Arcann beobachtet emotionslos das Geschehen, während die Kommandantin sich die Ohren zuhielt und dann laut aufschrie:

„Nein! Darth Marr ! Vitiate, wie konntest Du nur, Abschaum. Darth Marr hat alles für unser Volk getan. Er war ein besserer Herrscher, als Du es je sein wirst. Ich werde Dich vernichten. Du bist eine Krankheit die ausradiert werden muss. Aber wie? WIE? Ich werde einen Weg finden Dich büßen zu lassen!“

„Diese Wut. Sie ist so wütend. Perfekt. Ich sorge dafür Vater, dass dein eigenes Lieblingsspielzeug dein Untergang sein wird. Erlebe wie es sich anfühlt etwas zu verlieren, was einem etwas bedeutet“, sagte Arcann und verzog seinen Mund unter der Maske zu einem höhnischen Grinsen.

Arcann legte den Kopf schief als er noch einmal die fassungslose Kommandantin in Augenschein nahm.

„Hmm… Ist das gerecht, sie zu benutzen? ...Naja, warum sollte es ihr besser gehen als mir? Immerhin hat sie seine Anerkennung, die ich nie hatte. Ich kenne Dich ja noch nicht einmal Fremde. Und wir bekommen beide was wir wollen.“

Arcann drehte sich zur Kommandantin um und legt seine gesunde Hand an ihre Wange. Ihr von Entsetzen geprägter Gesichtsausdruck wechselte zu einem Ausdruck des Überraschens, als sie seine warme Hand an ihrer Wange fühlte. Eindringlich flüstert er ihr zu:

„Ich helfe Dir meinen Vater zu vernichten. Du wirst es sein...sein Lieblingsspielzeug, das ihm den Untergang bringt. Und danach machst Du mich zum neuen Herrscher über Zakuul.“

„Ich bin erleichtert und danke Dir das Du mir hilfst. Deine Absichten sind mir egal, ich will ihn nur tot sehen“, sagte der Zorn und nahm Arcanns Hand, die auf ihrer Wange lag.

Zusammen rannten beide auf Valkorion zu. Doch Valkorions Schattengestalt drang in den Zorn ein, so lange, bis er vollständig mit ihr verschmolzen war. Arcann packte den Zorn grob am Arm und brüllte sie mit hasserfüllten Augen an:

„Oh Vater ich hasse Dich. Du wirst mir nicht für lange entkommen. Ich werde Dich vernichten, wenn ich einen effektiven Weg gefunden habe.... Mal sehen wie es Dir gefällt in Ketten gelegt zu werden.....Was mit der Frau ist? Es ist nicht meine Schuld das Vater sie gewählt hat. Sie ist nun er. Beide teilen nun das selbe Schicksal.“

Der Zorn versuchte sich loszureißen, doch Arcanns Griff verfestigte sich nur noch mehr. Silberne Ketten tauchten aus der Leer auf und legten sich um ihre Fuß- und Handgelenke. Eine Krone setzte sich langsam aus goldenen Bruchstücken zusammen und ließ sich auf Arcanns Haupt nieder. Zufrieden betrachtete Arcann sein Werk und stolzierte vor der gefesselten Kommandantin auf und ab.

„Lass mich los Verräter! Mann mit der schwarzen Maske Du hast mich benutzt. Was habe ich Dir getan? Hatten wir nicht das selbe Ziel? Wenn ich sterbe, wird Valkorion trotzdem überleben! Ich will nicht sterben, ich will die Sache zuende bringen. Ich bin nicht er! Ich bin ich! Die Person die ich am meisten hasse ist nun ein echter Parasit! Aber ich bin ich! Verdammt!   
Ich konnte Quinn noch nicht einmal Lebewohl sagen. Das Imperium hat sich auf mich verlassen. Lass mich hier raus, ich habe es nicht verdient so zu sterben. Lass es mich zuende bringen!Lass es mich zuende bringen!“, schrie sie wie von Sinnen und zerrte an ihren Ketten.

„Danke für Deine Hilfe, Fremde. Aber nun habe ich ein Imperium zu führen. Deine Belange interessieren mich nicht“, erwiderte Arcann kühl und verschwand.

Der Thronsaal löste sich auf und sie standen wieder in dem grauen Raum mit dem Sternenhimmelboden. An den Wänden des Raumes hingen auf einmal Bilder von zerstörten Städten und großen Sternenfestungen. Wortlos liefen Arcann und der Zorn durch den Raum, so als wären sie auf einer Vernissage und würden Kunstwerke betrachten. Die Fuß-und Handfesseln waren immer noch da, aber sie waren nun eher Schmuckstücke als Fesseln und baumelten der Kommandantin locker um die Hand- und Fußgelenke.

„Die Galaxis hat sich verändert in den 5 Jahren. Ich fühle mich alleine...fremd. Nichts ist mehr wie es einmal war. Ich habe alles verloren. Mein Lebenswerk ist zerstört. Meine Familie und meine Crew ist weg...bitte lass sie nicht tot sein“, flüstert der Zorn. Sie war vor dem Bild stehengeblieben, dass ein zerstörtes in Trümmern liegendes Kaas City zeigte.

„5 Jahre? Vater hat mich 23 Jahre lang gequält. Stell Dich nicht so an“, sagt Arcann kühl und riss das Bild, dass sie gerade betrachtet hatte wie ein Vorhang, den man ruckartig zur Seite zieht, von der Wand. Das Wandbild zerfiel mit allen anderen Wandbildern zu Staub, der davon geweht wurde.  
Der Ausstellungsraum fiel in sich zusammen, um sich zur leblosen Einöde Ziosts zu verformen.

Arcann drehte sich im Kreis und ließ den Blick über die karge graue Landschaft streifen. 

„Wo sind wir?“ fragte er.  
„Auf Ziost, oder das was davon übrig ist“, sagte die Kommandantin.  
„Und warum sind wir hier?“  
„Weil Du mich offenbar quälen möchtest. Ziost ist mein größter Fehlschlag“, erwiderte sie.

„Interessant. Zeig mir mehr“, sagte er neugierig.

Dann zeigte sie ihm alles was hier passiert war. Alles was Valkorion hier getan hatte.  
Ihre Gefühle begannen sich dabei zu überschlagen, als sie daran denken musste, wie alles zu Staub zerfallen war. Die vielen Leben, die binnen weniger Sekunden nur noch Asche waren. Wie die Leute, die sie aus dem Bann Valkorions befreit hatte, es nicht mehr rechtzeitig vom Planeten weg geschafft hatten. Die Frustration darüber nichts erreicht zu haben.   
Der Todesschrei Ziosts erklang noch einmal, der die Macht damals so stark erschüttert hatte, dass ihr davon übel geworden war. Valkorions abscheuliche Gräueltat am Sith Imperium, die nicht einmal den härtesten Sith Lord kalt gelassen hatten. Und wie der Schwur geboren wurde, alles dafür zu tun, dieses Monster Valkorion aufzuhalten.

Arcann hielt sich die Ohren zu, als Ziost seinen erbarmungslosen Todesschrei von sich gab. Dann stürzte alles um sie herum zusammen.

Der Schmerz ihrer Narbe kam mit aller Macht zurück.  
Die Kommandantin biss die Zähne zusammen, sie hörte das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen und ihre Atmung beschleunigte sich. Tränen schossen ihr nun in die Augen, bevor sie immer beständiger anfing, den Schmerz zu begrüßen. Denn das war besser, als gegen ihn anzukämpfen. Immerhin hielt der Schmerz so die Bilder und Erinnerungen fern.   
Sie ließ den Schmerz an Raum gewinnen und verwandelte ihn in Wut. 

Dann konnte sie fühlen, wie Arcann Mühe hatte ihre Machtverbindung aufrecht zu halten und sich langsam aus ihrem Kopf zurück ziehen musste, während sie immer stärker wurde.

„Immer wenn ich Euch angesehen habe, habe ich ihn gesehen. Wie er mir durch Eure Augen höhnisch entgegen gelacht hat. Ihr wart sein Triumph über mich. Durch Euch ist er meiner Klinge entkommen. Ich wollte ihn büßen lassen, für das was er unserer Familie angetan hat. Für den Tod meines Bruders,“ sagte Arcann schließlich. Seine Stimme klang nun weiter entfernt. Sie hörte wie er schluckte, bevor er fort fuhr.

„Die Schuld bei Anderen zu suchen, ist einfacher, als sie sich selber einzugestehen. Es war einfach meinem Vater die Schuld für alles zu geben. Es war einfacher Euch nur als die Hülle für meinen Vater zu sehen. Aber Mutter hatte mit allem Recht was sie über Euch gesagt hat. Ihr seid so viel mehr als nur eine Hülle.“

Sein ausgestreckter Arm, der sie im Machtgriff hielt, begann zu zittern und die Machtverbindung zwischen ihnen riss ab.

„Das habt Ihr spät eingesehen, wie?“ spottete sie und hatte nun genug Energie aus ihrem Schmerz gewonnen, um sich aus seinem Griff endlich zu befreien.

Das Rot in ihren Augen flammte auf, verlieh ihrer aufgestauten Wut Ausdruck, und mit einer Druckwelle stieß sie Arcann von sich weg. Nun war es an Arcann, Bekanntschaft mit dem feuchten Boden zu machen.

Das strahlende Weiß seiner Zakuul Rüstung verfärbte sich augenblicklich zu einem schmuddeligen Braun.  
Doch der stechende Schmerz war immer noch da und instinktiv drückte sie ihren Unterarm gegen ihren Bauch, anstatt Arcann außer Gefecht zu setzen.

Der jedoch war schon wieder auf den Beinen und verlor keine Sekunde. Er beförderte einen dicken abgebrochenen Ast in ihre Richtung. Pfeilschnell schoss der Ast auf den Zorn zu, und schlug ihr das Lichtschwert aus der Hand, welches sie zur Abwehr oben gehalten hatte, da das andere Schwert durch den Narbenschmerz auf Bauchhöhe abgesunken war. Offensichtlich wollte er auf Nummer sicher gehen, dass sie nicht im nächsten Augenblick wie ein wütender Insektenschwarm über ihn herfallen würde.

„Mist“, fauchte sie zornig, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Arcann.  
Der Griff des verlorenen Schwertes sauste an ihr vorbei in seine erwartungsvolle, ausgestreckte freie Hand.

Blitzschnell hob sie das übrige Schwert zur Abwehr nach oben und zwang sich in eine aufrechte Position. Mit einem hastigen Seitenblick überprüfte sie den Griff des verbleibenden Schwertes in ihrer Hand. Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. 

Irritiert durch ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah Arcann die Kommandantin an, dann aktivierte er ihr Lichtschwert und nahm mit beiden Klingen eine Verteidigungshaltung an.

Sie startete mehrere schnelle Angriffe gegen ihn, die er trotz zwei Schwertern nur mühsam abwehren konnte.

Seine Mine verriet ihr, dass er verwirrt war und nicht wusste, wieso er nun keinen Vorteil gewonnen hatte. Der Zweischwertkampf war zwar nicht Arcanns bevorzugte Kampfweise, aber auch darin war er intensiv ausgebildet worden. 

Als er anfing sich schon fast ängstlich umzuschauen, wusste der Zorn, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte und nutzte die Gelegenheit, die sich ihr bot.

Ihr nächster Machtangriff fegte ihn von den Beinen und sie stürzte sich auf ihn.  
Sein Rücken wurde hart gegen den schlammigen Boden gedrückt, als der Zorn ihn rücklings dort mit der Macht fixiert hielt. Athletisch schwang sie ein Bein über ihn, setzte sich auf seinen Bauch und hielt ihre lodernde Klinge an seinen Hals.

„Ihr habt Euch die falsche Waffe zu eigen gemacht. Dieses Lichtschwert wurde extra für Euch geschmiedet. Und ich denke, ich sollte jetzt wirklich einmal in Euren Kopf schauen“, flüsterte sie gegen sein Ohr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab mich mit diesem Kapitel ziemlich schwer getan, ich wollte so viel erzählen aber die Gestaltung war wirklich nicht einfach.  
> Die Handlung zwischen den beiden ist auch noch nicht abgeschlossen. Auch wenn Arcann wie der alte Arcann hier wirkt, wird es mir hoffentlich im nächsten Kapitel gelingen, den Bogen zu seiner Läuterung zu schlagen ;)


	32. Zwei Brüder – Teil 1

Arcann hielt die nun deaktivierten Lichtschwertgriffe immer noch umklammert, als erbarmungslose nussbraune Augen in seine Seele vordrangen und seine Gedankenbarriere durchbrachen.

Wie ein Sprung in den Hyperraum, rissen Arcanns Gedanken den Zorn mit sich.  
Nachdem sich der Wirbelsturm aus bunten Farben, die Teile von Erinnerungsfetzen waren, gelegt hatte, fand sich der Zorn alleine auf einer Blumenwiese wieder.  
Der Himmel war hellblau und wolkenlos und abgesehen von der Sonne, die die Landschaft in strahlende Farben tauchte, konnte man drei weitere Himmelskörper am Himmel sehen. Der Zorn ging durch das hohe Gras und ließ die schlanken Grashalme durch ihre Finger gleiten.  
Ein warmes Gefühl der Zufriedenheit durchfloss die Kommandantin. Ihre Nasenflügel spannten sich, als sie den süsslichen Duft von frischen Wiesenblumen einsog.

Auf einmal konnte sie in der Ferne Kinderstimmen hören, die immer näher kamen und suchend bog sie die Grashalme zur Seite weg, während sie langsam weiter lief.

Durch das Gras raschelnd rannten zwei Jungen an ihr vorbei, ohne sie wahrzunehmen. Ihre kleinen Körper waren nicht höher als das Gras selbst. Ausgelassen tobten sie und jagten sich gegenseitig. Ihre kleinen Holzschwerter, die sie in den Händen hielten, schlugen sie immer wieder dabei gegeneinander, so lange, bis beide erschöpft nebeneinander ins Gras sanken und sich müde anlächelten.

Der Zorn kam näher und beugte sich schließlich über die beiden Kleinen. Bei dem Anblick, wie die Kinder mit unbeschwerter Leichtigkeit im Gras lagen, musste sie lächeln. Sie dachte an ihre Kindheit- an ihre stets lebensbedrohlichen Heimatwelt Dromund Kaas. Es wäre wohl schön gewesen, wie die Jungen, in einer freundlichen Umgebung aufzuwachsen. Doch das Leben auf Dromund Kaas hatte sie hervorragend auf das harte Leben in der Galaxis vorbereitet.

„Wer seid Ihr?“ fragte sie die Beiden schließlich.  
Doch nur einer der Jungen reagierte auf sie, während der andere sich so verhielt, als würde sie nicht existieren.

„Wir sind Prinzen! Ich heiße Arcann und der hier, dass ist mein Bruder Thexan“, erwiderte der Junge und knuffte seinen Bruder mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Und wo sind wir hier Arcann?“ fragte der Zorn weiter und ging nun in die Hocke, um ihm direkt in die blauen Augen zu schauen.

„Das ist aber eine dumme Frage. Auf Zakuul natürlich, wo sonst“, antwortete der Kleine und ignorierte sie wieder.

Die Szenerie verschwamm und als die Bilder wieder klarer wurden, fand der Zorn sich neben einer Lichtschwertschmiede wieder. Erregung und Vorfreude breiteten sich in ihrer Brust aus, und ein sanftes Kribbeln konnte sie in ihrem Bauch auch spüren. Sie realisierte, dass es Arcanns Gefühle waren und nicht ihre eigenen.

Die zwei selben kleinen Jungen traten näher an die Schmiede heran. Beide sahen völlig gleich aus, nur die Farben ihrer Roben unterschieden sie voneinander. Der eine Junge trug eine schwarz- goldene Rüstung und der andere eine weiß-goldene. Ihre Augen glitzerten voller Ehrfurcht und waren erfüllt von kindlichen Erwartungen, als sie die Kristalle in ihre ersten eigenen Lichtschwerter setzten. Sie halfen sich gegenseitig, um diese Aufgabe bewältigen zu können. 

Eine Welle von Zusammengehörigkeit und unerschütterlicher Vertrautheit erfasste den Zorn. Eine Gewissheit, dass diese beiden Jungen zusammen alles schaffen können, drängte sich ihr auf.

Die Jungen und die Umgebung wichen einem Farbenmeer, dass die nächste Erinnerung ans Ufer spülte. 

„Setzt Euch schnell hin“, sagte eine Frauenstimme.  
Ohne lange zu zögern kam der Zorn dieser Aufforderung nach und nahm auf einem weichen Sessel, der aus dem Nichts auftauchte, Platz. Erst langsam materialisierte sich auch der Rest der Umgebung. 

„Ein Theater?“ entfuhr es dem Zorn erstaunt, als sich endlich die Erinnerungsbilder vollständig zeigten.  
Der Sessel, auf dem der Zorn saß, war Teil einer Sitzgruppe, die zu einer eigenen Loge gehörte, die balkonartig über den unteren Sitzreihen thronte. Weitere Sitzgruppen, sowohl auf Bühnenebene, als auch in luftiger Höhe, waren halbkreisförmig um die Bühne angeordnet. Doch nur die Sitzgruppe des Zorns hatte einen exklusiven Blick auf die Mitte der Bühne.

„Arcann setz dich endlich hin“, sagte die Frauenstimme erneut, diesmal nachdrücklicher.

Der Zorn drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite und begriff, dass gar nicht sie selbst gemeint war. Die Frauenstimme gehörte einem jüngeren Ich Senyas, welche energisch ihre Söhne zu den Sesseln bugsierte. Alle Drei steckten in festlichen Zakuulroben, die keinen Zweifel daran ließen, dass es sich hierbei um die Mitglieder des Herrscherhauses handelte. Allerdings fehlte, zur Erleichterung des Zorns, von Valkorion jede Spur.  
Mit einem genervten Seufzer ließ sich Arcann direkt neben den Zorn in den weichen weißen Sessel plumpsen. Senya setzte sich neben ihn, gefolgt von Thexan, der zu Senyas Linken platz nahm. 

„Warum zerrst du uns in dieses Theater, Mutter“, fragte Arcann und verrollte dabei die Augen.  
Das Stimmengemurmel verstarb, als leise Klänge den Beginn des Theaterstücks einläuteten. 

„Pssst“, zischte Senya und legte einen Zeigefinger gegen die Lippen.  
„Es geht los“, flüsterte sie.

Die Bühne, die zuvor in völliger Dunkelheit lag, erstrahlte im Scheinwerferlicht. Die große Leinwand, die das erste Bühnenbild darstellte, zeigte einen Sumpf, der vermutlich die Ewigen Sümpfe auf Zakuul darstellen sollte.

Schauspieler, ärmlich bekleidet, betraten die Bühne und gingen ihrem Tagwerk nach. Einige bauten eine hüttenartige Behausung, Andere gingen mit Speeren bewaffnet los um zu jagen. Eine andere Gruppe betrieb Ackerbau und schon bald sprossen junge Pflanzen aus dem Boden, doch nur wenige Sekunden später verwelkten sie wieder. Die Gruppe der Bauern begannen ein Klagelied zu singen.

Die Jägergruppe tauchte wieder auf und trug ihre Beute in das Sumpfdorf, doch nicht nur Beute wurde getragen, sondern auch vier bei der Jagd gefallene Jäger. Die Jäger stimmten in das Klagelied der Bauern mit ein, als sie ihre Beute und die Toten neben einem Lagerfeuer abgeladen hatten. 

In das düstere Klagelied mischten sich auf einmal tiefere Töne und eine Gestalt in weißer Robe betrat die Bühne. Sofort wurde das Scheinwerferlicht auf den Neuankömmling gerichtet und die tieferen Klänge wurden lauter und bedrohlicher bis das Klagelied verstummte. Die Robengestalt schlug ihre Kapuze nach hinten und drehte sich zu den Zuschauern. Nun war deutlich eine schwere goldene Kette mit einer Schlange zu erkennen, die sich glitzernd und funkelnd von der weißen Robe abhob.

„Ehrt die Allmacht von Izax, dem ultimativen Verschlinger: Vater, Herrscher und Todbringer für uns alle. Seine Formen sind unendlich, aber sein großer Ruhm fliegt auf Schlangenflügeln. Befolgt Izax Gesetze, unterwerft Euch und Euch wird kein Leid zugefügt. Doch all jene, die sich gegen unseren großartigen Gott auflehnen, werden von seinem Drachen Zildrog verschlungen werden“, rief die Robengestalt nun mit tiefer und fester Stimme.

Ein mutiger Ackerbauer trat hervor und stemmte den Stiel seiner Sichel trotzig in den Boden. Mit skeptischem Blick schrie er dem Priester entgegen:

„Ich habe noch nie von einem allmächtigen Herrscher Namens Izax gehört. Und von einem Zildrog schon gar nicht. Dies ist unser Land, wie haben genug Sorgen, verschwindet Kuttenmann!“

„Wie ihr wollt. Werdet Zeuge der großartigen Macht Izax“, schrie der Priester und hob seinen Priesterstab gegen den Himmel.

Ein heller Lichtstrahl erschien und senkte sich auf den Ackerbauern. Das Licht war so grell das die Zuschauer und der Zorn die Augen zusammenkneifen mussten. Ein Raunen der Empörung ging durch das Theater und als der Zorn die Augen wieder öffnete, stiegen kleine Rauchschwaden vom Bühnenboden empor und der Ackerbauer lag niedergestreckt und leblos vor den Füßen des Priesters.

Keiner der übrigen Dorfbewohner ergriff mehr das Wort. Statt dessen begannen sie sich nach und nach vor dem Priester zu verneigen.

„Überlegene Technologie gegen ein unterentwickeltes Volk..erinnert mich an die Sith“, murmelte der Zorn.

Nachdem die Szene der kapitulierenden Dorfbewohner eine Weile auf den Zuschauer eingewirkt hatte, erlosch das Bühnenlicht und als es wieder heller wurde hatte sich das Bühnenbild geändert. 

Schreine und Tempel waren errichtet und Banner mit einem schlangenartigen Wesen darauf und Kriegerstaturn , waren aufgestellt worden. 

Eine Schar Kinder und ein Priester Izax betraten die Bühne, während die anderen Schauspieler die Bühne verlassen hatten. Die Kinder setzten sich im Schneidersitz vor den Priester, der wie ein Lehrmeister vor ihnen stand und aus einem großen Buch vorlaß.

„ Zildrog haust tief in den Sümpfen und riecht Verrat und Unglaube meilenweit. Wir sind die Kinder Izax, seine reinen Geschöpfe. Es ist unsere heilige Pflicht unsere Gesellschaft rein zu halten. Wir müssen die Ungläubigen verstoßen, die sich nicht an den Glauben und die Gesetzte Izax halten. Sie sind Dämonen und dürfen kein Teil unserer wundervollen Gesellschaft sein. Sie bringen Schmutz über uns alle und wenn wir sie nicht verbannen, wird Zildrog auch über uns kommen und den ganzen Planeten reinigen“, sagte der Priester und ballte die Hand zu einer Faust.

„Unser Leben für Izax. Unser Leben für Zildrog“, schrien die Kinder dem Priester entgegen und schlugen sich mit der flachen Hand gegen den Brustkorb.

Das Licht auf der Bühne erlosch und dann veränderte sich das Bühnenbild abermals. Auch wenn die Szenerie immer noch aus dem Ewigen Sumpf, den Dorfhäusern und Schreinen bestand, war nun das ganze Dorf festlich geschmückt worden. Bunte Blumen und goldene Schlangenköpfe verzierten Behausungen und Bepflanzungen jeglicher Art.

Eine Vielzahl an Schauspielern, betraten nun die Bühne. Priester, Dorfbewohner und Krieger füllten fast die gesamte Bühne aus.  
Ein Podest war aufgebaut worden und ein alter Mann in Priestergewand mit einem goldenen Stab, der wie eine Schlange aussah, hatte sich auf dem Podest vor seinen Anhängern in Position gebracht.

„Bürger von Zakuul, wir haben uns heute zur Jahresfeier des Götter Pantheons zusammen gefunden. Heute gedenken wir Scyva, Izax treuer Gefährtin und Mutter der Leiden, die unserem Gott Izax vier Kinder gebar. Scyvar, die allen treuen und reinen Anhängern Izax die letzte Ehre erweist und die Sterblichen in den Tod begleitet.  
Heute gedenken wir Tyth, ihrem erstgeborenen Sohn, dem Gott des Krieges und der Wut, der all unseren Kriegern Kraft spendet. Mit ihm im Herzen und mit ihm an unserer Seite stürmen unsere tapferen Krieger die Schlachtfelder, um die gottlosen Fremdlinge, die unsere reine Gesellschaft beflecken, zu vernichten.  
Heute gedenken wir Aivela, Tyth Schwester und Göttin der Leidenschaft. Aivela , die Lieblingstochter Izax, die unseren Truppen moralisch zur Seite steht und unerschütterlich an der Seite ihres Bruders kämpft.  
Heute gedenken wir Esne, der Göttin des Neides, der Zwillingsschwester Aivelas, die im Schatten ihrer Schwester wandelt und uns auf die Probe stellt, auf dass unser Glaube niemals ins wanken gerät. Fürchtet Esne und nehmt Euch vor ihren Manipulationen in Acht“, rezitierte der Priester.

„Jetzt verstehe ich Mutter, wieso Meister Trax sagte, Kelma würde mich mit den Augen von Esne ansehen“, flüsterte Thexan seiner Mutter zu.

„Kelma ist nur ein Emporkömmling aus gutem Hause, aber mit dem Schwert kann er nicht umgehen“, lästerte Arcann und grinste höhnisch.

Senya zog missbilligend eine Augenbraue hoch und antwortete mit einem scharfen Unterton an Arcann gerichtet:  
„Mein lieber Sohn, Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall. Unterschätze niemals Deine Gegner. Sei Dir Deiner Stärken bewusst, aber noch wichtiger ist es, dass Du Deine eigenen Schwächen kennst.“

„Vater sagt, man muss die eigenen Schwächen und Fehler ausmerzen“, hielt Arcann mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck dagegen.

„Keiner ist ohne Schwächen, Arcann. Seine Schwächen zu kennen gibt einem die Möglichkeit sie zu kompensieren...auszugleichen und daraus Stärke zu beziehen“, erwiderte Senya, während sich kleine Falten auf ihrer Stirn abzeichneten.

„Hättest Du mal auf Deine Mutter gehört“, spottete der Zorn, aber wie schon zuvor blieb ihre Anwesenheit unbemerkt.

Dem Zorn fiel auf wie Thexan die Beiden aufmerksam beobachtete, sich aber nicht an ihrer Diskussion beteiligte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu lesen, doch der Zorn konnte sich des Eindruckes nicht erwehren, dass er weitaus mehr begriff, als der temperamentvolle Arcann, der nun wie ein trotziger kleiner Junge drein schaute. 

„Ruhe nun...widmet Euch wieder der Darbietung“, forderte Senya schließlich und beide Jungen drehten ihre Köpfe wieder der Bühne zu.

„Heute gedenken wir Nahut, dem vierten Kind von Izax und Scyva,, dem ungeliebten Sohn, der nur von seiner Mutter geliebt wurde. Entzündet eine Fackel für Nahut, den gehassten Sohn. Grau, formlos und kalt wird er von allen verleugnet, außer der Mutter der Leiden. Folgt ihm nicht in die Dunkelheit. Erhellt den Weg, um ihn heimzuführen“, zitierte der Priester weiter aus einem Klagelied für Nahut.

„Was bedeutet das Mutter?“ fragte Arcann und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Es ist wichtig zu wissen wofür man kämpft, dein Weg also erleuchtet ist. Nahut ist ein Mahnmal. Es ist nicht erstrebenswert zu werden wie er. Ziele und Loyalität sind wichtig im Leben“, flüsterte Senya hastig.

Auf der Bühne wurde nun ein Ehrenlied für das alte Götterpantheon angestimmt. Bunte Blüten fielen von der Decke und verteilten sich farbenfroh auf dem Boden der Bühne.  
Arcann nutzte die Gelegenheit, um erneut das Gespräch zu suchen.

„Formlos, grau und langweilig, kein Wunder das ihn keiner bemerkte oder mochte. Tyth klingt da wesentlich... “, wollte Arcann sagen doch Thexan unterbrach ihn.

„Vielleicht ist Nahut in die Dunkelheit gegangen, weil er verleugnet und gehasst wurde...“, sagte Thexan und wartete interessiert Arcanns und Senyas Reaktion ab.

„Er wurde von seiner Mutter geliebt...“, sagte Senya mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Thexan blinzelte und schwieg nachdenklich.

„Eigentlich Mutter, sind das nur alte Geschichten. Was nützt es darüber nachzudenken?“ fragte Arcann und streckte die langen Beine aus.

„Gewiss, aber die alten Götter sind Teil unserer Kultur. Es gibt immer noch Leute auf Zakuul, auf die die alten Bräuche eine große Faszination ausüben. Denkst Du nicht, dass Du als Prinz darüber Bescheid wissen solltest, was dein Volk bewegt. Welche Entwicklung es durchgemacht hat“, entgegnete Senya.

Doch ehe Arcann antworten konnte, verfiel die Bühne erneut in Dunkelheit.

Der Priester und die Kinder verließen die Bühne und ein neuer Priester, welcher eine Fackel trug, und eine Gruppe junger Männer, nahmen ihren Platz ein. 

„Ich stehe heute hier, vor den tapfersten und stärksten Männern Zakuuls. Ihr seid die Auserwählten, die sich den Prüfungen von Zildrog und Izax stellen werden. Wer bereit ist, für Zildrog alles zu opfern, große Willensstärke beweist und all seine Prüfungen meistert, der wird nicht nur in Zildrogs Gunst aufsteigen....nein er wird von Zildrog mit einem Teil seiner Macht, dem Drachenodem, belohnt werden“, sprach der Priester zu den Männern und entzündete mit seiner Fackel ein kelchförmiges Gefäß neben ihm.

„Sagt doch Priester, was genau ist das Drachenodem Zildrogs?“ fragte ein junger Mann, der aus der Gruppe der Auserwählten hervorgetreten war.

„So wissbegierig, Valkorion“, sagte der Priester sanftmütig.

Der Zorn wie auch Arcann und Thexan zogen hörbar die Luft ein. Senya beobachtete ihre Söhne und ein verstohlenes Lächeln huschte über ihr hübsches Gesicht.

„Zildrog wird mit seinem lodernden Feuer die Krieger segnen, die sich als würdig erwiesen haben. Er wird ihren Weg in eine ungewisse Zukunft erhellen. Diese Krieger werden zu den angesehensten Leuten auf Zakuul gehören. Denn sie haben sich als ganz besonders mutig erwiesen und verdienen den größten Respekt aller. Doch seid gewarnt. Versagt ihr, wird Zildrog Euch verschlingen und ihr werdet die stetig anwachsende Macht des Drachen nähren“, fügte der Priester an Valkorion gewandt zu. 

„Ich werde nicht scheitern“, rief Valkorion und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Brust. Die anderen Krieger taten es ihm gleich.

Das Bühnenlicht ging aus und das Theater lag in völliger Dunkelheit.

„Ich möchte auch ein starker Krieger werden, Mutter. So wie Vater..“, flüsterte Arcann in die Finsternis. 

Als das Licht wieder an ging, lächelte Senya auf Arcann herab und strich ihm sanft mit einer Hand über das kurze Stoppelhaar.

„Übe nur fleißig weiter und du wirst ein starker Krieger, Arcann“, erwiderte Senya und schaute wieder in Richtung Bühne.

Der Zorn kaute missmutig auf ihrer Unterlippe und ließ sich in den Sessel zurück sacken. 

„Jetzt wird das Ganze interessant“, murmelte sie.

Was folgte war eine propagandistisch anmutende Darbietung von Valkorions Aufstieg in der Gesellschaft Zakuuls bis hin zu ihrem Ewigen Imperator. Wie er sich gegen das Götterpantheon auflehnte und dafür als Dämon verbannt wurde. Wie eine Prophezeiung entstand, die besagte, dass jemand, ein Dämon und Ungläubiger über Izax Reichweite hinaus klettern würde. Zu einem unsterblichen Gott der Götter heranwachsen und das alte Götter Pantheon stürzen würde, um Zakuul in ein neues goldenes Zeitalter zu führen. Wie Valkorion behauptete, der Dämonenretter der Prophezeiung zu sein, und eine Kampagne gegen den alten Götterglauben anführte.  
Wie Zakuul zu dem heutigen Zakuul aufblühte und das Volk in Wohlstand und Frieden lebte.

Der Zorn wurde von Minute zu Minute angewiderter von der Lobpreisung Valkorions. Sie dachte an Koth und wie sie schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit ihm wegen ihrer Ansichten über Valkorion aneinander geraten waren.  
Erschreckender, wenn auch nicht unerwartet, waren Arcanns Gefühle, die so voller Ehrfurcht und Verehrung für seinen Vater waren. 

Die Erinnerung wurde von einer anderen abgelöst und im ersten Augenblick war der Zorn dankbar dafür. Doch das hielt nicht lange an, denn dann konnte die Kommandantin trockenen Staub schmecken, der in der Luft lag. Grelle weiße Wände und gelber Sand blendeten sie, bevor ihre Sicht klarer und Kampfgeräusche immer lauter wurden. Ihr Körper fühlt sich erschöpft an und eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf schrie eindringlich, dass sie sich beweisen und als würdig erweisen musste. 

Als der Zorn die Augen verengte, um besser sehen zu können, erkannte sie in der Ferne Arcann und Thexan, die in einer Arena gegen die Ritter Zakuuls kämpften.

Der Junge in Weiß, Arcann, war soeben zu Boden gegangen, doch der andere in Schwarz, Thexan, sprang für ihn ein, beschützte ihn und brachte die Aufgabe zu Ende. Zusammen hatten sie alle Ritter besiegt. Ritter, die zuvor deutlich in der Überzahl waren und doppelt so groß waren wie die Beiden selbst. Die kleinen Gesichter der Jungen waren blutig verschrammt und ein paar blaue Flecken gesellten sich noch dazu.  
Ein Mann, der oben auf dem Balkon zugesehen hatte, und den der Zorn als ein jüngeres Ich Valkorions identifizieren konnte, dreht sich abweisend weg und ging davon, ohne die Mühe der erschöpften Jungen zu würdigen.

Der Anblick Valkorions löste tiefe Hassgefühle in dem Zorn aus und Mitleid für die beiden tapferen Jungen. Einen Wimpernschlag später lösten sich ihre eigenen Hassgefühle auf und ein fremdes Gefühl erwuchs in ihr.  
Sie spürt Enttäuschung über das eigene Versagen, Traurigkeit über die eigene Unzulänglichkeit und trotz allem war dort auch wieder das warme Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit und dem „nicht alleine sein“. Thexan zog Arcann wieder auf die Beine und klatschte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, was Arcann ein Lächeln entlockte. Zusammen waren sie nie alleine.

Die Kommandantin begriff, was für ein schreckliches Vergehen sich Arcann bei der Ermordung seines geliebten Bruders schuldig gemacht hatte. Nicht nur wegen Thexan, sondern auch wegen seiner selbst. Er hatte sich selber seiner wichtigsten Stütze entledigt.

„Er wurde von seiner Mutter geliebt“, schoss es dem Zorn durch den Kopf. „Aber sie hat Euch verlassen“, murmelte der Zorn vor sich hin.

„Sie hat uns im Stich gelassen“, erklang die tiefe erwachsene Stimme Arcanns in ihrem Kopf.

Noch ehe der Zorn darauf antworten konnte formten Arcanns Erinnerungen  
das Bild eines Kinderzimmers, dass in helles goldenes Sonnenlicht getaucht wurde. Senya und die kleine Vaylin saßen auf dem Boden und spielten mit Holztieren. Als der Zorn sich Senya näherte zuckte sie zusammen. Senyas Gesicht war gezeichnet von Müdigkeit und Abgeschlagenheit. 

Vaylin ließ eines ihrer Spielzeugholztiere mit der Macht bis zur Zimmerdecke schweben, solange bis es unter ihrem Machteinfluss schließlich zerbrach. Plötzlich klatschte Arcann begeistert in die Hände, der Vaylins Machtkünste vom Türrahmen aus beobachtet hatte. Dafür fing er sich einen giftigen Seitenblick Senyas ein. Sorgen und Unverständnis ergriffen den jungen Arcann und auch den Zorn, die jede seiner Gefühlsregungen wie ihre Eigene spürte.

Bevor die nächsten Bilder auftauchten verstärkt sich das Gefühl von Beklommenheit und eine andere Art von Zurückweisung kam hinzu, die anders war, als das Gefühl der Zurückweisung durch Valkorion.

„Was passiert hier? Was ist los mit Senya? Was ist los Arcann?“, fragte der Zorn.

Ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten wurde sie in eine neue Erinnerung gezerrt.  
Ein tiefer Seufzer entwich dem Zorn, als sie sich neben Valkorion wieder fand.  
Dieser stand zusammen mit Senya und der kleinen Vaylin auf dem Balkon der Kampfarena, die sie aus der vorherigen Erinnerung schon kannte.  
Angewidert wechselte die Kommandantin die Seite und stellte sich neben Senya, die zusammen mit Valkorion den Blick auf Vaylin gerichtet hatte.  
Ungeduldig und gespannt trat die kleine Vaylin von einem Bein auf das andere, während sie ihre beiden älteren Brüder in der Arena beobachtete, die sich wieder einmal gegen Ritter behaupten mussten.  
Offenbar waren Arcann und Thexan erneut als die Sieger aus ihrem Kampf gegen die Ritter hervorgegangen.

Doch Senya und Valkorion nahmen kaum Notiz davon, denn beide waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Vaylins Reaktionen zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. Besorgt schaute Senya auf ihre kleine Tochter und warf Valkorion einen scheuen Blick zu, der sich bereits zum Gehen abwandte. Wie als müsste sich Senya erst an ihre Söhne erinnern, lächelte sie ihnen kurz anerkennend zu und schob dann eilig Vaylin Richtung Ausgang.


	33. Therons Rückkehr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kleiner Zeitsprung.....da ich lieber das schreibe wonach mir ist.
> 
> Nach den Ereignissen von 5.9 Nathema
> 
> Theron kehrt nach seinem Verrat zur Allianz zurück.

Zusammen mit drei Medi Droiden stand Samantha Miles, eine junge Allianz - Ärztin im Militärhangar auf Odessen und wartete ungeduldig darauf, bis der Plilot eines Erste- Hilfe- Shuttles endlich seinen Landevorgang abgeschlossen hatte.

Miles hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich. Auch wenn die Verletzten nicht so zahlreich waren, wie zunächst angenommen, hatten die Vorbereitungen auf den Ernstfall und das Einleiten einer eventuellen Notfallevakuierung, alles durcheinander gebracht.

 

Zwar hatte die junge Ärztin sich nie ein langweiliges Leben gewünscht, aber gerade heute merkte sie, wie der Schlafmangel an ihren Nerven zerrte. Da halfen auch die 8 Tassen Caf nichts mehr, die sie bereits intus hatte.

 

Die Basis hatte sie darüber informiert, wer sich an Bord des Shuttles befand. Als Ärztin bei der Allianz war es ihre Aufgabe, jedem Patienten wieder zur Gesundheit zu verhelfen, egal welche Wurzeln er hatte und unabhängig von seiner Rasse. Sie wollte da helfen wo man sie am meisten brauchte und sich für den galaxisweiten Frieden einsetzen. Das man dafür öfter mal über seinen eigenen Schatten springen musste, war eines der ersten Dinge, die sie bei der Allianz gelernt hatte.

 

Nicht zum ersten Mal zweifelte Miles an einer Entscheidung der Kommandantin, aber sie versuchte sich eisern einzureden, dass der bisherige Erfolg letztendlich für die Anführerin der Allianz sprach.

 

Am härtesten wurde ihre Loyalität auf die Probe gestellt, als die Kommandantin sich dazu entschieden hatte, Arcann zu begnadigen. Natürlich hätte Samantha eine Gefangennahme einer Hinrichtung ebenfalls vorgezogen, allerdings hätte sie sich niemals für eine Aufnahme Arcanns in die eigenen Reihen ausgesprochen. Ihrer Meinung nach waren seine Verbrechen zu umfangreich und seine starken Machtfähigkeiten ein zu hohes Risiko.

 

Vaylin belehrte sie jedoch eines Besseren.

Es gab Machtanwender in Zakuul, die noch schlimmer und stärker waren, als Arcann. Die Entscheidung Arcann in die Allianz zu holen erwies sich als goldrichtig. Durch Arcanns Hilfe war es möglich gewesen, die Galaxis von Vaylin und dem Imperator zu befreien. Auch wenn die meisten Allianzmitglieder Arcann immer noch argwöhnisch im Auge behielten, hatte Samantha sich an das neue, wesentlich ruhigere und zurückhaltendere Ich Arcanns gewöhnt und seine Mithilfe brachte ihm- zumindest bei ihr - einen Vetrauensvorschuß ein.

 

Während sie gereizt mit dem Fuß auf und ab wippte, fragte sie sich, ob es wohl einfacher war, damit klar zu kommen, wenn ein Bösewicht zu einem guten Menschen wurde. War es schwerer zu akzeptieren, wenn aus einem guten, loyalen Mitstreiter ein Verräter wurde?

 

Die Tatsache, jemandem helfen zu müssen, von dem nicht abschließen geklärt war, ob er nun ein Verräter oder keiner war, löste einen unerwünschten inneren Konflikt in Miles aus. Deswegen blickte sie mit gemischten Gefühlen in Theron Shans Gesicht, als sich die Luke des Shuttles öffnete.

 

Theron Shan.

Sie hatte den Agenten im Stillen immer für seinen Ehrgeiz, der sich in seinem unermüdlichen Arbeitseinsatz widerspiegelte, bewundert.

Persönlich kannte sie ihn kaum, aber es wurde in der Basis viel von seinen Taten berichtet. Nicht verwunderlich, da er einer der Mitgründer und Berater der Allianz war.

Während der Belagerung von Voss, durch Vaylins Streitkräfte, hatte sie in seiner Einheit gedient. Es war die Einheit mit den geringsten Verlusten gewesen. Etwas, worauf Miles besonders stolz war. Doch sie wusste, dass es auch Shans guter Führung zu verdanken gewesen war, und nicht ausschließlich ihrer guten medizinischen Leistungen wegen.

Miles hatte sich leer und verunsichert gefühlt, als die Kommandantin die Allianz darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, dass Theron Shan nun ein Verräter sei und mit höchster Prioritätsstufe gesucht wird. Als ob ein erneuter Krieg zwischen dem Imperium und der Republik nicht schlimm genug gewesen wäre und eine politisch angespannte Lage in Zakuul.

Für die Allianz kam Therons Verrat einem Schlag ins Gesicht gleich und traf sie mitten ins Herz. Sogar der Kommandantin, die sonst eher als unerschütterliche Anführerin galt, hatte man Shans Verlust angemerkt.

 

Der Medi Droide an Bord des Shuttles gab Miles keine Gelegenheit sich weiter in ihren Gedanken an Theron Shan zu verlieren.

 

„Dieser Patient hier ist Theron Shan...Vitalwerte im kritischen Bereich, Schusswunde Unterbauch rechts, hoher Blutverlust, nicht bei Bewusstsein. Hat vor dem Start eine humanoide Bluttransfusion von 900 ml Gruppe 0 negativ erhalten“, leierte der Medi Droide die Anamnese des Patienten herunter und zeigte dabei mit seinem Metallarm auf Shan.

 

Dann schwenkte er mit schepperndem Fahrwerk zu der benachbarten Trage herüber und zeigte auf eine zweite, weibliche, Patientin.

 

„Diese Patientin ist Darth Occlus, schwache aber stabile Vitalwerte. Machtanwenderin, Diagnose lückenhaft, vermutlich irgendeine Art von Machtüberladung, nicht vollständig bei Bewusstsein. Bevorzugte Behandlungspriorität durch die Kommandantin wurde angeordnet.“

 

Mit einem Doppelklicken seiner untertassentellergroßen Augen beendete der Medi Droide seinen Vortrag und schaute Miles abwartend an.

 

„Gut, bringt beide auf die Krankenstation“, seufzte Miles und rieb sich die Stirn. Dann machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging raschen Schrittes vorneweg in Richtung Krankenstation.

 

Darth Occlus war eine dieser Machtanwender, die man nicht gerne auf einer Krankenstation hatte. Nur zu gut konnte sich Miles daran erinnern, wie es gewesen war, als Darth Occlus aus ihrem langen Schlaf in Karbonit aufgewacht war. Obwohl umfangreiche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen ergriffen wurden, musste der gesamte rechte Flügel danach von Instandsetzungsdroiden saniert werden. Eine Woche lang musste das medizinische Personal mit der Hälfte der Ausstattung in beengten Räumlichkeiten klar kommen. Es war ein Wunder gewesen, dass keiner ernsthaft verletzt worden war.

Zudem war die Behandlung von Machtanwendern eine medizinische Herausforderung. Zwar konnte Samantha körperliche Symptome gut analysieren, aber gerade bei machtsensitiven Lebewesen spielten mentale Ursachen, die nicht medizinisch zu analysieren waren, abgesehen von Gehirnaktivitäten und Anzahl von Midi-Chlorianern im Blut, eine große Rolle für das Gesamtbefinden und die Genesung.

 

Kurzerhand beschloss Miles, beide Patienten vorläufig in Kolto Tanks zu stecken, und dann erst einen ausführlichen Therapieplan aufzustellen.

 

….

 

Es waren zwei Tage vergangen seit der Ankunft des Shuttles, als ein dumpfes penetrantes Hämmern Miles aus ihrem Schlaf hochschrecken ließ.

 

Sie war über ihrem Datenpad eingeschlafen, als sie gerade dabei gewesen war ihren Krankenbericht zu verfassen. Schlaftrunken rappelte sie sich auf und rückte mit dem Zeigefinger ihre Brille zurecht.

 

Nachdem sie mehrmals geblinzelt und sich ihre Sicht geschärfte hatte, zuckte sie zusammen, als glühend rote Augen sie aus einer der Koltotanks anfunkelten.

 

Miles schoss kurz der Gedanke durch den Kopf, einen Medi Droiden vorzuschicken, der sich dem Tank nähern sollte, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie sich selber einen Feigling schimpfte. Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und trat an die Glasscheibe des Tanks.

 

Verschwommen zeichnete sich hinter dem dicken Glas die weibliche Silhouette einer menschlichen Frau ab. Lange schwarze Haare umwaberten wie ein flatternder Mantel im Wind die zierliche Gestalt in der Koltoflüssigkeit. Die Augenfarbe der Frau ging langsam von einem rötlichen in ein bläuliches Schimmern über, bis das Schimmern schließlich ganz verstarb.

Aufgrund Miles Anwesenheit war der Sith Lord im Tank offenbar nun freundlicher gestimmt, denn er hatte aufgehört mit der Faust gegen die Scheibe zu hämmern.

 

„Ich werde den Tank öffnen“, sagte Miles und huschte mit zittrigen Fingern über das Eingabefeld, um den Öffnungsmechanismus zu aktivieren.

 

Es dauerte eine Weile bis die Flüssigkeit vollständig aus dem Behälter abgeflossen war und die Tür sich öffnen ließ. Diese Zeit nutzte Miles und eilte zu einem Schrank in der Nähe der Tanks, in dem Kleidung, Handtücher und Halbseligkeiten der Patienten aufbewahrt wurden.

 

Ein Klacken verriet Miles das der Vorgang zur Öffnung des Tanks nun abgeschlossen war und hastig lief sie mit einem Bademantel und Handtüchern im Arm zurück zum Tank.

 

„Schlaft Ihr immer bei der Arbeit?“ raunte Darth Occlus, nachdem sie dem Behälter entstiegen war und Miles ihr den Bademantel und ein Handtuch entgegenstreckte.

 

„Verzeiht mir, mein Sith Lord. Ich war seit knapp 4 Tagen fast durchgehend wach“, rechtfertigte sich Miles unverzüglich, wobei sie inständig hoffte, einen angemessenen Tonfall getroffen zu haben.

 

Machtanwender genossen bei der Allianz freilich keinen Sonderstatus, aber es hatte sich als unglaublich hilfreich im Umgang mit Sith Lords erwiesen, sie mit gebührendem Respekt zu behandeln. Trotz das sich die hier Anwesenden alle freiwillig gemeldet hatten, legten viele von ihnen nur schwer ihre von klein auf gelernten Gepflogenheiten ab. Zu allem Übel war diese Patientin nicht nur irgendein Sith Lord, sondern ein Mitglied des dunklen Rates vom Sith Imperium und hatte den Rang eines Darth. Miles, die bei der Republik aufgewachsen war, wusste nicht viel über die Sith. Doch in der Militärschule hatte sie gelernt, um so höher der Rang eines Sith Lords war, desto böser und gefährlicher war er.

Darth Occlus zurrte den Bademantelgürtel um ihre Hüften fest und machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung.

„Spielt auch keine Rolle.... Wie geht es Theron Shan?“

Erst als der Untersuchungsscan Miles bestätigte, das Darth Occlus vollständig genesen war, nahm sie sich die Zeit dem Sith Lord zu antworten.

 

„Patient Shan muss noch weitere zwei Tage einer medizinischen Behandlung in Kolto unterzogen werden. Er hat eine große Unterbauchverletzung mit Schädigung der inneren Organe auszukurieren“, antwortete Miles, während sie an Shans Tank heran trat und die Anzeigetafel des Überwachungsmonitors studierte.

 

„Wirklich?“ fragte Darth Occlus skeptisch.

 

„Ja, der Patient ist immer noch nicht bei Bewusstsein.. er..oh“, setzte Miles an, bevor sie sich selbst unterbrechen musste, weil ihr auffiel, dass Shan entgegen ihrer vorherigen Berechnungen bereits auf dem Weg war, sein Bewusstsein zurück zu erlangen.

 

Etwas konfus schaute Miles abermals auf die Anzeigetafel und konnte sich nicht erklären, wie diese Diskrepanz entstanden war.

Ein zufriedenes, wissendes Lächeln machte sich auf Darth Occlus Gesicht breit.

 

„Ich muss meine Aussage korrigieren, Darth Occlus. Patient Shan erlangt so eben sein Bewusstsein zurück und seine Werte sind im grünen Bereich. Es... nun es besteht kein Anlass mehr, ihn weiterhin in Kolto zu behalten.“

Verwirrt kratze sich Miles am Kopf.

Samantha beschlich das Gefühl, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Allerdings war sie zu müde um die Situation klar erfassen zu können. Wenn beide Patienten laut den Scans wieder Wohl auf waren hatte sie ihren Job erledigt. Der Gedanke daran, Shan und den Sith Lord in weniger als einer Stunde entlassen zu können, stimmte sie erleichtert und sie würde den Beiden sicher nicht hinterher trauern. Jedoch nahm sie sich fest vor, nach einem ausgiebigen Schläfchen, der Sache genauer auf den Grund zugehen.

Schwungvoll setzte sich Darth Occlus auf eines der Krankenbetten und schlug ihre Beine übereinander. Im Bademantel fehlte dem Sith Lord jeglicher Glanz, nur die leicht arrogant anmutende Körperhaltung war auffällig und wollte nicht so recht ins Bild passen.

 

„Dann bleibt noch etwas Zeit nach einem Droiden zu schicken, der uns das Frühstück serviert“, forderte Darth Occlus Miles auf.

 

Die Ärztin schluckte ihre Missbilligung wie ein Dienstbote behandelt zu werden herunter und forderte über ihr Ohrcom den gewünschten Droiden an.

 

Gerade zur rechten Zeit kam ein Servicedroide aus der Cantine mit einem Tablett voller Köstlichkeiten um die Ecke, als Shan seinem Tank entstieg.

 

Surrend platzierte sich der Droide zwischen den beiden Krankenbetten und wartete folgsam, bis auch Shan sich im Bademantel auf sein Bett gesetzt hatte, bevor er ihm das Tablett unter die Nase hielt.

 

„Eure Seele ist in Aufruhr, Theron Shan. Ihr solltet trotzdem versuchen etwas zu essen“, bemerkte Darth Occlus beiläufig, während sie mit einem Handtuch ihre Haare von der Koltoflüssigkeit zuende abtrocknete.

 

Miles hatte das Gefühl das ihre Anwesenheit störte und ihre Hilfe ohnehin nicht mehr von Nöten war.

 

„Ich werde auf Bereitschaft bleiben. Guten Appetit“, wünschte sie und nickte Darth Occlus schüchtern zu bevor sie den Raum verließ.

 

Als sie alleine waren und Theron mehrmals unbeholfen in seinem Essen herumgestochert hatte, sagte er:

 

„Und darüber möchte ich nicht reden! Es ist nur ein komisches Gefühl nach all der Zeit wieder hier zu sein....Zeit zum Essen zu haben...Außerdem weiss ich noch immer nicht woran ich bin.“

 

Dann entschied er sich für Caf und entfloh hinter seiner Tasse geschickt Darth Occlus prüfendem Blick.

 

„Das wird sich schneller klären als Euch lieb ist, Theron“, deutete Darth Occlus an. Doch wirklich beruhigt hatte sie ihn damit nicht.

 

Für Theron blieb es bei einer Tasse Caf und nachdem Samatha Miles der Bitte Therons, die Krankenstation verlassen zu dürfen, stattgegeben hatte, gingen er und Darth Occlus gemeinsam den Gang in Richtung der Wohneinheiten entlang.

Theron verspürte das Bedürfnis endlich wieder sein Quartier aufzusuchen, um Kraft zu tanken. Schlimmstenfalls vielleicht auch, um seine Sachen zu packen.

So richtig wie zuhause fühlte sich die Basis auf Odessen noch nicht an, aber eine lang ersehnte Wärme erfüllte sein Herz, als er an den vertrauten Räumlichkeiten der Basis vorbei ging.

Bei keinem seiner früheren Einsätze war es ihm so schwer gefallen, ihn hinter sich zu lassen. Mehrere Monat hatte er damit zugebracht jemand völlig anderes zu sein. Er hatte sich eine neue Frisur zugelegt in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm dabei helfen würde in seine neue Rolle zu schlüpfen. Doch er hasste die Person, die ihm morgens aus dem Spiegel entgegen blickte.

 

Es hatte unaufhörlich an seiner Seele genagt, seinen engsten Freunden den Verräter vorspielen zu müssen.

Wie einfach waren noch die Zeiten gewesen, als er nur sich selbst verpflichtet war. Es hatte den Kampf für Gerechtigkeit und die Republik einfacher gemacht.

Seit Maanaan, der Kommandantin, Lana und der Allianz waren die Sachen komplizierter geworden. So viele Leute waren ihm ans Herz gewachsen und fast schon zu einer Art Familie, die er nie hatte, geworden.

Jeden Tag hatte er sich gesagt, dass sein Verrat das einzige Mittel war, um sie zu beschützen und alle vor einem großen Unheil zu bewahren.

 

Theron spürte Darth Occlus stechenden Seitenblick und warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, während sie die unterirdischen Gänge entlang gingen.

„So übel war unser kleines Abenteuer nun auch nicht“, beschwerte sich Darth Occlus schließlich enttäuscht, setzte einen schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck auf und passte ihre Laufgeschwindigkeit Therons immer noch leicht humpelndem Gang an.

 

Theron schnaufte missbilligend.

„Es war furchtbar anstrengend. Wie konntet Ihr bei dem ganzen Wahnsinn nur immer so gelassen bleiben?“

 

Sie hatten den Militärhangar erreicht und Niavil blieb vor dem Aufzug stehen.

 

„Ihr vergesst, dass ich hinter meiner lieblichen Maske immer noch ein Sith Lord des Dunklen Rates bin. Mich mit durchgeknallten Kultisten zu umgeben war einer meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, Theron. Und ihr müsst zugeben, dass es genial war, noch ein paar zusätzliche Feinde los zu werden“, sagte Darth (Niavil) Occlus und verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen, unschuldigen Lächeln.

„DAS vergesse ich ganz sicher nicht“, stöhnte Theron und legte dabei seine Stirn in Falten.

Besänftigend plazierte Niavil ihre kleinen Hände auf Therons Schultern.

Seit ihrem nächtlichen Zusammentreffen in Odessens Cantina, als er gerade seine Trennung von der Kommandantin verarbeiten musste, hatte Theron das Gefühl, dass dieser Sith ihm tiefer in seine Seele blicken konnte, als ihm lieb war. Nicht das er je einen Sith unterschätzt hätte und gewisse Vorkehrungen getroffen hatte. Darth Occlus Nähe hatte jedoch etwas rätselhaft anziehendes, wie ein Code der kompliziert verschlüsselt war und sich allen Hackerversuchen beharrlich widersetzte.

 

Plötzlich hallten schnell näher kommende Schritte von den Wänden wieder und hastig zog Niavil ihre Hände weg und entfernte sich auf gebührenden Abstand zu Theron.

 

Langsam drehte auch Theron sich um und seine Mine wechselte zu einer Mischung aus Hilflosigkeit und Unbehagen, als er die Kommandantin mit Quinn und Lana im Schlepptau um die Ecke biegen sah.

 

„Es war schön Euch gekannt zu haben“, flüsterte Theron in Darth (Niavil) Occlus Richtung, in einem Versuch... mit Humor die Fassung zu bewahren.

 

Darth Occlus grinste, richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und umfasste mit der einen Hand ihr Handgelenk hinter dem Rücken, bereit einem interessanten Schauspiel beizuwohnen.

 

„Theron Shan“, zischte der Zorn wütend noch ehe sie ihn erreicht hatte.

 

„Kommandantin“, erwiderte Theron nur knapp und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Er hatte Mühe aufrecht zu stehen. Lediglich das Kolto hielt ihn auf den Beinen.

 

„Wieder einmal habt Ihr mit Eurer dickköpfigen, draufgängerischen und eigenbrötlerischen Art...“, schimpfte die Kommandantin.

 

„Hört zu...ich weiß das ich Euch das Leben zur Hölle gemacht habe. Ich war rücksichtslos und dumm und wir hätten beinahe alles verloren“, sagte Theron rasch bevor sich der Zorn in Rage reden konnte, die jetzt wie ein trotziges Kleinkind mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand.

 

„Ich habe Euer Vertrauen vermutlich nicht verdient. Aber ich tat es um Euch und die Allianz zu beschützen. Und.. wenn Ihr es wünscht, werde ich hart dafür arbeiten, mir wieder einen Platz an Eurer Seite zu verdienen...

Also was sagt Ihr..sind wir immer noch ein Team?“

 

Energisch streckte Theron der Kommandantin seine Hand entgegen. Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass es wohl kaum so einfach werden würde.

Aber er hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben. Immerhin hatte sie ihn bei ihrer ersten Begegnung auf Nathema nicht sofort vernichtet und sogar mit ihm zusammen gearbeitet.

 

Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt ließ der Zorn einen musternden Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen.

Das breite Grinsen auf Darth Occlus Gesicht war immer noch nicht verschwunden. Der Zorn kannte ihre Schwester zu gut und wusste, dass angespannte Situationen ihr oftmals die größte Freude bereiteten.

 

Quinns Mine war ebenfalls keine Hilfe, denn auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich nicht die Spur einer Gefühlsregung.

Lanas Blick wirkte mehr interessiert und abwartend. Sicher hatte sie schon einen Plan egal wie die Sache ausgehen würde.

 

„Ich hatte mir in meinem Kopf fein säuberlich zurecht gelegt, auf welche vielen Arten ich Euch für Euren Verrat leiden lassen werde.... Darth Baras wäre geradezu Stolz auf mich gewesen! Verdammt Theron!“

 

Die Luft um die Kommandantin herum wurde plötzlich kühler und wenn es auch nicht sichtbar war konnte jeder das Knistern das in der Luft lag deutlich spüren. Eine bedrückende Ruhe machte sich im Raum breit.

 

Lana räusperte sich nervös und auch Quinn verlagerte das Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere. Darth Occlus Augen nahmen einen noch hungrigeren Ausdruck an, doch die Züge ihres Gesichtes blieben entspannt.

Die Luft schien immer dünner zu werden und sich um die Kommandantin zu verdichten. Alle Anwesenden schwiegen und eine Minute schien sich wie eine Ewigkeit in die Länge zu ziehen, bis Lana sich schließlich ein Herz fasste und die Mauer des Schweigens durchbrach:

 

„Nun...wir hätten uns den Platz im Shuttle und alles Weitere auch sparen und ihn einfach zum Sterben zurück lassen können.“

 

„Ernsthaft..? Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß Lana?“, fragte Darth Occlus gespielt empört.

 

„Lana hat keinen Spaß... sie ist pragmatisch“, ließ der Zorn trocken verlauten ohne ihren starren Blick von Theron abzuwenden. Die Wärme strömte jedoch langsam wieder in den Militärhangar zurück. Durch die kleine Ablenkung fiel es dem Zorn auf einmal leichter, die Oberhand über ihre Wut zurück zu gewinnen.

 

„Immerhin habt Ihr wohl auch etwas von uns, und damit meine ich dem Imperium, gelernt. Auf Rishi“, sagte der Zorn schnippisch an Theron gerichtet.

 

„Ach wirklich?“

Theron schluckte, um seine trockene, kratzige Kehle zu befeuchten.

 

„Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste einen Job zu erledigen“, sagte der Zorn kühl.

 

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das ein Kompliment war“, sagte Theron, die Augenbrauen zweifelnd zusammenziehend.

 

„Ihr habt Euer Leben für unser aller Leben riskiert und wart Euch dabei selber der größte Foltermeister. Seid froh, dass ich auch etwas von Euch in unserer gemeinsamen Zeit gelernt habe“, erwiderte der Zorn.

 

„Und was soll das sein?“ hakte Theron nach. Geduldig versuchte er zu ignorieren, dass seine ausgestreckte Hand ihm schwer wie Blei wurde.

 

„Vertrauen“, sagte der Zorn ohne Umschweife und ließ das Wort ein wenig wirken, bevor sie Theron endlich ihre Hand entgegen streckte.

 

„Für Euch ist immer noch ein Platz an meiner Seite, Theron. Aber macht das nie wieder“, sagte der Zorn eindringlich. Sie hätte ihm noch so viel mehr zu sagen gehabt, allerdings war das weder der richtige Ort noch das richtige Umfeld.

 

Erleichtert atmete Theron hörbar auf.

 

„Ich weiß nicht was ich getan hätte, wenn Ihr Nein gesagt hättet“, gab Theron kleinlaut zu.

 

„Schön das wir das geklärt haben“, sagte Lana in geschäftsmäßigem Tonfall, als wolle sie zum nächsten Punkt ihrer Tagesordnung übergehen.

 

„In der Tat“, sagte Quinn gelangweilt. Theron Shans Schicksal hätte ihm nicht mehr egal sein können. Er hasste Shan dafür, wie dessen Verrat seinen Sith Lord aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Er hasste Shan dafür, seine Frau jemals berührt zu haben. Er hasste Shan dafür, dass er seine Wurzeln beim SID und der Republik hatte. Aber trotz seinem Hass für Shan, musste er Shans Nutzen und Leistungen, wenn auch widerwillig, anerkennen.

 

„Na dann, Lana..“

 

Mit einer auffordernden Handgeste gab die Kommandantin Lana ein Zeichen, die umgehend mit ihrem Bericht los sprudelte, der ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge brannte:

 

„Keine Allianz Verluste. Minimale Schäden auf Odessen. Und wir haben eine uralte Maschine daran gehindert die Galaxis zu zerstören. Ich würde das als Sieg bezeichnen. Gruppierungen, die Verbindungen zum Orden hatten, möchten sich entschuldigen.“

 

„Sicher. Man hängt die Fahne wieder schön in Windrichtung“, sagte Darth Occlus abfällig.

 

„Aber es bleibt dabei... die Flotte und die Gravestone – unsere beiden stärksten Waffen – sind weg“, fuhr Lana unbeirrt fort.

 

„Die Zukunft der Allianz ist...ungewiss. Die Ereignisse auf Nathema beweisen, dass Veränderungen nötig sind.“

 

„Ich wollte nie das sich das so lange hinzieht. Es wird gut tun die Galaxis nicht mehr anführen zu müssen“, sagte der Zorn.

 

„Ich denke ich habe auch für eine Weile als Spionagemeisterin ausgedient“, sagte Lana.

 

„Als ob ihr Euch in Eurem Leben jemals eine Auszeit gegönnt hättet, Lana“, warf Theron ein.

 

„Dieses Kompliment kann ich nur zurück geben, Theron. ...Nun...ich könnte mir vorstellen das die Republik und das Imperium ihre Kriegspläne nun um so schneller voran treiben werden. Wir sollten uns überlegen, wen wir unterstützen...vorausgesetzt ihr wollt überhaupt mit einer der beiden Seiten etwas zu tun haben,“ sagte Lana.

 

„Geben wir uns nicht der Illusion hin, sie würden uns nicht mit in ihren Krieg hineinziehen. Es geht doch schon lange nicht mehr nur um die eine oder andere Seite. Es ging immer nur darum, der Galaxis unseren Stempel aufzudrücken“, erwiderte der Zorn scherzhaft mit dem Anflug eines Lächelns.

 

„Aber wir haben uns mit dem Imperium und Acina verbündet. Ich sehe keinen Anlass unser Bündnis aufzulösen“, ergänzte der Zorn und warf ihrer Schwester Darth Occlus einen hastigen Blick zu, welche zustimmend nickte.

 

„Schön. Aber jetzt haben wir uns alle ein klein wenig Urlaub verdient, nicht wahr?“, sagte Darth Occlus und klatschte auffordernd in die Hände.

 

„Dem stimme ich zu“, sagte der Zorn.

 

Während sich die Versammlung auflöste, griff Darth Occlus Theron unterstützend unter die Arme, um ihn sicher in sein Quartier zu bringen.

 

Stirnrunzelnd schaute Quinn den beiden nach, bevor auch die Kommandantin und er sich auf den Weg machten.

 

„Ich glaube Eure Schwester hatte eine sehr interessante Zeit mit Theron Shan“.

 

„Hmmm...Es ist schwer keine interessante Zeit mit meiner Schwester zu haben. Und es ist auch schwer ihr zu entkommen, wenn sie sich einmal ein Opfer gesucht hat“, lächelte der Zorn mit einem Augenzwinkern.

 

„Das habt ihr wohl gemeinsam“, merkte Quinn an.

 

Der Zorn schenkte Quinn ein verschmitztes Lächeln.

 

„Ihr werdet Theron nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, habe ich Recht?“

 

Quinn nickte und blieb stehen.

 

„Ihr habt Recht, mein Sith Lord“, erwiderte er.

 

„Und deswegen dürft Ihr auch den Ort wählen, an dem wir unseren Urlaub verbringen werden“, sagte sie gönnerhaft und legte eine Hand an seine Brust.

 

„Ich habe gehört das Umbara zu dieser Jahreszeit besonders schön sein soll“, feixte Quinn.

 

Der Zorn verrollte die Augen und versetzte Quinn einen harten Stoß gegen die Brust.

Geschwind umfasste Quinn ihre Taille und zog sie näher an sich heran.

 

„Der Ort spielt keine Rolle... nur die alleinige Anwesenheit Eurer Person, Geliebte“, flüsterte er und drückte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre.


End file.
